Tan sólo sucedió
by J0nas Nagera
Summary: Leni buscando entender y dar un sentido a su precaria situación, recuerda los acontecimientos que cambiaron por siempre la vida de su familia, pero principalmente los que dieron un irreversible giro a la suya; sucesos que pese al miedo y confusión que la trastornaron, está dispuesta a afrontar las consecuencias con todo su corazón a favor los suyos. Portada cortesía de Sonikdc.
1. Comenzó hace mucho tiempo

NOTA: Este fic lo he realizado buscando que pueda ser leído de forma única e independiente por sí solo, sin embargo se trata de una historia paralela y al mismo tiempo también, de una continuación de un fic previo que realicé con el título de **Tan sólo se dio** , invitando a quien no lo haya leído a hacerlo para una mejor comprensión, siendo no necesariamente un requisito forzoso para que este fic pueda ser disfrutado, aclarando que en ambos hay una fuerte temática Loudcest con Lemon incluído. Para quienes haya leído previamente esa historia, les mando un saludo y un gran agradecimiento para continuar la historia en este punto. Disfruten su lectura.

El hermoso arte de la portada es cortesía de Sonikdc. Visiten sus historias o sus imágenes en DeviantArt. Son muy bellas.

El concepto de " _Loud House_ " y todo lo relacionado con el mismo pertenecen a su autor y casa productora: Chris Savino & NICKELODEON © 2016. La historia se realiza sin fines de lucro.

* * *

 **Capítulo 1**

 **Comenzó hace mucho tiempo**

 _Leni poco a poco comenzó a recuperar el sentido. El cuerpo le dolía, no tenía idea de qué era lo que acababa de suceder. Intentó incorporarse en la cama sobre la que se sentía acostada, pero el más ligero movimiento le produjo un intenso dolor que recorrió desde su cadera a lo largo de su columna. Gimió, sólo para darse cuenta que incluso algo tan sencillo como quejarse le molestaba generándole desagradables picores en la cara. Quiso girar la cabeza, pero el artefacto alrededor de su cuello que se sujetaba por unos soportes metálicos hasta su cabeza se lo impidieron, por un momento este aparato aunado que no podía moverse, le crearon el efecto de estar dentro de una jaula muy reducida. Comenzó a sollozar, lo cual alertó a la persona que dormitaba a su lado._

 _—¿Leni? ¡Leni, hija! —Rita horrorizada se había acercado. Tras comprobar que su hija estaba consciente, se puso de pie y Leni la perdió por unos momentos de su rango de visión, pero fue capaz de escucharla gritar no muy lejos de donde estaba— ¡Doctor! ¡Leni despertó! ¡Mi hija despertó! ¡Que alguien venga por favor!_

 _La voz de su madre se escuchaba casi desecha. Aunque Leni sentía pena por estarla haciendo pasar por esto, su verdadera preocupación estaba enfocada en alguien más. Cerró y abrió repetidas veces su mano derecha con desesperación, ignorando el dolor en sus dedos entumidos, o que como todo su cuerpo, era incapaz de mover mucho sus brazos. Comenzó a llorar al preguntarse dónde estaba. ¿Por qué no estaba a su lado tomándole de la mano como siempre le indicaba que debía hacerlo?_

 _—Ma… mamá… Mami…_

 _A los pocos segundos su madre estaba de regreso con ella. Del rostro de la mujer también resbalaban lágrimas sobre las profundas ojeras que tenía. Con cuidado y temor de lastimarla, acarició su cabello suavemente._

 _—Mami está aquí, tesoro. Mami está aquí. Tranquila. No me voy a mover de aquí._

 _—Mamá, dónde está… —sollozó con dificultad— mi Liena, mamá dónde está mi bebé, mami… dónde está ella…_

 _Rita se sintió conmovida. Debió haber imaginado que sería por quien su hija primero preguntaría. Se talló los ojos para limpiarse las lágrimas y tratar de mostrar fortaleza por su bebé._

 _—Liena está bien, cariño. Está con tu papá y tus hermanas. Ella está bien, tesoro. No te preocupes más. Tu hijita está… bien._

 _—¿Y… Lincoln?_

 _—Está con ella —gimió con dolor—, es quien está más cerca de Liena en estos momentos. Por ahora no te preocupes por ellos._

 _La cabeza le dolía bastante, más allá de lo físico, le dolía desde adentro, sintiéndose tan confundida y desorientada como nunca antes recordaba pudo haberse llegado a sentir. Todos sus pensamientos y recuerdos parecían entremezclarse, pero sólo su pequeña hija era una constante._

 _—Mamá… ¿mi hija está bien? Quiero tener a mi niña, mami. Por favor, déjame ver a mi bebé._

 _—Hija… Liena… la verás después —exclamaba apurada porque la enfermera que la había interceptado en el pasillo estaba tardando en regresar con el doctor, cuando se suponía que sólo esperarían a que Leni despertara para continuar su tratamiento—. Ya no pienses ahorita en nada, cariño. Por favor._

 _Pero Leni volvió a llorar con más fuerzas. La visión de su hija en aquél estado rompía el corazón de Rita. Su niña, quizá nunca fue la más brillante, pero sí la más hermosa de todas, esmerándose todo el tiempo en su apariencia antes que su nieta naciera, pero que incluso después de que ella llegara y dejara de prestar tanta atención a sus cuidados personales, seguía destacando entre sus hermanas como la más agraciada, ahora parecía apenas una sombra de lo que alguna vez fue. A pesar que podría exigirle un espejo a gritos, preocuparse por su peinado, por no decir su estado físico, incomodidad, dolor, o las terribles cicatrices que cargaría toda la vida, quizá tratar de averiguar lo que ocurrió por lo menos, sólo tenía cabeza para martirizarse con una única preocupación._

 _—Liena debe de estar asustada, mamá… por favor, que hagan que no esté asustada… es mi bebé, mamá. Que Lincoln haga algo por ella… él siempre tiene un plan para todo._

 _—Tranquila, hija. Ponte bien primero, después podrás regresar y ver a la familia. Todas están preocupadas por ti._

 _Leni tosió y al hacerlo casi pudo sentir como su pecho se laceró ante el espasmo, golpeando la placa de metal que tenía encima sujetándola por las costillas. Se quejó de esto, siendo su dolor demasiado palpable por aquella mueca._

 _—¡Ma… mamá!_

 _—Tranquila cariño, ya pasó._

 _Quería volver a ponerse de pie y gritar de nuevo por la presencia de un médico, pero tenía mucho miedo de separarse de su hija tan siquiera un segundo en esos momentos._

 _—Per… perdóname mami. No culpes a Lincoln, yo tuve la culpa. Yo quería… sólo podía confiar en él, mamá…_

 _—Tranquila, hija. Eso no importa ahora. Ya no me importa. Te amo, a ti y a Liena, tu padre también las ama, tus hermanas, por supuesto que Lincoln lo hace. Por favor hija. Trata de ya no pensar en nada más._

 _—Ma... mamá… Lincoln y Lynn, ellos… debo decirte que ellos…_

 _No pudo continuar, cerró los ojos y lloró con más fuerzas. El labio de Rita tembló un momento. Ese no era el momento. Incluso se juró a sí misma que nada más acerca de eso volvería a importarle si su hija conseguía recuperarse._

 _—Lo sé hija, ya lo sé. Tu padre y las demás ya lo sabemos._

 _—Perdón… perdóname. Es… de Lincoln. Es de Lincoln._

 _Rita no pudo controlar su llanto al igual que su hija. Volvió a acariciar su cabello._

 _—No importa hija, no importa. Lincoln es tu hermano y mi hijo también, por eso siempre será parte de la familia, así que deja de pensar en eso._

 _La puerta se abrió y un doctor con una tabla de registros en mano apareció sin anunciarse con dos camilleros acompañándolo. El hombre sin miramientos se apresuró a revisar los indicadores de los aparatos a un lado de la cama. Rita se congeló sin saber cómo reaccionar. Leni sintió más miedo. Uno de los camilleros revisó la tabla de diagnóstico mientras el doctor y el otro camillero comenzaban a hacer una inspección a las pupilas de la aterrada chica._

 _—Leni Loud. Soltera. Veintiséis años… Tipo de sangre… Su estado en estos días…_

 _El hombre continuó recitando cada detalle de la condición de Leni, pero ninguna de ellas le prestaban atención. Rita quería estar con su hija, o eso esperaba hacer hasta que el médico le habló._

 _—Señora Loud, vamos a trasladar a su hija a observación en este momento._

 _—¿No puedo acompañarlos?_

 _—No por ahora. Le tendremos informada por teléfono cuando terminemos._

 _—¿Por teléfono?_

 _—Tenemos sus números —revisó en sus papeles la información para verificarlo—. Los procedimientos que vamos a realizar van a tomar mucho tiempo. Necesitamos tener un nuevo cuadro clínico completo de la condición de su hija ahora que recuperó la consciencia._

 _—¿Qué tanto tardarán?_

 _—Todo dependen las respuestas que su cuerpo de a las pruebas._

 _Leni escuchaba a esa persona hablar con su madre, permitiendo sin ninguna otra opción que los otros dos hombres le apuntaran con luces muy brillantes a la cara y tocaran su cuerpo lastimándola, en especial cuando la cargaron para moverla a otra cama, una más ligera pero más cómoda. Entonces el techo comenzó a moverse. No, ella comenzó a moverse. El miedo regresó con más fuerza._

 _—¿Mamá? ¿A dónde me llevan? ¡Mamá!_

 _No importaba cuanto dolor le causara, tenía que intentar ponerse de pie y salir de ahí. Tenía que escapar. Tenía que buscar a Liena. Cuando tuviera a su pequeña entre sus brazos, diciéndole cuanto la amaba, todo estaría bien, ya no importaría nada más. Sus manos se agitaban, pero fue el tacto de su madre al sujetarla lo que poco a poco la tranquilizó._

 _—¡Tranquilla, Leni! Tranquila, hija. Todo está bien._

 _—No me dejes sola, mamá._

 _—Cariño, tengo que hacerlo._

 _—Pero…_

 _—Tengo que ir a cuidar a Liena. ¿Entiendes? Liena. Tienes que ser fuerte y hacer lo que los doctores te digan para que te recuperes y puedas ver a Liena. Es lo que quieres. Quieres a tu hija._

 _Con dolor soltó la mano de Leni y ella no la buscó. La joven no dejó de sollozar, pero se quedó quieta. Sin importar cuanto lo odiase, haría cualquier cosa por su hija. Rita se sintió vil por usar como excusa a su nieta para tranquilizarla, pero no es que le quedaran muchas opciones. Miró cómo el equipo médico fue alejándose más hasta cruzar las puertas de un quirófano y ella dejó de seguirlos._

 _Fue a la sala de espera a sabiendas que tenía que llamar a su esposo y también a su casa para contarles a todos lo que había sucedido, pero se sintió sin fuerzas, por lo que demoró unos minutos en lo que ella misma se controlaba antes de hacerlo._

 _Leni por su parte comenzaba a sentirse cada vez peor. Además del miedo, a momentos sentía que el aire se le iba. El médico a su lado trataba de mantenerla consciente mientras llegaban al quirófano._

 _—Tranquila señorita —de pronto recordó haber escuchado de la madre que la paciente pese a ser soltera, tenía una hija—. En un momento más vamos a realizarle unos exámenes, ¿entiende?_

 _No, no entendía nada. Hacía mucho que dejó la escuela y por tanto no le hacían exámenes, por lo que no sería un buen momento para retomarlos dado que no había estudiado nada. Por el dolor que sentía no le contestó al doctor, además comenzaba a sentir mucho sueño. Tal vez si dormía un poco podría descansar de todo ese dolor, incluso quizá cuando despertara vería a su hija, pero el doctor parecía insistente en que le diese una respuesta por la forma en que la miraba._

 _—No he… no estudié…_

 _—Cuénteme, ¿qué edad tiene su hija?_

 _—Ocho… va a cumplir ocho años…_

 _—¿Y a quien se parece más? —sonrió tratando de disimular su preocupación. Los indicadores de sus signos vitales estaban cambiando a un patrón que no le terminaba de gustar—. ¿A usted o a su papá?_

 _—Li… Lincoln… Se parece a…_

 _De verdad tenía sueño. Cerró los ojos y sin pensarlo mucho comenzó a dormitar._

 _—¡Señorita Loud, despierte!_

 _Podía escuchar al doctor todavía, tanto cuando le hablaba a ella, como a sus acompañantes para que le administraran algo apurándolos a hacerlo, pero se sentía incapaz de reaccionar. Tenía tanto sueño a pesar de tener poco de despertar._

 _Buscó aferrarse a un buen recuerdo como solía hacer en momentos críticos o que le generaban pánico; por supuesto los tenía de sobra, bastantes relacionados con su pequeña hija. Pero habían más aparte._

 _Mucho antes que Liena naciese, antes incluso que su bebé fuese concebida, antes de todo eso también tuvo momentos felices con su familia en los viejos tiempos. De pronto tuvo presente uno en particular._

 _Fue de antes que las cosas comenzaran a cambiar en casa para siempre._

 _Comenzó el último día que recordaba en que Lincoln y Lynn solamente eran inocentes hermanos._

 _Recordaba… lo pesada que era vanzilla._

* * *

Que pesada resultaba ser vanzilla. La van familiar había vuelto a descomponerse, por lo que no les quedó más remedio a ella, Luan, Luna, Lana, Lola y Lori que las guiaba, a empujarla las últimas dos calles hasta su casa.

—Esto sería más fácil si Lynn nos ayudara, hermanas —se quejó Luna sudando a su lado.

—¡Ya sé! —se quejó Lori—. Bonito momento que se le ocurrió marcharse por su cuenta trotando a casa.

Tampoco había que añadir que el que Lucy hubiese salido temprano, o que Lincoln como de costumbre se había ido caminando con Clyde, no les ayudaba mucho. En defensa de Lisa, su madre ya había pasado por ella acompañada de Lily tras salir del consultorio dental, en todo caso la pequeña no hubiese hecho gran diferencia física.

—Vamos, dejen de quejarse —intentó Lori de animarlas—. Somos las mayores, así que entre todas podemos dar un poco más de esfuerzo.

Sin embargo, hasta Leni era consciente junto con el resto, que pese a que Lynn era la más joven de ellas, también era la más fuerte y quien hacía la verdadera diferencia.

Les costó trabajo, pero completamente exhaustas consiguieron regresar a casa. Su madre las recompensó con la promesa de advertirle a su padre que revisara el vehículo en cuanto llegara, así como también con algunas galletas con forma de balones de fútbol.

—No se las acaben todas, déjenle a Lynn algunas.

Resentidas con su hermana. Lori y Luna parecías dispuestas a acabárselas al enterarse que en realidad las había hecho para ella con algunos sobrantes. Leni sintiendo cierto remordimiento, decidió no tomar otra para que ella alcanzara más.

Horas más tarde, Rita Loud le encargó a Lori que cuidara la casa en lo que su padre regresaba, pues ella se ausentaría para llevar a Lucy a una pijamada. La pequeña llevaba una mochila y una bolsa de papel que abrazaba recelosa de sus hermanas. El olor de galletas caseras era inconfundible.

Leni sentía pereza de hacer cualquier cosa, por lo que decidió más tarde en la noche, que sería un buen momento de hacerse un poco de pedicura en las uñas de los pies. Fue al baño a buscar un poco de algodón, cuando se encontró con su hermano saliendo de su habitación en pijama cargando una almohada.

—Hola Linki. ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¿No vas a dormir en tu cuarto?

—Lynn me pidió que duerma con ella en su habitación —por su expresión, su hermanito de doce años no parecía muy feliz de esto—. ¿No quisieras cambiar de lugar y dormir mejor tú con ella y yo con Lori?

—Mejor no. A Lori no le gustaría, además no creo que quepa con Lynn en su cama.

—Cabrías, pero tú dormirías en la de Lucy. Recuerda que ella no pasará la noche en casa.

Es cierto, casi lo olvidaba.

—Pero si Lynn ya te lo pidió a ti, no a mí.

Así de fácil se desentendió del tema para fastidio del chico. De pronto la joven sintió un hormigueo extraño, como si un bicho le caminara por la pierna desde la rodilla hacia la cintura. Se paralizó por el miedo ante la posibilidad que se tratara de una araña. Lincoln lo notó, por lo que se detuvo antes de entrar en la habitación de Lynn.

—Leni, ¿te sucede algo?

—¡Creo que se me subió una araña!

Con horror se alzó el camisón hasta la altura de su estómago, descubriendo que sólo se trataba de una muy pequeña lagartija.

—¿Qué es esta cosa? ¿Será de Lana?

Lincoln sonrojado tardó en comprender de lo que su hermana le hablaba, pues aunque el animalito era muy visible pese a su diminuto tamaño, no era eso lo que estaba viendo.

—¡Oigan! —gritó Lana que acababa de salir apurada de su habitación—. Cuidado con eso. Es uno de los bebés de Izzy. Niño malo, que te me escapaste.

—¡Sólo quítenmelo! —suplicó Leni, pues aunque no se tratara de una araña, seguía siendo repulsivo. Su hermano era quien estaba más cerca de ella, pero por algún motivo no parecía tan dispuesto en ir a su rescate como solía hacerlo usualmente— ¡Lincoln! ¡Por favor quítamelo ya!

Podía sentirlo, el animal había reptado justo hacia su trasero. Con duda, Lincoln se acercó y tomó al pequeño reptil sintiéndose incomodo porque al hacerlo, tocó a su hermana mayor justo en el área donde se encontraba. Leni suspiró al sentirse finalmente libre.

—Muchas gracias, Linky.

Pero su Linky a pesar de tener al animalito en su mano, seguía observándola con cierto temor.

—Leni, ya bájate el vestido —la regañó Lana acercándose para tomar al retoño de Izzy de la mano de su hermano mayor—. Lincoln te está viendo todo.

—No importa —respondió ella obedeciendo, sintiendo que eso no era tan preocupante como haber tenido a la lagartija pegada a ella—. Sólo se trata de Lincoln. Es distinto de otro chico. Si es tu hermano entonces no cuenta.

El peliblanco suspiró sintiéndose como un estúpido por reaccionar de aquella forma, preguntándose qué tan cierta podría ser la suposición de Leni. Lana se le quedó observando un tanto inquisitiva.

—Supongo que tiene sentido. Bueno. Gracias por no matar a Izzy Junior.

—Por nada —respondió con voz cantarina—. Buenas noches Lincoln, buenas noches Lana.

Se alejó para ir a su habitación, no sin antes volverse un momento. Lana parecía burlarse de Lincoln quien sonrojado le advertía que se callara, de pronto la niña sin dejar de reír alzó su camisón. Lincoln cabeceó con fastidio ignorándola, obviamente desinteresado en los calzoncillos de lunares rojos chillones de su hermanita de siete años. Leni pensó por un instante si realmente había hecho sentir incómodo a Lincoln cuando le mostró sin querer su ropa interior blanca. Si era así, tal vez le pidiera una disculpa en la mañana.

* * *

Más tarde esa misma noche se levantó con dificultad para ir al baño, principalmente porque por un momento había olvidado quitarse la máscara de los ojos que usaba para dormir. Al hacerlo, pasó por el cuarto de Lincoln recordando que le debía una disculpa, aunque en ese momento no estaba segura ahora sobre de qué se trataba, lo que de pronto se acordó es que Lincoln no estaba durmiendo esa noche ahí, sino con Lynn.

Tratando de ser silenciosa, se asomó en la pieza. En la cama de Lucy no había nadie, pese a estar destendida, a no ser que contara a "Colmillos" el murciélago mascota de Lucy reposando de cabeza sobre la misma. En la cama de Lynn por el contrario, su hermana dormía recostada sobre el pecho de Lincoln, por su sonrisa el chico parecía tener un buen sueño. Su rostro estaba casi cara a cara con el de su hermana, quien apenas y roncaba quedamente babeando un poco al hacerlo. contuvo el impulso de reír al notar como parte de su saliva parecía resbalar hacia la boca abierta de Lincoln, que parecía murmurar "Ronnie Anne" continuamente. ¿Fue su imaginación o Lynn murmuró "Bobby"? ¿Acaso soñaba que estaba jugando un partido de algo con él? Eso era lo que le pareció extraño de la escena, pero nada más.

Cerró con cuidado la puerta enternecida por lo que acababa de ver. Siempre le animaba por algún motivo ver a ese par tan juntos. Así había sido desde que eran unos bebés y parecía que eso sería algo que quizá nunca cambiaría.

En casa, pese a quererse mucho entre sí, era indudable que todas tenían una hermana favorita. Lisa tenía a Lily, aunque no parecía gustarle demostrarlo muy a menudo; Las gemelas se tenían la una a la otra, a pesar de sus continuas peleas; Luan estaba con Luna, ambas artistas; Ella misma tenía a Lori, quien desde siempre había sido su mejor amiga. Lucy independientemente que compartiera habitación con Lynn, solía ser muy retraída, siendo discreta en su afecto por su hermana, muchas veces a su parecer prefiriendo la compañía de Lincoln, pero su hermano parecía compartir un mayor cariño por Lynn, siendo mutuo el sentimiento. Era Lynn quien tenía el favoritismo del único hermanito que tenían, eso a veces le provocaban ciertos celos.

Todas querían a Lincoln por ser tanto el único chico de la casa, como por su forma de ser, muchas veces en ocasiones superándolas en ciertos aspectos, pero cuando no, él nunca temía de buscar su apoyo o ayuda tanto como ofrecérselas si lo necesitaban. A veces se preguntaba qué sentiría Lynn al saber que era la favorita de Lincoln, porque estaba segura que ella era consciente de eso.

Tras terminar lo que tenía que hacer, suspiró y regresó a su habitación, jurando al pasar por la de ellos que estaban despiertos y hablando algo. No sentía gran curiosidad al respecto, respetaba sus asuntos privados. Se acostó pensando por un momento lo que sería estar en el lugar de Lynn, teniendo la mayor parte del inocente cariño fraternal de su hermano para ella sola. Sí, definitivamente le tenía un poco de envidia, pero no por ello quería menos a ninguno de los dos.


	2. Diferente perspectiva

**Capítulo 2**

 **Diferente perspectiva**

 _El recuerdo de aquel día se diluyó, el sueño la venció. Ya no escuchaba más a nadie. No comprendía, le fastidiaba nunca poder hacerlo. No. Una vez comprendió algo, antes que todas las demás lo hicieran ya muy tarde. Era tan obvio que se preguntaba como el resto no se dieron cuenta en su momento, aunque reconocía que eso fue precisamente lo que la hizo dudar de sus propias suposiciones muchas veces._

 _A ratos perdía y recuperaba el conocimiento. Cuanto deseaba ver a su hija. Por un segundo creyó ver entre toda esa luz cegadora a un grupo de personas moviéndose a su alrededor. Sentía un picor curioso en las piernas y el costado, como si le estuviesen rascando agradablemente, pese a la brusquedad de los instrumentos con que lo hacían. Al menos ya era incapaz de sentir dolor. Cerró los ojos para dejar a esas personas trabajar en lo que sea que le estuviesen haciendo. Lo mejor sería pensar en algo más para ignorar esas imágenes que probablemente le ocasionarán pesadillas, si es que de eso no era lo que se trataban._

 _Quería concentrarse en su pequeña hija, preguntándose cómo estaba y si la estaría extrañando. Su madre le había dicho que estaba siendo cuidada por Lincoln y las demás. Su Linc. Siempre tan bueno, tan amable, tan lindo. No le sorprendía por qué Lynn siempre lo quiso para ella sola._

* * *

Lynn parecía quererlo para ella sola, así de fácil se podía explicar, incluso ahora más de lo que en su primera infancia lo hizo.

Tras el incidente de vanzilla, al día siguiente todo parecía ir en la casa como cualquier sábado, salvo por el hecho que Lynn y Lincoln parecieron haber despertado con el pie izquierdo, algo que Leni descubrió cuando al bajar un tanto temprano por un vaso de agua, los encontró en la sala viendo juntos caricaturas.

Animada quiso unírseles, pero al sentir de pronto cierta tensión entre esos dos, cambió de idea. El resto del día le dieron la impresión que parecían tratar de evitarse entre sí, o al menos Lynn lo hacía, por lo que imaginó que quizá sin querer Lincoln le había dado un golpe o una patada mientras durmieron compartiendo cama. Al final el disgusto a su hermana no le duró mucho. Al día siguiente volvieron a actuar… más unidos de lo que de por sí ya eran.

Los días transcurrieron. Se hizo común ver a Lynn apresurar a Lincoln para salir a correr con un balón bajo el brazo, o subir juntos al ático, o por el contrario bajar al sótano con los cestos de ropa sucia entre risas. Por las noches al pasar cerca de la habitación de su hermano, le parecía claro que los dos estaban jugando a las luchas, lo extraño era que Lincoln en lugar de quejarse, parecía estar divirtiéndose también. En la escuela, la mayor parte de las veces Lynn ya no esperaba a las chicas, se marchaba por su cuenta corriendo hacia la casa tomando una ruta larga para hacer tiempo, llegando por lo regular a casa más tarde acompañada de Lincoln quien lucía tan cansado o más que ella, pero aun así satisfecho.

El peliblanco de vez en cuando y sin querer mostraba nuevos moretones en su cuerpo, por lo que al principio con temor pensaron tenía un verdadero bravucón que le estaba haciendo la vida imposible, sin embargo su hermanito no parecía afectado, en realidad por el contrario lucía feliz.

—No crea que tenga un bravucón —opinó Lynn nerviosa cuando sacaron el tema en la última reunión de hermanas donde excluyeron al chico para tratar preocupadas el tema en privado—. Si lo tuviera, créanme que sería la primera en enterarme y en tomar cartas en el asunto.

Confiaron en ella. Nadie dudó de sus palabras, ¿por qué lo harían? Tenía lógica. Pasaban demasiado tiempo juntos últimamente que sin duda la deportista sabía más que ellas de todo lo que al peliblanco le sucediera, tanto que a Leni le intrigaba el por qué. De hecho se lo preguntó abiertamente ese mismo día antes que finalizaran la junta.

—Lincoln me pidió que lo entrenara —se excusó Lynn igual de nerviosa—. Le entró finalmente el sentido común, por lo que quiere convertirse en todo un atleta, así que le estoy dando un empujón.

¿Un empujón? Bueno, para Leni eso aclaraba el misterio de los moretones, aunque no dejaba de sentir dudas sobre lo demás.

Un día Lori y ella fueron al centro comercial. Tras pasar un buen día admirando algo de ropa y que Leni sacara algunas ideas para sus propios diseños, pagaron algunos accesorios que compraron y pusieron el camino de regreso a casa, cuando en el camino frente al parque, Leni se encontró con una escena divertida. Lynn y Lincoln parecían tratar de correr a la par sujetados con una cuerda por una de sus piernas, aunque más bien podría decirse que era su hermana la deportista quien corría, mientras Lincoln a ratos lo hacía con desesperación y a ratos sólo parecía dejarse arrastrar por ella.

—Lori, mira eso.

Su hermana volteó y al darse también cuenta de lo que se trataba, redujo la velocidad orillándose al parque para interceptarlos.

—¡Oigan, chicos! —trató de llamarles la atención—. Nosotras vamos a casa ya, ¿quieren que los llevemos?

—No es necesario —contestó Lynn manteniendo su semblante rudo, aunque sorprendida de encontrárselas—. Tal vez Linc y yo llegaremos corriendo después.

—Si te das cuenta que literalmente el pobre no puede ni con su alma, ¿cierto?

—¡Lincoln! —el chico casi se va de bruces cuando ella bruscamente se frenó, dándose finalmente cuenta del estado en que se encontraba— ¡Debiste de darme una señal para detenerme!

Lori se detuvo cuando ellos lo hicieron. Lincoln tomaba aire lentamente siguiendo las indicaciones de Lynn mientras a la vez retiraba finalmente la cuerda que los unía.

—Suban —indicó Lori—. No estamos muy lejos de casa.

—¡No! —intervino el chico teniendo problemas para recuperar el ritmo natural de su respiración— Yo… dame un minuto y estaré como… ¡Ah! nuevo. Puedo… ¡uf! continuar un poco más.

Leni sonrió emocionada llevándose las palmas de sus manos a la altura de su cara. ¿Acaso el motivo por el que se estaba comportando así su hermanito ahora y durante todo ese tiempo era para llamar la atención de Lynn? ¿Deseaba impresionarla para que se fijara en él? Eso era tan tierno.

—¿Estás seguro, Linc? —le preguntó Lynn preocupada. Lincoln tras aspirar fuertemente, se irguió tratando de hacerse el rudo. Sí, esta actitud que adoptaban muchos chicos que intentaban captar la atención de Leni, terminó por convencerla precisamente a ella del interés quizá romántico que Lincoln tenía por… una de sus hermanas. La rubia de pronto no pudo evitar pensar que esto era algo que como que raro, aunque igual no dejaba de ser lindo, así que igual le entusiasmaba—. Bien —evaluó Lynn claramente impresionada por la fortaleza de su hermano—, tal vez sólo trotemos un poco.

—Está bien —aceptó Lori manteniendo sus propias sospechas—. No regresen tarde. Lynn, no te aproveches mucho de Lincoln.

Leni se sonrojó al pensar si en efecto Lynn se estaba aprovechando del pequeño Lincoln. Eso estaría mal, ¿no es verdad? Lori los miró por el espejillo tras arrancar un tanto contrariada, aunque por motivos distintos.

—Ya lleva días si no es corriendo, jugando fútbol, bicicleta o cosas así con Lynn a un lado. Cielos. ¿Desde cuándo literalmente a Lincoln le dado por hacer tanto ejercicio?

Leni fue incapaz de guardarse para ella la emoción que sentía. Tal vez no se trataba de algo malo y sólo se consistía de un lindo juego entre los dos, ella misma había jugado cuando era más pequeña de la misma forma con Lincoln en esas pequeñas oportunidades cuando Lynn no lo estaba acaparando para ella sola.

—¡Desde que otra vez tiene novia! —le respondió.

Lori sorprendida casi se pasa un alto por la impresión.

—¿Leni, de qué hablas? Lincoln no tiene ninguna nueva novia. Sólo porque se la pasa haciendo más ejercicio del que puede, luciéndose y… como si buscara impresionar a alguien —Leni sonrió satisfecha. Su hermana ya había entendido por fin—. Pero, pero, ¿qué hay de Ronnie Anne?

No lo entendió. ¿Qué tenía que ver la chica que pensaron se trataba la novia de Lincoln, pero que en realidad sólo era su amiga?

—No lo sé. ¿Qué hay con su amiga?

Lori se mantuvo seria unos segundos meditando al respecto.

—Pero, ¿quién será? ¿Tú sabes algo, Leni?

—Bueno —se sorprendió que no llegara a la misma conclusión que ella, sería mejor explicárselo detenidamente—. Si últimamente se la pasa jugando con Lynn, haciendo ejercicio con Lynn, acompañándola a la escuela, o Lynn va más veces que nosotras al cuarto de Lincoln, creo que es…

—¡Claro! Se trata de una de las amigas de Lynn —Leni no puedo evitar sentirse como una verdadera tonta de pronto ahora que Lori señalaba lo evidente. ¡Por supuesto que no podía tratarse de Lynn sino de una amiga de esta! Debió de darse cuenta desde antes que era imposible que Lincoln se interesara en Lynn de esa forma. Sintió la suerte que era contar con hermanas más inteligentes que ella, así podían corregir sus suposiciones—. ¿Pero cuál? ¿Sera la chica, esa…? Ya sabes, ¿Una rubia con pecas que tiene los dientes como Lincoln?

—¿Margo? Podría ser. Lynn tiene muchas amigas.

Y eso era decir poco. La suma de todas era impresionante, dado todos los clubes deportivos en los que estaba.

—Está esa otra chica, ¿cómo se llama? Una que se parece mucho a Ronnie Anne. Tal vez por eso se esté fijando en ella.

Leni sabía a quién se refería Lori e incluso también su nombre. La primera vez que conoció a esa chica, en su mente se formó el apodo de Whitey-Anne precisamente por ese parecido, pero como que no creyó correcto decir eso en voz alta y se lo guardó para sí misma. En todo caso no creía que se trataba de aquella niña. Lo mejor sería callarse su sospecha inicial que se trataba de Lynn. De pronto recordó a una de las amigas de la deportista con quien de hecho Lincoln si había salido una vez, una jovencita muy bonita en realidad y que de otras chicas, por muchos otros motivos tendría sentido que de no ser Lynn, entonces debía tratarse de ella.

—Podría ser Polly Pain. Tal vez sea ella, Lori.

—¿Quién?

—Una chica castaña. Creo que Lynn se la presentó en el baile de Sadie Hawkins. ¿No la recuerdas?

—Creo que sí, aunque no de ese evento. Como Lucy, Luan y Luna también hicieron lo mismo con otras chicas, apenas y les puse atención.

—Ajá. Las recuerdo. Haiku, Giggles y Tabby.

Aunque a su parecer Polly Pain era más bonita. Quizá Tabby podría serlo más, pero como que nunca le había llamado la atención la moda de los mechones de cabello pintados, al contrario de Luna.

—¿Cómo puedes recordar a las amigas de todas tus hermanas?

—Porque son mis hermanas. Es normal que sepa de ellas. ¿Tú no puedes?

Siempre había pensado que era algo normal prestar atención a las amistades de sus hermanos menores para saber cuidarlos mejor. Con esfuerzo había intentado aprender el nombre al menos de la mayoría de las amigas de sus hermanas y hermano en un intento de emular a Lori y convertirse así en una hermana mayor tan ejemplar como ella. Lori gruñó como si el comentario se lo hubiese tomado a mal.

—Bueno, ¿por qué crees que es ella?

—Es muy bonita. Además, Lynn me había dicho que es muy competitiva y también muy hiperactiva. Como Lynn parece estar entrenando a Lincoln personalmente, creo que pues como que lo hace para que ella se fije en él.

—Bueno, imagino que está bien por él —apenas y parecía emocionada al respecto—. Hazme un favor y que esto quede entre nosotras. Tal vez podamos decírselo a Luna y Luan, pero no a las pequeñas. Creo que el pobre últimamente se ha ganado que le demos un poco de espacio.

—¿Entonces no vamos a preguntarle nada a Lynn sobre esto?

—Por supuesto que lo haremos, dije a Lincoln y esto va también para su "novia", no dije nada de Lynn. Hablaremos con ella sólo para salir de dudas, claro está.

* * *

Fiel a su palabra, las únicas a quienes Lori les explicó la situación en una junta de emergencia, fueron a las artistas de la casa, quienes como Leni, parecieron emocionarse encontrando un sentido al comportamiento de Lincoln, aunque compartiendo con Lori su teoría sobre dónde podrían buscar a la posible candidata que había flechado a su hermano.

—Pero, ¿quién de todas las amigas de Lynn se trata? —preguntó Luna

—Lynn está en la cocina preparándose uno de sus "submarinos" —les avisó Luan—. Tal vez podamos ir con ella para "abordarla" en la verdad y "sumergirnos" juntas en el secreto. Ja, ja, ja, ¿entienden?

Leni no comprendió por qué sus hermanas abuchearon a su hermana. Aunque no comprendió muy bien el chiste, le había dado gracia igualmente.

Abajo, ya entusiasmadas las cuatro interceptaron a la castaña, la cual pareció asustarse de ellas alejándoles de su alcance su enorme bocadillo.

—Lo siento, pero éste es mío. Puedo prepararles uno si quieren. Creo que aún queda algo de mortadela.

Luan negó moviendo de lado a lado la cabeza.

—Lo que queremos es que nos des información.

—¿Información? ¿Acerca de qué?

—Deja de hacerte la inocente. Lori y Leni ya nos lo contaron, hermana. Te descubrieron con Lincoln en la tarde y ya sabemos lo que están ocultándonos ustedes dos.

La deportista parecía a punto de ahogarse con el bocado que había tomado. Leni pensó que no era tanto, ni que fuera con ella con quien Lincoln… ¿o acaso?

—¡Ustedes qué! —Lynn de pronto se alteró bastante— ¿Cómo se dieron cuenta?

—No es que sean muy discretos —le respondió Lori—. Literalmente fueron muy obvios todo el tiempo.

Lynn estaba boquiabierta. Leni no pudo evitar emocionarse de nuevo en su suposición inicial.

—¿Es en serio?

—Por supuesto —continuó Luna—. Debimos haberlo visto antes. Muchos hombres suelen hacer esto también, ¿sabes?

—Es verdad —mencionó Lori sonriendo y perdiéndose entre recuerdos—, Bobby solía actuar igual.

Por supuesto que se refería a tratar de lucirse frente a la persona que te gusta, no a que el chico diecinueve años intentara algo con su propia hermanita de doce años, entendió Leni. De ser lo contrario, pensaría que se trataría de algo muy repugnante.

—¡Lori, eso es repugnante! —soltó Lynn como si acabara de leerle el pensamiento a Leni—. Aunque… en nuestro caso… tal vez no soy la más adecuada para criticarlo.

Nadie se daba cuenta que Leni era la única que había dejado de sonreír, en realidad parecía la única en entender lo que estaba pasando, ¿o es que estaba equivocándose? Miró a sus hermanas esperanzada en que alguna de ella se estuviese dando cuenta de lo que en realidad ocurría aquí, pero todas al contrario lucían animadas.

—Cierto —retomó Lori la conversación sin lucir ni mínimamente alterada—, como estás involucrada no puedes hacerlo. Y no es repugnante, es algo natural.

—Lincoln no ha hecho casi nada últimamente que no sea estar pegado a ti todo el tiempo haciendo algún deporte y luciéndose como si fuera muy fuerte —observó Luna—. Todos los chicos hacen lo mismo. ¡Especialmente cuando es obvio que están enamorados! Dado que es a ti quien sigue, está por demás preguntar de quién.

Leni estaba de acuerdo con ella. ¿Pero eso no significaba que precisamente por eso de quien Lincoln estaba enamorado era de Lynn por extraño que sonase?

—Yo… no sé qué decir. Creí que estarían molestas cuando se enteraran.

Luan negó con la cabeza.

—¿Por qué hacerlo? Debimos adivinar que esto ocurriría en cualquier momento.

—¿De verdad?

Al menos Leni pensaba que ella lo había hecho, aunque no estaba muy segura del resto.

—Por supuesto —continuó la comediante—. No iba a esperar a Ronnie Anne toda la vida. Además, de todas nosotras, siempre has sido tú la más cercana a él. Es de lo más normal que algo así suceda.

En realidad… no, quizá era verdad. Leni le dio la razón. Siempre había sido extraño que esos dos fueran tan unidos, aunque nunca imaginó que algo así podría suceder.

—Lamento no habérselos dicho, chicas.

—Tranquila, hermana —intentó Luna hacerle ver a Lynn que no pasaba nada—. Podemos entender que esto es algo personal entre Lincoln y tú. Aunque no lo creas, respetaremos eso. Pero no voy a negarlo, creo que hablo por todas al decir que a cualquiera de nosotras le hubiera gustado estar en tus zapatos para estar en primera fila. Pero descuida. Entendemos que a ti te correspondía hacer feliz a Lincoln.

Por un momento Leni desvarió en sus pensamientos imaginando lo que se sentiría salir con su hermanito. Sería divertido, algo curioso, como un juego el ir tomados de la mano. De verdad estaba segura ya de haber hecho algo así cuando era una niña con él, claro que sería muy diferente hacerlo de nuevo a estas alturas. No, como que se vería mal, aunque Lynn parecía estar considerándolo.

—Bueno… yo… no sé qué decirles. En realidad, no es realmente pues… una relación. Es algo más como una amistad con derechos.

Lori y el resto se escandalizaron. Leni se preguntaba cuál era el problema. ¿No se suponía que las amistades tenían algunos derechos? Derechos a escoger una película, a donde ir, no veía nada malo en eso como Lori parecía hacerlo al pedirle más detalles.

—¡Exactamente derecho a qué!

—¡Besos, sólo besos! —Aclaró Lynn. Leni se sonrojó al comprenderlo. "Amigos con derechos". Sólo esperaba que su hermana se estuviese refiriendo a besos en la mejilla, o piquitos inocentes en el peor de los casos— No piensen otra cosa. No ha pasado nada más allá de algunos besos.

—¡Vaya! —Luna soltó una risa más tranquila—. Quién diría que Linky va por la primera base. ¿Y tú de verdad estás de acuerdo con esto, hermana? ¿No te gustaría que se diera algo más entre los dos?

—Yo… no sé. Tal vez… ¡No! No lo creo, eso sería muy raro. Prefiero que las cosas se queden como están.

Leni podía entenderla. La situación era rara. Estaba mal. Lori le había explicado eso una vez cuando tenía ocho o nueve años, aunque no había entendido muy bien el porqué, aunque poco a poco ahora podía hacerlo.

—Tal vez Lincoln no piensa igual. Por cómo se ha estado esforzando en estar a tu nivel de condición, se diría que entrena para "anotar otro punto" justo en el corazón. ¿Entiendes?

El comentario de Luan distrajo a Leni. Un momento, ya estaba distraída. Trató de volver a enfocarse. ¿De qué se suponía que estaban hablando con Lynn? ¿Era algo relacionado con Lincoln y una de sus amigas o de ella?

—Chicas, déjense de juegos —le deportista parecía alterarse—, esto es serio. ¿De verdad creen que Lincoln está enamorado?

—No más de lo que puede creer estarlo un preadolescente —continuó Lori—, especialmente con todas las hormonas alborotadas a su edad. Debiste de tener en cuenta que esto podría suceder cuando comenzaron.

—No pensé que eso le sucedería. Yo… sólo tenía curiosidad.

—¿Curiosidad? —exclamó Leni recordando de pronto a lo que habían ido a preguntarle. Se trataba de la teoría de Lori—. ¿Le presentaste a una de tus amigas para que fuera su amiga con derechos por curiosidad sobre lo que ocurriría entre ellos dos?

Lynn sospechosamente permaneció en silencio unos segundos antes de responder.

—Sí, algo así. Ya saben, vi que extrañaba a Ronnie Anne y… sólo le di un empujón para presentarle a alguien, mi intención era que sólo se distrajera.

Por supuesto. Fue una boba al pensar de nuevo que se trataba de ella.

—¿Y de quién se trata?

—Polly Pain.

—Bueno, si Polly está de acuerdo con esto supongo que está bien —comentó Lori—, pero tal vez sea necesario que hables con ella y ver qué opina de Lincoln, en si estaría de acuerdo a ser algo más que su "amiga con derechos". De verdad Lincoln parece estar enamorándose de ella.

—No dejan de repetirme eso. ¿Por qué podría estarlo? ¿Cómo están tan seguras? Se trata de, pues, Polly.

Luna cabeceó.

—Hermana, estos días pareciera que Lincoln se convirtió en tu sombra. Es obvio que busca desesperadamente de demostrar que es más fuerte que cualquiera de los chicos con los que ustedes se relacionan para sobresalir entre ellos, para estar a la altura de ella, quizá por eso cuando ustedes dos hacen deportes juntos intenta lucirse frente a ti, así tú le puedes contar de sus logros a Polly para que ella se interese más en él. ¿Por qué otra cosa Lincoln que jamás había estado interesado en el ejercicio de pronto parece querer imitarte y demostrar que puede ser tan fuerte y hábil como tú? Lo hace para tener algo de qué presumir a una chica que por sí sola, pareciera que no necesita de nadie que la proteja, lo hace porque que quiere que se fije en él de forma más seria.

—Típico de los hombres —corroboró Luan y Lori asintió volviendo a mostrarse de acuerdo.

La deportista lo meditó un momento.

—Hablaré con Lincoln. Yo me ocupo.

—¿Necesitas ayuda? —sugirió Lori—. Tenemos más experiencia y tal vez podamos darte algunos consejos en el momento.

—No, está bien. Yo puedo hacerlo sola.

Luan gimió molesta.

—Oh, vamos. Dejamos que Lincoln confíe sólo en ti para hablar sobre su nueva "No" novia como para ahora "No" intervenir también. Eso es "No" justo. Déjanos participar.

—Por favor. Yo puedo resolverlo por mi cuenta.

Se marchó y las chicas continuaron cuchicheando entre sí, preguntándose si sería correcto presionar a Lynn para que les diera más detalles de Polly y Lincoln, todas excepto Leni quien seguía confundida a saber si realmente era de Polly Pain a quien se estuvieron refiriéndose de verdad. Había algo extraño en la forma en que Lynn la sacó a último momento que le dejaba extrañas dudas.

—De verdad no es justo —opinó Luna—. Tabby parecía una mejor opción.

—No tanto como Giggles. Ella a su modo hubiera "levantado" el humor de Lincoln, ¿Entienden? No, en serio, creo que pensándolo mejor, a Giggles no le hubiera gustado eso de los amigos con derecho.

—Sí, creo que a Tabby tampoco ahora que lo pienso. Ella no se hubiera tomado a bien eso de ser sólo una "gruppie".

—Parece que literalmente acertaste, Leni —de pronto le dijo Lori—. Sí era Polly Pain después de todo.

Leni sorprendida, de pronto comprendió que al final estaba equivocada en realidad, pues desde la otra perspectiva que imaginó con Lynn como la verdadera protagonista, eso no hubiera sido bueno.

* * *

Durante los siguientes días, a pesar de la discreta presión que sus hermanas intentaron ejercer sobre Lincoln, este no parecía hablar mucho al respecto sobre sus avances por medio de Lynn de acercarse a Polly Pain, por lo que su "amistad con derechos" debía mantenerse sólo en eso todavía. Lynn, fiel a su amiga y a su hermano, se mostraba tan hermética al respecto para disgusto de todas, aunque algo nerviosa cuando intentaban acorralarla para que soltara más la sopa.

Una tarde en que Lynn tenía un partido, Leni asistió junto con su madre y la mitad de sus hermanas a uno de los certámenes de belleza de Lola que se realizó ese mismo día. La segunda mayor de las hermanas disfrutaba tanto como Lola aquellos eventos. Todas esas niñas se veían muy lindas con sus vestiditos al momento de hacer sus pasarelas al desfilar, por lo que en más de una ocasión lamentaba no saber de ellos a la edad de las gemelas, de haberlo hecho seguro le hubiera pedido a su madre que le inscribiera en uno, pero al menos podía conformarse con ser la diseñadora personal de su hermanita.

Cuando regresaron a casa los ánimos con el resto de su familia parecían estar decaídos, aunque quizá Lincoln pese a su actitud la había pasado muy bien, o al menos eso es lo que creyeron en un inicio al ver el chupetón que tenía en el cuello.

—¡Oh Dios mío, Lincoln! ¿Es eso lo que creo que es?

Lori también lo había notado, seguida de su madre que terminaba por poner la mesa mientras su padre servía la cena.

—¡Lynn, dile algo!

—¡Oh, genial! Ese es mi hijo. Superaste a tu viejo por un par de años. ¡Digo! —su esposa había torcido el gesto como si el regaño fuera para él—. ¡Eso no está bien, jovencito! Debiste esperar unos dos, tres, diez años para… lo que sea… estás castigado.

Su padre pareció murmurarle algo a Lincoln, aunque Leni no pudo escucharlo. Su hermano miró a Lynn y ella a su lado se ruborizó.

—¿Cómo te pasó eso, Lincoln? —preguntó Lana intrigada— ¿Te picó un mosquito?

—Parece másh el rashtro de una hirudinia acanthobdellida —explicaba Lisa mirándolo con detenimiento y ajustándose los anteojos.

—¿Y eso es contagioso?

—Esh una shanguijuela, Lana.

—Por supuesto que no es nada de eso, bobas —soltó Lola—. A Lincoln le dieron un chupetón en el cuello.

—¿Y tú cómo sabes qué es un chupetón? —preguntó Lucy.

Leni se escandalizó un poco como las demás porque la pequeña de siete años supiera el significado de una palabra así, tanto como que también encima pudiese reconocer la marca como tal. Así terminó uniéndose a la discusión con el resto debido a esto; aunque mayormente surgían preguntas a su hermano sobre cómo se lo habían hecho, siendo evidente quién fue la responsable para todas: Polly Pain.

—¡Basta ya! —intentó Lori de calmar la situación— Sé que todas queremos saber lo que ocurrió, pero quisiera pedirles que respetaran el espacio de Lincoln —aunque sin ocultar su curiosidad, miró a su hermano con una sonrisa—. Además, él sólo lo recibió. Estoy segura que esto fue obra tuya, ¿no es cierto, Lynn?

La deportista miró nerviosa a todas partes antes de ver a Lori a la cara. Leni confundida se sonrojó alternando su mirada entre Lincoln y Lynn, en ambos vio algo claro: culpa. Por supuesto, de pronto recordó que Polly Pain no era su única candidata que quizá se trataba de la novia secreta de su hermano, aunque ya casi había cerrado esa puerta.

—¿De verdad Lynn le hizo el chupetón?

—Por supuesto que no, Leni —le explicó Lori—. Me refiero al favor que le hizo Lynn de presentarle a una de sus amigas y su actual novia. ¿Cuándo la traen a la casa para que podamos conocerla mejor?

Claro. Debía de poner más atención y dejar de ser tan despistada. Era una suerte que Lori estuviera ahí a su lado para corregirla.

—Sí, acerca de eso —Lincoln jugó con sus dedos—. Polly no es mi novia y ya no lo será. Digamos que esto pues… fue la despedida definitiva.

Había señalado el chupetón de su cuello.

—¿De qué están hablando? ¿Qué ocurrió?

—Pues… —tosió Lynn— después del juego, ellos, rompieron por decirlo de alguna manera. Luna te lo puede explicar mejor —frunció el ceño—. Estaba ahí con Luan y Lucy. Como sea, lo de Polly se terminó. No creo que quiera darle otra oportunidad a Lincoln.

Perplejos los padres de los chicos, pero principalmente una muy sorprendida Lori, miraron a las susodichas quienes entre sí parecieron hundirse en sus asientos.

—Reunión de hermanas mayores después de la cena —anunció Lori en voz baja, pero igual de amenazante—. Tú también Lucy.

Las pequeñas se vieron entre sí confundidas. Lily sentada tan cerca de Lincoln, finalmente puso atención y pinchó repetidas veces con su dedo la roncha de su cuello. Lana miró a Lola extrañada.

—En serio, ¿qué es exactamente un chupetón?

La pequeña sonreía nerviosa ante el modo en que sus padres la veían.

* * *

Más tarde, en la habitación de Lori y Leni, Luna, Luan y Lucy terminaron por contar lo que sucedió por la tarde. Tras haber ido a una presentación de Luna en lugar del certamen de belleza de Lola, al regreso decidieron pasar al lugar donde Lynn jugaría ese día y a donde Lincoln había ido para apoyar tanto a su hermana como a su "no" novia. Habían llegado tarde, pero consiguieron confrontar a Polly Pain al encontrarla sola, preguntándole sobre su relación con Lincoln, quien nerviosa no parecía tener idea sobre de qué estaban hablándole, al menos hasta que Lynn y Lincoln aparecieron para rescatarla, aunque no tan a tiempo, pues Lucy obligó prácticamente a la chica a responder si quería ser la novia de su hermano. A Polly no le hizo gracia que la presionaran de esa manera, por lo que con todo y que le había dado un chupetón a Lincoln, decidió terminar lo que fuese que ambos tuvieran. A Leni eso le pareció una pena. La niña era linda como Leni decía si se le prestaba mejor atención, pese a asemejarse demasiado a Lynn en algunos aspectos.

—¡Literalmente no puedo creer lo que hicieron!

Mientras Lori regañaba a sus hermanas responsables de lo sucedido, Leni escuchaba a medias mientras hojeaba una revista.

—Ya dijimos que lo sentimos —repitió Luna—. Sólo queríamos ayudar, hermana. Tu misma dijiste que no estaba bien que ese par se limitara a jugar sin ser novios de verdad. No era correcto dejar que siguieran con eso de los besos si no tenían una relación real.

—Las relaciones se van construyendo, Luna. Tal vez sólo estaban empezando siendo amigos dándose algunos privilegios, por lo que sólo había que esperar a que se diera algo más con el tiempo dejándolos ir a su ritmo. Lo que discutimos con Lynn, sólo fue para que ella se hiciera a la idea de esto y se preparara si algún día nuestro hermano y su amiga nos daban a todas la sorpresa. Además, claro también para que nos mantuviera al tanto de los detalles. ¡Ustedes literalmente se pasaron! ¡Pero sobre todo tú!

—Hermana, entré en pánico. Lincoln me había dicho que no quería una relación y sólo quería divertirse aprovechándose de Polly.

—¿Con esas palabras lo dijo?

Incluso Leni levantó la mirada de la revista interesada. Debía de haber un error. Su hermano no era ningún patán.

—Más o menos —rectificó Luan—. En realidad quien lo hizo ver como un cerdo fue Luna.

—¡Gracias, hermana! —Le reclamó su compañera de cuarto—. Pero es que Lincoln no sabía hacer nada. Se estaba comportando como… como…

—¿El adolescente inmaduro que comienza a aprender de la vida? —Acertó Lori— ¡Justo como lo que es! ¿Actuó como un chico que debe aprender de sus propios errores y necesita tener sus propias experiencias para aprender por su cuenta sobre cómo lidiar con sus asuntos personales?

—Pero, pero, ¡Lucy fue la que obligó a Lincoln a declarársele en ese momento! Además, no es nuestra culpa si le dijo que no.

—¡Cómo no va a ser su culpa si literalmente asustaron a esa niña! Además, Lucy, ¿en qué pensabas?

—En que Polly se iba a ir y alguien le había dicho a Lincoln que tenía que resolver la situación hoy mismo.

Esa había sido Luna quien había perdido la paciencia con ambos tras el juego.

—¿Sabes por qué confiaba en que Lincoln a la larga haría lo correcto, Luna? —suspiró Lori—. Porque lo conozco bien para saber que no es ni se convertirá en un patán con las mujeres, cualquiera de nosotras puede intuirlo. ¡Vive con once incluyendo a mamá! Si algo conoce y ha aprendido de sobra, es sobre el respeto hacia nosotras.

Leni volvió a hojear la revista. Todo lo que Lori había dicho hasta ella lo sabía. Su Linki era un perfecto caballerito.

—Voy a pedirle disculpas a Lincoln. —Comentó Luna abatida.

—Oh, lo harás. Y más vale que pienses en lo que hiciste, todas ustedes —Lori se calmó un momento y tomó aire antes de seguir—. Bien, ya pensaremos en algo si esto tiene alguna solución, si no, entonces lo dejaremos pasar y tendremos más cuidado a la próxima. Lincoln me ayudó mucho cuando tuve problemas con Bobby más veces de los que llegó a causar, lo mismo con sus problemas, chicas. Fracasamos esta vez, pero a la próxima pondremos más atención a lo que suceda y si decido que nos mantengamos al margen de las futuras relaciones amorosas de Lincoln, eso es lo que haremos entonces. ¿Están de acuerdo?

Las chicas asintieron, igual Leni, quien aunque distraída, levantó la mirada de la revista con atención hacia su hermana cuando dijo esto último.

* * *

Finalmente sus hermanas se marcharon. Un par de horas después se arreglaron y fueron a dormir. Había sido un día pesado y la discusión entre ellas lo había empeorado. Leni se puso su mascarilla para dormir, pero se le dificultó conciliar el sueño al principio por el dolor de cabeza que le produjeron los acontecimientos del día. Horas después fue el que tomara dos vasos con leche antes de ir a la cama lo que la obligó a despertar.

Toda la casa estaba en tinieblas. A tacto consiguió levantarse y salir por la puerta. Era extraño. Es verdad que era de noche, pero ni el más insignificante resquicio de luz se asomaba por ningún lado. Todo estaba completamente oscuro.

Se tropezó en lo que debía ser el pasillo contra una pared lastimándose la cara. Por un momento olvidó a qué se había levantado. ¿Ya era hora de ir a la escuela? Pero entonces porqué… tal vez… ¿Cuándo se suponía que debían adelantar la hora al reloj? ¿O es que debieron atrasarla? Pero sin importar la hora, no era natural que no pudiese ver nada, a no ser que… De pronto entró en pánico.

—¡Me quedé ciega!

Alguien comenzó a jalonearle el vestido y a susurrarle desesperada intentando no hacer mucho ruido.

—¡La mascarilla, Leni! ¡La llevas puesta!

Es verdad, al llevarse una mano a la cara comprobó que aún la llevaba sobre los ojos. Consiguió tranquilizarse apenas la levantó y recuperó la vista. Al bajar la mirada se encontró con una de sus hermanitas luciendo más alterada y asustada de lo que ella debiera haber aparentado, lo cual era extraño al tomar en cuenta que se trataba de Lucy, su hermanita gótica.

—¿Por qué sigue tan oscuro si ya amaneció? —le preguntó confundida todavía—. ¿Es por eso del horario de verano?

—No sé por qué te levantaste, pero sigue siendo de noche.

Sintió una ligera incomodidad bajo el vientre. Ya lo recordaba.

—¡Oh, es verdad! Necesito ir al baño. ¡Con permiso!

Se dio prisa en ir a hacer lo que tenía que hacer. Sintió una sensación de alivio en parte por lo que dejó salir, como también por tener su vista íntegra. Se sintió abochornada por hacer el ridículo frente a Lucy. Se suponía que casi le doblaba la edad y debía de aparentar mayor madurez que ella en lugar de lo contrario.

—Buenas noches Lucy —al salir la saludó con voz cantarina caminando de regreso hacia su habitación, pero antes y tras chocar con la pared por segunda vez al no fijarse por dónde andaba, la pequeña la detuvo—. ¿Qué sucede? ¿Quieres que te acompañe al baño hermanita?

—No. Quiero decirte algo escabroso y terrorífico que acabo de ver en la habitación de Lincoln, algo que escapa incluso de mis más funestas pesadillas.

La hizo temblar. ¿Qué podía asustar tanto a la pequeña amante de los temas oscuros? No podía imaginarlo y de solo pensar en hacerlo le daba miedo.

—No sé si quiera saberlo, Lucy. Es muy tarde para historias de fantasmas —sonrió comprensiva, tal vez podría actuar como la hermana mayor que se suponía que era y brindarle su protección y cariño—. Puedes dormir conmigo si te da miedo —por otro lado Lucy ya compartía habitación con alguien mucho más valiente que ella y con quien de seguro se sentiría mejor protegida—, o puedes pedírselo a Lynn. Estoy segura que ella te aceptaría encantada.

De pronto la pequeña albina pareció enfurecerse.

—No se tratan de fantasmas, Leni. Además, Lynn está con Lincoln.

Por supuesto. Debió de haberlo visto venir como seguro Lori lo hubiera hecho tras todo lo que ocurrió, después de todo Polly Pain, la chica a quien Lucy presionó por lo de Lincoln, era la amiga de Lynn.

—¿Se volvieron a pelear por lo que sucedió con Polly? ¿Le pediste perdón?

—Sí y lo hice, pero ese no es el punto. Ellos estaban… estaban teniendo… hacían… "eso". Aquello que papá y mamá hacen cuando están solos.

—¿Cocinar? Pero si eso sería mejor que lo hicieran en la cocina.

¿Además no era algo tarde para eso? ¿Por qué se les ocurriría a sus hermanos cocinar a esta hora? ¿Por qué eso molestaba tanto a Lucy?

—Leni, ¿sabes de dónde vienen los bebés?

—¡Ajá! —era una de esas cosas complicadas que con cierta dificultad había logrado aprender en años pasados—. Papá y mamá me lo explicaron a los catorce, aunque como que tardé un año en entenderles bien. ¿Tú si sabes cómo y tan joven? ¡Eso es genial! Papá y mamá podrán ahorrarse la charla contigo.

—¡Basta, Leni! Lo que quiero decirte es que Lynn y Lincoln están haciendo bebés en su cuarto.

Leni le sonrió haciendo tiempo mientras trataba de entenderlo. Haciendo bebés. ¿Pero con qué material estaban fabricando esos muñecos?

—¿Y de qué los hacen? ¿de papel o de cartón? En clase de carpintería una vez tallé uno muy adorable con el sobrante de una mesa que unos chicos muy lindos fabricaban. ¡Se parecía a Lily!

Como se había enorgullecido tanto de su trabajo, intentó obsequiárselo a la bebé, pero como su madre temió que se atragantara con la pequeña pieza de llevársela a la boca, ella se lo quedó, no sin antes felicitarla por su talento artístico. No es como si hubiese sido muy difícil darle la forma. Su hermanita parecía impacientarse.

—Leni, sólo asómate al cuarto de Lincoln y míralos tú misma. Procura no hacer ruido.

Dado que eso parecía ser muy importante para Lucy, la obedeció esperando averiguar por qué algo tan inocente como hacer muñequitos con formas de bebé parecía molestar tanto a su hermanita. ¿Serían alguna clase de ornamentos? Si eran de vidrio esperaba que sus hermanos no se lastimaran y tomaran sus precauciones.

Leni entró a la reducida habitación sorprendida que estuviese la luz apagada, ¿pues cómo iban entonces Lincoln y Lynn a fabricar esos bebés a oscuras? ¿También los habrían tallado en madera? Estuvo a punto de encenderla, más a tiempo había notado que su hermano se encontraba en la cama acostado de lado. Pensó que tal vez había trabajado tanto en esos bebés ornamentales que se estaba tomando un descanso, pero ¿dónde se suponía que estaba Lynn? Al acercarse mejor creyendo tal vez que Lincoln estaba despierto y que quizá él pudiera responderle sobre qué parecía haber alterado a Lucy, se encontró con el mismo cuadro que su hermanita vio tan sólo unos minutos atrás.

Lynn gimió entre sueños arrinconando su cuerpo más contra el de Lincoln dándose la vuelta. El joven peliblanco estrechó con más fuerza el cuerpo casi desnudo de su hermana hacia él. El movimiento hizo que la cobija cayera revelando que salvo por sus prendas interiores inferiores, nada más los cubría.

Leni los observó congelando la imagen en su mente. Reconocía que era muy distraída y su memoria a corto plazo era en ocasiones tan mala como la que tenía a largo plazo, pero estaba convencida que esto era algo que jamás olvidaría. Las piernas de sus hermanos se movieron encontrándose y entrelazándose entre sí. Al navegar por internet, era inevitable que de vez en cuando se topara con imágenes o videos pornográficos, encontrando el acto de hacer los bebés como algo verdaderamente repugnante que le había revuelto el estómago, por lo que prefería evitar pensar en que sus padres habían hecho algo semejante alguna vez en su vida, consciente que tanto ella como sus nueve hermanas y su hermano evidenciaban lo contrario. Los chicos en la escuela lo hacían sonar vulgar; con cierta fascinación más discreta, pero quizá igual de morbosa, sus amigas no iban por un sendero muy diferente. Pero con todo y que la pareja frente a ella eran sus propios hermanos y hermanos entre sí, la imagen del acto entre ambos sólo podía describirla en una sola palabra:

—Hermosa.

Apenas lo había murmurado. Lynn había recargado su cabeza contra el pecho de Lincoln. A Leni, el recuerdo de cuando más pequeños su hermana usaba al bebé como almohada para dormirse escuchando sus latidos, llegó a su memoria. Lincoln sonreía reflejando tanta felicidad como la misma Lynn también parecía emitir. La mano del chico subió del pecho de su hermana mayor inmediata a su cabeza para hacerle una caricia inconsciente, mientras con una pierna ella abrazó su cintura. Igual que Lucy, hubiera pensado que estaban haciendo bebés de no ser porque las prendas que usaban la hacían dudar. ¿Habían estado haciendo "eso" realmente? No. Lo supo al ver el resto de la ropa en el suelo. No sería lógico que se pusieran sólo una prenda dejando las demás. O estarían por completo desnudos o estarían vestidos por completo. Lo cierto era que tuvieron cierta intimidad que se suponía como familia no deberían haber tenido.

¿Qué debía hacer? Lori les había ordenado que no volvieran a inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de Lincoln, pero esta situación involucraba a una de ellas. Eso estaba mal, lo sabía. Los hermanos no deben de hacer eso, no pueden casarse, no deben tener hijos, no importaba que de todas ellas, Lynn siempre actuó como la más cercana a Lincoln, o que su hermano siempre parecía tener paciencia adicional con ella sobre el resto, incluso cuando parecía cansado. Ya había sospechado que algo así podría estar pasando, al menos hasta que Lori sugirió que la novia de Lincoln era Polly Pain.

No. Siempre fue Lynn. Ese es el motivo por el que últimamente esos dos parecían más cercanos de lo común, la razón por la que Lincoln practicaba gustoso de pronto deportes en todo momento con Lynn, o la extraña manera en que la deportista de la familia buscaba con la mirada a su hermano y su rostro se iluminaba al verlo como el de él al notarla. "A veces la respuesta más obvia puede ser la correcta", le había dicho un profesor alguna vez. Nunca estuvo equivocada, aunque de pronto deseó haberlo estado. Se acercó un poco a ellos. Lincoln gimió al sentir como Leni se sentó delante de él casi al borde de la cama. Un tanto adormilado, abrió los ojos sin dejar de abrazar a Lynn.

—¿Leni? ¿Qué…?

—Shhh —se llevó un dedo a la boca hablando en susurros—. Baja la voz o despertarás a Lynn.

Pese al sueño, a los pocos segundos entendió la comprometedora situación en la que ambos se encontraban. Asustado, Lincoln parecía a punto de entrar en pánico por lo que intentó moverse para despertar a Lynn, pero de pronto Leni posó su mano sobre su mejilla y negó con la cabeza calmándolo. Se inclinó y tomó el borde de la cobija para cubrirlos. A continuación, la joven depositó un beso en la frente a Lynn, esta sonrió, tal vez imaginando se trataba de su hermano. Lincoln miró a Leni acercarse dándole esta vez uno a él en la mejilla.

—No diré nada —susurró—. No dejaré que te lo echemos a perder de nuevo.

Impresionado, Lincoln se debatía pensando si estaba soñando o no. Leni le sonrió y salió de la habitación buscando retener sin necesidad aquella imagen en su cabeza, antes de pensar en darle una explicación a Lucy lo suficientemente convincente para conseguir su silencio. No quería que nadie molestara a sus hermanos. Se veían tan lindos juntos.

Quizá no era muy lista, pero entendía las implicaciones de lo que hacían, sin embargo sólo le bastaba verlos para comprender que se querían mucho más de lo que deberían, lo demás venía sobrando. Tal vez sólo se trataba de una etapa, una que por sí solos seguramente superarían sin necesidad de intervenir, aunque si se llegaba a requerir, ella se ofrecería siempre a ayudarles en cualquier cosa, ya sea para guardar las apariencias o el simple hecho de hacerles saber que no estaban solos, en particular a Lincoln, de él deseaba entendiera que de verdad contaba con su apoyo.

Afuera Lucy ansiosa la esperaba. Leni sonrió aun embelesada por la imagen que había visto. Entendió que Lucy era muy pequeña con sus nueve años todavía para comprender la extraña situación. Lo mejor era redirigir sus pensamientos a otra situación, una que no le afectara y le permitiera negar lo que había visto.

—No vi al bebé. No estaban haciendo nada, sólo están dormidos Lucy. Ya es muy tarde, mejor vamos a dormirnos también.

Bostezó sintiendo como el sueño regresaba. Lucy no estaba satisfecha con lo que le dijo.

—Hermana, ¿de verdad no puedes comprender lo que Lincoln y Lynn estuvieron haciendo antes de dormirse? ¡Están desnudos!

—Baja la voz —se llevó un dedo a la boca para silenciarla— puedes despertar a alguien y ya es tarde. No es verdad, no lo estaban. Los dos llevaban sus calzoncillos puestos, los pude ver porque se les cayó la cobija.

Por un instante, Lucy pareció desconcertada. Leni esperaba haber conseguido hacerla dudar lo suficiente. Enseguida la pequeña volvió a alterarse mostrándose insistente.

—¡Realmente te parece normal que duerman como lo están haciendo!

—Pero si antes lo hacían todo el tiempo desde que Lincoln nació —y no mentía, todas lo habían visto en su momento. Le sorprendía que Lucy no los hubiera visto también—. Puedo acordarme. Se veían tan adorables. Nadie se daba cuenta, pero a veces notaba que era Lynn la que se escabullía a su cuarto para meterse en su cuna. Eran tan lindos. ¿No puedes recordarlo?

—Cuando eran bebés yo todavía no nacía.

Eso lo explicaba todo. Es verdad, Lucy nació tiempo después, incluso su cabello era distinto.

—Que pena, te lo perdiste. ¡Pero recuerdo que tú también eras y te veías muy adorable con tu cabellito cuando no era negro!

—¡Basta! ¡Es que eres tan estúpida para no entender que Lincoln y Lynn estaban teniendo sexo!

¿Estúpida? ¡Estúpida! No era la afirmación que hizo de sus hermanos lo que la enfadó. Odiaba que la llamaran así. Es verdad, no era tan lista como ellas, pero le enfadaba que cualquiera le hablara de ese modo o se lo señalara de esa manera. Era tan…. humillante… porque era verdad, una verdad que le dolía. En la escuela se lo habían dicho, hubo un tiempo en que Lori lo hacía cuando eran más pequeñas, pero dejó de hacerlo al ver que conseguía hacerla llorar y lastimarla al respecto, entonces se peleaban mucho siendo Leni quien le ganaba, sólo para sentirse mal después por lastimarla al enfurecerse; su propia madre una vez la llamó así cuando todo lo que trataba de hacer era ayudarla a cuidar a Lynn; cuánto le había dolido. No se percató que había tensado sus puños hasta que se dio cuenta del modo en que Lucy la miraba aterrada, casi al borde del llanto. Debía de lucir temible.

—Lo… lo siento Leni, yo no quise…

No. Ante todo era su hermanita. No sabía lo que hacía al llamarla así. Debía ser comprensiva con ella. Hizo temblar a la niña cuando apoyó su mano sobre su cabellera revolviéndola con cariño. Volvió a sonreírle tratando de tranquilizarla. Solo estaba asustada por el modo en que encontró a sus hermanos.

—Lincoln y Lynn no estaban haciendo nada más que dormir, Lucy. Te lo puedo asegurar, hermanita. No pienses cosas malas. Piensa mejor que esto es un sueño y vete a la cama. Linc casi siempre está en ropa interior y hace calor, quizá Lynn quiso hacer lo mismo y por la pelea quisieron sentirse todavía más cercanos y por eso se durmieron abrazados. Eso es todo. Se tienen mucha confianza el uno al otro para hacerlo sin que se vea como algo malo a pesar de ser un niño y una niña, más que la que le tengo a Lori, o la que las gemelas sienten entre sí, o la que está entre Luan y Luna, creo que más que la de Lily por Lisa, o como la que le tienes y no debes de perder de Lynn ¿entiendes eso? Ellos no estaban "haciendo bebés". Los hermanos no hacen esas cosas entre sí.

Lucy pareció sorberse la nariz a la vez que se tocaba el pecho. Leni no supo qué fue peor, que ella se asustara por la indiscreción de esos dos, o por su reacción tras insultarla.

—Gracias, Leni. Perdón por… no quise llamarte… eso.

—Está bien, Lucy. Yo te amo y sé que no dirías en serio algo para lastimarme, como tampoco yo lo haría con ustedes.

—¿Esta bien si igual le digo a Lori por si acaso sobre esto mañana?

—No —se pondría furiosa de enterarse, quizá hasta convirtiera a sus hermanos en pretzeles humanos. Además, ¿qué les había indicado ella misma acerca de lo que debían de hacer a partir de ahora sobre inmiscuirse en la vida amorosa de Lincoln?—. Lori ya nos dijo que nos mantuviéramos al margen sobre estas cosas y eso haremos. Deja que sea Lynn quien se ocupe ahora de Linki.

Ciertamente ya lo estaba haciendo. Tomó de la mano a Lucy para guiarla de regreso hacia su habitación. Después ella regreso a la suya.

Lori dormía tranquila. Por un momento la tentación de despertarla y contarle todo asaltó a Leni, pero al final decidió guardar silencio. Todas sus hermanas siempre buscaban y obtenían algo de su hermanito, Lynn aparentemente había conseguido su corazón, Leni esperaba quedarse con su confianza y por supuesto que no la traicionaría. Trató de dormir decidida a hablar con Lincoln en cuanto tuviera oportunidad sin que nadie interviniera. Por sus hermanos demostraría que era mucho más que una cabeza de aire.

* * *

Hola, aquí estamos un par de días antes de lo previsto (que lo que marco en mi profile es la fecha límite que me pongo). Hice una ligera corrección en el capítulo anterior para hacer un poco más entendible la lectura, la cual fue poner en cursivas el tiempo presente, así se quedará hasta que la historia retome ese punto, dejando en letra común todo lo ocurrido en el pasado pues de esto tratará la trama principal de la nueva historia.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** hola colega. La historia se ubica nueve años después de la primera, combinada exactamente con la misma historia anterior, pero todo desde la perspectiva de Leni, siendo la primera mitad la que contará la trama pasada, después íntegramente narrará lo que sucedió exactamente tras el último capítulo. Sé que este capítulo pareció un copypaste de capítulos pasados, pero juro que a partir del próximo… haré lo mismo, pero con la diferencia que comenzaré a responder muchas dudas que quedaron en el aire en "Tan sólo se dio". Espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **Transgresor 3003** linda canción, gracias.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, espero mantener el interés. Me antojaste un coctel de mariscos. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** una disculpa por el nuevo formato que manejé. Me puse de curioso al intentar este método. Será interesante acompañar a Leni y su sentir a lo largo de la historia. Si no les gusta, culpen a Barry, je. Saludos.

 **Leouniverse** muchas gracias. Saludos.

 **Jairo De la Croix** fue interesante la teoría que formulaste en el capítulo en anterior. Sobre lo que pasó entre Leni y Lincoln… bueno, espero que igualmente les agrade lo que vendrá, que igual como mencionas hay unos detalles por ahí sospechosos. Una pista… ¡el próximo capítulo 4! Saludos.

 **Ntian** el resto de las hermanas aparecerán de fondo explicando qué fue de sus vidas. Ejem, tu teoría acerca que Lynn es la responsable del estado de Leni en venganza al aventarle a vanzilla encima pues… ¡Oh Dios mío, que es brillante! De verdad si no fuera porque me gusta mantenerme a la estructura del concepto original que desarrollo sin dejarme influenciar para cambiarla, te juro que lo haría. Diablos, de verdad que es condenadamente buena. Muchas gracias por tu apoyo. "Amnesia" me parece genial. Gracias.

 **Imperialwar1234** correcto, aunque a mitad de esta historia se verá con exactitud lo que sucedió después. Saludos.

 **Gray** muchas gracias. Te prometo que el infierno se desatará, habrá que ver si a este es capaz de llegar la luz. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** je, que ya lo volví mi sello. Lo de meter a Lucy en la trama desde la anterior es para otro proyecto que tengo (ajá, apenas empiezo este y ya planeo el próximo). Espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **J.K. SALVATORI** muchas gracias, agradezco el voto de confianza. Saludos.

 **ElTipoJoven** no pierdas las esperanzas. Siento que Leni es demasiado noble siquiera para pensar en esa posibilidad. Saludos.

 **KamenDoctor** justamente ese será un punto interesante cuando lleguemos a ello, que no falta mucho (capítulo 4, estoy ansioso de llegar ahí). Saludos.

 **Banghg** en realidad Leni sufrió un accidente. Liena es su única hija. Rita y todos saben ya lo que ocurrió en casa, el "cómo" es la trama de la historia, me alegra haber captado nuevamente tu interés. El motivo por el que regresé un poco a contar sobre la anterior historia, es precisamente para independizarla un poco de la original. Saludos compañero. Suerte con el avance de tus proyectos.

 **Rising sun** gracias, creí que era el único que releía un fic que de verdad le gustó de principio a fin sin importar su extensión. Habrá una historia interesante relacionada con Lucy a futuro, no quiero adelantar mucho, pero será algo a lo que también le estoy poniendo mucho interés. Cierto, Lynn no es de las que se quedan con los brazos cruzados por lo que no veremos sus reacciones a la noticia de Leni sin hacerse esperar mucho llegando al punto. Presúmelo si quieres, hago lo mismo cuando acierto en una teoría en algún fic, je. Muchas gracias por el apoyo, creo que el próximo capítulo te agradará. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Espero también te guste. Saludos.

 **XD** gracias. Me agrada saber que conseguí hacerlo también con esta. Saludos.

 **Julex93** hola amigo. Muchas cosas ocurrieron en estos nueve años, ojalá les agrade ver como los acontecimientos se desarrollaron, que resulta hubo otra historia dentro de "Tan sólo se dio" que apenas voy mostrando hasta ahora. Me alegra tenerte por aquí. Je, Lana está muy chiquita (aun) para que Lincoln la vea de esta forma, incluso a las mayores, si acaso Luna, pero Leni es su mayor interés culposo (y de quién no). Saludos. Gracias por leerme.

 **Doce Espadas** gracias, a mí también después del Lynncoln. Saludos.

 **Dext Belt** gracias. No lo dije, pero si lo pensé, je, je. Saludos.

 **PAX057** y espero poder entregárselas, je. Saludos.

 **ZardX** no fue un mal chiste… de hecho no vas tan desencaminado, en la parte del título me refiero, en cuanto si esto se limitará sólo a una trilogía… bueno, ya veremos, je. Iba a llamar esta historia "Tan sólo ocurrió", pero por accidente cuando dibujaba la portada del fic (en Paint, que no sé usar otros editores de dibujo) me equivoqué y puse "sucedió". Antes de pulsar el Ctrl Z, me di cuenta que sonaba mejor por su semejanza con el primer título y lo dejé así. No hay cuidado, igual aprecio que si no fue en el anterior, sea aquí, pues significa que conservo a muchos de mis lectores y eso me alegra bastante. Espero me acompañes a lo largo de la historia para averiguar cómo ocurrió todo hasta donde Leni terminó como lo hizo. Muchas gracias. Espero te esté yendo bien en la universidad y te estés o ya te hayas recuperado ya. Saludos.

 **Cianuro Poison** hola amigo. De la anterior historia te felicito por haber acertado en cuanto a lo que le sucedía a Leni, descuida que sí te creo lo intuyeras. Las pistas las dejé de poco a poco. Parece que muchos dudaron que se tratara de Lincoln, puedo entenderlo, espero que conforme el relato avance no se estresen cuando detalle cómo se dieron las cosas sobre la concepción de Liena, je, que les quedé a deber lo que Lincoln hizo con ella, hasta ahora. Podremos comprender mejor el modo de pensar de Leni y pondré mi esfuerzo en que no los decepcione. El final de "Tan sólo se dio" llegará aquí hasta la mitad de la historia, siendo la segunda mitad la verdadera secuela ya con las bases para comprenderla mejor, aunque sí pensé en comenzarla directamente en ese punto, pero créanme, los hubiese dejado con muchísimas más dudas de hacerlo así y creo que ya es tiempo que les de las respuestas. Espero les agrade como avanza. Saludos.

 **Sir Crocodile222** antes que nada, bravo. De verdad que me mataste de la risa a lo grande y de lo lindo con los reactions de Bills y Alucard. Me impresionaste bastante, je. Hay un motivo por el cuál Lincoln ya no se impacta tanto por los avances de Lucy, espero no crear tanta controversia por eso (bien recibida si al contrario lo hago). Ya veremos cómo les cayeron las bombas a la familia más adelante, en particular a Lucy y Lynn. Saludos.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** hola, fueron divertidas tus reacciones tanto en el anterior relato como en el anterior capítulo. Lo de Leni reconociendo que Luna hace un mejor trabajo de hermana mayor (o Luan) reconozco que lo he leído en varios fics. Es entendible que la pobre reconozca sus limitaciones. No he leído a Rick Jordan, pero si a Tolkien. Me da dolor de cabeza sólo de imaginar hacer un fic con semejante ambientación, lo mismo va para los siete reinos de George Martin. ¿Cuál fue el primer Lynncoln al que le diste ovación? Me da curiosidad (osease, bastante interés). Gracias camarada. Saludos. (Sigo en shock por esa escena de "Deportación", ya lo entenderás. D: )

 **Neverdie** fueron nueve años amigo. Los padres ya se enteraron de todo. Llegará el momento de ver cómo lo tomaron. Sobre el nombre, el fandom de The Loud House básicamente creó un headcanon dándole hijas a Lincoln con cada una de sus propias hermanas (aunque no sé quién las bautizó). Como sus madres, todos sus nombres comienzan con la letra "L" siendo Liena Loud la correspondiente que Lincoln supuestamente tendrá con Leni, aunque después se le rebautizó a "Lena" por la regla no escrita de las cuatro letras, aunque así no me gustó mucho, je. Lo que le sucedió a Leni entre otras respuestas las iré finalmente respondiendo a lo largo de la historia. Saludos.

 **El lobo solitario** lo lamento, espero poco a poco se te vaya aclarando. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** no hay prisa con los reviews, si no respondo ahora lo hago después. Que sus lecturas vayan a sus ritmos para que puedan disfrutarlas. La verdad nunca dejo de jugar con los misterios, creo que a estas alturas el truco se descubrió, pero haré como si no para divertirme y desarrollarlo hasta el momento en que pensaba hacerlo, que siempre me aferro al plan original y de esto ya hasta el final planee entre otras cosas, je. Sobre la anterior historia, tienes razón. Es difícil borrar el pasado. Saludos.


	3. Una confidente para tu corazón

**Capítulo 3**

 **Una confidente para tu corazón**

 _En la sala de espera, un par de enfermeras no pudieron evitar fijarse en el joven que en esos momentos tomaba asiento con expresión preocupada, algo común en cualquier familiar que aguarda noticias sobre su paciente, sin embargo éste destacaba entre el resto por su cabellera blanca. Tendría alrededor de veintiún años, era alto y aunque la sudadera abultada no permitía distinguir su físico, parecía ser de complexión delgada y de espalda ancha, además poseía de cierto atractivo que le hacía resaltar de otras personas. Al espacio entró de pronto un doctor con una carpeta en mano alzando la voz._

 _—¿Alguien viene por Leni Loud? —el joven se levantó alzando la mano, un impulso que le había acompañado incluso tras terminar sus estudios—. ¿Su nombre?_

 _—Lincoln Loud._

 _Las enfermeras regresaron a lo suyo sin tardar mucho en retirarse tras perder el interés y recordando que tenían otras labores. Después de todo el joven quizá era casado y su esposa la paciente._

 _—¿Parentesco? —preguntó el doctor._

 _El joven Loud por un momento titubeó antes de responderle._

 _—Su… su hermano. Soy el hermano menor de Leni Loud. Doctor, mi madre me dijo que entró a cirugía. ¿Ya terminó? ¿Todo está bien?_

 _—Continúa en cirugía. Se atravesaron algunas complicaciones que no previmos, pero descuide. Se logró estabilizarla por el momento. En una o dos horas la pasarán al área de recuperación._

 _—¿Podremos verla?_

 _—No puedo responderle todavía a eso. Monitorearemos su condición para tener más información sobre sus avances. Quería además de darle los detalles del estado de su hermana, advertirle que será necesario hacerle una transfusión adicional. Hubo mucha pérdida de sangre incluso durante la cirugía. ¿Sabe que tan compatible es su tipo de sangre con la de ella, o si conoce a alguien que pueda ser donador?_

 _—Sí, yo. Soy compatible. Si se necesitan más estoy casi seguro que algunas de nuestras hermanas pueden serlo también._

 _—¿Mayores de edad?_

 _—Sí, la mitad de ellas._

 _En su mente, Lincoln iba descartando a Luna por el asunto de los tatuajes. Sabía que las personas tatuadas no pueden ser donadoras. No estaba seguro si podría contar también con Lucy. Ella ya tenía dieciocho años, por lo que supuso dados sus gustos, tal vez tenía algún tatuaje del que nadie supiera nada; no es que le sorprendiera descubrir que así fuese. Lynn sencillamente estaba fuera de la cuestión por motivos muy distintos y más delicados; era un hecho que no contaría con ella. Lo mejor sería que le telefoneara a Lori y a Luan para pedirles su ayuda._

 _—Doctor, dígamelo. ¿Se recuperará? Sé que tiene que ponerse bien por mi… ah, por su hija._

 _El doctor parecía pensar con cuidado en qué decirle. Siempre la parte más dura de su trabajo había sido el tratar con los familiares de los pacientes. No se le daba del todo el lado emocional de su labor._

 _—Estamos haciendo todo lo posible señor Loud. No pierda la fe ni la esperanza. Su hermana es una luchadora._

 _Minutos después, Lincoln se dejaría caer preocupado sobre el asiento, lamentando haber logrado convencer a su madre que se marchara para que pudiese darse una ducha, comiera algo, durmiera y se atendiese un poco mientras la cubría. Se sintió tan desesperado que deseaba la compañía de alguien, quien fuese. Si tan sólo Lynn estuviese a su lado. Lamentablemente Lynn sencillamente no podía presentarse a ese lugar._

 _Lynn y Leni. Precisamente eran sus hermanas a quienes más amaba y confiaba a la vez, independientemente de las fricciones que entre ellas había. El pensar siquiera en perder a una de las dos… no. Se reprendió por tener tales pensamientos, por el contrario, debía esforzarse en mantener su fe. Inevitablemente meditó con respecto a ellas._

 _Desde pequeño era innegable que mantuvo una conexión muy fuerte con Lynn, la cual evolucionó de forma indebida a algo más que aun hoy día sus consecuencias seguían repercutiendo en su vida y de las de la familia. Leni por el contrario, sus acciones con ella no comenzaron a afectarlos sino hasta nueve años atrás, aunque al mismo tiempo cambió radicalmente su perspectiva volviéndose tan unido a ella casi a la par igual que con Lynn._

 _¿Acaso eso sucedió cuando Leni entró a su cuarto esa vez para pedirle que le…? No. Esto iba poco tiempo atrás incluso antes que la pequeña Liena fuese concebida aquel día. Sí, de pronto lo recordó. Si una duda seguía conservando a la fecha, era el saber qué era lo que Leni pensó en ese momento._

* * *

Lincoln no tenía idea de qué era lo que Leni había pensado anoche en ese momento, pero al día siguiente cuando despertó abrazado de Lynn, convencido que lo de anoche no había sido un sueño, estaba seguro que iba a averiguarlo muy pronto.

—Lynn... despierta Lynn. Nos quedamos dormidos aquí juntos.

—Hmm… espera… ¡Qué!

Tras despertar a su hermana y recibir una patada por la impresión que le causó, Lynn se disculpó dándole los buenos días con un beso tierno, al principio sobresaltada al darse cuenta que estaba casi desnuda como él, pero recuperándose enseguida al recordar con picardía la sesión de caricias que compartieron al "jugar a la casita". Lincoln se puso de pie después de ella, aunque un tanto adolorido por el golpe.

—Debí haberlo visto venir.

—Lo siento Linc. ¿Qué hora es?

—Como una hora antes que por lo regular todo mundo despierta en domingo. Será mejor nos vistamos ya y regreses con Lucy para que nadie sospeche nada. ¿Crees que el que te quedaras conmigo le parecerá raro a ella?

—¿A la reina de las rarezas? No lo creo. Además, con lo "enojada" que sigo con ella por hacer que "rompieras" con mi amiga, tal vez no le sorprendiera tanto que prefiriera pasar la noche contigo —entrecerró los ojos y por un momento Lincoln captó la forma coqueta con que comenzó a hablarle—. Lo de anoche fue… divertido, ¿no lo crees?

Lincoln sonrió. Lamentaba tener que admitir que estaba disfrutando bastante la nueva forma en que se estaba relacionando con Lynn, por lo que por un momento se olvidó de Leni. ¿Debería contarle que ella los descubrió anoche? Por un lado era Leni, aunque no comprendía por qué entró a su habitación por la madrugada, era probable que ella no comprendiese lo que estaban haciendo, pues a Lincoln no le pareció alterada cuando los descubrió. Lo mejor sería que por su cuenta se cerciorara primero del recuento de daños antes de preocupar a Lynn.

—Sí, fue genial —quizá lo más genial en su vida hasta el momento. El problema con Leni no empañaba su sonrisa de satisfacción que se ampliaba al ver de nuevo el pecho descubierto de Lynn. De pronto se sintió tan ansioso como excitado también—. Hmm… ¿quieres volver a… repetirlo?

La castaña se sintió nerviosa, aunque le impresionó para bien el atrevimiento de su hermanito por proponérselo. Lo mejor concluyó sería mantener la compostura y más importante, el control.

—No lo creo. Anoche… sin duda perdimos la cabeza, pero creo que tenemos que ponernos un límite. Así que lo siento, pero creo que ya no.

Lincoln asintió tratando de no mostrarse tan desanimado.

—Sí, por supuesto. Supongo…

—No el día de hoy al menos.

Le revolvió el cabello tras renovarle los ánimos y le dio un beso prolongado. Lincoln comprendiendo que esa puerta no se la había cerrado del todo, a pesar de sentirse confundido por sus emociones, la abrazó sintiendo su calor contra él y con el mismo, una agradable sensación que se extendía por un hormigueo desde su estómago hasta su pecho. Tras separarse, buscaron en el suelo sus ropas para volver a vestirse. Lincoln seguía sin perder detalle del pecho expuesto de su hermana mientras ella volvía a ponerse su top antes que su playera larga. Lynn se sonrojó al darle a él un vistazo.

—¡Cielo, Linc! ¡Controla a tu amigo!

Como si fuese la primera vez, Lincoln se colocó abochornado una almohada para cubrirse bajo su cintura.

—¡No es mi culpa! Es de mañana, tengo doce años y… técnicamente es tu culpa.

—Confieso mi crimen. —No parecía arrepentida.

Ambos salieron de la habitación al pasillo tomados de la mano, sólo para soltarse enseguida nerviosos cuando del baño vieron a Leni salir usando su bata de baño con una toalla alrededor de su cabeza. Al verlos les dedicó una gran sonrisa.

—Hola chicos. Buenos días. Parece que se levantaron temprano también. ¿Lo hicieron para ahorrarse la fila del baño?

—Sí, por supuesto —exclamó la deportista—. Es una excelente estrategia.

—Pues mejor báñate ya. Seguramente has de oler mal después de todo lo que hiciste ayer.

Al igual que Lincoln, Lynn se congeló apenas daba un paso hacia el baño. Ambos asustados miraron a Leni.

—¿A… a qué te refieres? —Le preguntó ella.

—Pues al partido que tuviste. No noté que te bañaras después al llegar, ¿o sí lo hiciste?

La pareja dejó escapar su aliento casi a la vez.

—Tomé una ducha después de cenar, Leni.

—¡Ah! No me di cuenta. Perdón. Disfruta tu baño.

—Eh… sí. Pero en realidad sólo voy a hacer otra cosa.

Más tranquila, ella entró. Lincoln la observó hacerlo, bajando casi por inercia su vista hacia su trasero, antes de recordar a los pocos segundos que Leni seguía presente. Esta lo miró un momento con duda.

—¿También te bañaste ayer, Lincoln?

—Sí. Lo hice, Leni.

—Pero no cuenta si lo hiciste antes de acostarte con Lynn.

Así de fácil lo soltó. Lincoln miró a su alrededor temeroso que de pronto sus hermanas, o peor aún, sus padres aparecieran en ese momento buscando una explicación ante aquello. Leni lo miraba tranquila, como si no tuviese nada de malo la observación que acababa de hacerle.

—Leni… sobre eso…

—Shh —lo silenció con un gesto y bajando la voz—. No es momento para que hablemos de eso. Podrían oírnos las demás.

Lincoln estuvo de acuerdo, sin mencionarle que de hecho fue ella la que sacó el tema.

* * *

Un par de horas después, tras desayunar toda la familia junta, Lori cedió a las demandas de las gemelas para llevarlas al cine a ver la nueva película infantil de la temporada. Los exámenes acababan de terminar y quería distraerse con algo, además las pequeñas habían cumplido con sus peticiones de ordenar su maquillaje y reparar una de las puertas de su lado del armario que se había caído, por lo que se las debía, de todas maneras tenía la tarde libre.

—¿No quieres acompañarnos? —invitó a Leni tras la negativa de Lisa y Lucy.

Leni a pesar que solía disfrutar ese tipo de películas todavía, declinó la invitación.

—Lo siento. Quiero comenzar a trabajar en un nuevo diseño para un vestido que vi en el certamen de Lola ayer. Estoy segura que puedo convertir la idea en un vestido de gala para adulto con unos pocos cambios —se vuelve al chico—. Linki, ¿podrías ser mi modelo?

Temeroso, Lincoln captó un brillo de ansiedad en los ojos de Leni. Ya intuía que quizá buscaba de él algo más a servirle de su modelo. Lynn intentó rescatarlo.

—Sabes Leni, yo también necesitaré a Lincoln para que me ayude a practicar mi saque de tennis.

—Vamos, Lynn. Has acaparado a Lincoln mucho tiempo últimamente—le reclamó—. Préstamelo un par de horas, por favor.

Ella dudó un momento. Miró a su hermano quien le sonrió mandándole con complicidad una señal con la mirada, la cual supo interpretar mejor a que cualquier otra de las chicas hubiera hecho. No comprendía el por qué no deseaba que le ayudara. Se le ocurrió que tal vez todo se trataba de cubrir las apariencias.

—Está bien. Supongo que puedo salir con Polly Pain si no está… muy ocupada —con un tono de molestia se dirigió hacia sus hermanas mayores y a Lucy también— en el caso que todavía quiera dirigirme la palabra.

Tanto Luan como Luna se hundieron en sus asientos avergonzadas. Lucy no mostró ninguna expresión, aunque en realidad raramente lo hacía. Lynn se sintió incómoda por la pelinegra. Percibía una forma extraña y desagradable en que la miraba desde la mañana cuando regresó a su habitación, misma que pareció intensificarse cuando le explicó que ya le perdonaba lo que le había hecho a Lincoln y a su amiga. Había sido muy raro, en ese momento al decirle eso, le dio la impresión que Lucy parecía buscar lastimarla sólo con la vista.

—Muchas gracias, Lynn —exclamó Leni entusiasmada.

—Por nada. Sólo no lo hagas sufrir mucho.

Lincoln esperaba lo mismo.

* * *

—Este tono se ve adorable con el listón. ¿Tú qué opinas, Linki?

El chico a esas alturas había perdido la vergüenza, por lo que por el espejo se miró con el vestido puesto buscando concentrarse en algo. Finalmente vio cuál era el verdadero problema de la situación actual.

—Leni, el azul no parece combinar bien con el fucsia. Quedaría mejor si fuese en un tono turquesa.

—Oye, es verdad. ¡Gracias! ¿Y qué opinas de un accesorio?

—No lo sé. Pásame la diadema de mariposa.

Ella lo hizo para después inmediatamente apresurarse a sacar su máquina de coser portátil y así arreglar un nuevo listón. Lincoln se puso la diadema e hizo algunas poses coquetas buscando un mejor ángulo que resaltara el conjunto, muy parecidas a las que Lola solía hacer cuando modelaba ante los jueces.

—Sí, creo que el magenta me luce mejor.

—Es verdad. ¿No te gustaría que se lo mostráramos a Lynn?

—¡Por supuesto que no!

Supuso que Lynn era consciente de lo que implicaba ser el modelo de Leni, así como lo que seguramente estaba haciendo con ella, pero eso no volvería menos vergonzoso para Lincoln que de todas sus hermanas, fuese su hermana favorita y amiga "especial" quien lo viese en semejantes fachas.

—Oh, vamos —lo animó Leni tras acabar el bordado—. No es tan malo —empezó a trabajar con la prenda usando aguja e hilo para ajustar los detalles más pequeños y delicados—. Si ya a estas alturas le gustas mucho, no creo que le moleste ver tu lado femenino ahora que son novios.

—¡No tengo un lado femenino! —exclamó Lincoln, antes de caer en la cuenta que esa no había sido la parte preocupante de las suposiciones de su hermana— ¡Y Lynn no es mi novia, Leni! Es mi hermana, santo cielo. ¿De dónde sacaste eso?

—Pero si anoche se acostaron juntos.

El chico enrojeció bastante que el color del vestido se deslució con el tono de su rostro.

—Lynn y yo no nos acostamos, Leni.

—No mientas Lincoln. Yo los vi —en ese momento le colocaba el listón—. Estaban acostados en la cama abrazados bien juntitos.

—¡Pero nosotros no…! Bueno, de ese modo se podría decir que sí nos "acostamos" literalmente.

—Sonaste como Lori. Nunca dije otra cosa. Sólo tengo una duda. Todo lo que hicieron fue acostarse y ya, ¿verdad? No estaba haciendo nada más como… ¿hacer bebés?

Su hermano parecía a punto de sufrir un ataque.

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Tenemos nuestros límites!

—Si eso fue lo que —"le dije a Lucy". ¿Debería decirle que también ella los había visto?—… imaginé. Por cierto. ¿Se pusieron límites para qué? ¡Oh, perdón! ¿Te clavé una aguja?

Al menos esa era la expresión que parecía estar haciendo el chico.

—Ah… bueno… es… complicado. Lynn y yo, ya sabes, nos queremos mucho y… ¿cómo te lo digo?

—Son novios.

—¡Qué no! Sólo somos amigos.

—Que duermen casi desnudos y se toman de la mano.

A Lincoln le parecía extraño que lejos de asustarse, enojarse o sobresaltarse, Leni parecía actuar tan tranquila como si le estuviese contando una película. ¿Es que estaba de verdad comprendiendo lo que estaba sucediendo?

—Lynn y yo somos amigos, Leni. Pero, ya sabes… últimamente nos hemos dado algo así como… derechos.

—¿Amigos con derechos? ¿Derecho a besarse?

El peliblanco suspiró.

—…Sí.

—¿Pero no han hecho eso de los bebés?

—¡Que no…! ¡Ah!

—Bueno, pero no te enojes. Por el contrario, creo que es bueno que no hagan eso a diferencia de los besos.

—Estoy de acuerdo, pero no fue por eso. Ahora sí me clavaste un alfiler.

—Lo siento. ¡Ya está! ¿Qué te parece?

Al verse por el espejo, Lincoln reconoció que lucía "hermosa" con el conjunto. Se irguió e intentó sacar el pecho, aunque no hubo mucho que presumir dado que estaba bastante escaso "como Lynn" pensó abochornado, no es que eso le molestara anoche.

—Bueno —suspiró Leni—. Ya tomé una decisión.

Lincoln volvió a tragar saliva.

—Sí, eso imaginé. ¿Se lo vas a decir a Lori o a mamá y papá?

—No lo sé. ¿Realmente crees que les interese tanto que haya decidido rehacer el vestido con tonos pastel?

—Estoy hablando de lo mío con Lynn.

—¿No me habías dicho que no había nada entre tú y Lynn? —sonrió con cierta picardía.

—¡No! ¡No hay nada entre nosotros!

—Pero te gustaría que hubiera algo, ¿no es cierto? Estoy segura de eso.

De verdad parecía animada con la idea. Nunca antes Lincoln había deseado tanto comprender el modo de pensar de su hermana como en ese instante.

—¿Por qué piensas eso?

—Lori dice que los amigos con derecho a veces pueden querer ser algo más.

—Pero además de amigos, sucede que Lynn y yo somos tus hermanos —su humor decayó un poco—… por lo que tampoco deberíamos ser amigos con esa clase de derechos para empezar.

Leni le colocó una mano sobre el hombro.

—Vamos. No te desanimes. Como que son muy jóvenes todavía, están creciendo y sienten curiosidad. Es natural que se tengan esa confianza para hacer eso entre ustedes.

—¿En verdad lo crees?

Pareció pensarlo mejor.

—Bueno, tal vez no es tan natural. Pero ya que están en eso, prefiero que exploren esas cosas entre si a que lo hagan buscando a desconocidos que sólo quieran sacar provecho de ustedes —al hablar parecían concentrarse mucho, como si dudase de sus propias palabras—. No, creo que es mejor que mantengan esto así. Además hacen bonita pareja, siempre la han hecho.

—Leni, ya te dije que no somos "pareja".

—¡Oh! Es verdad —casi se palmea la frente, pero recordó a tiempo que seguía sosteniendo las agujas—. Yo sólo decía. En fin. Entonces sólo espero que no tarden mucho en superar esta fase o lo que sea que tengan, ¿está bien?

—Sí, claro —Lincoln se guardó sus dudas mientras tomaba un moño para el cabello que Leni le pasó. En su opinión con ese accesorio se perdía el encanto del conjunto, a no ser, pensó… ¿tal vez con otro bolso más pequeño y menos opaco?—. Gracias por cubrirnos, Leni.

—No hay por qué. Yo solo quiero cuidarlos, especialmente a ti, Lincoln.

La adolescente rodeó con sus brazos por la espalda a su hermano y recargó su mentón contra su cabeza mirándolo por el espejo. Lincoln se ruborizó al tenerla tan cerca y sentir la suavidad de sus pechos tras su cuello. La diferencia entre Lynn y ella se remarcó bastante. Leni era tan bonita, quiso creer que tal vez algún día Lynn lo sería un poco más.

—¿Por… por qué especialmente conmigo, Leni?

—Porque eres mi único hermanito y no quiero que nada malo te pase. —Le dio un beso en la mejilla antes de dejarlo y regresar a su labor—. —¿Qué zapatillas crees que combinarían con el vestido?

* * *

Los días transcurrieron. Leni no volvió a tocar más el tema de sus hermanos con nadie. De vez en cuando les dedicaba algunas miradas cuando los veía juntos, lo que se volvía cada vez más habitual. Si no estaban en su habitación jugando a las luchas o haciendo las tareas de la casa, estaban afuera jugando en el patio o en el parque. Si Lynn volvía a tener algún partido, sin importar de qué deporte se tratara, aunque no siempre toda la familia pudiese ir a sus juegos, era Lincoln el que últimamente nunca se perdía ninguno de ellos. De vez en cuando se daban su espacio y cada uno hacía algo por su cuenta, pero el distanciamiento apenas y les duraba, por lo que al final del día o al inicio del próximo, verlos juntos se volvía una constante.

En un principio nadie le dio mucha importancia a esto. Lincoln estaba creciendo y dieron por hecho que seguía siendo en su hermana mayor más inmediata en quien confiaba más. Dado que últimamente el chico no parecía estar en ningún lío, asumieron que Lynn estaba haciendo un buen trabajo al guiarlo. Alguien más quien parecía haber cambiado su actitud era Lucy, ella se había vuelto un poco más sombría de lo habitual, en particular con Lincoln y Lynn. No le prestaron mucha atención atribuyéndolo a los celos de hermana, aunque les era difícil adivinar si eran por Lincoln quien parecía quitarle la atención de su compañera de cuarto, o por el contrario de Lynn que le restaba a su hermano tiempo para divertirse con ella.

Una tarde sin mucho que hacer, Leni se puso a cuidar de la más pequeña de sus hermanitas para ayudarle a su madre que estaba ocupada. Lily al verla llegar alzó sus bracitos contenta.

—¡Mami!

Leni rio enternecida por la confusión. No era la primera vez que ocurría.

—No Lily, no soy mami. Soy Leni. ¿Puedes decirlo? Leeee, Niiii.

Se la llevó a la sala para ver televisión juntas. Iban a transmitir una exhibición de modas de Milán que estaba interesada en ver, además Luna y Luan estaba ocupadas junto con Lisa y Lori, por lo que tal vez consiguiera tener libre el aparato para ambas. Error, se les habían adelantado. Lily creyendo que todo se trataba de un juego, siguiendo cargada por ella estiró sus bracitos hacia las gemelas, Lynn y Lincoln quienes frente al sofá estaban discutiendo acaloradamente por lo que verían por el televisor.

—¡No, Lily! —dado que Lori no estaba, Leni esperó hacer su función de hermana mayor correctamente—. Chicos, tranquilos, dejen de pelearse.

No le hicieron caso y continuaron haciéndolo. Dado que las ignoraban, ella resignada se sentó con Lily en un espacio vacío del sofá, tomó el control y le cambió al programa que estaba a la exhibición.

—¡Nosotros estábamos viendo eso! —protestaron los cuatro a la vez.

—Como que yo tomé el control primero —se defendió.

Comenzaron a reclamarle, pero fueron de pronto interrumpidos por Lucy quien como era habitual los sorprendió apareció repentinamente sin hacer ruido. A diferencia de cualquier otra persona, todos pudieron notar que se mostraba más seria de lo usual en ese instante.

—¡Genial! —exclamó la deportista irritada siendo la última en percatarse de su extraña actitud—. Imagino que quieres ver tu programa de vampiros, ¿Cierto, Lu?

La pequeña no dijo nada, le dedicó a Lynn una mirada intensa poniéndola nerviosa sin explicación. Lincoln se colocó a su lado preocupado.

—¿Qué te sucede Lucy? ¿Te pasó algo?

La niña hizo algo muy extraño, con una mano se apartó el pelo de sus ojos para mirarlo con intensidad. Leni se olvidó de lo que veía para darle un vistazo a Lucy con apuro por tan inusual acción. Le gustaban sus ojos tan diferentes a lo común, a veces olvidaba que eran naturales y no lentillas, no ayudaba que casi nunca los mostrara como ahora lo hacía. Ya había notado su extraño comportamiento atribuyéndolo a alguna novela nueva que quizá estaba leyendo, pero de pronto se le ocurrió que tal vez seguía intranquila por lo que sucedió esa noche. ¿De verdad se trataba de eso? La niña regresó su cabello a su posición y sin decir nada se dio la vuelta marchándose.

—Eso fue extraño —opino Lana—. ¡Ahora vamos a ver caricaturas!

—Pero si nosotras llegamos primero —volvió Leni a intervenir, aunque preocupada por lo que ocurrió todavía.

Como de costumbre, quien tomó la iniciativa para tratar de averiguar lo que sucedía y esperando resolverlo, fue Lincoln. Lynn se quedó con ellas dándose al poco tiempo por vencida por el control del mando, desde lo ocurrido hace unos momentos se sintió distraída.

—Miren lo que quieran voy a… voy a otra parte.

Leni observó cómo su hermanita iba en busca de Lincoln. Se olvidó de las gemelas quienes siguieron discutiendo. Se preguntó si debía intervenir y buscarlos también. Lily le jaloneó el vestido buscando su atención. Las gemelas se marcharon discutiendo todavía, por lo que Leni suspiró y encendió el televisor. Minutos después Lynn regresó con las pequeñas. Parecía todavía un poco preocupada, pero a la vez un tanto más relajada.

—¿En serio siguen con eso ustedes dos? —exclamó la castaña sorprendida que Lana y Lola siguieran enfurruñadas—. Saben, esto es tonto. Afuera el día está genial para desperdiciarlo aquí adentro. Les propongo algo: Un partido de Voleibol. La ganadora ve lo que quiera en la televisión por el resto del día.

Lana estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato. Aunque al principio dudó, Lola terminó aceptando, aunque seguramente sería su hermana quien jugara sola y ella se limitaría a apoyarla. Leni dado que cargaba a Lily lo pensó un momento. Decidió acompañarlas sólo para verlas jugar y cuidar que no se metieran en problemas, tal vez le haría bien a su hermanita de dos años tomar un poco de aire fresco.

* * *

El juego resultó divertido. Más tarde Leni regresó con Lily a ver televisión. Rita apareció y le quitó a Lily para ir a darle un baño, ella continuó distraída agradecida porque las gemelas terminaran exhaustas y prefiriesen marcharse a su habitación a hacer algo más. Sintió algo de sueño. Subió a su habitación, pero a medio camino decidió que para mejorar el momento y relajarse mejor, nada como un buen y delicioso Smothie. Bajó las escaleras con intención de ir a la cocina y preparárselo, cuando de pronto ocurrió algo que la hizo olvidar lo que estaba haciendo. Lynn estaba en el sofá hablando por teléfono.

—Ya, deja eso. Perdóname tu a mí si te hice sentir mal. Lo pensé bien. Me encantaría salir contigo el sábado, si la propuesta sigue en pie, claro. Gracias, no tienes que comprarme nada. Ve vestido como quieras, sólo vamos salir por ahí, ¿cierto? ¡Oh! Está bien, tal vez busque un… —en ese punto, al comprender que su hermanita iba a tener una cita con un chico, Leni se le acercó bastante emocionada sin disimulo intentando sin éxito sofocar un chillido de excitación—…¿vestido? Sí. Nos vemos entonces Francisco… ajá… bueno. Paco entonces. Hasta luego.

Ella colgó y Leni se aventó un poco de aire con las manos. Lynn iba a tener una cita. ¡Su hermanita por fin iba a salir con chicos! ¡Con otros chicos! Eso era tan emocionante. ¿Pero cómo podría ayudarla? Lynn zanjó la duda con una petición tras verse descubierta.

—Leni, por lo que más quieras, no le digas a las chicas lo que escuchaste.

—¡Está bien! ¡Ya sé! —era comprensible el motivo. Cuando se lo hicieron a Lincoln, casi le arruinan su "amistad especial" con ella. Oh, es verdad, se suponía que no fue con Lynn—. Es porque no quieres que te hagan lo que le hicieron a Lincoln y a Polly. ¿A cambio puedo escogerte un vestido?

No es que quisiera chantajearla de verdad, incluso si se negaba le guardaría el secreto de cualquier modo, sin embargo nada perdía con intentar ser parte de esto. Ya era la guía de Lincoln, por lo que serlo también de Lynn la entusiasmaba tanto como podía serlo que dos de sus hermanos menores la buscaran a ella para ayudarlos en lugar de a Lori o a Luna. Además la ropa era su campo, quien mejor que ella para asesorarla en su atuendo para una cita. Girando los ojos, Lynn asintió resignada.

—Está bien, tú ganas. Sólo intenta ser discreta por lo que más quieras.

Leni intentó con sus manos hacer el gesto del cierre imaginario, salvo que en lugar de hacerlo sobre la boca, lo hizo a la altura de sus ojos.

—Confía en mí. Ni a Lincoln se lo diré.

Principalmente a él se lo ocultaría. No quería saber cómo se lo tomaría de enterarse. Es verdad que dijo que no veía a Lynn de esa manera por ser su hermana, pero ponía en duda que…

—Lincoln lo sabe.

Leni por poco se delata. Consiguió forzar su sonrisa y mantener su actitud, pese a que lo único que sintió de pronto fue una preocupación muy grande por su hermanito. No sabía por qué, pero tuvo un mal presentimiento.

—¿Y cómo se lo tomó?

—Bastante bien, ya sabes cómo es. Supongo que estas cosas no le interesan mucho.

—Por supuesto —obviamente Lincoln pensaría primero en Lynn, por lo que lo último que haría sería decirle cómo se sentía para evitar incomodarla o hacerla sentir culpable—. Que cosas con nuestro Linky —hizo una curiosa expresión, parecía estar concentrándose en algo muy difícil—. ¿Recuerdas a qué bajé?

—No lo sé. No me lo dijiste.

—¡Ya me acordé! Algo importante. ¡Smoothies!

Lynn le sonrió y subió a su habitación. Leni se apresuró a prepararlos. Uno para ella y otro para Lincoln de su sabor favorito. Necesitaría animarlo.

* * *

Leni y Lincoln estaba arrinconados en el armario de este abrazados. Su pequeño hermano derramaba lágrimas, mientras compungido su espalda se agitaba por el dolor que sentía en su corazón. Leni ya había previsto que el separarse sentimentalmente de Lynn le dolería, pero resultó ser más fuerte de lo que imaginó. Le acarició el cabello como cuando era mucho más pequeño y acudía a ella cuando algo lo asustaba.

—Está bien, Lincoln. Está bien. Sé que te duele mucho aquí.

Señaló su pecho donde creía que estaba el corazón. Lincoln gimió tan conmovido por sus atenciones que no se atrevió a decirle que era el otro lado.

—Sabía que esto pasaría —le decía—. Creí que cuando sucediera estaría listo. Pero no lo estaba.

Leni no supo que decir. De verdad quería animarlo de algún modo, pero era consciente que un corazón era difícil de sanar, salvo cuando aparece un nuevo amor. Quizá… sería raro, pero por Lincoln lo haría si con eso conseguía hacerlo sentir mejor. Ella no era Lynn, pero seguía siendo también su hermana, ¿era eso parte de lo que a Linc le gustaba? Sonaba extraño, pero no tanto que se interesara por su bienestar. Además, no es como si no sospechara por un breve tiempo que antes de Lynn a él ya le gustaba alguien más dentro de la familia.

—Si quieres yo puedo ser tu novia, Linky.

No había malicia alguna en su sugerencia, Lincoln lo supo por lo que la abrazó y así permanecieron hasta que logró calmarse cerca de un cuarto de hora después. Ella con dulzura besó su frente. Leni entendió como había tomado su propuesta y se sintió tranquila por eso.

—Todo estará bien, Linky. Tengo fe en que todo se compondrá a como estaba antes.

—¿Y eso cómo sucederá?

—Yo… no lo sé, pero debe de suceder. Piensa en Lynn. Sé que la quieres, por eso debes de recuperarte. Si te ve así, la harás sentir mal por salir con ese chico o quien sea. Sabes que… ella debe de… —se le escapaba como expresarlo— tú debes… ya sabes.

—…Seguir adelante. Ya lo sé. Leni, sé que está mal y aunque te había dicho lo contrario antes, ahora ya me doy cuenta que Lynn de verdad me… me gusta mucho. ¡Santo cielo! ¿Qué es lo que me pasa? Si nosotros no hubiéramos… no quiero sentir algo como esto.

Leni no supo qué decir más allá de algo que quizá terminaría afectándole más a riesgo de que se molestara con ella.

—Voy a ayudarle a Lynn a escoger y arreglar su vestido para su cita.

Temió que por esto Lincoln le reclamara, pero él no lo hizo, ni siquiera se apartó de ella; no se movió, tampoco reaccionó. Segundos después finalmente rompió el silencio resentido.

—Creo que será difícil que consigas hacer algo con lo que Lynn se vea bien. Será mucho trabajo para ti.

—¿De verdad crees eso?

Leni le hizo una caricia en la mejilla. Lincoln pareció relajarse con pesar.

—No. Sé que en lo que sea que le des, Lynn se verá muy hermosa. Ya lo es. Entiendo que otros se fijaran en ella. No debí de esperar tanto en pedirle una cita.

—Espera, ¿invitaste a Lynn a salir a una cita? Pero creía que ustedes ya salían.

—No a citas de verdad, lo que hacíamos era distinto, muy diferente a la que le pedí hace unos momentos. Yo no sabía que su amigo se me había adelantado después de clases. Justo tuvo que ser hoy.

Mientras Lincoln se lamentaba, Leni podía recordar que cuando Lynn habló por teléfono, por el contrario fue ella la que le estaba pidiendo al chico con el que saldría, que reanudara una cita que entendió ya ella había rechazado previamente. Su hermano no parecía saber esto. El dolor de cabeza que sentía valía la pena, especialmente por que terminó de atar todos los cabos. Lo tomó por las mejillas con delicadeza obligándolo a que volviese su vista hacia ella. Lincoln la observó fijamente como si se tratara de un cachorro apaleado y ella le sonrió limpiándole con sus dedos las lágrimas bajo sus ojos.

—Nunca sé nada. Ahora mismo no sé cómo es que puedes ver a Lynn de forma distinta, pero tampoco sé cómo Lynn lo hace contigo.

—Lynn no me ve de ninguna otra manera. Ella…

—Debe de tener miedo de lo que siente, de eso si estoy segura.

—No lo creo, si así fuera pues ya somos dos. Ni siquiera… —se tentó la mejilla donde Lynn lo había besado por última vez concluyendo con su "amistad con derechos"— de haber sabido lo que sucedería después… —negó con la cabeza, probablemente pensando que estaba hablando demasiado.

—Vamos. Dime, Linky.

—Nada. Sólo pensaba que… no me odies… pensaba que debí de haberla besado de nuevo después de lo que pasó y prestar más atención en… nada, olvídalo.

—¿Su último beso de despedida?

El asintió.

—Te dije que era una tontería.

Por el contrario, Leni pensó que era muy romántico. Tal vez ahora comprendía un poco más los sentimientos de Lynn al conocer mejor esa faceta de su hermanito. Volvió a tomarlo por las mejillas y lentamente se acercó a él. Lincoln abrió muchos los ojos con sorpresa.

—Leni, qué…

El cuerpo de Lincoln se estremeció al sentir una corriente eléctrica descender por su columna hacia todo su cuerpo. La sensación era tan… familiar, estaba seguro que esto ya le había ocurrido antes hace mucho, pero no era capaz de recordar cuándo había sido la primera vez que sucedió. Los labios de Leni eran muy suaves, esponjosos, un poco húmedos y muy dulces. Tenían un gusto que relacionó con el melón fresco.

Al separarse, él la miró con anhelo mientras la adolescente hacía un lado su cabello blanco con sus dedos.

—¿Hago mal por querer consolarte de este modo, mi Linky?

Negó con la cabeza. Ella volvió a acurrucarlo contra su pecho.

—Pero como que supongo que de todas formas no quieres que sea tu novia, ¿verdad? —Lincoln asintió con un gesto ocultando su rostro recargándose más contra ella. Leni sonrió tras haber acertado en lo primero—. Pero no se trata que seamos hermanos, ¿verdad? O porque no quieres que lo sea por lástima, es por algo distinto, ¿no es cierto? —volvió a asentir haciendo su abrazo contra ella más estrecho. Leni ya lo había visto venir—. Lo haces en parte porque me quieres mucho y no quieres aprovecharte de mí, digo más allá de cuando parecías espiarme bajo la falda cuando me descuidaba —sintió como su hermano se estremeció entre sus brazos, pero lo abrazó con más fuerza para que no se le escapara de intentarlo—. Sí, creo que no siempre, pero como que a veces, aunque nunca me quedaba muy segura, me daba cuenta, pero lo dejaba pasar como Luna —otro estremecimiento—. Sí, ella también lo notaba, pero como que le daba gracia. Entiende que eso no está bien y no quiero que vuelvas a hacerlo de nuevo, menos con las demás, ¿de acuerdo? —más avergonzado que nada y agradeciendo que no pudiera verle el rostro, asintió de nuevo a todo musitando un "lo lamento"—. Dime, ¿por qué sería entonces que me rechaces?

Creía saber la respuesta, por lo que lo soltó para que se la dijera. Lincoln continuaba un poco abochornado.

—Porque no eres Lynn.

De no ser por las circunstancias, Leni se sentiría orgullosa de sí misma del mismo modo en que lo hacía en esas esporádicas veces donde lograba tener una calificación sobresaliente en los exámenes.

—Te quiero hermanito. Pero sabes que debes de superar esto.

Lincoln volvió a abrazarla sintiendo una calidez en su pecho. Poco a poco iba sintiéndose mejor, más eso no significaba que estaba de acuerdo todavía con la cita que Lynn tendría.

—Gracias Leni. Escógele algo bonito a Lynn.

Ella pensó por unos segundos una idea que se le vino a la mente. Si quería hacer ver bien a Lynn, necesitaría la ayuda de alguien que previamente ya se había interesado en ella.

—Lincoln, ¿podrías ayudarme en algo?

—¿Qué cosa?

Sin mediar palabra, lo tomó de la mano y tras comprobar que no había moros en la costa, lo llevó a su habitación. Hizo que se sentara en la cama mientras ella sacaba unas pruebas de vestidos a medio terminar, pero cuya idea final podía entenderse. Confuso, el peliblanco miró a su hermana pidiéndole una explicación. Ella sonrió y le preguntó.

—Si pudieras tener una cita con Lynn, ¿Cuál de estos vestidos te gustaría que usara?

* * *

Lynn se miraba con duda en el espejo. No estaba acostumbrada a usar vestido, ese en particular era llamativo: rojo con tirantes junto con sandalias del mismo color. Además Leni también le había arreglado el cabello alaciándoselo y haciéndole una trenza que le rodeaba por encima de la frente. A su pesar tenía que admitir que se veía… bien. Detrás de ella, la modista la contemplaba emocionada como si acabara de terminar su obra maestra.

—¡Te vez tan linda!

Su hermanita refunfuño incómoda, pero igualmente preocupada.

—¿De verdad lo crees? ¿Cómo sabes que esto le gustará a Francisco?

—No sé a Francisco, pero estoy segura a Lincoln le gustaría mucho salir con una niña que luciera como tú. De verdad que lo sé. Tal vez los chicos tengan gustos semejantes.

—Bueno… pero yo no soy una niña.

—Ya sé. Eres una señorita, una muy linda. Ahora vamos. Las chicas se enterarán que vas a salir de todas formas. Mejor que lo sepan ahora que estás por irte y así todo termine pronto.

Sí, Lynn ya se imaginaba las burlas y comentarios melosos y cursis que le harían, lo sabía porque es lo que todas, e incluso ella harían con Lincoln. Al pensar en su hermano y en lo que estaba por hacer sintió culpa, se preguntaba del por qué. ¿Por hacer lo correcto y dejar a Lincoln seguir con su vida antes de conseguir que se encaprichara con ella más de lo que seguramente ya estaba? Tomó aire, pero se detuvo antes de salir de la habitación con nerviosismo.

—Leni, ya no estoy tan segura de esto. Digo, quiero salir con Francisco, pero… no lo sé.

—Relájate, Lynn. Piensa que él seguramente estará tan nervioso como tú. Tranquila, piensa que ese chico es Lincoln y eso te ayudará a actuar con soltura.

—¿De verdad? Bueno, pero sigue sin ser Lincoln, tal vez intente… ya sabes. No es que no podría con él, pero ese no es el punto.

Era muy pronto para juzgar a su compañero, pero Lynn había escuchado cada cosa de los chicos un tanto desagradables. Aunque era capaz de defenderse por su propia cuenta, tampoco quería ponerse tan a la defensiva todo el tiempo. Leni meditó unos momentos el problema.

—No creo que sea así, pero por si acaso, sencillamente no hagas nada con él que no te guste. Debe respetarte tanto como lo haría Lincoln.

La castaña sonrió. Pensó si tan sólo Leni supiera lo que ellos dos solían hacer cuando nadie los veía, aunque si lo pensaba bien, casi siempre quien tomaba la iniciativa era ella; se preguntó si eso significaba entonces que ella fue algo así como una oportunista abusadora. Para darse fuerzas se recordó a si misma que esto lo hacía por Lincoln. Al final tal vez nada pasara a mayores, tal vez ni siquiera habría una segunda cita, aunque en perspectiva eso tampoco era bueno.

—¿Qué tal si no le gusto? Tal vez espera a una chica más femenina, quisquillosa y cursi. Yo no soy nada de eso.

Leni la abrazo con cariño. Siempre se sentía bien tener de esa manera a sus hermanos y estos siempre se sentían mejor por eso.

—Lynn, eres buen partido, hasta Lincoln sería afortunado si algún día tiene una novia como tú. ¿No sabes algo de ese chico? ¿Algo de lo que puedan hablar?

—Hmm… además que es bueno en beisbol y básquetbol, pues… creo que le gustan los cómics.

—Ahí ya tienes algo. Si ese chico se parece a Lincoln, ten por seguro que tendrán mucho en común.

Lynn lo meditó unos momentos, después regresó a verse al espejo por última vez. No se veía tan mal. Tenía que reconocer que Leni tuvo buen ojo al momento de escogerle el conjunto y arreglárselo. Sus dudas terminaron por disiparse cuando por la espalda su hermana la miró.

—Te vez tan linda que ningún chico podría rechazarte, ni Lincoln podría si no fuese tu hermano.

Los ojos de la rubia parecían emitir un sospechoso brillo de ansiedad, pero Lynn ni siquiera se enteró.

—Sólo espero que no sea totalmente como Lincoln.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque sé que a él le gustan las chicas como… bueno, como tú Leni.

La rubia quedó genuinamente sorprendida. Quizá el que su hermanito más antes la espiara de vez en cuando, era más que simple curiosidad por las chicas como había imaginado. En todo caso más tenía también presente el modo en que la había rechazado. "No eres Lynn".

—Vaya… eso no lo sabía. Siempre creí que le gustaban más las chicas enérgicas y de carácter fuerte.

Eso le dio gracia a la castaña.

—¿Lo dices por Ronnie Anne?

La modista sonrió dándole la razón asintiendo, recordando hasta ese momento que en efecto esa chica compartía muchas similitudes con su hermana. Lynn tomó aire tratando de relajarse. Se sintió lista para el tormento.

—Leni, gracias por todo.

—Es un placer, ahora acompáñame. Ya quiero ver como las demás reaccionan.

—Está bien, está bien —como le hubiese gustado poder evitarse esa parte—. Por cierto. ¿Sabes dónde está Lincoln? No lo he visto en todo el día.

—Creo que salió con Clyde.

Su hermanita refunfuño disgustada.

—Hubiera sido un apoyo importante que también él se quedara aquí para animarme.

Leni no hizo ningún comentario por eso, pensando que por el contrario hubiese sido demasiado cruel pedirle a su hermanito quedarse para que viese cómo su "exnovia" estaba por salir con alguien más.

* * *

Leni estaba en su habitación esa noche pintándose las uñas de los pies bastante relajada. El resto del día había transcurrido tranquilo, su única inquietud era saber cómo le había ido a Lynn en su cita, una duda que se resolvió cuando al acercarse a la ventana buscando secarse el esmalte, alcanzó a distinguir a su hermanita regresando tomada de la mano de Lincoln, ambos sonreían y parecían felices. Seguramente aquello que los molestaba lo habían resuelto y superado, en particular se sintió más tranquila por Lincoln.

Se tomó su tiempo para terminar de guardar lo que había estado usando para arreglarse los pies antes de bajar. Al hacerlo, como lo imaginó, sus hermanas rodeaban a Lynn presionándola para que diese detalles de lo que había sido su primera cita. Parecían estar desilusionadas. Lincoln estaba apartándose de ellas.

—¿Entonces como que todo salió mal? —exclamó Lori— ¿No paso nada bueno en ningún momento?

—Bueno, la última parte de la cita supongo que fue lo mejor de todo.

Leni fue la única que se percató como los ojos de Lynn se habían dirigido brevemente hacia las escaleras por donde Lincoln andaba rumbo a su habitación; esto le sorprendió bastante. ¿Su hermano realmente podía ser tan galante? Por lo menos eso fue lo que entendió, que quizá la cita empezó con Francisco, pero terminó con Lincoln. Lo que sea. Apreciaba que esos dos hubiesen reconciliado su amistad al menos. Ya podía dejar de preocuparse por ambos.

* * *

Lo verdaderamente interesante ocurrió cuando ella se marchó a su habitación y Lori feliz recibió un par de horas después una inesperada visita.

Bobby había regresado con intenciones de pasar unos días en la ciudad. Leni se sintió bien por su hermana mayor, también por Lincoln, pues el chico había traído a Ronnie Anne con él. Al saber del reencuentro entre los dos al día siguiente, se sintió más feliz. Después de todo Lincoln y Lynn parecían haber superado esa fase tan extraña por la que atravesaron. Lynn comenzaría a salir con chicos y Lincoln quizá de nuevo lo haría con Ronnie Anne. Todo estaba en completo orden una vez más. ¿Qué podría salir mal? ¿Por qué tenía la impresión que Lynn parecía tan molesta últimamente? De mala gana ella le había regresado el vestido al día siguiente.

Leni estaba orgullosa de ese vestido, era muy lindo. Pensó que con unos pocos cambios podría hacer algo más destacable a partir de la idea original.

Ya eran vacaciones cuando quedó de ir con la amable dueña del bazar que siempre gustosa aceptaba sus trabajos para venderlos en su negocio. Siempre recibía un poco de dinero a cambio, justo el equivalente de la mitad con la que pagaba a todos sus empleados, siendo la encargada quien se quedaba con la otra mitad, en ocasiones incluso un poco más que eso. Pensó en llevarle el vestido de Lynn, no con intenciones de vendérselo, pues ese vestido para ella era muy especial al ser el recuerdo de la primera cita formal de su hermanita, sino para saber su opinión, pues si le gustaba, entonces haría algunos replicados del mismo en tallas mayores.

Fue una suerte que Lori y Bobby se ofrecieran en darle un aventón. Sucedió justo el día en que Lincoln dijo que se vería con Ronnie Anne y Clyde en el arcade para quizá ir más tarde al parque de diversiones. Minutos después tras enterarse de esto, Lynn saldría furiosa de la casa sin decir a donde iría, Leni dudó que fuese a otra cita con Francisco.

* * *

Gracias por su paciencia a todos por haber llegado hasta aquí, les mando agradecimientos y saludos a todos quienes review con review y vista con vista me mandan su apoyo tanto acá como en Wattpad. Me encantaría tener tiempo para leer sus historias y otros proyectos, pero de verdad que últimamente el tiempo lo tengo tan limitado que todo lo que hago con el mismo es escribir. Incluso me ando llevando fics al trabajo para darles un vistazo ahí (chitón, guárdenme el secreto, ¡juax!).

Una aclaratoria final sobre el próximo capítulo que publicaré el **28 de noviembre** (cualquier cambio en mi profile lo anuncio), se trata que parte del mismo (casi todo en realidad) originalmente lo tenía contemplado como el final de esta nueva historia, el flashback definitivo, pero dado que en parte creo que ya los he hecho sufrir lo suficiente (ganándome un poco de odio que me tomo por el lado amable :D) y en parte por más que lo intenté, no veía el modo de proseguir la historia desde este punto sin explicar esa parte en particular, ya tendrán un vistazo completo a lo que ocurrió esa noche después que los Louds regresaron del parque de diversiones sin excusa ni pretexto. Prepárense, que parte de las dudas principales que se tenían serán respondidas finalmente, además que será un tanto sugestivo y puede que explícito (por algo mantuve la clasificación M).

Ahora sí, a los reviews.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** para nada, que me dio gracia. Linda canción de Rio Roma. Muchas gracias por apreciar el método, sólo lo usaré en pocos capítulos más antes de ir de lleno a lo que ocurrió después de la anterior historia.

 **Gray** sobre el "one-shot" de Lucy, sólo te puedo decir dos puntos. Primero: que después de todo no será un "one-shot", pero tampoco creo que será una historia muy larga. Lo segundo es que la perspectiva no será narrada por los ojos de Lucy, pero explicará el sentir de esta y a dónde terminará lo que ha buscado de Lincoln desde "Tan sólo se dio". No estoy seguro si esta historia te guste tanto como la anterior, pero mi lucha le haré. Que el infierno en efecto volverá a desatarse apenas empiece el próximo capítulo.

 **T10507** muchas gracias. Leni es un personaje divertido (y profundo) de escribir, aunque a veces complicado.

 **Naruko Ninja Z** Lucy sigue teniéndole manía a su hermano, así lo digo. La reacción de Lynn no se hará esperar mucho cuando toque el final de la anterior historia aquí. No creo que sea agradable.

 **Penguin Arrow** yo también he estado ansioso de llegar a ese punto. Conoceremos qué pasó por la mente de Leni en el próximo capítulo cuando confrontó a Lynn.

 **Ntian** tal vez siempre se quisieron mucho, pero esa noche cuando Lucy tuvo su pijamada, por un error avanzaron más de lo que debieron. Los eventos posteriores tras el final de la anterior historia se verán a mitad de esta (puede que antes de la mitad), que no falta mucho, igual espero encuentres interesantes algunos detalles inéditos por acá como los que presenté hoy, aunque creo apreciarán más los del próximo. Suerte con la Universidad.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** perdono LTA, no creo que fuese para tanto, pero ciertamente NSL fue un golpe tan bajo del que se sigue resintiendo y con motivo. Justo "Su primer amor" es mi fic favorito de temática Lynncoln. Leni es complicada, estoy seguro que aquí me salí un poco de su personaje, pero siento que es necesario darle un soplo a su mente para despejarla, que puede que no sea intelectualmente muy lista, pero me gusta darle un aire muy perceptivo en lo sentimental. Me tendrás que decir también qué significado tiene el Sidral de manzana verde, que te invito el que gustes.

 **Neverdie** todo se resolverá, de hecho para entender el presente, habrá que comprende el pasado, que en este sabremos la reacción de la familia a todo lo que ocurrió.

 **Ficlover93** más que nada también lo hice para quienes este es el primer fic que leen de mi historia, aunque ahora me doy cuenta que en su mayoría son quienes leyeron el anterior, je. A partir de aquí verán del pasado situaciones nuevas, lo prometo.

 **Sgtrinidad9** lo del accidente de Leni tardará un poco más. Espero te guste (tal vez no) el próximo capítulo. Leni y Lincoln terminarán en la cama de este. ¡Vaya!

 **XD** muchas gracias. Verán que Lincoln tuvo que hacer lo que tuvo que hacer por un buen motivo, que si tu hermana te pide eso, cómo decirle que no (tal vez no, je).

 **Banghg** fue un placer escribir a Lucy asustada, que Leni puede tener su carácter también. El que haya acertado a muchas de sus suposiciones es lo que le está dando mayor seguridad al momento de tener que actuar, aunque quizá sus acciones no sean del todo correctas como ya veremos. Ya me dirán lo que opinan de lo que se viene.

 **Imperialwar1234** lo será mi amigo, lo será. ¿Será de lo mejor? Júzguenlo, estoy listo para lo que quieran hacerme saber.

 **Julex93** creo que aprendimos que la pobre Leni es un tanto menospreciada y minimizada por su propia familia y también por sí misma, que el riesgo de darse un clavado en su cerebro no es estrellarse contra el fondo de su cráneo, sino ahogarse entre todo lo que tiene en mente. Quizá el hecho que no piense tanto las cosas y tenga pensamientos sencillos, le permite no rebuscar tanto en lo evidente que muchos pasan por alto. Lo que se viene será memorable. Esperaré tu opinión mi buen amigo.

 **Ka Uve** descuida que si bien algunos misterios los cerraré en el siguiente capítulo, muchos otros nuevos los abriré, ya lo hice en realidad. Espero te haya gustado también el segundo capítulo. Sobre el futuro de Leni, sigue siendo incierto. ¿Cómo funciona su personaje como madre? Vaya que lo sabremos.

 **Guest** sospecho que tendrás una reacción similar o peor en el próximo.

 **Rising Sun** no he leído "velvet fist" ¿es un fic? En realidad el carácter de los personajes además de usar los de la serie los "¿remoldé?" un poco desde un fic llamado "aniversarios" que escribí (y puse en hiatus, ouch) donde mostraba a una Leni de pequeña un tanto y poquito agresiva hasta con Lori, que además de ser muy fuerte era también algo comilona (referencia a la proto-Leni original), sobre sus sentimientos por Lincoln, evolucionarán, averiguaremos más adelante hasta donde (próximo capítulo). Me gusta el concepto de One-piece, lo vería si no fuera porque me asusta la cantidad de tomos, capítulos, especiales y películas que tiene (que con Pokémon, Dragon Ball, Detective Conan y Doctor Who -clásico y actual- tuve la experiencia y al final me pudrí :v). Hasta que lo mencionaste, no me había dado cuenta que Liena era muda, eso es… interesante en verdad (tomo nota), aunque sobre "cuál" usaré, podría decirse que será parecida a una mezcla de lo ya visto por varios artistas, pero a la vez será una muy, pero muy diferente. En su momento también la conoceremos a ella también conforme crezca. Gracias por el apoyo.

 **Msjorten** aquí vimos un poco más de Lynn y Lincoln y te prometo que a la larga veremos incluso todavía más. Que su historia en realidad no ha concluido. Espero puedas seguirla.

 **ZardX** me gusta como Patanou102 viste a Liena, se ve linda, creo que tomaré esa parte para su aspecto. Sí, es una pena lo del canon sobre el cabello de Lucy, así que pido perdón de antemano por no usarlo ni aquí ni en mis otros fics, lo mismo para sus ojos (que oficialmente en realidad nunca los ha mostrado), me mantendré con la idea original que tengo, pues hay un aspecto importante que ya desarrollé por esto que abarca desde "aniversarios" hasta lo que seguirá después de esta historia. Sobre lo que le ocurrió a Leni, pues… en realidad no vas tan desencaminado a lo que le sucedió. ¿Leni poliamorosa? No estoy muy seguro todavía si definirla así.

 **Sir Crocodile222** gracias de nuevo colega, sin duda lo que hiciste fue muy original. Cierto, Leni lleva una carga muy grande a causa de sus hermanos, pero a la vez ligera a la que muy pronto tendrá que cargar, de verdad me da el nervio las impresiones que les deje más adelante.

 **Jairo De la Croix** muchas gracias. La reacción de Lynn será interesante llegado el momento de saberlo todo, así el cómo su relación continuará evolucionando. Espero tomes en cuenta el consejo. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Día funesto

Hola amigos, colegas, hermanos y compañeros. Antes que nada y de ante mano les pido una disculpa, porque aunque dije que se vendría la noche "especial" entre Lincoln y Leni ahora, lo lamento pero no voy a poder cumplirles esa promesa. Conforme escribía el capítulo se me fue un poco de las manos y terminé alargándolo bastante (de nuevo) justo en el tramo que ocurre en los acontecimientos del parque de atracciones (de nuevo). Pero descuiden, tal vez este capítulo les guste (mentira, sé que lo van a odiar). Sólo recuerden lo que mencioné antes sobre que ésta trama ya la tenía contemplada desde hace mucho, por lo que trabajé en ella apegándome al plan original (el buen San Lincoln). En el próximo capítulo el **16 de diciembre** (Ya había dicho que iba a ser el 8, pero por complicaciones voy a atrasarme. Más info en mi profile.) veremos la tan ansiada noche que estos dos compartieron y poco más de eso, lo prometo. A los reviews (¿que esto no lo dejaba para el final? Meh…)

 **KamenDoctor** tus deseos son órdenes. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** por nada, que tu historia la tengo en mis pendientes de lectura como muchas otras (¡Quiero más tiempo!)

 **Armanduxbstds** gracias, ya me dirás que te pareció la espera.

 **Transgresor3003** yo también espero algún día actualizar "Aniversarios". Gracias.

 **PAX057** que la historia todavía está lejos de acabar. Muchas cosas pueden suceder.

 **Gray** y el infierno por fin se desató. Es un hecho que el One-shot con Lucy tendrá más de un capítulo. Todavía me debato entre terminar esta parte primero o publicarlo desde antes (por enero o febrero, sería), saludos.

 **Cianuro Poison** no pasa nada amigo. Sé lo que es estar ocupado (¡Malditos turnos de nueve horas seis días a la semana!). Ya me pasaron la info de las hijas del pecado de Patanu. Adorables todas ellas, de hecho quiero escribir un one-shot (no vinculado a la trama de esta historia) para el día de los inocentes (si el tiempo me lo permite). Leni no espió esa reunión, por su cuenta se percató que Luna tenía mejor voz de mando que ella. En realidad estoy de acuerdo en que prestar atención a los detalles siempre tiene sentido, compañero. Saludos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** creo que a la mayoría eso nos ha pasado (¿o sólo fuimos nosotros? No creo). Tal vez un día arme la historia de forma cronológica en un archivo descargable cuando termine todo. ¿Qué opinan?

 **Imperialwar1234** Leni es noble y nunca perderá eso, pero el golpe que le asestó a Lynn tenía un motivo como ya verán aquí. Saludos.

 **Rising Sun** de verdad no sabes lo mucho que me ayuda la información que me diste de esas niñas. Procuraré tenerles algo para el día de los inocentes y esa info me facilita mucho las cosas, que si no acierto para esa fecha, será entonces después, pero intentaré estar dentro de ese margen de tiempo. Gracias.

 **Ficlover93** que me voy en orden conforme voy encontrando las historias que me interesan, sé paciente que si no me encabr***é contigo (no te creas XD).

 **Ntian** en el próximo se vendrá la parte en que Lincoln tendrá sus manos encima del cuerpo de Leni, lo prometo. En efecto, Lincoln con cada beso relaciona los labios de sus hermanas con el sabor de algo (nunca besará a las otras menores o a Lori, pero de hacerlo Lori le sabría a limonada, Lana a Papaya, Lola a malteada, Lisa a canela y a Lily tomate), de los besos de Luan y Luna… todo a su tiempo (quizá, de esto no quisiera prometer nada). Saludos.

 **Lobo Hibiky** gracias, espero mantener tu interés.

 **Neverdie** me gustaría saber cuáles fueron tus teorías (antes de este capítulo). Gracias.

 **T10507** descansa compañero, espero no quitarte el sueño esta vez.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** de verdad estoy interesado en los proyectos que harás después, dejas entrever situaciones interesantes. "Dedos mágicos Loud" hará de las suyas hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** en realidad Lincoln si llega a confesarle a Lynn que él escogió el vestido al final de su "cita". De los celos por Ronnie Anne, Leni apenas y se había dado cuenta (hasta después) de ellos. Que para nuestra rubia favorita (después de Lola, claro) sus comentarios tenían quizá un propósito; ella ya se daba una idea de los sentimientos de Lynn, por lo que se limitó a esclarecerle las cosas con un empujón, o tal vez lo hizo sin querer pero el resultado fue el mismo. Espero puedas contarme tu reacción tras este capítulo.

 **Naruko Ninja Z** justo es lo por lo que más deseo mis vacaciones (En enero) leer la obra de Phantom1812, así como todas mis lecturas pendientes. Ya quiero entender mejor por qué causó tanto revuelo el OC del doctor Paul. Lucy tendrá su propia historia más adelante en otro fic a modo de secuela (Tan sólo debo… de pensarle un título), que me puse muy ambicioso con esto. Leni tendrá un cambio muy importante en su papel a partir de este momento, ya verán.

 **Sgtrinidad9** lo lamento, será hasta el próximo cuando eso ocurra, pero en efecto este es el capítulo de miedo. ¡Jo! Saludos.

 **XD** cierto, Leni es un amor. Muchas cosas ocurrirán en el futuro y ahora viene un detonante de eso. También conoceremos mucho después la reacción de Lucy junto con la de Lynn ante su embarazo. Tal vez terminen en igualdad de condiciones (¡Jonás ya no digas más!). Saludos.

 **Guest** aunque me hubiera gustado participar, la verdad es que de momento no tengo tiempo para hacer muchas cosas, aunque para diciembre escribiré algo como ya antes mencioné con las hijas del pecado como protagonistas, o eso espero, no se hagan muchas expectativas. Espero puedas decirme qué te pareció este capítulo por favor. Gracias.

 **Sonikdc** no pasa nada. Si estuvieran en papel, podría llenar dos libreros con todos los fics que quiero leer (con un método personal que tengo de cálculo es "literal" lo que digo). No es necesario, pero si de verdad quieres ilustrar una escena, te dejo completa libertad creativa para que lo hagas con la que tú quieras, pon tu favorita, sólo me dices cómo buscarla cuando la publiques. Me lo tomo como un gran halago.

 **Jairo De la Croix** fue un placer para mí leerte. De nuevo felicidades por tu historia, captó mi atención. Aquí les dejo una pequeña pista sobre el motivo del comportamiento que Leni tendrá posteriormente. Saquen conclusiones.

 **Sir Crocodile222** buscaré tu trabajo compañero, gracias. A partir del próximo capítulo Lincoln tendrá que añadir más preocupaciones a su vida. Lynn fue el principio, Leni será su mayor contratiempo.

 **Menti-san** estoy de acuerdo con tu opinión sobre los harems. Descuida, como dije aunque tomaré algo prestado de aquí y allá para el desarrollo de Lena… que diga, Liena, ella será un poco distinta en otros aspectos a lo establecido, sin embargo es un hecho que tendrá la sangre de Lincoln, de eso ni siquiera lo duden.

Sin más que decir, comencemos. Los veo al final del capítulo.

 **ADVERTENCIA (Muy tardía, lo siento): El siguiente capítulo posee una situación delicada violenta, sexual y explícita. Se recomienda discreción (Más info en los reviews a riesgo de spoilers).**

* * *

 **Capítulo 4**

 **Día funesto**

 _Poco a poco Leni iba recuperando la consciencia. Las sensaciones comenzaban a invadirla, siendo la mayoría de incomodidad, pero especialmente de dolor, mucho dolor en cada parte de su cuerpo, incluso respirar le requería más trabajo adicional que antes. Intentó musitar una palabra, pero esta murió en su lengua. Sentía miedo. Una figura comenzaba a tomar forma frente a ella, el cabello blanco le dio una pista de quién podría ser y eso la tranquilizó bastante por un momento solamente._

 _—Li… ¿Linky?_

 _Parecía estar llorando. Deseaba que no lo hiciera, siempre le había disgustado verlo sentirse mal. Intentó alzar su mano para limpiar sus lágrimas, sólo para descubrir que seguía sin poder moverse._

 _—Tranquila Leni. Todo estará bien._

 _—¿Liena? —Preguntó enseguida ignorando aquella promesa de la cuál dudaba— ¿Trajiste a Liena?_

 _—No, ella… ella está en casa —se limpió con el dorso de su mano las lágrimas con cierto nerviosismo. Necesitaba aparentar seguridad si lo que deseaba era no preocuparla—. No deja de preguntar por ti, así que más vale que te recuperes pronto. Nos tienes a todos muy preocupados._

 _A su hermana ya no parecían hacerle efecto sus intentos de subirle el ánimo. Lucía desdichada. De verdad deseaba que su pequeña estuviese a su lado. Lincoln esperaba que Lynn estuviese haciendo un buen trabajo en cuidar a la pequeña a pesar de las circunstancias, también estaba preocupado por la niña, lamentablemente en el momento en que la dejó en casa, no había nadie más aparte de ella y Lily para que la cuidasen._

 _—Tengo… tengo miedo, Lincoln. Me duele todo._

 _—Vamos, esto no es nada. Eres muy fuerte. Verás que después estaremos riéndonos al recordar esto._

 _Leni no imaginaba cómo esto podría ser posible. Aunque no entendía lo que estaba ocurriéndole se sentía fatal, mucho peor que cuando… es verdad, nada podría igualar esa vez, ni siquiera esto con todo y lo incómodo que resultaba. El miedo la invadía. Miró suplicante a su hermano con sus ojos comenzando a llenársele de lágrimas._

 _—Cuídala, Lincoln —su voz se entrecortaba entre gemidos— Liena… Liena es tu hija, es tu hija Linki. Nuestra bebé._

 _—Leni… debes._

 _—Dilo. Por favor, dilo._

 _Lincoln sintió que se atragantaba con algo. Él también había comenzado a llorar. Leni parecía de verdad necesitar escucharlo._

 _—Liena es nuestra… es mi…_

 _Pero lo que dijo a continuación su hermano, Leni no lo sabría pues nuevamente cayó en la inconciencia. El pánico y terror que sentía no le dejarían descansar, pues al contrario no harían más que revivir el día más funesto de su vida, uno que jamás olvidaría y a la fecha la perseguía irremediablemente, sin importar cuanto amor su hermano, su hija y el resto de su familia le brindaran. A veces podía fingir como que eso jamás sucedió, a veces había días en que era capaz de ignorarlo, pero tarde o temprano esto volvía. Lo peor ahora es que en ese momento lo recordó no como algo que ocurrió hace nueve años, sino como si hubiese sucedido apenas hace menos de cinco minutos._

* * *

Faltaban menos de cinco minutos para llegar a la hora en que había quedado de verse con la encargada del local en el bazar. Leni intranquila miró nuevamente el reloj de la radio de Vanzilla sólo un minuto después de la vez anterior. A veces volvía a lamentarse el no haber conseguido aprender a conducir como Lori. En todo caso por el contrario de quejarse, se sentía agradecida con ella y Bobby por darle el aventón.

—Otra vez gracias por llevarme, chicos.

—No hay problema, Leni. Es un placer. Además, el bazar nos queda de camino al parque de atracciones —le aclaró Leni que parecía prestar más atención a su novio que al camino, eso le parecía a Leni tan romántico—. Ansío entrar al túnel del amor contigo, Bobbuosito.

—A mí también pichoncito… ¡Semáforo!

La chica sintió como su cuerpo se impulsó hacia adelante ante el frenón que su única hermana mayor dio para detenerse. Con fuerzas abrazó su gran bolso más preocupada por el mismo que por ella. El cinturón de seguridad la protegió como al resto. Sólo por no dejarlo pasar, revisó que dentro del bolso siguiera ahí su preciada libreta de diseños donde había incorporado nuevos proyectos, de los cuales por la mayoría se sentía muy entusiasmada, pero más importante, también el vestido que Lynn usó en su cita con Francisco. Todo parecía en orden por lo que suspiró más tranquila tras acomodarse las gafas sobre su cabeza.

—¡Y yo ansío mostrarles a mis amigas mis diseños! Tal vez les gusten tanto que quieran venderlos en ese momento.

—Esa sería genial —opinó Bobby—. ¿Te dan comisión cuando venden algo que diseñaste?

—Es al cincuenta, cincuenta.

—Suena justo, supongo.

—Verdad que sí. Es el cincuenta por ciento para la dueña de la tienda, el otro cincuenta por ciento lo reparte con los empleados y mis amigas, una parte de eso es para mí.

Lori gruñó y miró con severidad a su hermana por el espejillo.

—Leni, literalmente deberías cobrar la mitad de la venta de los vestidos que tú misma haces, o tal vez más que eso.

No es como si no lo hubiese pensado antes, pero entonces recordaba el mal carácter de la mujer cuando se ponía estricta y en cómo ya le había explicado las reglas del negocio. En todo caso no era como si no diera valor a su trabajo. Incluso admiraba lo "especial" que era.

—Yo… no lo sé. No quisiera tener problemas. "Así es como el sistema funciona aquí", suele decirme ella. "Te hago un favor por vender en mi tienda diseños de amateur" dice también. Al menos reconoce que mis capacidades como diseñadora son especiales, ¿no es eso bueno? Siempre dice: "No muchas personas se animarían a comprar algo si supieran lo fabricaron personas de _capacidades especiales_ ".

De pronto Lori se orilló para detenerse. Leni se preguntó qué estaba ocurriendo, pues su hermana parecía molesta con ella y aparentemente Bobby también. ¿Es que hizo algo malo sin darse cuenta? Fue el chico quien tomó la palabra colocando una mano sobre el hombro de su novia como una señal para además de calmarla, pedirle intervenir.

—Leni, se están aprovechando de ti. Lori ya me había dicho que tus vestidos siempre se venden bien. No regales tu trabajo. Si esa mujer no te quiere pagar lo justo, deja de darle tu ropa. Te puedo presentar a mi prima Carlotta. Estoy seguro que entre las dos podrían hacer un mejor negocio en otra parte. Con el ojo que tiene, es un hecho que tus vestidos le gustarían.

¿A la prima de Bobby le gustaban los vestidos y la moda? La idea la tentó. Siempre era agradable conocer a gente nueva, especialmente si compartían sus mismos gustos. ¿Un negocio entre dos modistas? Veía imposible negarse a algo tan maravilloso.

—Eso suena muy bien. Me gustaría conocerla.

—Te daré su número telefónico. A la próxima visita si tengo oportunidad te llevaré conmigo o tal vez la traiga.

—Muchas gracias Bobby, pero creo que primero tendré que hablar con la encargada para decirle que ya no le daré más modelos.

Y vaya que lo haría. Daba por sentado que su éxito con Carlotta sería un hecho. No tenía motivos para desconfiar de Bobby. Le agradaba bastante, igualmente su hermanita con quien Lincoln había salido ese día acompañado de Clyde, pese a ese carácter que le recordaba en ocasiones al de Lynn.

Aunque pocos minutos tarde de la hora acordada, finalmente llegaron al estacionamiento en la parte de atrás del bazar, donde Leni se bajó y volvió a agradecerles por haberla llevado. Pese a que Lori ansiaba tener un momento a solas con Bobby, se mostró preocupada por su hermana.

—¿No quieres que te acompañemos, Leni? Odiaría que esa mujer lograra convencerte de quedarte con ella. No vale la pena que lo hagas. Aunque te ofrezca más dinero, puedes conseguir algo mejor.

—No te preocupes por mí, Lori. No soy una niña, puedo encargarme de mis cosas por mi propia cuenta.

—Bien, confío en ti. ¿A qué hora quieres que pasemos por ti?

—Por mí no se preocupen. Tal vez los alcance en el parque de atracciones, o tal vez regrese a casa caminando. Es un lindo día.

Vaya que lo era. El sol brillaba, el día parecía estar en completa paz, incluso la zona del estacionamiento se veía desierta y muy tranquila salvo por unos pocos coches, aunque a esa hora casi siempre estaba así.

Cuando se marcharon, ella caminó dejándose contagiar por la tranquilidad de la mañana olvidándose que iba tarde, incluso comenzó alegremente a tararear una melodía pensando en la prima de Bobby. ¿Tendría también ascendencia latina o sólo sería él? Había visto en televisión algunos programas, novelas principalmente, de carácter mexicano y el estilo de ropa le atraía. Tal vez sería buena idea preparar de antemano un portafolio con diseños con influencia latina para darle una mejor impresión a Carlotta. Algo regio y elegante estaría bien. Ya sabía en qué se ocuparía en cuanto regresara a casa.

Se preguntó de pronto lo que estarían haciendo el resto de sus hermanas, en especial Lynn. Recordaba cómo cuando ella salió con Francisco lo mal que se sintió Lincoln, algo que le entristecía rememorar. Pero eso ya había pasado. Ahora Lincoln salió con Ronnie Anne y Clyde, pero Lynn no parecía tan triste. Su hermanita por el contrario parecía distraída con algo distinto, algo que le molestaba y la ponía de mal humor, tanto que coincidiendo con la cita de su hermano, ella había salido de casa furiosa casi enseguida de él y… de pronto se preocupó, rogando que lo que estuviese pensando se tratara de una casualidad. ¿Y si Lynn había salido a espiarlos? No podía ser. No quería creer que Lynn fuese a hacer algo así. Se detuvo brevemente indecisa. ¿Debería mejor ir al arcade a comprobarlo?

—Oye, disculpa. ¡Hey!

Dio un ligero sobresaltó al darse cuenta que alguien le hablaba. Venía del coche más cercano a ella a pocos metros. Un hombre con pantalones vaqueros y tenis estaba aparentemente saliendo o entrando al vehículo, aunque todo lo que podía ver era la mitad de su cuerpo asomando por la parte de atrás. Ahora le parecía que tenía dificultades para sacar algo de su camioneta. Con su brazo afuera, tras llamarla tamborileaba sobre la ventanilla de la puerta abierta buscando atraer su atención con el ruido. No podía verle el rostro. Sea lo que estuviere haciendo con medio cuerpo dentro del vehículo, parecía estar teniendo problemas con ello.

—Disculpa, amiga —volvió a hablarle desde el interior—. ¿Vas al bazar? Es que tengo problemas para sacar algo de aquí. Creo que se atascó en el asiento trasero.

—Yo… sí, pero… ¿qué es? —inevitablemente sintió curiosidad.

—Una caja. Es para el local de ropa de la segunda planta del frente a las escaleras principales. Voy tarde y no puedo sacar esta cosa. Creo que se pegó contra el otro asiento.

Inclinado todavía, se le notaba y escuchaba forcejeando con algo en el interior. Leni se había acercado un poco más. Se dio una idea sobre a dónde iba aquél hombre, quizá se trataba de la tienda a dos locales a donde ella se dirigía. Era cierto, iba tarde también para ir a buscar a la encargada.

—Yo también voy para allá —tentó su bolso para asegurarse que todavía lo llevaba consigo. Pobre sujeto, parecía tener serias dificultades para sacar lo que probablemente era una caja muy grande con mercancía—. ¿Quieres que nos vayamos juntos?

—Por supuesto, guapa —sonó animado—. Pero primero necesito sacar algo. ¿No me hechas una mano?

Notó que el vehículo no tenía placas. Leni recordó lo mucho que una vez Lori se estresó cuando a Vanzilla se le cayeron durante el camino rumbo a la escuela una vez que pasaron sobre un bache, mencionando algo que podrían infraccionarla si no las reponía a tiempo antes que papá se enterara. ¿Debería advertirle al sujeto que parecía haber perdido sus placas para que tuviese cuidado? Se acercó más. El hombre pareció gruñir.

—¿Puedes del otro lado empujar la caja? La puerta está abierta.

A la chica le era difícil notar bien algo allá adentro con sólo asomarse. Todas las ventanas estaban polarizadas, por lo que el interior de la camioneta daba la impresión de estar oculto por una oscura neblina. Del otro lado apenas podía ver el otro extremo de la caja taparlo todo sobre el asiento. Vaya que parecía grande.

—¿Qué tengo que hacer?

—Sólo abre y empuja la caja, yo la jalaré de mi lado para sacarla. Empuja lo más fuerte que puedas.

Parecía sencillo. Sin duda Lynn no tendría problemas de tener que hacer eso. Se echó para atrás del hombro su bolso, abrió la puerta e inmediatamente empujó apoyando todo su peso de golpe.

La caja salió volando del otro lado, ella también lo hizo hacia lo largo del asiento trasero quedando acostada sobre el mismo boca abajo, debido a toda la fuerza innecesaria que aplicó. La caja resultó ser en realidad una tapa de cartón muy grande apenas sobrepuesta, lo que había creado la ilusión de tratarse de una caja enorme. Confundida alzó la vista, siguió sin poder ver el rostro del sujeto, llevaba una boina de pasamontañas que le cubría toda la cara salvo los ojos y un orificio en la boca. Antes de poder procesar que algo estaba mal aquí, el tipo le golpeó en la cabeza con el mango de lo que parecía ser un bastón de metal.

Le costó más trabajo del habitual pensar correctamente. Se sintió mareada, la cabeza le dolía, no supo cómo reaccionar. Quizá debía decirle o preguntarle algo, pero no se le ocurría qué. Perdió la coordinación de sus brazos, de sus piernas, de todo su cuerpo, se sintió como una muñeca y así fue como el sujeto sin miramientos la trató. El entró enseguida al vehículo también con ella. Entre jaloneos volteó su cuerpo boca arriba girándola también. Lo sintió encima de ella, era un sujeto robusto, muy pesado, quizá más alto que ella. Tenía mal aliento, lo supo porque ahora lo tenía demasiado cerca de su rostro.

—Que buena estas, niña.

Se sobresaltó cuando sintió como con fuerza le estaba tocando los pechos. Finalmente reaccionó. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando así si no lo conocía? Trató con torpeza de llevar sus manos a los hombros del tipo para empujarlo, pero era muy difícil. De verdad era muy pesado y seguía aturdida por el golpe el cuál le escocía bastante. Lo que siguió a continuación fue asqueroso, intentó besarla. ¿Quién era ese tipo? Estaba segura que no lo conocía, por lo que no debería de estar haciéndole eso. Ella si algún día quería besar a alguien, lo haría con quien quisiese, no quería besar a ese tipo con mal aliento del que no sabía ni su nombre ni cómo era detrás del pasamontañas, pero lo estaba haciendo. Si hubiese comido algo antes de salir, probablemente hubiera vomitado al sentir esa asquerosa lengua reptando dentro de su boca como si se tratara de un nauseabundo gusano. Leni movió su rostro de un lado a otro, pero el hombre forcejeaba con ella sin rendirse. Dejó de besarla, bajó el rostro y con fuerza le mordió uno de los pechos, por lo que Leni casi se ahogó con el grito que el monstruo contuvo con su mano. Siguió forcejeando con ella, y cuando la apartó la mano de la cara, Leni sollozó

—Me… me duele… No te… no te conozco… ¡No! ¿Quién eres? ¡Déjame…! ¡Ugh…!

Le propinó un golpe en el vientre que le sacó el aire y con el mismo sus intenciones de seguir gritando. El sujeto se levantó un momento y Leni intentó hacerlo también, pero el siguiente puñetazo que le asestó fue a la altura de su hombro izquierdo. El dolor fue agudo, un poco más y hubiese creído que le rompió un hueso. Era demasiado fuerte, ni Lynn podía tener esa fuerza. Intentó gritar de nuevo, pero el sujeto le colocó de nuevo una mano sobre su boca mientras con la otra bruscamente le estrujó y pellizcó de nuevo los pechos con mayor intensidad. Con sus manos Leni intentó apartarlo, pero con cada intento el tipo se volvía más violento al lastimarla, por lo que fue perdiendo fuerzas y claridad de las cosas entre el dolor y el miedo. El rostro cubierto del criminal se le acercó de nuevo al suyo. Leni sólo pensó que ninguno de los monstruos de esas películas que tanto le gustaban a Lincoln y a algunas de sus hermanas, daba tanto miedo como ese hombre… no… como ese monstruo le provocaba.

—¡Deja de luchar perra y mejor disfrútalo!

¿De qué estaba hablando? ¡La estaba lastimando! Eso no era agradable. Ni siquiera sus hermanos cuando se peleaban en serio la lastimaban tanto como él lo estaba haciendo. No comprendía por qué le estaba haciendo eso. ¿Qué se suponía que le había hecho para que la maltratara de esa forma? Intentó defenderse y le propinó un golpe en el rostro sin contenerse nada, el tipo se quejó. Leni se dio la vuelta aprovechando el aturdimiento que le provocó e intentó arrastrarse fuera del vehículo a la vez que iba a gritar por ayuda, de pronto lo sintió sobre su espalda enterrando sus dedos en su costado como si quisiera perforárselo. Gritó más fuerte, pero con la mano libre él le volvió a cubrir la boca.

—¡Se dónde vives, tarada! ¡Vuelve a pegarme y lo que te haré a ti se lo haré también a tu p**a madre y a toda tu familia! ¿Eso quieres idiota? ¡Entonces quédate quieta o te cortaré el cuello antes que se los haga también a ellos!

El miedo terminó por vencer y paralizar a Leni. El tipo la soltó del costado y la boca, pero ella no gritó. Estaba en shock mezcla del intenso dolor en su cabeza, uno de sus pechos, su costado, el hombro, pero principalmente afectada por las palabras del tipo. Sintió sus manos de nuevo, esta vez sobre sus muslos mientras le alzaba el vestido. Un espasmo de pánico recorrió su espalda y por instinto intentó alejarse. ¿Por qué la estaba tocando así? No era su novio, ella no tenía novio y de tenerlo, no la dejaría que le hiciera eso sin conocerlo, sin amarlo como Lori amaba a Bobby. Al moverse el sujeto la golpeó con su codo, o quizá fue con su bastón en la espalda y ella cayó boca abajo del asiento nuevamente. Sintió vergüenza por que viera su ropa interior, esto no era como las travesuras inocentes de Lincoln, o esas desagradables bromas que en la escuela los chicos hacían cuando los encontraba asomándose abajo cuando bajaba de las escaleras. Su ropa interior dejó de ser un problema, el tipo de un tirón se la arrancó rozándole de modo doloroso su intimidad. Leni intentó desapartarse, pero el sujeto apretó con fuerza sus costados. El dolor era punzante.

—¡Que te quedes quieta!

Terminó por alzarle el vestido casi hasta el cuello. El bolso se le resbaló cayendo frente a ella abriéndose, pudo ver el vestido de Lynn. Sintió un ardor en los pechos por el modo en que le arrancó el sostén. Estaba sobre su espalda haciendo algo, de pronto sintió todo su peso encima de ella, así como algo en esa parte donde le habían advertido sus padres desde muy pequeña que no podía permitir que ningún desconocido la tocara.

—N, no —gimió aterrada—. No puedes… no te conozco… no quiero… ¡Ah…!

Él volvió a taparle la boca en el momento en que sintió que algo estaba pegándole ahí, como si quisiera… entrar. No comprendía qué sucedía. Eso era para hacer pipí, sólo servía para eso, también para sangrar cada mes, o eso pensaba antes de niña cuando eso último le ocurrió y su madre tuvo una extraña charla con ella. ¿Por qué le estaba haciendo eso? ¿Qué era lo que estaba entrando en su cuerpo? Le dolía mucho, el dolor de los golpes que le propinó, ni siquiera el de la cabeza, ninguno de esos eran nada a lo que estaba sintiendo en ese momento. No era un simple golpe, eran varios, cado uno seguido del otro. Era un objeto caliente, mediano, ancho y dolía el modo en que la golpeaba dolorosamente dentro de ella. ¿Es que pensaba partirla en dos? Dolía bastante. Sintió un tirón, algo se había desgarrado dentro de ella a causa de esa cosa y de no ser porque le seguía cubriendo la boca, su grito se hubiese escuchado quizá hasta su casa, tal vez así entonces su familia hubiese sabido lo que le ocurría y habrían ido en su ayuda. No se dio cuenta en qué momento comenzó a llorar. En ocasiones los dedos del sujeto con olor metálico también tapaban aunque quizá sin querer su nariz además de su boca. Estaba segura que si no moría por aquella tortura, lo haría asfixiada. Intentó liberarse, pero la otra mano del tipo se movió por debajo de ella y tocó sus pechos enterrando con dureza sus dedos en los mismos.

—¿Te gusta tanto como a mí, zorra? —Gemía casi en su oído mientras la intensidad de sus embestidas aumentaban a cada momento—. Puedes sentirlo... oh… ¿Te gusta así?

Finalmente soltó su rostro para sujetar sus glúteos con fuerza, comenzando a golpearlos de un modo que por mal que se hubiese portado cuando más joven, ni su madre o su padre lo habían hecho nunca. Leni sencillamente lloraba, ya no tenía fuerzas para gritar, o quizá tenía miedo que algo peor sucediera tras intentarlo. A cada instante le dolía más su intimidad que sin piedad era invadida continuamente por ese monstruo.

El vestido de Lynn estaba frente a ella. No quería sentir miedo, pero lo sentía. "Hacer bebés" era como prefería referirse a "eso" de lo que tanto le avergonzaba hablar. Comprendía que eso era lo que estaba haciéndole el tipo y ni siquiera lo amaba, tampoco lo conocía, no le había dado su permiso, no era nadie y la estaba tomando como si no le importara su opinión, como si ella no fuera siquiera una persona. Lynn y Lincoln hicieron bebés, o eso había creído Lucy. Ella no lo creía, pero aun así pensó que ellos se veían hermosos juntos. Lincoln no pareció obligar a Lynn a nada, esa noche se veía entre sueños feliz casi desnuda en brazos de su hermano. Por el modo en que Lincoln la abrazaba como si desease jamás desapartarse de ella y protegerla, parecía amarla quizá hasta más de lo que Lynn lo amaba a él.

El dolor era continuo, por lo que se obligó a concentrarse en esa noche. Que bellos se veían. Que linda se veía Lynn con el vestido. Que tierno había sido verlos llegar juntos de la mano tras la cita. Necesitaba concentrarse en ellos, sólo así podía pretender que no estaba ocurriéndole nada. La noche cuando los descubrió por primera vez surtía en ella un especial efecto. Éste era el recuerdo y pensamiento feliz más próximo en el que podía concentrarse y aferrarse con todo su corazón mientras eso ocurría.

El tipo se acostó sobre su espalda alzándola para sujetar con rudeza sus pechos como si pretendiera exprimirlos, al mismo tiempo que se detenía y gemía ruidosamente apretando sus dientes. Leni distraída en mejores recuerdos, trató de seguir ignorándolo, como ese momento en que sentía algo dentro de ella expandirse un poco más quemándola. Sintió un calor húmedo en su interior. De pronto el sujeto la soltó como una muñeca de trapo hacia el asiento de nuevo.

Leni lo escuchó salir del vehículo, pero no le hizo caso, estaba inerte. Temía que algo peor fuera a sucederle de un momento a otro, pero no podía imaginar qué. Quizá la matara, sentía que eso ya no tenía importancia de todas maneras, tal vez no habría diferencia a como se sentía. De pronto miró sus piernas frente a ella fuera de la camioneta y sintió que la tomaba por los hombros y la arrastraba hacia afuera dejándola caer sin miramientos sobre el suelo quedando boca arriba. El cielo estaba despejado, irónicamente seguía pareciendo ese tipo de días que auguraban un bello día.

Leni alzó el rostro y miró su bolso detrás de ella bajo el asiento donde estuvo. Desorientada y adolorida, se incorporó y estiró su brazo hacia él sin fijarse de donde se sujetaba. El tipo se regresó y le arrebató el bolso, al hacerlo el vestido de Lynn salió pues resultó ser lo que estaba agarrando del interior. La observó unos instantes con duda antes de decidir que ya había terminado con todo. Cuando Leni alzó un poco más la mirada hacia el la camioneta, vio sus lentes de sol sobre el asiento momentos antes que el degenerado cerrara la puerta, diera la vuelta a su vehículo, entrara en él y encendiera el motor. No hubo palabras de despedida, una disculpa, nada, sencillamente se fue.

Cuando lo miró salir del estacionamiento, Leni consiguió entender que todo había acabado. Con dificultad se puso de pie y se bajó el vestido con una mano para cubrir su desnudez. En otras circunstancias le avergonzaría no llevar ropa interior debajo, pero ahora la vergüenza era más profunda por lo que le sucedió. ¿Qué había hecho? ¿Fue un castigo por algo malo que hizo y no recodaba? ¿Tal vez algún error que no enmendó? No comprendía por qué le había pasado eso a ella. No recordaba haber lastimado o haberle hecho nada a nadie. Dejó de llorar. Estaba viva. Contra todo pronóstico que imaginó cuando se rindió, estaba viva.

Se sentía terrible. Trastabilló hasta un coche en el que casi se tropieza. Vio su reflejo en la ventanilla. Se veía asustada, pero ilesa. Al menos no parecía haber nada malo en sus brazos y piernas, tampoco en su rostro, aunque tal vez le estaba saliendo un chicón detrás de la cabeza. Sintió angustia, pues era en casi todo su torso donde sufrió realmente las agresiones, siendo la principal en la… no quería pensar en eso. Se llevó una mano a su entrepierna. Le dolía mucho. Sentía ardor, una irritación muy desagradable. Algo escurrió por su muslo y asqueada caminó hasta la banqueta donde no pudo contenerlo más y vomitó haciendo una bola el vestido de su hermanita para apartarlo y no ensuciarlo. Con un sucio papel que encontró tirado cerca de un bote de basura intentó limpiarse en cuclillas lo que el monstruo le dejó adentro. En los residuos había sangre y… algo más.

¿Qué pensarían sus padres si se enteraran de lo que le ocurrió? Le habían dicho que se cuidara de chicos que quisieran aprovecharse de ella, también Lori y Luna lo hicieron, quizá con más insistencia que ellos, hasta Luan un par de veces. ¿Acaso eso calificaba como haber hecho algo malo aunque no quería hacerlo? ¿Se sentirían todos avergonzados y decepcionados de ella? Pero si no fue su culpa… ¿o sí? Pudo morderle la mano, tal vez si en lugar de golpearlo en la cara lo hubiera hecho en su entrepierna nada de esto hubiese ocurrido, pero en el momento en que todo sucedió había sentido tanto miedo que no se le ocurrió hacer nada dominada por el pánico. Fue tan tonta que… era tonta. ¡Era tonta y por eso le había ocurrido todo eso! Si hubiese sido tan lista como sus hermanas, quizá… pero él le había dicho que la conocía y lastimaría a sus padres. Al menos no amenazó a sus hermanas y a Lincoln, a no ser que… no sabía que tuviera más familia y sólo estaba alardeando para que cooperara. Quería llorar de nuevo por lo estúpida que fue. Fue su culpa. Todo fue su culpa. Se convenció de ello.

¿Qué debía hacer? Tenía miedo, pero no quería decirle nada de esto a nadie. No sabría con qué cara ver a sus padres o a sus hermanas si se llegaban a enterar. ¿Lincoln sentiría asco de ella? A pesar de eso presentía que tal vez él… él era el único que nunca la había llamado tonta nunca, el que siempre junto con Lori le explicaba las cosas, pero con mayor paciencia, con mayor cariño, el único chico que de verdad la quería, que se avergonzaba cuando la veía en poca ropa, pero que nunca buscaría aprovecharse de ella verdaderamente, un chico que jamás la lastimaría. Se había peleado con sus hermanas alguna vez, algunas jugando, pero ni en serio ni jugando Lincoln jamás le había puesto un dedo encima. Necesita ayuda… necesitaba a Lincoln. Él sabría qué hacer. Confiaba más en su hermanito que en sus padres, Lori, Luna o incluso que en Lisa sin importarle que ella fuese la más lista de toda la familia. Pero primero necesitaba regresar a casa.

Como si se tratara de un reflejo intentó buscar en su bolso algo de dinero para un taxi, o al menos el autobús. Pero todo lo que sujetaba era el vestido rojo que le había hecho a Lynn. No tenía ni un centavo. Lori y Bobby habían ido al parque de diversiones, el lugar a diferencia de la casa no estaba tan retirado de donde se encontraba. Sintió miedo de tener que ver a Lori en esas condiciones. Esperaba que no descubriera lo que le ocurrió. No estaba lista para hablar de ello. Tal vez se molestara por interrumpir su cita, pero necesitaba regresar a casa, no sólo para hablar con Lincoln, sino también para bañarse, todavía podía sentir la peste de ese monstruo encima de ella… dentro de ella. Se tentó temerosa la entrepierna sintiendo molestia ahí con cada paso que daba.

* * *

Fue la media hora más larga de toda su vida. Cuando llegó, lo primero que hizo fue buscar los baños públicos para volver a vomitar, también intentar limpiarse de nuevo con medio rollo de papel higiénico barato la sucia sustancia pegajosa que seguía resbalando de su interior combinada con sangre. Al salir del baño se sentó a un lado de un bote de basura en el suelo. Le dolió al momento de apoyarse, pero se sentía tan cansada que sólo quería un respiro. El vientre le dolía bastante. No había mucha gente, en realidad la zona donde estaba se encontraba casi vacía, por lo que sintió cierto temor que algo como lo de hace unos momentos se repitiera. El vestido seguía en sus manos. Como si fuese de un amuleto de la buena suerte, lo presionó contra su vientre esperando que el dolor pasara pronto. Además debía aparentar normalidad frente a su hermana antes de pedirle que la llevara de regreso a casa. Eso le parecía lo más difícil.

—Ronnie Anne, de verdad lamento mucho lo que mi hermana te hizo.

Alzó la mirada encontrándose con sorpresa a Lincoln. Sintió miedo. No quería que la viera así, era demasiado pronto, además estaba acompañado de su amiga Ronnie Anne. Estaban a cierta distancia retirados de ella, pero podía distinguirlos, aunque no entendía mucho de lo que hablaban. Habían bajado la voz y ninguno de los dos se daba cuenta que ella estaba ahí.

—No tienes por qué disculparte por ella, bobo. Tú no hiciste nada para que te pegara —sólo entonces con las palabras de la pequeña, se dio cuenta que su hermano tenía la cara sucia y estaba despeinado—. Siento que te lo diga, pero Lynn no me simpatiza.

—Puedo entenderlo. Descuida.

—Entiendo que tenga celos de hermana, pero esto es pasarse.

—¡Lo sé! ¡Ni siquiera salimos juntos como para que se comporte de esa manera!

—¿Eso sería tan malo? ¿Qué saliéramos los dos juntos? Me refiero más allá de lo que a tu hermana pueda parecerle.

De pronto Leni se emocionó interesada por lo que sucedía. Esa niña parecía estar declarándosele a Lincoln. Por un instante olvidó su situación y sonrió derramando una lágrima. Pensó que después de todo podía seguir habiendo todavía algo lindo en el mundo.

—Ronnie… yo… cielos. No pensé que… no sé qué pensar.

—Tú, ¿nunca pensaste en lo mismo sobre nosotros alguna vez?

—Ronnie, tú también me gustas mucho —la niña tomó la iniciativa y parecía a punto de besarlo, hasta que Lincoln dio un paso hacia atrás—. Pero también me gusta alguien más.

—¿De quién se trata?

Leni de pronto la vio detrás de ellos a pocos metros. Era Lynn, tan sorprendida como ella de lo que Lincoln estaba diciendo.

—No importa. El punto es que no sería justo para ti que tú y yo… ya sabes, mientras también me gusta otra persona. No es correcto. Además, ya sabes. Vas a irte. Esto funcionará para Lori y Bobby pues volverán a verse, nosotros sólo podríamos hacerlo por el video chat y no soy de los que creen que es lo mismo.

—Esa chica, ¿te gusta más que yo?

Lincoln guardó silencio un momento. Aunque no respondiera, Leni supo lo que pensaba. Volvió a mirar a Lynn quien parecía paralizada por lo que estaba sucediendo.

—¿Podemos seguir siendo amigos?

Ronnie Anne pareció entender la respuesta. Abrazó a Lincoln mostrando cierta melancolía.

—Esa chica es afortunada. Espero sepa cuidarte bien. Nos olemos luego, Lincoln.

Apenas ella se marchó por otra dirección, Lynn finalmente se acercó a su hermano para encararlo.

—¿Es cierto lo que le dijiste, Lincoln? ¿Te gusta alguien más que ella? ¿Acaso esa chica… soy yo?

Lincoln frunció el ceño e intentó andar por donde su amiga se había marchado, pero Lynn le sujetó de la muñeca con rudeza para detenerlo.

—¡Suéltame ya, quieres!

—¡No hasta que me contestes si soy yo la chica que te gusta más que Ronnie Anne!

—Eso ya no importa Lynn. Ronnie Anne era la única que me importaba en este día, pero tuviste que venir y fastidiarlo todo. ¿Es que no te bastó que tú y yo nos peleáramos delante de Lori, Bobby y ella?

Leni podía sentirlo. Algo desagradable estaba invadiéndola de poco a poco nuevamente: coraje.

—¡Lo siento! Me enojé porque pensé que ya no me querías. Que la querías más a ella y a mí nada.

—Eres mi familia, Lynn. Ni siquiera por esto podría dejar de quererte como a las otras.

—¡No me refiero al cariño de hermanos! Lincoln, ¿qué es lo que sientes exactamente por mí?

El chico tiró de su cabello con frustración.

—¡No importa, no importa! ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Tú misma no dejabas antes de señalármelo! Al menos créeme cuando te digo que definitivamente sé que no quieres escuchar lo que estoy sintiendo por ti en este preciso momento.

—¡Sí! Puedo ver que estás furioso conmigo, pero fuera de eso, ¿por qué rechazaste a esa chica si antes te gustaba tanto? ¿Cambio algo? ¿Fui yo? ¿Te gusto más que ella de otra forma?

—¡Eso qué te importa!

Ella se acercó y lo tomó por los hombros escupiéndole la respuesta a la cara.

—¡Me importa porque me gustas mucho! ¡Por eso ya no quise salir con Francisco ni con nadie! ¡Porque tú me gustas, Lincoln! Dime, ¿a quién te referías con Ronnie Anne hace unos momentos? Si te gustaba alguien más, ¿por qué saliste con ella para empezar?

—¡Por qué es mi amiga a pesar de todo, tonta! ¡No tenías por qué atacarla de esa manera! ¡Lo único que hiciste fue arruinar mi día con ella! ¡Arruinar que tú la conocieras verdaderamente! ¡Todo por tus estúpidos celos! Sí, saliste con Francisco, pero aunque fui un patético que terminó llorando en el rincón de su cuarto porque se sentía mal, nunca me pasó por la cabeza hacer las tonterías que hiciste arruinando tu salida, ¡Aun cuando quizá yo si tenía motivos al preocuparme que la chica que me gusta estaba teniendo una cita de verdad con otro!

Nunca antes Leni se sintió tan decepcionada de Lynn como en ese momento, pero parecía que de todo lo que su hermano le había soltado, su hermanita parecía haber escuchado sólo una cosa.

—Soy yo… de verdad soy yo.

—Sí —se cubrió con pesadez la cara con las manos—. Eres tú, Lynn.

—¡De verdad soy yo! —¿Lynn estaba alegre después de todo lo que hizo y le gritaron?—. Ya gané, ¡Yo gané! ¡Me escogiste a mí!

Lincoln la fulminó con la mirada del mismo modo que Leni debía estar haciéndolo.

—¿De verdad estás diciendo que ganaste? ¿De esto realmente se trataba, Lynn? ¿Qué podías competir con Ronnie Anne por mí? ¿De verdad te gusto? ¿No es sólo que te imaginaras que ella estaba jugando a las competencias a ver quién apartaba a la otra primero?

—¡No! —Ahora si parecía asustada— ¡Te juro que no es eso! Es sólo que… te tengo. De verdad no pensaba que tú y yo tal vez podríamos… ya sabes. Yo pues… gané.

Lincoln enrojecía. Lynn intentó tocarle un hombro cuando de pronto él estalló.

—¡Sí, está bien! ¡Ganaste!¡Ganaste que casi nos expulsaran del parque! ¡Ganaste poder darme una paliza sólo porque quería proteger a la niña a la que atacaste sin alguna razón lógica! ¡Ganaste el haber arruinado mi día con mis mejores amigos! ¡Ganaste que Ronnie y Bobby te consideren una chiflada! ¡Ganaste serios problemas con Lori! ¡Ganaste que por este día esté tan enfadado contigo que me está costando trabajo comprender por qué te escogí a ti! —tomó aire antes de continuar— y finalmente… ¡Ganaste que te declarara mis sentimientos hacia ti de la peor forma posible! ¿Contenta? ¡Muchas felicidades! ¡Rechacé a una buena chica por ti! ¡Rechacé a mi mejor amiga por mi propia hermana! ¡Esa es la verdad! ¡Me gustas mucho Lynn! ¡Ahora por lo que más quieras, déjame sólo de una buena vez!

El chico se dio la vuelta mientras Lynn parecía a punto de llorar.

—¡Lincoln! ¡Aguarda!

Entonces Lynn hizo algo que enfureció bastante a Leni, mientras Ronnie Anne y Clyde quienes acababan de aparecer se vieron dominados por la confusión, la sorpresa y la repulsión, habiendo adicionalmente ira en la mirada de la niña.

Apenas el peliblanco se dio la vuelta, la deportista forcejó con él para obligarlo a besarla. Era evidente por la forma en que su hermano se movía y manoteaba que no quería hacerlo, pero su hermana por la fuerza lo estaba obligando a hacer algo que no quería, algo a lo que Lincoln no le había dado permiso de hacer. Lynn estaba tomándolo contra su voluntad, sólo porque era mayor que él, porque era más fuerte que él, porque quería y porque podía hacerlo… justo cómo aquél maldito monstruo había tomado a Leni en el estacionamiento del bazar. Con ese pensamiento, las manos de la rubia se tensaron y estrujaron con mayor fuerza aquél vestido que con tanto cariño le había hecho a Lynn, el mismo que Lincoln había escogido para su hermana tras haberse resignado a perderla.

Leni estaba a punto de levantarse para intervenir, cuando la misma Lynn soltó finalmente a Lincoln de pronto exclamando un quejido de dolor. Lincoln escupió a un lado mientras la deportista sorprendida y asustada se sujetaba su boca.

—¡Me mofdiste! ¡Lincod me mofdiste la legua!

De pronto Leni se sintió todavía peor. ¿Por qué ella no había hecho eso con esa bestia cuando la besó? Incluso en su caso había tenido la oportunidad de arrancarle la lengua sin contemplaciones. ¡La había sentido dentro de su boca y no había hecho nada más que asustarse y forcejear! Le dio una arcada al recordar la desagradable sensación de una forma muy vívida. Su hermano había sabido que hacer antes que ella. Como siempre resultó ser más listo. Realmente ella era una… tonta.

—Sí, ya te confesé que eres tú la chica que de verdad me gusta —le soltó el chico con rabia—. ¡Pero es que no te puedes dar cuenta que este no es el momento para hacer esto! ¡Hablaba en serio cuando dije que quiero que me dejes solo, Lynn! De una vez te lo advierto, no quiero verte por el resto del día, así que esta vez ni intentes que en la noche durmamos juntos de nuevo.

Esta declaración sobresaltó a los amigos de su hermano. Finalmente Lincoln y Lynn se dieron cuenta que no estaban solos. Clyde había corrido hacia otro bote de basura cercano para vomitar, mientras que Ronnie Anne dio un paso hacia atrás tras hacer una expresión de decepción y asco, apenas el hombre del plan intentó acercársele, ella se echó a correr por donde había llegado. El peliblanco asustado se desentendió de la deportista y fue a tratar de alcanzar a su amiga.

Tras sacarlo todo, un tanto mareado, Clyde se dio cuenta que se había quedado solo con Lynn, por lo que permaneció unos momentos con ella sin decir nada fingiendo ver en los alrededores. Mostrándose avergonzada, Lynn hizo un movimiento con su mano alentándole a reclamarle.

—Sódo dilo… dilo y ya.

—Lo arruinaste, Lynn.

A Lynn no pareció ocurrírsele nada para defenderse. Parecía seguir doliéndole la lengua por la mordida que Lincoln le había propinado.

—Lo sientdo, Clyde.

El chico parecía muy cansado, ya se le veía un tanto mareado desde antes de la discusión, por lo que sin decir palabra decidió retirarse caminando justo en dirección a Leni. Cuando se dio cuenta que ella estaba ahí se sorprendió, Lynn entonces la vio por primera vez también con sobresalto. Leni pensó que debía de verse muy mal por la expresión que hacía Clyde al verla, pero estaba más concentrada en Lynn.

—Ah… Leni, ¿estás bien?

Cansada, se puso de pie con dificultad, sintiéndose todavía incómoda al caminar. Le sonrió al chico agradecida por su preocupación sin saber qué decir. Su prioridad era ajustar cuentas con el monstruo… ¡no! con su hermana.

La cabeza le dolía, pero no podía dejarlo pasar. No había hecho nada cuando él la obligó a… cuando Lynn obligó Lincoln a besarla. La habían golpeado con un bastón y a puño limpio… y las marcas de Lincoln. ¿Realmente Lynn se atrevió a golpearlo con todo y lo que ella misma había provocado? Se sentía verdaderamente furiosa.

Cuando se detuvo frente a Lynn, ella retrocedió un paso asustada. Eso era extraño, normalmente su hermana no temía de nada ni de nadie. Leni no recordaba antes haberse sentido tan frustrada y furiosa como ahora.

—Le… Leni… yo… ¡Ah!

No lo pensó, sencillamente lo dejó salir. Casi podía imaginar el rostro cubierto con el pasamontañas en la cara de su hermana cuando sin contenerse le asestó un puñetazo. Él la había lastimado. Ella había lastimado a Lincoln. Que intentara defenderse, le daba lo mismo pues no creía que nada que le hiciera podría ser peor a lo que ya le habían hecho. Pero Lynn no se defendió. Había caído al suelo y continuaba mirándola más asustada que sorprendida tocándose la cara sin poder creer lo que le había hecho. Leni casi sintió pena por ella.

—¿Por qué?

"Porque me hicieron... Porque arruinaste lo que pudo darse entre nuestro hermanito y su amiga, además por un momento creí que eras ese monstruo". ¿Cómo decirle esto? Tomó consciencia entonces de lo que acababa de hacer y se sintió mal. Se suponía que ella era la hermana mayor y Lynn su hermana, su hermanita competitiva e impulsiva que sólo deseaba ser aceptada por su hermano menor como pareja. Su voz casi se entrecortó al responderle con frialdad.

—Lo desilusionaste de nuevo. Volviste a hacer llorar y a lastimar a Lincoln otra vez. Una hermana no hace eso, tampoco una novia debería.

Se dio la vuelta y se marchó a casa, ya sin intención de buscar a Lori.

Necesitaba estar sola, necesitaba calmarse y dejarlo pasar. Necesitaba de Lincoln. Su hermanito todavía estaba herido, no tanto como ella, pero había sido víctima de Lynn. Sin embargo él era fuerte, ella no. Necesitaba buscar que él la cuidara, que la protegiera, que la amara. Necesitaba sentirse amada como una persona. A pesar de su edad, Lincoln siempre actuaba con todas, incluso con ella, más como el hermano "mayor". Y un hermano mayor cuida de las menores, lo de menos era que le sobrepasaran en años.

* * *

Leni tardó bastante en llegar a casa. Cuando lo hizo era un poco tarde, pero al menos se había acostumbrado a la incomodidad que sentía, por lo que pudo darse prisa cada vez más al caminar a pesar de las circunstancias. Lo primero que hizo al entrar tras comprobar por el rabillo del ojo que sus padres parecían estar reprendiendo a Lynn y a Lincoln en la sala, fue subir sin prestar atención a nadie directo hacia su habitación. Lori no estaba adentro. Lanzó el vestido de Lynn sin miramientos a la ropa sucia como si hubiese perdido de pronto cualquier valor, luego de un tirón se quitó el vestido, siendo la única prenda que llevaba encima además de sus sandalias; enseguida buscó una toalla para cubrirse con ella y al final se dirigió al baño con la intención de darse una larga y necesaria ducha a toda prisa, agradeciendo que ese era uno de esos extraños momentos donde el baño estaba disponible.

El agua corrió por todo su cuerpo y ella examinó con mayor detenimiento los moretones que el monstruo le había dejado, pero a su parecer, peor que las marcas de sus dientes alrededor de uno de sus pechos, era su vagina. Le escocía, pero al menos ya no estaba sangrando. No era el día que le tocaba sangrar, comprendía el motivo por el que lo hacía. Realmente le había hecho mucho daño. Hacer bebés era mucho más repugnante de lo que había imaginado. ¿Así es como era siempre? Dudaba que su padre hubiese lastimado así a su madre cuando los concibieron a todos, o que Lincoln llegara a comportarse así con una chica. Su hermano era alguien muy distinto. Era cariñoso, tierno, cuidadoso. ¿No tenía esa pomada tan especial para cuando se lastimaba jugando con Lynn? Estaba segura que podría ayudarle. Agradeció no estar casada con el monstruo, eso la salvaba de tener un bebé pese a lo que le hizo.

Durante una hora escuchó a sus hermanas golpeando la puerta exigiéndole que se diese prisa, pero por primera vez deliberadamente quiso ser egoísta conscientemente e ignorarlas. Ella tenía más derecho que las demás a tomarse su tiempo, lo que le tomó mucho para sentir que finalmente y con mucho cuidado, había logrado quizá limpiar todo rastro de sangre y… esa cosa desagradable de su interior.

Cuando abrió la puerta tras asegurarse que la toalla ocultaba bien todos los moretones de su cuerpo para que nadie los viera, salió encontrándose con Lori quien parecía apenada de pronto.

—¡Leni! ¿A qué hora regresaste?

—Tengo poco.

—Me hubiera gustado ir a buscarte al bazar, pero no te imaginas las cosas que sucedieron en el parque de atracciones. Lynn y Lincoln están castigados, principalmente por culpa de Lynn. Ven, vamos a que te cuente.

La chica asintió y la siguió, apenas prestando atención a lo que le contaba. Sólo esperando a que se marchara para que la dejara cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Te encuentras bien, Leni? Literalmente pareces ausente.

—Yo… estoy bien.

—¿Qué ocurrió en el bazar? ¿Hablaste con la encargada?

De verdad quería que la dejara en paz. ¿Tenía que marcharse mejor ella de la habitación?

—No voy a regresar al bazar con ella. Puedes estar tranquila.

—¡Esa es una excelente noticia! De verdad esa mujer literalmente te estaba explotando. ¿Quieres que le avise a Bobby para que te ponga en contacto con su prima?

—Luego. Tal vez deba primero ver qué diseños pueda mostrarle. No tengo humor para hacer eso por ahora.

Como siquiera eso ahora le importara. Necesitaba estar sola. Se puso de pie y se dirigió hacia la puerta. No soportaba la suciedad de su cuerpo. Le urgía quitársela

—Leni, ¿a dónde vas?

—Yo… ¡Ah! Es verdad, necesito una ducha.

—¿No acabas de salir de bañarte?

Se vio en el espejo. Era verdad, ya se había bañado, aun así deseaba repetirlo, aunque no quería levantar sospechas y preocupar a nadie con su ya de por sí llamativo comportamiento.

—Sí, creo que lo olvidé —entonces haría algo igual de urgente—. Iré a ver cómo están Lynn y Lincoln.

—Hermana, primero cámbiate. ¿Segura que estás bien?

Aunque no muy segura, consideró contárselo todo. Abrió la boca, pero todo lo que pensaba decir quedó bloqueado en su mente. No podía decírselo a nadie, al menos no a Lori por ahora.

—Estaré bien. Tal vez deba de cambiarme ya.

Finalmente Lori salió de la habitación para darle su espacio, Leni se sintió agradecida porque finalmente la dejara en paz. La cabeza le dolía, recién recordaba que había recibido un golpe también ahí, su olvido se debió por lo mucho que se concentraba en todo lo demás que le hicieron. Ya no quería pensar en nada, pero tampoco quería llamar la atención de Lori como parecía hacerlo. Necesitaba descansar y estar con Lincoln. Tan pronto se puso una cómoda ropa interior y después su camisón, Lori se empeñó en acompañarla. Resignada decidió que era momento de dormir.

—¿No crees que es muy temprano para dormir, Leni? —le preguntó cuando la vio alistarse para hacerlo.

—Estoy muy cansada.

—Bueno, no te sorprenda si el sueño se te corta mucho antes de la hora de levantarnos. Ni siquiera tenemos escuela.

Cierto, algo de lo que se sentía agradecida de haber entrado en vacaciones. No se imaginaba enfrentando a sus compañeros con semejante secreto, ya era muy difícil hacerlo en su propia casa.

* * *

 **Un saludo de nuevo a Jairo De la Croix, el primero de algunos que se acercaron en acertar la teoría de lo que le ocurrió a Leni.**

 **Se qué hay quienes han escrito cosas mucho más fuertes, pero no puedo evitar sentir que pisé fuego, algo que no me había pasado antes que recuerde.**

 **Supongo que tienen ahora muchas preguntas, de las cuales imagino una de tantas (que quizá no sea la más importante, creo) y que contestaré de una vez. ¿Quién era el tipo del pasamontañas? No lo sé. De verdad, no lo sé. Jamás lo veremos de regreso, nunca será atrapado, o sabremos cómo era. Sencillamente fue alguien que como muchas veces sucede en la vida real, lastimó a alguien y se fue sin castigo saliéndose con la suya.**

 **Saludos.**


	5. Una noche muy especial

**Capítulo 5**

 **Una noche muy especial**

Leni se equivocó al pensar que esa noche no podría dormir. El cansancio la venció, por lo que no tardó mucho en conciliar el sueño. Un sueño intranquilo lleno de pesadillas con un demonio oscuro, con cuernos, ojos relampagueantes, gigantesco, que usaba tennis blancos y la manejaba a su antojo como si fuera un costal de papas, empujándola contra vanzilla arrancándole la ropa, llamándola idiota, mientras intentaba partirla por la mitad con un bate de beisbol al rojo vivo enterrándolo dentro de su cuerpo. Ella gritaba pidiendo por ayuda, pateando e intentando liberarse. De pronto al mirar sobre su hombro, podía ver a Lincoln impresionado viéndola en problemas, pero justo cuando iba hacia ella obviamente en su rescate, Lynn con la misma expresión enloquecida lo tomaba por la muñeca, lo obligaba a mirarla y le arrancaba al chico el rostro de un mordisco.

Cuando entre lágrimas Leni despertó de ese horrible sueño, comprobó que era muy tarde. Lori estaba dormida en su lado con su teléfono cargándose sobre su mesita. Al ver en su pantalla la hora entendió que era de madrugada; también se dio cuenta que durante todo ese momento estuvo durmiendo sujetándose la entrepierna. No podía soportarlo más, necesitaba de Lincoln, sencillamente no esperaría hasta mañana.

Siendo cuidadosa se levantó en silencio procurando que Lori no la escuchara salir de la habitación, ni ella ni nadie lo hizo cuando recorrió el pasillo para entrar en la habitación de su hermanito.

Le dio la impresión que él también dormía intranquilo por la forma en que se agitaba. Debía de tener calor, pues dormía en interiores, eso no le importaba, era Lincoln y no alguien más. Su hermano era bueno, era amable, las amaba a todas, la amaba a ella. Necesitaba sentir ese amor de él. Se recostó a su lado indecisa de despertarlo, indecisa de contarle todo y pedirle que hiciera algo por ella, únicamente deseaba su ayuda, su apoyo, que la reconfortara y nada más. Lincoln con fastidio se dio la vuelta, pero al verla su semblante malhumorado cambió a uno de sorpresa. Leni se decidió.

—Por favor, hermanito. Te necesito.

La joven entonces se dio cuenta que quizá esa era la primera vez que invadía la cama de su hermano sin su permiso. Esperaba que no se molestara mucho con ella, pero de verdad lo necesitaba lo más cerca posible en ese momento.

—Le… Leni, ¿qué ocurre?

—Necesito… te necesito. Me sucede algo.

—¿N… no puede ayudarte Lori?

Ella negó con la cabeza. Lincoln lucía abochornado. Pareciera que últimamente había desarrollado con ellas cierto pudor que un año atrás no había tenido.

—Sólo tú puedes hermanito.

—Ah… claro. ¿Qué es lo que te ocurre?

Leni gimió al sentir cómo volvía a escocerle la entrepierna, se la sujetó con fuerzas incomodando más a Lincoln al darse cuenta de lo que hacía. El peliblanco tragó saliva, pues esa misma tarde ya había sacado de su cama tanto a Lynn como a Lucy fastidiado por sus acciones, pero Leni… no entendía qué es lo que le sucedía. Ella sintió una extraña humedad al tentarse en esa zona. Como Lincoln, se dio cuenta que entre los dedos ahora tenía un rastro de sangre. Sintió mucho miedo. No sabía cómo explicárselo a su hermano quien parecía de pronto confundido.

—¡Ah, eso es…! Leni… yo. ¿Acaso…? ¿Qué… qué es lo quieres de mí?

Lincoln sonrojado sin lugar a dudas pensaba que estaba menstruando, por lo que no se imaginaba cómo se suponía que ella esperaba la ayudara con eso. Eso no importaba ahora. Leni cerró sus ojos y se acercó dispuesto a besarlo.

Asustado, Lincoln no supo que hacer, hasta que se relajó al sentir los labios de su hermana justo en su frente. Ella lo abrazó y poco a poco comenzó a soltar el llanto. Lincoln seguía sin entender, pero percibió el estado en que se encontraba, por lo que la estrechó entre sus brazos permitiéndole que se desahogara todo lo que quisiera. No la presionó para hablar, sencillamente la dejó ser hasta que por su cuenta consiguiera tranquilizarse.

—Linky… perdóname… hice algo malo.

—Ah… está bien, Leni. Vamos, calma. ¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?

—No quería hacerlo —sollozó—, pero lo hice. Me obligó a hacerlo. ¡No pude hacer nada!

Gimió de nuevo, pero esta vez con ansiedad cuando Lincoln se recargó mejor durante el abrazo sobre su hombro, restándole importancia de inmediato a la acción. Pese a la poca iluminación, Lincoln se dio cuenta de algo, de una mancha oscura asomándose debajo del camisón entre el pecho y el hombro en el que se apoyó.

—¡Oye! Qué te pasó aquí.

—Me lo hizo él… cuando me… cuando me… violó.

Para Leni decir en voz alta lo que le sucedió, volvió en aquel instante la experiencia tan real como lo fue al mediodía. Su cuerpo tembló, sintiendo a la vez cómo todo el aire escapaba del cuerpo de Lincoln. Si hubiese más luz, la tez de su hermano no se vería tan distinta a la de Lucy. El chico se apartó lentamente de ella para mirarla a la cara. Claramente más que asustado, estaba aterrado por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Qué fue lo que dijiste, Leni?

La inquietud la hizo volver sujetarse la entrepierna. Lincoln miró ahora la mancha oscura que se formó en la ropa interior de su hermana, que por la postura en la que se sentó podía verla. No se sintió incómodo, en ese momento la única sensación que tenía era la de un profundo pánico, pues sin querer a había descubierto tiempo atrás cuándo sus hermanas entraban en esos "días", por lo que ya le parecía raro que le tocara esa fecha, cuando se suponía su regla debió de terminar hace media semana.

—Le… Leni… ¿Acabas de decir? Por favor, dime que es una broma.

No quería creer que su hermana conociera el significado de esa palabra, o si lo hacía, que la relacionara con lo que le había sucedido. Tal vez ella… un novio del que no supiera… aunque la perspectiva de que la más inocente de sus hermanas mayores perdiera ya la virginidad le sentaba mal, era preferible que hubiese sido eso junto con un malentendido entre ambos a algo más turbio.

—No es una broma, no es gracioso —sollozó al decirlo—. No lo fue.

—Pero… ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¿Quién? —Cualquier cosa bastaría para buscarle una explicación lógica. Necesitaba una con desesperación.

—En… en el estacionamiento del bazar, al medio día. Él… no sé. No me dijo su nombre, llevaba una gorra que le cubría toda la cara, me dijo… cosas feas. Me pegó y… yo no quería… ¡No quería! ¡Lo siento mucho!

De pronto con el corazón acelerado el chico se levantó de la cama y desesperado intentó salir de su habitación, pero ella lo sujetó asustada de la mano.

—¡No, espera! No me dejes, Linky. ¿A dónde vas?

—¡A decirle a papá y a mamá lo que me acabas de contar!

—¡No, no lo harás! —se puso de pie también. Con severidad y miedo lo tomó por lo hombros—. ¡No quiero que se entere nadie! ¡No quiero que sepan lo que hice!

Lincoln entendía que estaba muy asustada. Ella no se daba cuenta que lo sujetaba con más fuerza de la necesaria, pero el chico no se quejó, estaba más preocupado por su hermana que por él mismo.

—¡Tú no hiciste nada, Leni! ¡Esto es serio! Deben de enterarse de todo para que te ayuden.

—Se enojarán… no quiero…

—¡No pueden enojarse contigo! —hace una pausa para tomar aire e intentar serenarse. Comprende que no ayudará a su hermana como se debe si ambos continúan perdiendo la calma—. Escucha Leni, lo que te sucedió deben de saberlo. No se enojarán contigo porque no hiciste nada malo, quien lo hizo fue ese… ese tipo. Necesitan poner una denuncia para buscarlo y castigarlo, pero más importante, para poder ayudarte como se debe.

—Tengo mucho miedo, Lincoln. No quiero, no quiero. ¡No quiero! No quiero que nadie sepa lo que me pasó. Yo sólo quiero olvidar… hacer como que no pasó nada. Siempre olvido cosas todo el tiempo, esta puede ser una de ellas. Quiero que las cosas sigan como siempre. ¡No quiero que nada cambie!

—Pero Leni, esto no es tan fácil. Piensa que ese tipo sigue libre ahí y…

—¡No! ¡Quiero olvidarme de él! —Tras desahogarse, lloró un poco más antes de contenerse y hablar—. Por favor, Linky. No se lo digas a nadie.

—Pero… al menos tú necesitas ayuda.

—Tú… tú puedes ayudarme. No necesitan saberlo. Yo… puedo curarme. Casi ya no me duelen los golpes y… eso se curará, tiene que hacerlo.

—¿Golpes? ¿Aparte de el del hombro hay más? Pero qué te… ¡Qué más te hizo!

—Fue tan… humillante.

Entonces hizo algo que no hubiese hecho con ningún desconocido, sin importar que ese alguien fuese un doctor o alguien que dijera querer ayudarla; algo que quizá hubiese titubeado en hacer con sus padres y quizá con sus hermanas. Con Lincoln no dudó siquiera, ¿por qué hacerlo si era el hermano que siempre buscaba protegerlas? Leni se puso de pie, se quitó el camisón y sin pausas el resto de su ropa.

El chico contuvo el aliento, no por el hecho de ver a la más hermosa de sus hermanas desnuda, que en circunstancias distintas una serie de pensamientos culposos lo hubiesen trastornado, quizá tanto o más como cuando lo hizo Lynn, por no mencionar las acciones de Lucy. Lincoln cerró los puños con dolor y rabia conteniendo el llanto, pues además de los cardenales entre su pecho y hombro, tenía otros en los costados, bajo el abdomen, los pechos rojizos y en uno de ellos la serie de pequeñas marcas en dos hileras inconfundibles de una mordida. Para que terminara de entenderlo todo, ella se dio la vuelta permitiéndole ver también algunas pocas marcas más en su espalda y en sus glúteos también.

—Leni, Santo cielo.

También estaba llorando, preguntándose como podía existir alguien que dañara de esa forma a sus hermanas, cómo él ni nadie se pudo dar cuenta de eso a lo largo del día. De pronto le parecieron tan insignificantes todos los problemas que había tenido en su vida hasta ese instante. Leni no tenía intenciones de hacer sentir mal a su hermanito, por lo que se acercó y sin miramientos lo abrazó. Si Lincoln trataba de apartarse, no fue por la cercanía tan íntima que estaba teniendo ahora con Leni, sino porque temía lastimarla físicamente sin querer más de lo que ya estaba. Con cuidado, la rodeó por el cuello siendo uno de los pocos lugares donde parecía estar ilesa junto con sus extremidades. Al tocar su cabeza, ella dio un respingo. Lincoln entendió lo que sucedía conforme la tentaba.

—¿Eso es un chichón?

—Él me pegó con… algo, al principio. ¿Ahora entiendes por qué no quiero que nadie se entere?

Pero su hermano estaba llegando a una conclusión muy distinta sobre lo que debían hacer, sin embargo podía en parte entender por qué Leni quería mantenerlo en secreto, el querer contener la pena que sufriría si esto se sabía, el estigma de haber sido una víctima la llenaba de vergüenza. Pero eso no justificaba callarlo.

—Leni, por favor, al menos contémoselo a Lori —confiaba en que si no le hacía caso a él, lo haría a ella cuando la convenciera de hablar con sus padres—. Alguien debe de saberlo.

Ella negó con la cabeza sin soltarlo.

—Tú ya lo sabes. Eso es suficiente.

Su voz se había suavizado, ya no estaba temblando, parecía más repuesta. De alguna manera que Lincoln la reconfortara y con su preocupación le demostrara cuanto le importaba, había sido más que suficiente para poder tranquilizarla, por lo menos de momento.

—¿No te duele? —cambió la conversación, esperando bajar un poco más las defensas de su hermana y conseguir convencerla.

—Un poco. —Mucho más de lo que aparentaba.

—Ven, siéntate.

Sin vergüenza, ella lo obedeció y se sentó en la cama, mientras él fue a su escritorio de donde regresó segundos después con un pequeño tubo de ungüento entre sus manos.

—Lynn y yo solemos usar esto cuando nos lastimamos jugando y nos llenamos de moretones. Tal vez funcione contigo y te haga sentir mejor, espero.

Ella asintió. Lincoln le ofreció la medicina en una mano, Leni sin tomarlo lo miró unos segundos antes de volver a verlo a él con súplica.

—¿Podrías ponérmelo tú?

Tras lo que le había ocurrido, Lincoln pensaba que lo último que Leni querría es que alguien le pusiera una mano encima, tal vez tenía razón, pero eso no aplicaba a él. " _Sólo se trata de Lincoln. Es distinto de otro chico. Sí es tu hermano entonces no cuenta_ " recordó sus palabras. Al entender esto y darse cuenta de cómo parecía realmente reconfortada porque le prestara atención, Lincoln destapó el tubo, se sentó en la cama, se embarró con la sustancia media mano y con timidez se acercó a Leni.

Aunque al instante ella pareció tensarse un poco al sentir la mano de Lincoln frotar el espacio bajo su hombro, pronto se relajó y cerró los ojos disfrutando de la sensación cálida que le causaba el ungüento pese a estar frío. Se trataba de un calor interno, la sustancia actuaba y relajaba sus músculos. Lincoln la frotó casi un minuto entero concentrándose sólo en esa área, tratando de no bajar mucho la mirada hacia el resto de su cuerpo, comenzando a tomar consciencia a otro nivel de la desnudez de Leni. De pronto, como si le pareciese ya suficiente en ese punto, ella lo tomó de la mano obligándolo a bajarla un poco más hacia su pecho izquierdo, exactamente al lugar donde aquél infeliz la había mordido. Aunque abochornado, Lincoln continuó con su tarea procurando hacerlo lo más suave posible, haciendo pausas sólo para tomar más ungüento.

Pronto el chico pasó su masaje al otro pecho tratando de ignorar la culpa que el acto ahora asaltaba sus pensamientos, una culpa dispuesta a no dejarlo en paz, ni siquiera cuando terminó y comenzó a frotar su costado, su abdomen, su espalda. Leni se había recostado en algún momento boca abajo para que le frotara también los glúteos. Por su expresión, parecía que se quedaría dormida en cualquier momento, Lincoln tuvo la idea que tal vez eso era lo que pretendía hacer.

Leni se dio la vuelta. Él ya había cubierto técnicamente todas sus heridas, pero su hermana lo miraba esperando apenada a que prosiguiera.

—¿Qué más te duele? —no veía hasta donde podía hacerlo que la hubieran lastimado en otro lugar donde no la hubiese tocado ya.

Su hermana se humedeció lo labios finalmente con un poco de duda. Tomó la mano de Lincoln, pero cuando éste se dio cuenta hacia dónde la dirigía, con cierta brusquedad la apartó.

—Leni, ah… no creo que esto funcioné ahí. Tal vez necesites ir con un ginecólogo que te examine para eso.

—Aún… aun es muy pronto para mí arriesgarme. ¿No podrías intentarlo?

Ella volvió a tomarlo de la mano sin obligarlo a nada, sólo la acarició mirándolo como un cachorro apaleado. Lincoln suspiró. Tiró el tubo ya vacío del ungüento, se limpió con una toallita húmeda la mano agradeciendo que le quedara un paquetito, con otra toallita cuidadosamente se acercó a la intimidad de su hermana tragando saliva.

El tacto produjo una reacción inmediata. Leni se sobresaltó, pero apenas Lincoln iba echarse para atrás, ella atrapó su muñeca impidiéndole que lo hiciera. Le guió con cuidado sobre cómo debía limpiarla. Poco a poco la joven se fue relajando y Lincoln también, obligándose a sí mismo a no hacer aspavientos por lo que estaba haciendo, llamándose la atención a sí mismo constantemente recordando que todo lo que estaba haciendo era ayudar a una de sus hermanas en problemas, como era costumbre que siempre lo hiciera y nada más, que no debía ver detalles escabrosos al acto bajo ninguna excusa. Pronto se dio cuenta que esto no era tan distinto a cuando aseaba a Lily o Lisa hace mucho cuando era su turno de ayudar a cambiarles el pañal, con esa idea en mente se volvió más sencillo. En realidad, como si de una bebé se tratara, Leni se dejó hacer relajándose, tratando de recordar sin mucha dificultad lo sencillo que era su vida cuando fue una niña muy pequeña. Miró a Bun-bun a un lado y comenzó a jugar con él frotando sus orejas y su naricita. El tacto de su hermano era agradable, dulce, no es que estuviese excitada ni mucho menos, sencillamente sentía cierta placidez y reconforte.

El paquetito de toallitas se terminó. Todas acabaron arrugas en el suelo manchadas de sangre, al menos las primeras, las siguientes que Lincoln usó apenas tenían vagos rastros, las últimas aunque maltratadas, estaban limpias.

—Yo… Leni, eso es todo.

Ella cerró sus piernas y volvió a incorporarse. Sin pudor comenzó a ponerse nuevamente las prendas de dormir. Pese a lo ocurrido, Lincoln miró hacia otra parte.

—¿De verdad Lynn te lastima muy seguido que tienes que usar esa medicina?

Lincoln no esperaba que le cambiase así la conversación, pero lo vio al menos como un avance.

—La hacemos jugando. Nunca es en serio.

—Tú también estás lastimado.

—Lo mío es insignificante. Esto sucede todo el tiempo.

—Y aún así tú la quieres.

—Como a todas ustedes.

—No. No como a nosotras. Ni siquiera por lo que te hizo hoy piensas diferente de ella a como lo hacías hace unas semanas. Yo… no lo entiendo. ¿Tan así estás enamorado de ella?

Lo miraba con intensidad. El chico ladeó la cabeza.

—No es momento para esto. Leni, lo que te pasó…

—… de verdad quiero olvidarlo. Prefiero pensar en otras cosas. ¿Ese es el motivo por el que rechazaste a tu amiga?

Lincoln no entendió cómo es que Leni sabía eso. Quizá lo dedujo de algún modo.

—En estos momentos no sé qué es lo que siento en realidad por Lynn, Leni. Me gusta mucho, quizá eso sea todo. Pero por favor, olvidémonos de eso. No me importa que no quieras que nadie se entere. Tengo que hacer lo correcto y decirle a papá y a mamá lo que te ocurrió.

—Y entonces yo les diré lo que hacías con Lynn.

Lincoln miró sorprendido a su hermana. Leni lagrimeaba cubriéndose asustada la boca por su atrevimiento. Por supuesto que no chantajearía a su hermano. Se suponía que ella no era así. Lo quería mucho para hacerle semejante trastada, sencillamente en la desesperación había dicho eso sin pensar.

—No. Lincoln, yo no… lo siento mucho —cerró los ojos con fuerza y su espalda se agitó—. Está bien, díselos. No te delataré ni a ti ni a Lynn, ¡Pero diré que mientes y que no es cierto! —Aunque eso también le dolería hacer—. Lo siento si te meto en problemas, ¡pero no quiero que se enteren! ¡Ya no quiero pensar en eso! ¡Sólo quiero hacer como que nada pasó y que nada cambie! ¡Que todo siga igual que siempre! ¡Por qué es tan difícil de entender!

Mientras lloraba desconsolada, Lincoln la observó meditando al respecto. Consciente que sin lugar a dudas cometería una equivocación muy grande, hizo un acto de fe para que el deseo de Leni se cumpliera. Volvió a abrazarla. Sintió el temor de su hermana transformarse en sosiego.

—Calma, Leni. Está bien, tranquila. Yo… no diré nada si eso es lo que quieres. Pero si algún día…

—… yo misma les contaré entonces y no te involucraré si eso sucede. Lo prometo.

A pesar de todo, el chico no supo qué pensar.

—Entonces Leni, ¿ahora qué hacemos?

—Podemos dormirnos. Ya es tarde —Lincoln abrió la puerta, pero ella continuó sentada en su cama—. Este… como que no puedo hacerlo sola, por… eso. Las pesadillas… Linky, ¿podría dormir contigo esta noche? Me gustaría quedarme con alguien a mi lado.

"Y pensar que Lori podría ser mejor opción", pensó su hermano. Realmente no deseaba hacerlo. Quería estar sólo. Había rechazado a Lucy cansado de sus intenciones malsanas, también a Lynn por mucho que le doliera hacerlo debido a su comportamiento en el día, sin embargo y a pesar de que se sentía incómodo por haber tratado de curarla en semejantes circunstancias, no tuvo corazón para hacerlo también con ella. El chico se recostó intranquilo a su lado.

—Puedes quedarte a dormir conmigo todo lo que quieras.

Ya había visto dormir a Leni varias veces. Sabía que no era molesta ni escandalosa, también sabía que cuando niños en algunas ocasiones ya habían dormido juntos, en realidad Leni había compartido la cama con todas y cada una de sus hermanas en algún momento de su vida, pues aunque reconocía ser un tanto miedosa, sentía que de ese modo podía hacer algo por su familia y protegerlos así, siendo ahora ella quien al hacerlo buscaba sentirse protegida.

Lincoln cerró los ojos preguntándose cómo podría ser capaz de dormir con todo lo que se acababa de enterar rondando en su mente, en especial sobre cómo poder cumplir esa promesa que Leni le hizo hacer a pesar de sus implicaciones. Leni al cerrar los ojos no tardó en quedarse dormida. Lincoln se hizo a un lado para darle espacio, pero ella entre sueños se movió intranquila, tentándose la entrepierna para consternación de su hermano quien luchaba por no fijarse en ese detalle. Esto era incómodo; pero tan pronto Leni lo abrazó, pareció tranquilizarse por completo y relajarse. Lincoln deseaba contagiarse pronto de lo que sea que la estuviera ayudando y dormir mejor.

* * *

Al día siguiente, tras despertarse y mientras Lincoln se cambiaba, Leni no pudo evitar sentirse avergonzada por lo que le hizo a Lynn ayer en el parque de diversiones. Se suponía que era su hermana mayor. Debía orientarla y corregirla, no lastimarla como había hecho. Aún tenía el moretón en la cara a causa del golpe que le dio molesta por obligar a Lincoln a besarla. No estuvo bien lo que la castaña hizo, pero no justificaba que se desquitara con ella por lo que le ocurrió con… no, no debía de pensar en eso. Buscaba mentalizarse que eso jamás ocurrió. Todo eso le pasó por la cabeza cuando al abrir la puerta para volver a su habitación, la encontró de pie con una bandeja de comida en las manos. Lucía pasmada mientras la miraba a ella, a Lincoln poniéndose los pantalones, como también un pequeño rastro de sangre que quedó en las sábanas de cuando su hermano la estuvo limpiando.

—Ah… que lindo. Le hiciste el desayuno a Lincoln. Eso es un detalle muy bonito, Lynn —a sus palabras su hermanita parecía a punto de llorar. ¿Tan resentida estaba por haberla golpeado? Podía entenderlo. La deportista dejó la bandeja en el escritorio de Lincoln—. Lynn —comenzó nerviosa—… yo, lo siento mucho. Yo… no quería lastimarte.

—Calma, Lynn —intervino Lincoln—. Deja de llorar, esto no…

De pronto Lynn se dio la vuelta y tomó a su hermano por sorpresa besándolo en los labios. Leni se contuvo esta vez de intervenir. Tras dejarlo, ahora le estaba gritando.

—Es mío. ¡Mío! ¡Entiendes!

Demasiado posesiva. Tal vez era porque anoche se quedó a dormir con él, pensó.

—También es mío, Lynn. Como que es de todas. No me molesta mucho que Lincoln y tú estén juntos. Te quiero también, sabes. No te enojes por lo que sucedió… es sólo como que… anoche lo necesitaba de verdad como nunca antes.

—Leni —volvió Lincoln a mirarla—. Tal vez debamos explicarle…

—No —ella no tenía por qué saber todos los detalles. Eso fue sólo para oídos de él—. Perdóname por golpearte, Lynn.

—Exijo que me lo digan. —la castaña alzó de nuevo la voz— ¡Qué pasó anoche entre los dos!

Entonces si era eso y no el golpe. Leni no creyó que fuera para tanto. De verdad Lynn era muy celosa. ¿Pero por qué si ella sólo se trataba de otra de sus hermanas? No era Ronnie Anne u otra chica ajena a la familia. Si quería los detalles, no se los daría. Eso era un secreto que se le dificultaría olvidar entre más personas lo supieran.

—De verdad lo lamento. Como que no pensé en lo que hice ayer, sólo actué. Lo que pasó anoche… es algo que sólo tiene que ver entre Lincoln y yo, Lynn. No me pidas explicaciones. Yo no te he pedido ni a ti ni a Lincoln que me las den sobre lo que han estado haciendo. Sólo los he seguido y he intentado cuidarlos —la abrazó—. Antes que tuyo, es de todas —le susurró al oído—. Deberías aprender a compartirlo.

Lynn se zafó del abrazo y Lincoln la tomó por la espalda al darse cuenta que estaba por atacar a Leni.

—¡No te atrevas a lastimarla!

—¡No debió meterse donde nadie la llamó!

—¡Mírame! Ya te lo había dicho. Sólo te quiero a ti y a nadie más. Ya creo hacerme una idea de lo que piensas, pero no es… no sucedió nada. Dormimos juntos… ¡No! Quiero decir… sólo eso, dormimos, pero nada más, es todo. No hicimos ninguna otra cosa.

—¿Y por qué estabas poniéndote los pantalones? ¡Es que me vas a decir que a veces duermes en calzoncillos!

—Sabes muy bien que lo hago.

—¡Y qué se supone que es eso! —señaló el rastro de sangre en las sábanas—. ¡Confiésenlo de una vez por todas! ¡Qué sucedió anoche entre los dos!

—Nada de lo que te estás imaginando.

—¡Eso no es una respuesta! Dímelo. ¡Sé que me ocultaban algo, o los dos no actuarían tan raros como nosotros lo hacemos en esas ocasiones con ella y las otras!

Leni estaba perdida entre lo que estaban discutiendo. Ahora no entendía nada. Lincoln la miraba esperando a que le explicara a Lynn lo que le contó a él.

—No voy a decírtelo —sentenció—. Lo siento, pero esto no te incumbe.

Furiosa, Lynn iba a decir algo más, cuando tras tocar sólo una vez y sin esperar respuesta, Lori entró en la habitación.

—Leni, te estaba buscando, qué es lo que…

La modista entendió que seguramente estaba buscándola al no encontrarla en la cama tras despertar. Ninguno pudo ocultar su expresión culpable a la mayor por lo sorpresivo de su intromisión.

—Está bien, ¿qué hacen todos en esta habitación? Ya, confiésenlo.

Ante que Leni pensara en algo, Lynn tratando de actuar con naturalidad fue la primera en hablar.

—Vine a disculparme con Lincoln y Leni, ella… me estaba ayudando a tratar de convencerlo a que lo haga.

Tal vez Lynn de verdad se había calmado, pensó Leni relajándose al entender que los estaba cubriendo. Lori pareció desinteresada.

—Lo que sea. Leni, acompáñame. Saldré con Bobby y necesito tu asesoría con algunos vestidos, no puedo decidirme entre algunos conjuntos. Dejemos a solas un momento a estos dos.

—Sí, te alcanzo en un minuto.

Lori se retiró, entonces Leni se volvió hacia su hermanita.

—Gracias Lynn. Como que creo que a Lori le hubiera parecido raro si se enteraba que pasé la noche con Lincoln.

—¡Pero por qué lo hiciste! —le reclamó nuevamente furiosa—. ¡Ya díganme que hicieron los dos anoche!

—¡Ya te dije lo que necesitas saber! —intervino su hermano—. ¡No hicimos nada malo! Santo cielo, Lynn. ¡Somos hermanos! ¡Por tanto…!

—¡También nosotros dos somos hermanos, pero eso nunca nos impidió a llevar las cosas cada vez más lejos!

¿Qué se supone tenía que ver su relación con ella y Lincoln? Leni no entendía los reclamos que les hacía, en especial a ella, pero Lincoln como de costumbre parecía adelantarla comprendiéndolo todo. La rubia intentó disculparse una vez más con Lynn por pasar la noche con el peliblanco. seguía sin comprender por qué le daba tanta importancia a eso.

—De verdad lo lamento, Lynn.

—No pienso perdonarte lo que hiciste con Lincoln. Eso… ¡Me correspondía a mí!

Se equivocaba. Si Lincoln veía a cualquiera de sus hermanas herida, él siempre las ayudaría a todas porque las amaba. Además, entre las dos, ella lo merecía más, así se lo intentó hacer ver.

—No es verdad, eso me correspondía a mí. La verdad espero a ti no tenga nunca que corresponderte de ese modo —nadie se merecía pasar por lo que ella sufrió. Lynn malinterpretando todo se molestó tanto que de no ser por Lincoln, quizá la hubiese golpeado. Intentó tranquilizarla. De verdad deseaba hacer las paces con su hermanita a quien su hermano amaba de otra forma—. Lo único que de verdad lamento es haberte pegado, Lynn. Debí de controlarme, pero ayer como que debes reconocer fuiste muy injusta con Lincoln. Él ha puesto todo de su parte desde que empezaron a salir. Lo que hiciste no se hace entre hermanos, o amigos, o novios, o lo que sea que sean. Sabes, como que te envidio por eso. Te he estado envidiando mucho últimamente. Lincoln es un chico dulce y tierno, Lynn. Además es muy confiable y casi siempre sabe lo que hay que hacer —también estaba el hecho que Lynn era la favorita de Lincoln. Aunque no en el mismo contexto por supuesto, hubiese deseado serlo ella y recibir todas sus atenciones, cariño y cuidados—. No pude resistirme a querer tener un poco de lo que tú tienes con él. Quería saber cómo se sentía eso yo también. Sentirme amada por alguien que no sólo quisiera… —¡Eso no ocurrió! ¡Eso jamás ocurrió! Lo único que sucedió fue que involucró a su hermano en algo con lo que no pudo ella sola buscando su consuelo—. Lo que pasó anoche fue mi culpa, no de él. Fui yo la que entró a su habitación y lo forzó a darme su cariño. Pero no puedo arrepentirme de eso, hermanita. Se sintió tan bien hacerlo —Lincoln fue muy tierno y delicado al curarla—. Tú siempre podrás tenerlo contigo por siempre. Lo de anoche te prometo que no volverá a repetirse. Sólo fue una vez.

Lynn compungida pareció considerarlo sin dejar de afligirle.

—¿Sólo fue una vez? ¿Verdad? ¿Me prometes que no volverá a repetirse?

Esperaba que no sucediera, pero si seguía lastimada de verdad deseaba que Lincoln la atendiera de nuevo. Era tan dulce.

—Bueno… creo que no. Pero si llego a necesitar hacerlo de nuevo… ¿podrías prestármelo? Lincoln es muy bueno haciendo eso.

—¡Por supuesto que no te lo prestaré!

—¡Sólo estuvimos hablando! —volvió Lincoln a intervenir— ¡Leni no te das cuenta que Lynn cree que tú y yo hicimos "eso"!

¿Lo que ellos hacen con la pomada cuando se lastiman jugando? "Eso" era curarse .

—Pero lo hicimos. Me hiciste sentir tan bien, casi no me dolió tanto como creí que lo haría.

Lynn gimió aterrada. Leni pensó que quizá ella no creía que su hermano pudiese tener más tacto de lo que un médico tendría al tratar a un paciente.

—Ha… hablamos —le insistió el peliblanco para calmarla—. No la toqué.

Mentira. Leni creyó que algunos detalles adicionales calmarían a Lynn si se permitía serle un tanto honesta.

—Bueno, no es del todo cierto eso. Lynn, él sólo me tocó un poquito, pero fue porque insistí mucho al pedírselo. ¿Lincoln también es así de tímido cuando te acaricia?

—¡Basta, Leni! —explotó Lynn—. ¡De verdad no podré soportarlo más imaginándome como ustedes dos tuvieron sexo!

Leni sintió una arcada al imaginar de pronto a su hermano haciéndole lo que ese monstruo… ¡Que eso nunca ocurrió!

—Espera… ¿hablas de hacer bebés?

—¡Pues de qué estamos hablando!

Ella se concentró en buscarle sentido a todo. Lincoln bajó la vista hacia su entrepierna lo que la alarmó un poco, al tocarse se dio cuenta que tenía una ligera mancha como la de las sábanas. Tardó, pero finalmente comprendió las ideas que Lynn se había hecho.

—¡Lynn! ¡Lincoln y yo no estuvimos haciendo bebés! Es mi hermano, como que eso sería muy raro —¡Torpe, que Lynn y Lincoln también lo eran y podría ofernderlos!—. ¡Me refiero…! Tú sabes… él y yo. Tú estás bien para él… creo. O sea, no. Eso también es raro, pero si tú lo quieres… ¡No! Es que… Ah… los bebés… tus bebés —alzó una mano para señalar alternativamente de ella, a Lynn y a Lincoln—. Ya sabes… yo no quiero… —por un lado su hermanito seguía siendo un chico, además el mejor que hasta entonces hubiese conocido— pero si es Lincoln, supongo que si funcionó para ti. Pero… —seguía siendo su hermanito, no podía verlo como tal— si quisiera… no lo sé. Pero yo no soy su novia, aunque… —ya estaba con Lynn, aunque en realidad su relación seguía siendo algo ambigua— si tú no y… —¿Lynn era más su hermana como ella o por el contrario era como su novia?— ¿Hermanovia? ¿Pero cómo?

—¡Leni, ya! Tranquila —se sintió agradecida que Lynn la detuviese. La cabeza ya le estaba doliendo—. Leni, ¿estás… en tus días?

—Bueno, como que estos días son de ustedes porque están castigados y eso…

—Leni, te estoy preguntando si estás menstruando.

Por respuesta oprimió con más fuerza su entrepierna. Al darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo, se soltó. Detrás de Lynn, Lincoln le asentía exageradamente buscando que hiciera lo mismo.

—Sí, es eso —lo entendió. Podía usar eso como excusa mientras su hermana no supiera que su menstruación ya había terminado hace poco tiempo, o creyera que había sufrido un retraso—. No me había dado cuenta. Creo que perdí la cuenta de los días. Yo… creo que debería cambiarme.

Pero antes de marcharse, Lynn la abrazó. Aunque al principio el contacto pareció tensarla recordando por fugaces segundos otra cosa desagradable, poco a poco bajó su guardia hasta relajarse y tocar el cabello castaño de su hermana.

—Lo siento, Lynn.

—Boba, deja de pedir disculpas. Soy yo la que ha estado echando a perder últimamente las cosas. ¿De qué hablaste con Lincoln? ¿Estás bien? ¿Hay algo en lo que te pueda ayudar?

Por encima de su hombro, ella dudando miró a Lincoln. Su hermano aunque mareado por lo sucedido, así como incómodo por escucharlas hablar sobre la menstruación, asintió esperanzado en convencerla que le contara también a ella sobre lo que le ocurrió. Leni negó con un gesto al que Lincoln respondió suspirando con frustración. No estaba preparada para que alguien más se enterara; pensó que tal vez nunca lo estaría.

—Estaré bien, hermanita. Sus desayunos se enfriarán. Mejor cómanselos que se ven buenos. ¿No crees que se ven sabrosos, Lincoln?

—Sí, se ven excelentes. —Respondió sin emoción.

—Mejor me voy con Lori a ayudarla a arreglarse.

—¡Espera! —le pidió Lynn—. Te acompaño.

Las chicas salieron al pasillo, donde encontraron a Luna y Luan haciendo fila frente al baño, pues Lola ya se les había adelantado. Ambas las miraron confundidas, aunque con cierto resentimiento contra Lynn.

—¿Y a ustedes qué les pasa? —Luna notó las marcas bajo los ojos de la menor—. ¿Estuviste llorando, hermana?

Ella sintiéndose nerviosa no contestó. Luan se había dado cuenta de dónde venían como su hermana.

—Más te vale que te hayas disculpado con Lincoln. Nosotras lo hicimos después de lo que pasó con Polly, lo cual no fue nada si lo comparas con la forma en que con Ronnie Anne "chocaste tu carácter" y "estrellaste" su relación con él "a toda velocidad", ¿lo entiendes?

Luna reprendió a su hermana con la mirada, mientras cabizbaja Lynn asentía. Leni intervino enfadada. Lynn ya había escarmentado lo suficiente, ella misma contribuyó a su castigo con pesar al golpearla.

—Dejen de molestarla. Lynn no tenía malas intenciones. Creía que estaba haciendo lo correcto por Lincoln. ¿Verdad?

Lynn asintió apenada. Lola salió radiante del baño. Dado que ambas artistas tenían prisa, forcejearon para entrar primero, lo que le valió a Leni alejar de ellas a su hermana un momento. La castaña agradecida volvió a abrazar efusivamente a la rubia.

—Gracias por defenderme, Leni. De nuevo perdóname por malinterpretar las cosas. Últimamente me pasa con mucha frecuencia.

—Está bien, Lynn. No sucedió nada. Aunque sigo sin entender cómo es que se te pudo ocurrir que estaba haciendo bebés con Lincoln.

—Si eso fue una tontería. Cuando dijiste que te tocó un poquito, te referías a que te dio un abrazo o algo así, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto.

—Era tan obvio —sonrió satisfecha—, debí saberlo, así imagino fue como únicamente te tocó.

—Ajá, no hicimos nada malo. También lo besé, pero un ratito únicamente —nunca podía evitar besarlo en la frente como lo hacía con sus hermanitas—, también cuando me desvestí me sobó los senos y aquí abajo —señaló directamente su entrepierna—, pero nada más. Lincoln tiene unas manos grandiosas, de verdad se siente muy bien cuando te frota de esa forma en esa parte, ¿Ya te ha hecho eso alguna vez? —recordó cierto incidente cuando Lynn se golpeó hace años ahí al caer de la bicicleta—. Te lo recomiendo mucho, es muy cuidadoso y cariñoso al hacerlo —se interrumpió al escuchar a Lori llamándola de nuevo desde la habitación—. Será mejor que entre ya. Disfruta tu día con Lincoln.

Más tarde se daría cuenta que sin querer probablemente le había dado a entender a Lynn que estaba lastimada, ¿pues por qué otro motivo Lincoln la estaría curando? Temió que en cualquier momento su hermana le hiciera preguntas al respecto, pero no lo hizo. Ciertamente la deportista se ponía un tanto nerviosa cuando se cruzaba con ella, pero nunca le cuestionó nada.

El resto del día se concentró en cuidar y jugar con sus hermanitas, lo que le sirvió como una gran distracción. La mejor parte ocurrió en la tarde cuando a mitad de un juego con sus hermanas pequeñas a las bodas, donde jugó a que se casaba con Charles el cachorro, Lincoln le pidió a Lynn que fuese finalmente su novia, a lo que ella aceptó. Se sintió muy feliz porque los dos lo formalizaran, pero igualmente se preocupó por lo que eso implicaba.

* * *

 _Lynn en el comedor bebía un poco de leche tibia perdida en sus memorias, específicamente recordando el día cuando encontró a Leni en la habitación de Lincoln a la mañana siguiente de aquél incidente hace años en el parque de diversiones. Entonces se preocupó de que Leni estuviera interesada en su hermano del mismo modo en que ella lo estaba, siendo que a diferencia suya, su hermana mayor pareció haber sido más directa y rápida en sus acciones. Ese mismo día fue cuando Lincoln le pidió por primera vez que fuera su novia mientras jugaban con sus hermanas pequeñas. El chico había logrado convencerla por el momento que no era lo que imaginaba con Leni, así que ella intentó creerle por el amor que le tenía. En esa ocasión había aceptado su propuesta, a diferencia de la segunda; sin embargo las dudas de lo que sucedía entre Lincoln y su hermana mayor surgieron posteriormente, mismas que desaparecieron cuando Leni dos meses después anunció su embarazo a la familia._

 _Su madre la observaba en silencio ignorando lo que pasaba por su mente desde que llegó._

 _—¿Cómo está mi hermana? —le preguntó su hija rompiendo el silencio_

 _—No hay mejorías —contestó Rita afectada—. Continuará en cuidados intensivos. ¿Dónde está Liena?_

 _—Jugando en el cuarto de Lily con ella. No les he quitado el ojo de encima hasta ahora. Ella… he intentado hacer de todo, pero sigue asustada. No deja de culparse por lo que ocurrió._

 _—Como si se equivocara. —Rumió Rita resentida._

 _Lynn apretó los puños y miró con cierta frialdad a su madre._

 _—Liena no necesita eso, mamá. Leni no toleraría lo que dijiste ni yo tampoco lo haré. Ella es inocente de todo. No se te ocurra…_

 _—¡Ya! Está bien. Lo siento —Rita dejó de reprocharle a sabiendas que tenía razón. Se sintió tan avergonzada de haber insinuado eso—. Creo que Leni, ella… ¿es verdad lo que me contó Lisa por teléfono? ¿Realmente le ayudó a Leni a redactar un testamento por si… algo le pasaba?_

 _La castaña gimió. Estaba al tanto de todo._

 _—Sí. Lisa le ayudó, pero la idea fue de ella. Mamá, sabes que Liena piensa... Leni sólo quiere que su "padre" se encargue de ella, como lo ha hecho hasta ahora._

 _—Pero sólo tiene veintiún años. ¿Realmente crees que Lincoln querrá eso si…?_

 _—¡Leni no se ha muerto! —golpeó con sus puños la mesa—. Por favor, no pierdas la fe. Sé que todo se ve muy mal, pero no lo hagas. Si pudiera le daría un riñón para que se recuperara —aunque la verdad no podía donarle ni siquiera un poco de sangre como hubiese deseado hacerlo, de no ser por lo que Lincoln le explicó por teléfono—. Además, estoy segura que en el peor de los casos… olvídalo. Lincoln sin duda estaría de acuerdo con eso._

 _—¿Y tú lo estarías?_

 _Eso era lo que realmente deseaba Rita saber. Su hija la miró largamente, sintiéndose más intimidada por ella que por su padre o el resto de sus hermanas, con excepción de Lori y Lincoln. Era necesario establecer las cosas como eran._

 _—Sí. Lo estaría. Lincoln sería su padre, pero yo seguiría siendo su tía._

 _—¡Cómo una criatura podría crecer en un ambiente así! ¡Tan…! —se mordió la lengua al darse cuenta que sus palabras estaban afectándolas bastante a ambas. Tal vez Lynn podría soportar todo lo que tuviera que decirle, pero si Lincoln se enteraba… Ya no quería tener más problemas con su hijo—. Lo siento, no quise… Sólo dejémoslo así._

 _Su hija permaneció en silencio unos momentos. Parecía desear añadir algo más, pero le estaba costando encontrar las palabras._

 _—Mamá, tengo que decirte algo. Sé que no es el mejor momento pero es… sobre Lincoln y…_

 _—Sé que el padre es Lincoln —suspiró y la miró fijamente deseando de una vez por todas zanjar el tema—, el verdadero padre biológico. ¿Realmente crees que nos creímos la historia que Leni y tú nos contaron? Tu padre y yo nos imaginamos la verdad pero… fue tan evidente. Desde ese verano parece que muchas cosas cambiaron y la familia se vino abajo._

 _—O por el contrario se unió más que nunca._

 _Rita se esforzó por mantenerse firme y pensar como su hija. Resultaba tan difícil. Se acercó a Lynn y la abrazó._

 _—Es tu sangre —le insistió a su madre para que entendiese y lo aceptara de una vez—. Eres la abuela._

 _—Lo sé. Sólo que nunca pensé que tendría nietos en estas circunstancias._

 _Escucharon al señor Loud estacionarse afuera. Ya había pasado tiempo desde que Lincoln se quedó a cubrir en el hospital. Rita pensó en ir ahora con su esposo a relevarlo. Su hija se puso de pie._

 _—Si quieren puedo ahora ir yo._

 _—Lincoln no quiere que te acerques a esa parte hospital y puedo entenderlo, hija. Por favor, si no nos haces caso a nosotros, aselo a él._

 _La dejó sola. Lynn refunfuñó molesta. Odiaba que la trataran como si fuera una princesa frágil de cristal, ni siquiera en su infancia Lola fue así. Aunque… por supuesto entendía que no estaban preocupados solamente por ella. También ella lo estaba._

 _—Somos más fuertes de lo que ellos imaginan._

 _Mencionó en voz alta antes de levantarse a buscar un bocadillo. Estaba hambrienta. Tal vez buscaría a las niñas para que le acompañaran. Estaba segura que podría animar un poco a su hermanita y a su sobrina con un gran submarino._

 _Abrió el refrigerador. El Smothie que Leni pensaba tomarse ese día seguía ahí. Comenzó a temblar._

 _Lynn no lo soportó más y la desesperación que hasta ahora había contenido, la obligó a romper en llanto al mismo tiempo que sus padres se marchaban._

 _—¿Tía?_

 _Lynn alzó la mirada y la vio. Por un momento su mente le jugó una mala pasada e imaginó en aquél rostro a su hermanito de siete u ocho años, pero el cabello y el vestido la desmintieron, además que ella no tenía esos característicos dientes nacientes. Lynn estiró sus brazos y Liena no dudó en ir a su encuentro haciendo de lado el temor que hasta entonces había sentido por su tía._

* * *

 **Primero que nada** , una enorme disculpa a todos ustedes quienes tras leer el capítulo pasado quedaron disgustados, no tanto por lo que me tardé en actualizar (más info en mi profile) sino por aquella escena en particular. Algo tardío coloqué ya la advertencia de apertura. Parece que algunos creen que el suceso de lo de Leni me lo saqué de la manga, sin embargo es importante dentro de la historia y como he dicho, desde que decidí hacer de esto más extenso tras comenzar la historia anterior, sé cómo debe de terminar todo.

Comprendo lo que sintieron, si no fue al escribir el capítulo el cuál imagino fui innecesariamente explícito (y vaya que me guardé muchas cosas), sentí la incomodidad al leer sus reacciones. Lo siento de verdad. Aunque no lo crean Leni es uno de mis personajes favoritos, no me di cuenta que lo que escribí fuera a causar tan fuerte impresión sino hasta que leí sus reviews. Lo siento. Incluso la idea de borrar la historia y modificar el epílogo de "Tan sólo se dio" para que fuese una historia conclusiva me pasó por la cabeza, idea que no sigo descartando del todo. ¿Qué opinan ustedes? Si continúo es porque siento que ya he invertido mucho en esta historia para dejarla así como así, igual me gustaría saber su opinión.

Aparte; tal vez no tenga para el día de los inocentes el especial que prometí (reitero, no está enlazado con esta historia, hasta pueden verlo como parte del reto del que mucho he estado escuchando). Aunque haré lo posible por tenerla para esa fecha, tal vez vea la luz para enero… O tal vez suba lo que tenga para ese día y en otro capítulo suba el resto después. ¿Opiniones?

Otra y es que a pesar que he dicho que no me dejo influenciar generalmente por los comentarios para cambiar la trama pues… por esta vez cambiaré sólo un pequeño detalle a demanda popular, ya que les concedo toda la razón, lo quedo a deber. En algún momento, a la larga y sin dar muchos detalles, sabremos que a Leni le hicieron justicia y su agresor será castigado.

Vamos ya a mi parte favorita (a pesar de las circunstancias). Los reviews:

 **KamenDoctor** gracias. La paternidad de Liena de momento la dejaré a la especulación.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** lo lamento. La advertencia (tarde) ya la puse. Cierto, nadie merecía pasar por esto.

 **Leouniverse** gracias.

 **Msjorten** créeme que últimamente la mayor parte del tiempo comparto tu opinión, de verdad.

 **Belzer** muchas gracias y me conmueve saber cómo conseguí mover sentimientos el capítulo pasado, aunque de verdad me arrepiento en parte por el modo. Parece que predijiste sin querer lo que sucedería en este capítulo, sobre lo que ocurrirá a la larga, el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Menti-san** supongo que lo hice. Tienes razón en todo. La historia se desarrollará en parte de eso.

 **Armanduxbstds** es algo interesante lo que Lincoln hará, ya dejé unas pistas al respecto.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** tal vez influyó, lo que no quiero es que influya en tu redacción que me encanta (sigo impresionado por lo que hiciste en **_El video de Loan_** ). Cierto, no seré el primero ni el último en hacer esto, pero si será la última vez que yo escribiré usando esa trama.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, descuida que a estas alturas las mentadas no me ofenden, por el contrario, como mi madre me dice (y no es broma) lo veo como un halago al saber que moví al lector. Saludos, espero tengas buenos trayectos en tu camino.

 **PAX057** descuida, que eso lo haré saber a la larga. No se olviden del capítulo anterior al epílogo en la historia pasada.

 **Guest** looo sieeentooo. Tengo miedo y purohueso no quiso que lo abrazara, je. Ya en serio, aunque esto ya estaba planeado desde hace mucho, siempre doy la bienvenida a los desafíos (que los cumpla es otro cuento, ¡juax!).

 **El lobo solitario** no me molesta, aunque incluso en las partes repetidas hay algunos añadidos interesantes. Respeto tu modo de lectura.

 **Imperialwar1234** no pretendí insultar a nadie y lamento si te sentiste así. Todo lo que quise hacer es crear un misterio y una trama, aunque en efecto lamento decirlo en parte trata de la paternidad de Loan, sin embargo también va mucho más allá de eso, pues Leni aunque ignorancia, también demostrará rasgos mucho más significativos y no será bajeza, sino todo lo contrario. Esto ya venía cimentado desde la pasada historia. Lo que le sucedió no es sólo algo que pasó y ya, sino uno de los ejes principales de la trama y por tanto es importante. Si te sirve de consuelo, no me molestan los insultos, lo que me afecta es pensar que sin querer insulté a alguien así que de nuevo lo siento. Espero reivindicarme contigo y el resto de lectores que se hayan sentido así conforme la historia avance.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias, si tu Nick en deviantart es el mismo que aquí, creo que ya lo encontré. Veré tus trabajos con mejor detalle más adelante. Hasta donde sé, nadie ha hecho que yo sepa algún fanart de mi fic (de hecho la portada del mismo yo la dibuje en paint). Te creo que sospecharas lo que le pasó a Leni, aunque quizá no tan obvio, las pistas las dejé.

 **Trangresor 3003** gracias por continuar leyéndome. Mientras escribía el capítulo pasado (y este) de fondo tenía de manera ininterrumpida un fanmusic de Mike Inel. "Gravity Falls: Twins forever". Descuida, que el día que subí el capítulo pasado, casi todos los reviews quedaron bloqueados, pero de golpe aparecieron (mí, no entender).

 **Ficlover93** lo comprendo, también me odio por haberlo hecho. Sí, tienes razón, creo que no me di cuenta de lo que hacía hasta que vi sus reacciones. Una disculpa por eso.

 **Neverdie** me gustan tus teorías. No voy a desmentirlas ni a confirmarlas por ahora. De verdad me gustaron mucho, espero te agrade lo que se viene.

 **PenguinArrow** amigo, primero gracias por todo eso. Lo necesitaba de verdad. Creo que por esto y muchas cosas más en agradecimiento decidí hacer ese cambio por Leni.

 **Lobo Hibiky** muchas gracias.

 **Gray** gracias por continuar la lectura. Me relajaron tus teorías, igual ni las desmentiré ni confirmaré, pero fueron una bocanada de aire fresco.

 **Cianuro Poison** tú y cualquiera tiene derecho de alardear cuando acierten una teoría (yo lo hago cuando hago las mías en otros fics XD), que las que me acabas de dar me dieron escalofríos, al menos parcialmente una de ellas ya apareció aquí, veamos que tal te va con el resto. En efecto lo sucedido provocó un cambio a Leni muy importante que continuará evolucionando su forma de pensar. En cuanto a Lynn, no la odia, después de todo ahora sabe que pese a todo su hermano la eligió a ella por el momento. Habrá que ver cómo cambiará a partir que dé la noticia a la familia, a lo cual ya no falta mucho, una probada de esto ya se dio en este flashforward (no me conocía la palabra, gracias), pero no den muchas cosas por sentado.

 **Julex93** entendiste muy bien como varios lo que realmente pasó por la mente de Leni, así como también acertaste lo que ocurrió esa noche con su hermano, espero compensar con lo que sucederá lo que hice en el capítulo pasado, a mi parecer lo más fuerte que he escrito en la historia hasta ahora, por lo que prometo será la penúltima escena fuerte que verán (la última como imaginarán, es la causa del estado final de Leni). Gracias por tus dibujos, me ayudaron mucho a levantarme el ánimo.

 **Rising Sun** por donde empiezo, que me pones a caminar sobre la cuerda floja en algunos aspectos que mencionaste. Me da miedo pensar lo que imaginaste al leer este capítulo, aunque me doy una idea. Bueno, sólo te diré de momento que Lincoln será el primero en saber la verdad sobre Liena (no falta mucho para que eso quede claro), ya sea que quiera aceptarlo o no, es distinto. Segundo, no estoy seguro ya de tener la historia de las hijas del pecado para el día de los inocentes como mencioné, pero definitivamente no es una troleada; en realidad tiene comedia, pero no del tipo troll, aunque si puede ser algo extraña. Prometo que habrá dentro de esta misma historia temas más agradables.

 **XD** me convencieron. El tipo recibirá su merecido, pero no esperen que se alargue mucho ni que sea tan pronto. No te apures, el primer zape me lo di yo mismo (mi esposa me dio el segundo y más fuerte) para llamarme la atención. Leí esa historia, vaya que me causó una impresión muy fuerte en esa parte (por lo que puedo entenderlos). Lamento alterarlos tanto (que al leer sus reviews vaya que me mortifiqué un tanto por lo que provoqué).

 **ElTipoJoven** esto tiene Lynncoln todavía, pero se centra en Leni y Lincoln.

 **Dai16117** gracias. Supongo que no fui tan discreto con eso.

 **Ntian** lamento que pienses eso. El Lynncoln no ha muerto en la historia. Soy un gran fan(boy) de Banghg y vaya que aun así dolió la comparativa. De verdad espero no perderte como lector.

 **Jairo De la Croix** gracias, espero te haya agradado el capítulo.

 **Isaxc** gracias, me siento muy halagado. Lincoln estará ahí para Leni y Liena sin importar lo que suceda o resulte ser.

 **SPdr** Créeme cuando te digo que muchas historias más fuertes las puedes encontrar por aquí. Te recomiendo leer a Banghg y su saga de **_La Purga Loud_** si tienes estómago fuerte. Supongo que la diferencia es que nadie esperaba que yo manejara esta temática.

 **Sgtrinidad9** no hay cuidado. La respuesta no tardará en saberse.

 **Alejandro L Bustamante** eso fue lo que sucedió, lamento si te incomodé.

 **Sir Crocodile222** acertaste al final. Aun así creo que voy confesándome con el padre Alexander y rogándole para que Alucard no me encuentre. Me encantaron tus trabajos.

 **Zardx** gracias por la recomendación. Me encantó la canción, muy emotiva. Espero te encuentres mejor, que con estos fríos no se sabe. La paternidad la descubrirán por los tiempos y no tardará mucho en que Lincoln la descubra, el resto será otra cuestión.

 **Doce Espadas** Leni es dulce, lamentablemente el sentimiento de culpa y responsabilidad del mismo evento sí llega a afectar a algunas víctimas que sufren esta tragedia. Lo lamento.

 **PkmnMaster** muy brevemente tocará la historia pasada en los próximos dos capítulos, después continuará a partir donde terminó esta.

 **Arago2** descuida. La justicia si ocurrirá.

 **Por último, no estoy seguro sobre cuando actualizaré. En caso que no lo haga en lo que quede del año, de antemano les deseo a todos una feliz Navidad y un próspero año nuevo. Que sus proyectos, no necesariamente dentro del fandom, sino también personales, escolares, laborales y familiares se cumplan. La paz reine en sus hogares y corazones. Espero verlos pronto. Saludos, saludos, ¡Saludos y bendiciones!**


	6. Ecos de una promesa

**Capítulo 6**

 **Ecos de una promesa**

—¿Estás segura que no preferirías ir a ver un médico? —Leni negó con un gesto. Lincoln miraba la hinchazón en el hombro de su hermana. La marca persistía, era tenue, pero continuaba ahí—. Bueno, parece estar mejorando. No soy un experto, claro. Aun así… tal vez si le pides ayuda a Lisa. Ella es muy lista.

—Sigue teniendo cinco años.

—Pero es tan lista que si no quieres ir a un doctor y dejas que ella te revise…

—Sabría lo que me ocurrió. Es tan lista que lo sabría, quizá un doctor también. No quiero que un desconocido me toque y sepa esto. Tampoco quiero que una de nuestras hermanitas sepa lo que me pasó. Además dices que se está curando, ¿verdad?

El chico suspiró.

—Sí, eso parece. Me preocupa más lo que te hizo aquí —señaló su cabeza.

—Descuida, el chipote desapareció. Además eso no era lo que más preocupaba.

A lo que se había referido Lincoln era sobre la posible secuela que el trauma le pudo haber dejado, evidenciadas ante la forma hermética en que ella se mostraba ante el tema, siendo a la vez lo que le apuraba de verdad por el modo en que se cruzó de piernas y estrujó su vestido oprimiéndose sobre el mismo la entrepierna. Lincoln incómodo desvió la mirada con el recuerdo de la noche muy presente cuando le pidió su ayuda y vio todas sus cicatrices sobre su cuerpo desnudo.

—¿Y cómo sigues en… esa parte?

—Ya no arde tanto. Fui con una doctora.

—¿En serio? —no pudo disimular su optimismo—. Entonces ya te revisó y…

—¡Por supuesto que no! Le dije que como que estaba irritada y… —Incómodo, Lincoln se sonrojó mientras la escuchaba hablar con la animosidad que de seguro compartía con Lori cuando hablaban sobre cosas de mujeres, ignorante al hecho que un chico no estaba interesado en esas cosas, en particular cuando se trataban de los asuntos de higiene de una de sus hermanas, especialmente en semejantes circunstancias—… así que me recetó algunas pomadas, aunque la sensación no es tan buena como la que tú me pusiste. Eso es todo. Como que quizá pronto todo quede como estaba antes. Y como que pueda hacer que no paso nada y olvidarlo.

Concluyó con una sonrisa llena de optimismo. Lincoln trató de contagiarse de su entusiasmo, pero le era difícil.

—¿De verdad crees que podrás olvidar lo que te ocurrió?

Aunque su sonrisa no desapareció, por unos instantes sus labios temblaron, también la mirada de la chica pareció apagarse así como su voz se entrecortó.

—Tengo qué.

Lincoln se rascó la cabeza sintiendo impotencia. Él también deseaba olvidarse de todo esto, pero no podría hacerlo, como parecía que tampoco podría convencer a su hermana de contarle lo que le sucedió a alguien más. Bien, se decía a sí mismo. Si Leni siendo la afectada era capaz de afrontarlo y seguir su vida con ello, él también podría, pese a no serle de ayuda los otros problemas que tenía aparte.

—El día que cambies de opinión estaré aquí para apoyarte.

Su declaración enterneció a la chica que le hizo una caricia rápida en el cabello.

—¿Cómo están las cosas con Lynn? ¿Te trata mejor ahora que son novios?

Aunque al principio parecía que sólo buscaba desviar el tema, al peliblanco le bastó ver su expresión ansiosa para saber que estaba realmente interesada.

—Nos va bien. Sigue siendo algo raro pensar en Lynn como mi novia, pero… no lo sé. Una parte de mi dice que esto está mal.

—¿Y la otra?

—Que para los dos es correcto estar juntos. ¿Eso tiene sentido?

—No lo sé, supongo que sí, si lo tiene para ustedes. Por cierto, ¿nos acompañarán esta noche a ver la película?

—Lynn sigue castigada y me quedaré con ella a hacerle compañía. No pasa nada, estaremos bien. Ni siquiera luce decepcionada, así que tal vez no le moleste mucho que nos quedemos solos.

No era eso lo que a Leni le preocupaba. Sus dos hermanos, solos en casa, sus dos hermanos que además son novios. ¿Qué su madre no le había dicho hace tiempo algo acerca que nunca debía quedarse a solas con un chico si no había alguien más presente? Claro el riesgo que ella temía era… de pronto sintió una arcada, pero logró contenerla, así como el escalofrío que recorrió su espalda. Esas cosas ahora le daban mucho asco. Basta. Linky nunca se aprovecharía de Lynn, además era verdad. Antes que su novio era su hermano, el hermano de todas ellas que siempre buscaba protegerlas, no lastimarlas intencionalmente.

—Bueno, sólo pórtense bien. Confío en ti.

—Gracias —miró su reloj de pronto—. ¿Necesitas ayuda con algo?

—No. Estoy bien. ¿Piensas hacer algo?

El peliblanco parecía decaído nuevamente, pero esta vez por algo distinto.

—Primero intentar hablar con Clyde por la radio.

—Eso es bueno. Ya tiene tiempo que no lo veo por aquí.

Específicamente desde el incidente en el parque de atracciones, Lincoln lo sabía. Lo complicado no sería hablar con su amigo a distancia, sino más tarde hacerlo por el videochat con Ronnie Anne, eso si finalmente ella decidía volver a dirigirle la palabra.

* * *

Durante la película Leni continuó sintiéndose intranquila y culpable al pensar en lo que los chicos pudieran estar haciendo en esos momentos sin supervisión, ni siquiera encontró consuelo al saber que Lucy estaba con ellos como muy tarde se dieron cuenta después de haber olvidado llevársela. De todas maneras prefería concentrar su preocupación en ellos, pues de cualquier forma le costaba trabajo prestar atención a la película. Si no eran sus hermanos, eran otra clase de recuerdos los que la perturbaban.

Más tarde regresaron a casa. Mientras su padre iba a cambiarse y su madre de la cocina se apresuraba a salir para llevarle algo al señor Grouse, así como el resto de sus hermanas buscaban ponerse cómodas discutiendo sobre la película que vieron, Leni se quedó de pie un momento observando a Lincoln, Lynn y Lucy mirando televisión en la sala. Vagamente la saludaron. ¿Era su idea o lucían tensos? Lucy la saludó con un gesto de mala manera. Tuvo que volver a dejarlos a solas cuando su madre regresó para ahora buscar a Lucy y disculparse por haberla olvidado. La pequeña gótica no parecía en absoluto afectada por el descuido.

Entonces Leni fue a cambiarse y ponerse su pijama. Aprovechando que Lori en ese momento estaba hablando con Bobby por su celular, después volvió a bajar a la sala. Lincoln y Lynn continuaban ahí. Al ya no estar Lucy en el sillón, la pareja se había acercado un poco más el uno con el otro, por lo que lucían más relajados. Cuando la notaron, ella les hizo una pregunta que ignoraba su madre ya les había hecho, pero por supuesto con un contexto diferente.

—¿Entonces se portaron bien?

—Sí, fue lo que dijimos. Sólo estuvimos mirando la televisión juntos y luego nos dimos un baño.

Luna pasaba por el pasillo con un vaso de leche, cuando notó a Leni tensarse por lo que escuchó.

—¿Los dos juntos se dieron "un" baño?

—Leni, por supuesto que fue uno después del otro —le aclaró la rockera antes de continuar su camino—. No seas tan ridícula.

Eso tenía lógica para Luna, también podría haberlo sido para Leni, de no ser por esa extraña mirada que Lincoln y Lynn intercambiaron por un breve instante. La rubia sintió un estremecimiento repentino. Al darse la vuelta se encontró de pronto con Lucy de pie detrás de ella. No notó que seguía ahí, pues había asumido que se marchó antes de su regreso. Aunque por su cabello no podía ver sus ojos, podía sentir sobre ella una mirada acusadora.

—Esos dos se portaron tan bien como tú lo hiciste con Lincoln hace semanas, hermana.

Dijo sin más a la espera de una reacción por su parte. Leni no entendió de qué estaba hablando, pero percibió cierto resentimiento en sus palabras. Lincoln dejó a Lynn para levantarse del sillón, acercarse y tomar a la pequeña por el hombro tratando de proyectar cierta autoridad. A la niña no pareció hacerle gracia que la tocara, al menos a Leni se le figuró que ella veía con cierto asco o quizá miedo la mano de su hermano con que la sujetaba.

Tras soltar un suspiro, la niña pareció perder los bríos. Les deseó buenas noches a todos y se retiró. Leni la vio alejarse, luego se volvió hacia los chicos.

—¿Qué es lo que le ocurre?

—Ignórala —soltó Lynn sin dejar de ver la televisión, igual que Lucy parecía de pronto un poco molesta, aparentando ser más capaz de disimular su estado de ánimo y contenerlo—. Se enteró que a ti Lincoln te… —su hermano le envió una señal de advertencia— te tiene más confianza que a ella.

Siguió sin entenderlo. El chico cabizbajo bajó la mirada. Le sonrió intentando darle ánimos antes de regresar con Lynn.

* * *

Despertó ya tarde a causa de las pesadillas. Leni observó con envidia a su hermana dormir en la otra cama con el celular en mano. Sentía cierta envidia, pues Lori tenía ya planeada su vida a diferencia de ella. Días atrás ella hubiese pensado que su vida también sería predecible. Tal vez no consiguiera ingresar a la Universidad, pues en sí con suerte terminaría la secundaria, pero que podría continuar diseñando modelos con los que sacaría dinero entre sus amigas o con la dueña del bazar, así como que era cuestión de tiempo antes que un exitoso diseñador se pasara por la ciudad, quizá desde París, entonces reconocería su talento y le ofrecería un contrato millonario para adentrarla en la industria de la moda.

Se sentía ridícula de pronto al pensar que en efecto confió en tales disparates. Si al menos en algo no se equivocaba es que no iría a la Universidad, tal vez y sólo tal vez terminara la secundaria. ¿Y luego qué? No había tenido cabeza para cocer ni un mísero parche o interés siquiera en reparar una blusa que se le había descocido un poco de una manga desde hace unas semanas. Intentando olvidar… intentando distraerse, un día le dio por hacer un presupuesto de lo que gastaba, sus padres le daban y lo que ella ganaba con sus vestidos. Su hermana había tenido razón aquel día. La timaban, pero quizá también la dueña del bazar también la tenía, pues no mucha gente compraría algo hecho por una… por ella. Se enjuagó los ojos con un pañuelo.

Sabía que Lori no aprobaba lo que estaba haciendo por las noches, se lo dijo el mismo día cuando ella le contó vagamente que mientras jugaban a los casados con las pequeñas, Lynn y Lincoln se hicieron novios. Lori no pareció prestarle atención. Finalmente Leni decidió no importarle lo que mañana su hermana le dijera si la descubría y regañaba. Sintió un cosquilleó desagradable en su entrepierna, no se dio cuenta en qué momento había estado oprimiendo su mano contra ella con cierta ansiedad. Físicamente ya no le dolía… mucho, pero seguía sintiéndose rara.

Mientras salía de su habitación para dirigirse hacia la de Lincoln, decidió considerar la sugerencia de su hermano, la misma que también le hizo la doctora que le recetó la pomada para la irritación de ahí al recomendarla con una especialista: una ginecóloga. Doctora Jefferson algo. De cualquier forma tenía anotada la dirección del consultorio. En la mañana cuando nadie se diera cuenta le pediría una cita por teléfono para hacerle una consulta. Su hermano tenía razón, necesitaba que una profesional la examinara.

A pesar de lo inusual, sintió cierta ternura cuando encontró a Lincoln dormir abrazando a Lynn, al menos esta vez llevaban puestas sus pijamas, pero no eran los únicos, también Lucy los acompañaba. La pequeña estaba a un lado de Lynn, tratando de tocar a Lincoln por encima de la castaña sin mucho resultado. Olvidando sus problemas, Leni se acercó y desde el lado de Lincoln se estiró con cuidado para darles un beso en la frente a cada uno de los tres. Lynn se despertó aún amodorrada.

—Leni, ¿qué…?

—Sólo quiero estar con ustedes esta noche, como una pijamada de verdad.

Le acarició el cabello, entonces la actitud defensiva de la castaña se perdió al poder sentir que Leni por esa noche no representaría ninguna amenaza. Asintió un poco desganada. Entonces ella se recostó del otro lado de Lincoln. Lynn cerró resignada los ojos buscando descansar, de su lado Lucy tembló. Leni observó la mano de Lucy sobre Lynn, pero obviamente tratando todavía de buscar a Lincoln. Lo consiguió, Leni estaba por decirle a Lucy que el lugar donde tocaba a Lincoln era uno inapropiado, hasta que éste murmuró entre sueños: "No ahora, Lynn". Entonces se soltó con miedo y no volvió a intentar abarcarlo.

Esa noche Leni no tuvo pesadillas y durmió tranquila como ocurría cada vez que estaba al lado de su hermanito. Por la mañana cuando Lynn y Lincoln la despertaran y no encontrara a Lucy, recordaría lo que Lincoln le dijo a la pequeña gótica. Con temor cambiaría de idea de preguntarles a sus hermanos que tan lejos habían llevado su noviazgo.

* * *

 _Lucy era consciente sobre qué tan lejos Lincoln y Lynn habían llevado su primer noviazgo. Parecía lejano aquel día cuando por última vez compartió la cama con ambos junto con Leni. Que inocente había sido. Podía recordar bien cómo le gustaba jugar a ser adulta, ironía que tras ya doblar su edad entonces, ahora se sintiera como una chiquilla inmadura, consciente de los múltiples errores que había cometido a lo largo de su vida hasta hace un momento._

 _—Quisiera donarle sangre a Leni._

 _Su hermano parecía más interesado en la mancha de pizza en el techo que en ella. Lucy ignoraba como su compañera de dormitorio había hecho esa mancha, aunque en realidad no tenía mucho interés en averiguarlo. Seguramente sucedió aquella noche que la pasó hasta tarde en el club de góticos, mientras su compañera de algún modo consiguió colar a su novio, siendo que las reglas tenían prohibida la entrada de chicos a ese lado del campus. Lincoln era su hermano mayor y pudo comprobarlo, de ahí la excepción que le hizo la subdirectora al dejarlo pasar, bajo la advertencia de no querer verlo en otra habitación que no fuera la de Lucy. Su compañera había salido el fin de semana a visitar a su familia, por lo que tuvieron privacidad absoluta._

 _—¿Cuándo te hiciste ese tatuaje?_

 _Ante la pregunta de su hermano, Lucy se llevó una mano a su nuca marcada con la imagen de dos alas de cuervo. Había sido algo atrevido de su parte, no se había arrepentido de nada, salvo ahora de no haber esperado un poco más a hacérselo. Nunca se imaginó que algo como lo de Leni llegara a suceder, o que por ese detalle quedaba incapacitada para ser donante._

 _—La semana pasada._

 _—Mamá y papá enloquecerán cuando lo vean._

 _Seguramente recordaba la reacción que tuvieron cuando Luna se hizo los suyos, aunque a Lucy le tenía sin cuidado. En realidad ella había temido más por el modo en que Lincoln se lo fuese a tomar. Obviamente no le había hecho ninguna gracia, aunque se trató más por la urgencia y la necesidad que la familia atravesaba que por la estética de su cuerpo. Las reglas médicas eran las reglas. Una persona con tatuajes o perforaciones no puede donar sangre._

 _—¿Cómo están Lynn y… tu hija? —intentó desviar la atención de su hermano._

 _—Lynn está bien, estable. Leni es quien ahora tiene dificultades. Liena… no quiero hablar de eso. Lynn está cuidándola._

 _Lucy se preguntó qué tan prudente era que su primera hermana mayor estuviese cuidando de su sobrina. Intentó mostrar indiferencia al respecto._

 _—¿Vas a venir conmigo a Royal Woods? —preguntó de pronto Lincoln taciturno._

 _—Tengo exámenes. Lo siento._

 _Temía lo que seguía a continuación. Lincoln sermoneándola de no poner primero a su familia, acusándola de lo que acababa de ocurrir y que aun así no se mostrara tan preocupada. Ella entonces trataría inútilmente de explicarle que en ese momento sus estudios estaban en una etapa crítica y esperaba que como sus padres lo entendiera, mientras por dentro el remordimiento de mentirle la carcomía. Sencillamente no podía regresar a casa. No estaba lista para ver a nadie, mucho menos a Liena, pero sobre todo a Leni en ese estado que le describía, pues por mucho que la quisiera y amara como hermana, el resentimiento persistía, tanto como el que ahora le guardaba a Lynn desde que Luan le dio la noticia. Si de repente la acusaba por lo de hace un momento, ella le echaría en cara que él en ello tuvo tanta culpa como ella, algo que era verdad a pesar de ser consciente sería un tanto injusta con eso._

 _Pero nada de eso ocurrió, Lincoln sencillamente suspiró y sin cambiar su expresión ausente, la miró y Lucy casi pudo intuir su desprecio por ella, pero éste ni siquiera era la mitad del que Lincoln sentía por sí mismo._

 _—No dejo de cometer errores —soltó mirando la pared tapizada con posters diversos—, venir aquí fue otro de ellos._

 _—Debiste preguntarme primero antes que…_

 _—No lo hice porque ya sabía lo que me responderías, Lucy. De verdad esperaba equivocarme, pero ya lo sabía._

 _—¿Entonces a qué viniste? ¿Sólo para saldar tu deuda? ¿O fue para cargarme una?_

 _—Quizá… no lo sé. Tal vez tengas razón y fue sólo lo primero, aunque creo que también quería… buscar consuelo, aun cuando sabía que era el lugar incorrecto para hacerlo._

 _Lucy se volvió cansada de darle la espalda y con su mano hizo a un lado parte de su cabello. Lincoln miró indiferente su expresión acusatoria, aunque su ojo azul parecía por el contrario suplicante._

 _—Lincoln, ¿qué es lo que harás ahora?_

 _—Conducir de regreso a casa. Por el momento ya no puedo hacer nada por Leni, pero Liena y Lynn me necesitan. A mí me corresponde cuidarlas._

 _—No son tu responsabilidad…_

 _—¡Liena es mi hija!_

 _Lucy tragó saliva intimidada por la firmeza y seguridad de sus palabras._

 _—¿Y Lynn?_

 _—¿De verdad vas a preguntarme eso?_

 _Cierto, pensó con amargura. La pregunta venía sobrando. Su hermano tomó una maleta y la abrió. Lucy lo contempló vacilando un momento._

 _—¿Qué hay de mí? ¿No crees que necesito que me cuides también?_

 _—Tú siempre has dicho que puedes cuidarte por tu cuenta, también ya lo has demostrado últimamente, en eso pareces ser buena. No me necesitas, quizá… nunca lo hiciste. Yo sólo soy… un bestia._

 _Y esas fueron sus últimas palabras. Con los remordimientos latentes por sus últimas acciones, Lincoln se apresuró a volver a vestirse, para tomar sus cosas y enseguida marcharse. Lucy no le diría nada, no le dedicaría ni una mirada. Se quedaría en su cama tal cuál, reflexionando lo que acababa de ocurrir y tomando una decisión, hasta que finalmente se pondría de pie para vestirse e ir a ducharse intentando borrar sus pecados y sus culpas._

 _Lincoln siempre tuvo razón. Tarde lo reconocía. Ella era su hermana, solamente eso. Durante todo ese tiempo estuvo confundida. Era una niña cuando pensó en algo más en aquel entonces y seguía siéndolo ahora. Lo único que había hecho fue presionar y presionar hasta que consiguió lo que quiso, con la meta de sentirse amada y plena. De pronto se sentía tan vacía. Arrugó un poco la nariz. Todo su cuerpo olía al de su hermano. Fue al inodoro y volvió el estómago, recordando intensificada la sensación de su primer beso. Que incorrecto había sido todo hasta ahora._

.

.

.

* * *

Tras un relativamente largo periodo de tiempo, finalmente estoy de regreso con este capítulo mis queridos compañeros. Espero hayan pasado una feliz Navidad, un feliz Año, un feliz día de Reyes, excelentes fines de semana y cualquier festividad, cumpleaños, feriado o evento que en el camino les haya surgido. Un saludo a todos.

" _Tan sólo sucedió_ " continuará por más tiempo, con la trama principal que ya tenía de antemano planeada, sin ninguna modificación a lo ya relatado, salvo la ortografía y gramática. De todo corazón gracias a quienes se mantienen fieles a la historia, pese al rumbo a donde la llevé. También un saludo a **Amateur Review** , quien en su canal de youtube hizo un análisis de la historia pasada muy bueno (que no es ironía, con sinceridad de verdad aprecié el detalle).

El siguiente capítulo finalmente será el final de las regresiones a la historia pasada, siendo en el que seguirá después de ese un cambio a la narración, empezando donde "Tan sólo se dio" concluyó. Pero no se desesperen, que la siguiente regresión mostrará algo que seguramente les interesará, además que es importante para mí, pues regresará el primer OC que cree y hasta entonces sólo había usado para el primer capítulo (sin contar el prólogo) de " _Aniversarios_ ", precuela espiritual de esta historia. Espero les agrade.

Este capítulo va dedicado a **Sonikdc** quien en su deviantart publicó el primer fanart que conozco de mi fic "Tan sólo se dio" que me encantó.

 **KamenDoctor** cierto, ya estamos a casi nada de alcanzar esa parte.

 **Imperialwar1234** lamento haber entorpecido tu lectura, espero pueda enmendar con el resto de la trama tu impresión. Saludos.

 **Gray** gracias por tu apoyo, espero conseguir mantener tu interés y tus teorías.

 **El caballero de las Antorchas** ese fue un buen tráiler. Descuida, al final decidí continuar con este proyecto tal cuál esencialmente lo tengo planeado. Todavía tengo algunas cosas preparadas respecto a Liena. Muchas gracias compañero.

 **Cianuro Poison** lo lamento, pero lo que quise decir es que Liena es idéntica a Lincoln "salvo" por el color de cabello, aunque esto realmente no signifique necesariamente algo malo, después de todo en la familia Loud tenemos: rubias, castañas y una pelinegra. Muchas gracias por tus palabras, que de verdad junto con las de otros me sirvieron de mucho para animarme y convencerme de no concluir antes de tiempo y no efectuar cambios drásticos a mi esquema. Continuaré dejando pequeñas pistas para que armen lo que le ocurrió a Leni y al resto de la familia antes de llegar a ese punto. Espero hayas disfrutado tus vacaciones.

 **Transgresor3003** me gustan los Beatles, gracias por la sugerencia. Tienes razón. Los genes pueden resultar engañosos.

 **Guest** esa sería una excelente solución, lo reconozco.

 **Neverdie** pronto lo verás mi buen amigo.

 **Ntian** lamento que pienses eso. Esto sigue siendo un drama romántico, aunque parezca más drama que romance. Espero con el tiempo recuperar tu apoyo.

 **PkmnMaster** no estoy seguro si tú eres el mismo anónimo que me preguntó lo mismo en la anterior historia sobre el asunto de las cámaras, que si es así, agradezco tu lectura, si no pues esto va para todos los que tenían la duda de por qué con las grabaciones Luan no se descubrió antes lo de Lincoln y Lynn… se me olvidó la existencia de esas cámaras. Ajá, no hay justificación cuando las omití, ni le voy a echar la culpa a Lucy (la hechicera no lo hizo). Se trató de un descuido que a estas alturas no veo caso corregir pues tendría que reajustar mucho, lo lamento. Descuida que no abandonaré el proyecto, te agradezco el apoyo.

 **Arago2** Y Lucy apareció y seguirá haciéndolo en su momento. Esto no ha sido todo de ella. A lo largo de la historia verás como tus teorías serán quizá acertadas o equivocadas. Gracias por tu apoyo compañero.

 **T10507** saludos cordiales colega. Espero no hayas tenido incidentes en la carretera durante las fiestas.

 **Julex93** gracias por tu apoyo mi estimado amigo. Poco a poco voy resolviendo las situaciones engañosas que coloqué a lo largo de la historia anterior, así como otras al principio de esta. Que no terminaré esta parte con cabos sueltos (si acaso quizá unos pocos, sólo unos pocos nuevos). Los misterios sobre lo que saben Rita, Lynn y las otras quedarán revelados en su momento.

 **Rising Sun** vaya que se me antojó uno de esos submarinos, me encanta el chocolate más que la cerveza o el tabaco, aunque en la historia en efecto me refería al tipo de sándwich. Muchas gracias por la comparativa que me hiciste, me encantó. Aprecio bastante las obras de Banghg, pero en efecto nunca pretendí seguir ese camino. Sobre Liena no tengo mucho que decir, más que llegado el momento quizá de una explicación al respecto. De nuevo muchas gracias.

 **Menti-san** gracias por tus palabras. Sobre el tema del violador, eso lo mantendré como prometí, pero descuida que no haré tanto hincapié en ello como para que afecte la trama. Espero leerte si te animas a escribir algo, me siento halagado.

 **Lobo Hibiki** muchas gracias compañero, lo haré.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias colega. Me enfocaré también en cuanto a los sentimientos de todos dada la situación, espero te guste el resultado.

 **Sonikdc** con el tiempo las respuestas las iré dando. Espero hayas pasado felices fiestas. Muchas gracias por el dibujo, me gustó el resultado, tómate tu tiempo respecto al otro. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** la verdad cuando en su momento mencionaste lo de "dedos mágicos" en efecto, mi imaginación cochambrosa se fue por otro sendero, je. Explicaré a la larga sobre la condición de Liena. Por cierto, felicidades. Te comparto de mi budín, sólo que en el mío hubo seis velitas extras, je.

 **Doce Espadas** no te preocupes, aunque me costó trabajo me aclimaté a esos mensajes, je. Se compensan con los opuestos. Gracias. Sé que soy un tanto engañoso con la lectura, pero muchas de mis novelas y relatos favoritos desde niño (lecturas inapropiadas en su momento) son precisamente los que tienen esa cualidad, quizá por ello terminé adoptándola.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias, aunque al final mantendré las cosas como las he dejado. Ahora me doy cuenta ya algo tarde que en efecto hice mal al no poner un sobre aviso a lo que se venía en el capítulo cuatro, reconozco la crudeza de eso. Aunque el final de momento está un poco lejano, es posible que complazca a muchos tanto como no a otros. Esperaré lo mejor de las impresiones llegado el momento.

 **Ficlover93** muchas gracias, espero mantener tu interés y el de muchos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** espero te haya ido bien en los exámenes y hayas podido disfrutar de las vacaciones. Gracias por tu apoyo. Y más piezas seguirán encontrando su sitio, espero les complazca lo que vendrá.

 **Sir Crocodile222** hola compañero. ¡Rayos! Que la visita de Alucard me pone nervioso a este punto, quizá él vea también lo necesario de la dualidad de la vida, je. Espero también que hayas pasado felices fiestas.

Sin más que decir, una disculpa por la tardanza. La buena noticia es que tengo poco de salir de vacaciones, por lo que me mantendré escribiendo y la siguiente actualización lo más probable es que será en una semana, tal vez menos. Que éste capítulo pensaba tenerlo hasta el jueves 1 de febrero, pero me adelanté. El próximo tal esté tentativamente para el viernes 2. Nos vemos. Gracias por la paciencia.


	7. Leni y Leni

**Capítulo 7**

 **Leni y Leni**

 _Cuando Lincoln regresó a su hogar, la primera persona en recibirlo fue una joven mujer castaña. También fue la primera sorpresa que Lincoln sintió como tal en el día. Ella le abrazó preocupada con un brazo. El peliblanco se fijó en el parche médico que tenía en el otro._

 _—Fui ya a donarle —explicó al percatarse hacia dónde la miraba—. Resulta que tenía "positivo" el ser una "sangrona", ¿entiendes?_

 _Lincoln pese a todos los problemas que sentía venía cargando desde su visita a Lucy, soltó sin mucho control una breve risa afligida._

 _—Me alegra verte, Luan. ¿Cuándo llegaste? ¿Dónde está Liby?_

 _—Llegué al medio día. Dejé a Liby con su papá. Quiero quedarme hasta saber cómo seguirá Leni. Lori me trajo, ella también está aquí con Bobby, sólo que de las dos la más compatible para donar fui yo. Estaba hace una hora con ellos y con papá en el hospital, pero yo me regresé porque me pidieron que descansara de esto. Mamá sigue allá. Por cierto, hablé con Luna y viene mañana._

 _—¿Quieres que te prepare algo de comer?_

 _—Pienso salir por un poco de pizza para recargar el combustible. Lincoln, ¿fuiste a buscar a Lucy?_

 _—Sí, ella… tiene exámenes, así que... nos manda sus mejores deseos. ¿Quién te dijo que fui a buscarla?_

 _—Fue Lynn —respondió incómoda—. Supongo que Lana se lo dijo. Ella está algo… creo que deberías ir a verla, Linc. Parece estar molesta porque la dejaras para ir a verla sin avisarle. Sé que es ridículo. Ya intenté explicarle que no tiene nada de malo que hayas querido ir por ella en persona para traerla, pero está… no lo sé… diría que está celosa, pero… no debería. El que tu y ella… intenté explicarle que eres distinto con nosotras, pero ya sabes cómo es esto. ¿Recuerdas cómo me portaba cuando me pasó a mí o a Leni? Aunque claro… es distinto, casi._

 _Por su expresión, parecía haber muchas cosas que Luan sabía que no podía entender todavía y le costaba trabajo hacerlo. Lincoln suspiró sin sentir otra cosa que no fuese culpa._

 _—Luan, sé que esto es difícil de comprender, pero…_

 _—Estoy asimilándolo todavía. Todas lo estamos. Es… esto es demasiado. Mira, las niñas están jugando. Aprovecha que Lily está distrayendo a Liena y habla con Lynn. Yo iré a buscar algo de comer que de verdad siento me desmayaré si no consigo una buena tanda de salami._

 _Sin que se dieran cuenta, alguien los espiaba asomándose por una de las ventanas del segundo piso. Aunque por su edad, muchas cosas escapaban de su entendimiento, era capaz de comprender al menos lo esencial: Su familia parecía derrumbarse y la culpa… era de ella._

 _Su mamá… tenía miedo por ella. Quería a su familia, a Lily, a sus tías, a sus abuelos, a su bisabuelo; de todos ellos quería mucho más a su padre, pero a su madre más que quererla, la amaba más que a nadie, por ello tenía miedo de perderla, en especial sabiendo que por su culpa…_

 _—Liena, ven. ¡Vamos a perdernos del programa! Lynn nos hizo palomitas._

 _Lily la llamaba. Siempre le resultaba extraño pensar en ella como como otra de sus tías. Se suponía que todas ellas eran mucho más grandes, adultas en su mayoría, personas que podían hacer de mamá cuando la pobre tenía dificultades como tal, lo cual no era tan frecuente como uno pensaría, pero entre ella y Lily apenas había tres años de diferencia y era la única que no actuaba de esa manera con ella, en realidad ni la edad o el parentesco impedía que por el contrario se sintieran como mejores amigas._

 _—Ya… ya voy._

 _Sabía lo que intentaba hacer. Se preguntó cómo su mamá se sentiría en una situación como ésta desde su perspectiva, o si alguna vez ella enfrentó alguna crisis así de grande. Miró una vez más por la ventana tratando de entender mejor lo que estaba ocurriendo. Su tía Luan y su padre conversaban seriamente. Parecían muy preocupados discutiendo por algo. Eso consternó a Liena cuando se alejó para buscar a Lily._

* * *

Lori y su padre conversaban afablemente. Parecían muy entretenidos riéndose por algo. Eso conmovió a Leni cuando salió de la casa. Había temido la llegada de ese día, la fecha en que concertó su visita con la doctora que le haría una revisión. La idea le hacía temblar. No quería ir sola, pero tampoco quería que nadie se enterara de lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Lincoln saldría con Clyde, lo cual era lamentable, pues le hubiese gustado que la acompañara para contar con su apoyo, pero extrañamente se sentía incluso avergonzada que él supiera lo que íría a hacer con todo y que estaba al tanto. Además, tras tanto tiempo distanciado de su mejor amigo, no podía pedirle que dejara de hacer sus cosas sólo por ella. Tomó aire y se dirigió hacia su hermana mayor. Tal vez… si se lo contaba a ella finalmente…

—Lori, ¿puedes acompañarme a un lugar?

—Leni, Bobby ahorita va a pasar por mí. Además, vanzilla se la llevará papá por el momento. ¿Necesitas algo?

Nerviosa jugó con sus dedos. El momento pasó. Definitivamente no se sentía lista para hablar todavía de eso.

—Sólo quería ir al centro comercial. Creo que... tal vez… puedo ir sola.

Al ver hacia la calle el miedo la invadió, sintiéndose tentada a marcar al consultorio de la doctora y cancelar su cita.

—¿Quieres que te pida un Uber?

Ella asintió al ofrecimiento de Lori antes de cambiar de opinión. Se volvió hacia ella y cuando terminó de pedirle el servicio, la abrazó lamentándose el no poder tenerle la confianza todavía para contarle la verdad. Lori se sorprendió al inicio, pero pronto le correspondió el gesto.

—Voy a extrañarte mucho, Lori.

Su hermana entonces se ahorró el preguntarle el qué le ocurría tras escuchar eso. Minutos después, el vehículo llegó. Con cierto recelo al mirar al chofer y comprobar que su complexión no se pareciera a la de… nadie, como buena parte de las personas que se cruzaba en la calle de cuando en cuando, como hacía siempre que desde entonces salía sólo acompañada de alguna de sus hermanas pues ya no le gustaba salir por su propia cuenta, subió. Mientras se alejaban, Leni por la ventanilla siguió su hogar con la mirada.

—¿Al centro comercial de Royal Woods, señorita? —preguntó el chofer amablemente para confirmar el dato.

—Ah… ¿puede cambiar el destino? En realidad necesito ir a otra parte.

—Por supuesto, ¿A dónde sería?

Le dio la dirección. No pasó mucho tiempo para cuando llegaron al consultorio particular de la ginecóloga. La rubia tragó saliva sintiéndose muy nerviosa. Se recordó a sí misma que lo hacía tanto por ella, como para quitarle un poco de la responsabilidad que puso en Lincoln, quien ya tenía bastante ocultando sus propios secretos como para seguir haciéndolo cargar con los suyos.

Tras presentarse con la recepcionista, ésta la pasó con la doctora que la atendería. Se trataba de una mujer de piel aperlada, que aún parecía conservar cierto atractivo pese a rondar por encima de sus cincuentas.

—Buenas tardes señorita Loud. Soy la doctora Jefferson. ¿Fuiste tú quien hizo la consulta?

—Aja… como que yo… creo que necesitaba… algo.

—¿Y viniste sola?

—Sí, como que… o sea, esto no es… algo que quisiera compartir con alguien. Usted sabe.

—Hmm… sí, me imagino de qué se trata. Por favor pasa y toma asiento.

Para la doctora no fue gran incertidumbre del por qué una adolescente pedía una cita para una revisión general por sí sola, sin la compañía de su madre o alguna amiga de confianza, a no ser claro que tras haber tenido relaciones, quizá con pobre o ninguna protección, temiera estar embarazada, se trataban de los casos más comunes dentro de su oficio. Fue algo curioso, al verla tuvo la impresión de notar cierta familiaridad con alguien, pero fue momentáneo. Quizá una memoria perdida.

—Vamos a empezar, señorita Loud —Hora de trabajar. Lo primero era hacer que la paciente entrara en confianza para que se abriera un poco, de ahí que se tomara la libertad de tutearla, eso funcionaba bien con las chicas jóvenes. Sonrió tras darle un último vistazo a la hoja de citas para confirmar algo—. ¿Te sientes cómoda con que te llame así? O prefieres que te llame "Leni".

"Leni" se había distraído un momento leyendo la placa del escritorio de la doctora.

—¿Doctora Leni Jefferson? —su sonrisa por la coincidencia fue tan sincera como la de la doctora—. Que nombre tan bonito.

—¿Verdad que sí? Muy bien "Leni". ¿Quieres que comencemos?

—Por supuesto, Doctora "Leni".

—Entonces vamos por lo básico. ¿Qué edad tienes?

—Diecisiete.

—Muy bien. Cuando fue tu último periodo.

—Bueno… salí de vacaciones hace mes y medio. El próximo periodo lo tendré al regresar mañana y...

—No hablo de tu periodo escolar —la corrigió de forma afable—, me refiero a tu regla.

—No la traje conmigo. Mis útiles siguen en mi mochila y…

—Ejem. Tu menstruación, encanto.

Sonrojada tanto por su error como por la pregunta, le respondió. Conforme hablaban, la doctora se mostró en todo momento muy amable y paciente con ella, a su vez poco a poco confirmaba sus sospechas que la chica era un poco corta de luces, aunque no le quedaba del todo claro si era sólo distraída o si se trataba de algo clínico, aunque de cualquier forma eso explicaba para ella el modo con que fácilmente pudo ser convencida por su novio, amigo o quien sea para meterse en dificultades.

—Entonces, Leni. ¿Eres vir..? —debía de usar palabras fáciles, no podía descartar su teoría de "niña especial"—. ¿Ya estuviste con algún chico de forma… íntima? ¿Me entiendes?

—Sí, como que la entiendo —su semblante se apagó—. Fue haces unas semanas, como un mes, creo.

—Ya veo. Por lo que me explicaste antes, es evidente que tienes un retraso.

—Sí, eso ya se lo habían dicho mis maestros a mis papás y no les gustó. Prefieren llamarme "su hija especial". Es mejor que cabeza de aire, pero… puedo entenderlo.

Era obvio que se sintió tan incómoda al decirlo, como la doctora lo hizo al confirmarlo.

—Sí, entiendo Leni. Pero me refería a… ¿sabes lo que es un condón, diafragma o sobre los anticonceptivos en general?

—Ajá. Me enseñaron todo eso en la escuela.

—Bien. ¿Tú y tu novio usaron algo de eso?

Cuando las chicas bajan la mirada, para la doctora nunca es buena señal, pero la actitud de su joven homónima tenía algo diferente que al instante la alertó.

—Leni, ¿te sientes bien?

—Sí, yo… no tengo novio. Él no… no me fijé si… como que… no creo… tal vez… no lo sé. No me di cuenta cuando me… no le prestaba atención.

La animosidad de la consulta se perdió. Las manos de Leni temblaron y delante de la doctora no pudo evitar el impulso de tocarse la entrepierna con ansiedad al mismo tiempo que sus ojos se empañaban. La doctora sin pedirle más explicaciones sacó un pequeño artefacto de plástico, se lo entregó, enseguida la condujo al baño dándole instrucciones muy precisas sobre lo que debía hacer con él. Para Leni eso le resultaba algo extraño, además de incómodo; tras asegurarse que la hubiese entendido repitiéndole todo un par de veces más, la doctora añadió por último algo más antes que entrara.

—Hay una bata colgada adentro en una percha. Cuando termines de hacer la prueba, por favor cámbiate. Quiero que confíes en mí y me permitas hacer una exploración en tu cuerpo. ¿Comprendes lo que te estoy pidiendo? Es por tu bien, Leni.

Ella asintió. Entendía que la doctora trataría de ayudarla como Lincoln había hecho esa noche.

Cerca de media hora después, Leni estaba sobre una camilla en la parte de atrás con la doctora haciéndole una revisión física, no bastó mucho tiempo durante el examen para que ella confirmara otra sospecha, una en la que de verdad esperaba equivocarse. Durante el procedimiento, su paciente se mostró ansiosa, tensa, incapaz de relajarse, haciendo expresiones de miedo y angustia, justificaba su comportamiento, por lo que tuvo que apresurarse para no incomodarla más imaginando lo que estaba sintiendo. Lamentaba haber tenido que descubrirlo todo de esa manera.

Tras pedirle que regresara al baño y volviera a vestirse, así como que le entregara la prueba que permaneció ahí dentro en espera, la pasó de nuevo a su escritorio preocupada.

—¿Qué es lo que te has estado poniendo para tratar las laceraciones?

—La… ¿Laceraciones?

—Son pequeñas heridas que tienes en tu área vaginal. Dime, ¿qué has estado usando?

Leni acercó su bolso y extrajo unas cajitas de medicamentos que compró en una farmacia por recomendación de la encargada de la misma. Lamentaba no haber traído el frasco con la pomada de Lincoln también, aunque creyó recordar que esa se había acabado la misma noche cuando la intentó curar.

—Ya veo —musitó la doctora Jefferson leyendo los compuestos minuciosamente—. Normalmente son para irritaciones, pero… sí, esto explicaría por qué están sanando tan pronto. Aun así esto no es suficiente, te recetaré algo más.

Sacó una receta de un block y garabateó rápidamente algunas cosas mientras le explicaba y anotaba con cuidado el modo de empleo del nuevo medicamento. Tras entregarle a la chica la receta se cruzó de brazos mirándola con cierta preocupación, esto incomodó a su paciente tanto como el examen que le hizo.

—Uh… ¿es todo ya, doctora Leni?

—Leni, perdón por ser tan directa con lo que te voy a preguntar, pero… ¿acaso tú no consentiste la relación sexual que tuviste, cierto?

—¡Por supuesto que no! ¡Eso es asqueroso!

Saltó indignada como si aquello fuera de lo más obvio. Sí, ciertamente lo era para la doctora, que no se esperaba de igual manera ese exabrupto, en realidad ese era un buen comienzo.

—La medicina terminará a la larga de curarte la mayor parte de las heridas físicas, te recomendaría que dentro de quince días regreses y me permitas comprobar tu progreso, pero… necesitarás otro tipo de ayuda. Dime, ¿ya se lo contaste a tus padres?

—N… no. Esto no es algo que deban de saber.

—Por el contrario, cariño. Esto es algo que deben de saber y estar enterados —da un vistazo rápido a los datos que proporcionó para la cita—. Supongo que el número de teléfono que dejaste es de tu celular, ¿podrías darme el número de tu casa?

Como si se tratara de un profesor haciendo una pregunta, por inercia Leni estaba a punto de responder, conteniéndose al instante que casi decía el primer número.

—Digo, no me lo sé. Yo… no suelo marcar a casa que no sea con el marcado rápido.

Para la doctora le resultó evidente que se estaba valiendo de su poca lucidez para inventarse esa mentira.

—Entonces préstame un momento tu celular. Estoy segura que podré sacar el número.

—Hmm… como que no voy a hacer eso. Es mi celular y…

—Leni —trató de mantenerse afable, aunque autoritaria—. No debes de afrontar esto sola. Necesitas terapia, pero también que tus padres estén al tanto de esto. Por favor, permíteme llamar a tu casa.

—Lori… mi hermana me había dicho hace tiempo que lo que te diga el doctor, se queda con el doctor… o la doctora.

—Normalmente, pero esto es un asunto delicado y aunque por poco, sigues siendo menor de edad —hizo una pausa para ver su reloj—. Dame un momento.

La doctora se puso de pie y fue al baño, mientras su paciente nerviosa con la mirada examinó el consultorio. Demasiado austero para su gusto, pero admitía lo pulcro que todo estaba. Aunque un poco sorprendente, a la vez le pareció conmovedora la estatuilla al fondo que representaba un vientre con el interior expuesto, donde un bebé estaba acomodado. En el escritorio cerca de ella había algunos folletos.

Deseosa de tratar de aprender un poco más para no ser tachada de ignorante o boba, se dio la libertad de revisar algunos. Algo sobre el peligro del cáncer de mama, los cólicos, otro acerca de la responsabilidad de la planificación familiar. Con una sonrisa imaginó que tal vez sus padres debían de conocer muy bien sobre este tema, pues por algo eran tan responsables con toda la familia. También algo de los cuidados durante el embarazo y uno sobre el… conocía la palabra, aunque sentía un extraño rechazo por su definición. Este tríptico hablaba sobre las leyes que permitían a las mujeres su derecho a ejercerlo si así lo deseaban, pues sus cuerpos sólo les pertenecían a ellas mismas; explicaba sobre el límite de tiempo de la gestación hasta donde médicamente era recomendado y legalmente permitido, los casos donde más que ser una elección discutible, se trataba de un derecho innegable, como el peligro al que se expondría la madre o el bebé en caso de haber un riesgo alto, o en caso que hubiese sido producto de una… ¿pero esto podía ser siquiera posible? Pensó ella aterrada. Los bebés sólo nacían de dos personas que se amaban, ¿no es así? El texto iba acompañado con dibujos sencillos que igualmente le perturbaron, pues detallaban los procedimientos con que se realizaban.

La doctora llegó. Llevaba sujeto con un pañuelo el curioso aparato que había usado en el baño después de cambiarse la primera vez.

—Lo siento —se disculpó la adolescente aún con los folletos en las manos pensando que debía de dejarlos en su lugar—. Es que me aburría y…

—No, está bien. Llévatelos. Estoy segura que te serán de utilidad —entrecerró los ojos al referirse al último que estaba examinando. Fue cuando Leni se percató que el semblante de la doctora había cambiado, siendo capaz de percibir de pronto cierta preocupación en ella, misma que aumentaba conforme tomaba asiento—. Leni. ¿No te tomaste algo después que… te atacaran?

—Bueno… mi… me puse una pomada, para los golpes.

El ojo de la doctora tembló conforme su indignación crecía, recordando durante el examen haber visto lo que parecía un hematoma en su cintura. Hizo a un lado eso, pues había algo más apremiante para preocuparse que por unos golpes.

—Comprendo, ¿pero eso es todo? ¿No te tomaste algo más? ¿Alguna pastilla?

—¿Pastilla? ¿Para el dolor?

—Una pastilla anticonceptiva.

—No. Yo… no pensé. Pero yo no quería. No puede pasar "eso" si yo no… ni siquiera lo conocía.

Irremediablemente la doctora sintió un peso enorme. Esa niña era peligrosamente inocente. Miró una vez más el dispositivo sólo para confirmar una vez más lo evidente.

—Leni, la prueba que te pedí que hicieras me arrojó un resultado. No es cien por ciento concluyente, por lo que de verdad te quiero pedir que regreses otro día, preferiblemente mañana, pero con tus padres después que les digas lo que te ocurrió. ¿Puedes hablarme de tu relación con ellos?

—Es buena. Digo, son muy cariñosos con todas nosotras y con Lincoln todo el tiempo.

La doctora supuso que Lincoln debía de tratarse de su único hermano y por "nosotras" seguramente se trataban de sus hermanas. ¿Cuántas serían? En la siguiente sesión se lo preguntaría. La doctora le acercó el artefacto, la prueba. Un signo positivo estaba ligeramente desdibujado por un extremo.

Leni quería creer que su falta de lucidez le estaba haciendo suponer algo que no tenía sentido. Debía de tratarse de un error el estar malinterpretando lo que esa cosa parecía avisarle. El miedo la invadió, comenzó a temblar. Miró a la doctora esperando con todo su corazón que ella la corrigiera de lo que debía de tratarse de un error en su interpretación, pero la otra Leni no dijo nada, por el contrario, analizaba su reacción comprobando que a diferencia de todo lo anterior, aquí sobraba el explicarle lo que aquello significaba. Ese era el momento cuando Leni Jefferson la mayor parte del tiempo se tomaba ciertas libertades y reprendía a las chicas por su imprudencia, particularmente cuando iban a comprobar sus sospechas por su propia cuenta, lamentablemente esta era esa de aquellas pocas ocasiones en que usaba una variable que pese a su profesionalismo terminaba por afectarle, quizá ahora más que nunca tras comprobar la mentalidad que tenía la joven con su mismo nombre.

—No fue tu culpa, Leni —su tono sonaba incluso maternal—. Esta es una situación delicada que debes de hablar con tu familia. Si no te sientes segura de decírselos, tráelos acá y podemos hablarlo juntos, o si lo prefieres con un especialista, puedo recomendarte uno. ¿Puedes entenderme?

La escuchaba, pero no le prestaba ya atención. Leni trataba de asimilar la noticia. Un bebé. No estaba casada, no tenía novio, pero tendría un bebé. Eso era algo aterrador. ¿Cómo era posible? ¿Realmente el estómago se le iba a hinchar como a su madre cuando esperó a Lynn, Lincoln y el resto de quienes vinieron después? Tenía frescos esos recuerdos, más de los que tenía con Luna o Luan. No podía ser posible. No quería ser madre, era demasiado joven.

—Yo… no sé si quiero que se enteren.

—Descuida. Sé que es difícil, pero con la orientación de tus padres puedes decidir qué hacer. No temas. Tienes opciones, ¿Lo ves?

Se levantó y se le acercó señalándole uno de los trípticos que tenía, ese que le había perturbado tanto. Leyó varias veces la cita que le señalaba buscando comprenderla. Algo sobre el tiempo mínimo y las circunstancias en las que el procedimiento era avalado cuando ocurría una… circunstancia que había atravesado.

—A… abort…

No podía siquiera pronunciar la palabra. Se le antojaba como una grosería peor a cualquiera que haya dicho ella o su familia. Miró a la doctora con miedo, pero esta malinterpretó lo que debía de estar pensando.

—Aún es viable, pero necesitaré la autorización de tus padres, ¿entiendes? No tienes que cargar con esto tu sola. Tus padres de seguro lo comprenderán. Por mi experiencia y por lo que me has dicho de ellos, creo que pensarán será lo mejor y la apoyarán.

—¿Es lo único que podría hacer?

—Bueno —vaya que la chica lucía aterrada con la opción que muchas chicas en su situación tomarían—. A no ser que estés dispuesta en atravesar por todo el embarazo, también está la adopción —opción que por cuestiones religiosas o morales, pocas elegían, pero respetaba tanto como las primeras—. Háblalo con tus padres. ¿Por el momento te importaría darme el número de tu casa?

Le pasó una hoja de papel y una pluma. Leni dudó, pero al final garabateó un número telefónico.

—Pue… ¿puede hablar hasta mañana? Quie… quiero decírselo primero a mis papás yo misma.

Leni Jefferson podía entenderlo.

—Por supuesto, querida. Pasa con mi secretaria y pídele una cita para el día y la hora que quieras. Si dice que estaré ocupada, no importa, luego hablaré con ella para reorganizar lo que sea necesario.

En situaciones tan delicadas como esas, prefería darles prioridad para zanjarlas lo más pronto posible en beneficio de sus pacientes.

Apenas salieron juntas del consultorio, encontraron esperando a una mujer en compañía de una adolescente más joven que Leni; ambas se pusieron de pie cuando la puerta se abrió. Dado que demoraron más lo que pensó, la doctora Leni las hizo pasar a su consultorio, dejando a su secretaria el encargo que le tomara los datos a la adolescente.

Más tarde, cuando la doctora terminara la última consulta, con horror descubriría por su secretaria que Leni no le pidió ninguna cita para otro día. Al día siguiente cuando llamara a su hogar por el número que le proporcionó, el desganado empleado de una pizzería le preguntaría qué quería ordenar. Frustrada trató de calmarse diciéndose a sí misma que en cuanto la chiquilla lo pensara mejor regresaría, si no con ella, tal vez con otra profesional, sólo esperaba que por lo menos buscara la ayuda correcta. De cualquier forma, veía obvio cómo terminaría todo. No imaginaba a una chica de su edad querer seguir adelante con su embarazo, por ya no hablar desear conservar a la criatura cuando esta era el producto de una violación.

* * *

Sentaba en la banca al lado de la parada de autobuses, Leni miraba las imágenes caricaturizadas que trataban de mostrar de la forma más amigable posible el procedimiento en el que un aborto se realizaba cuando la píldora dejaba de ser una opción. Le costó trabajo, pero consiguió sacar la cuenta de cuando ella… de cuando Lincoln y Lynn se pelearon hasta ahora. La píldora ya no aplicaba para ella, aunque no estaba muy segura que de hacerlo hubiera siquiera considerado tomarla.

Se tentó el vientre. La doctora dijo que no era cien por ciento viable que de eso se tratara. Tal vez había un error, pero… miró el folleto que le había dado. Estaba tan nerviosa, que había olvidado su temor a que algo le pasara en la calle. El autobús que podría acercarla a su hogar llegó y se fue sin ella. Continuó sentada pensando con intensidad durante un muy largo tiempo, olvidándose por completo de cualquier otra preocupación que le aquejara, sí, incluso del responsable de su actual problema.

¿Por qué le había dado algo así la doctora Leni? Ella sólo había ido por temor a estar más lastimada de lo que imaginó por recomendación de Lincoln. Aunque tal vez de no haberlo hecho, hubiera tardado más en averiguar… debía haber un error. ¿Pero y si no? ¿Cómo podía estar esperando a un bebé? Siempre había pensado que para eso se necesitaba que las dos personas se quisieran, que hubiera amor de por medio, por eso uno tenía hijos. Su mamá y su papá se amaban demasiado, prueba de ello eran sus once hijos.

Por supuesto que no amaba al monstruo. Le tenía miedo, desprecio, quizá la primera persona a la que de verdad sentía un profundo odio, aunque no le gustaba mucho concentrarse en eso. Un hijo. Un bebé. Lily era una bebé, antes que ella, Lisa, Lola, Lana, Lucy, tanto Lincoln como Lynn a quienes era capaz de recordar como tales si forzaba mucho su memoria. Luna y Luan debieron serlo como ella y antes Lori también. Miró el folleto nuevamente. Esos dibujos no eran adorables, era terribles, sin poder evitarlo imaginaba a cualquiera de sus hermanos atravesando por algo así antes de nacer.

—Señorita, ¿está bien?

Se sobresaltó cuando un trasunte le habló. Se dio cuenta que estaba llorando.

—Yo… no… no lo estoy.

Antes que el hombre pudiese preguntarle algo, el último autobús llegó y ella lo abordó disculpándose con cierta torpeza, sintiendo la mirada del chofer y del resto de los pasajeros sobre ella. Era una adolescente llorando con angustia mientras sostenía el folleto sobre el procedimiento de un aborto. Al darse cuenta que llevaba esa cosa aún en la mano, lo hizo pedazos y los arrojó en una canastilla del pasillo.

Llegó a su vecindario sintiendo el cuerpo helado. La temperatura estaba bajando. Ya era de noche. Sacó su celular para ver la hora. Era tarde. Seguramente la familia ya estaba celebrando a Lori en la cena que papá le preparó por su partida a la Universidad. Lori. Su hermana, ella ya había… con Bobby. A ella siempre le iba bien. Universidad, novio. No dudó que fuera responsable con Bobby cuando hicieron bebés. No. Cuando tuvieron sexo. Ella fue la que realmente "hizo bebés", ese lo entendía. Casi sentía que podía escuchar la risa de Luan rematando el chiste, extrañamente eso la reconfortó un poco.

No sabía qué hacer, pero en esos momentos no tenía cabeza para pensar en nada. Ya estaba llegando. Alcanzó a distinguir a vanzilla estacionarse y de ella bajando Lori acompañada de Lincoln y Lynn. Eso era extraño.

—¿Leni no está con ustedes?

Su madre les preguntó a sus hermanos cuando llegaron a la puerta. ¿Pensaba que estaba con ellos? Bueno, eso explicaba que nadie la hubiese llamado por teléfono por su demora. ¿Por qué debía de estarlo? En realidad le seguía intrigando que ese par estuviese con Lori en primer lugar.

—No. ¿Aún no ha regresado?

Lori de pronto parecía más preocupada de lo que ya parecía estarlo desde antes. Finalmente Leni apareció con una excusa preparada.

—Buenas noches a todos. Lamento llegar hasta esta hora. Se me pasó el tiempo revisando algunos modelos nuevos para la temporada de otoño. ¿Ya terminaron de cenar? —Lynn y Lincoln la miraron y ella lo vio a ambos de cerca. Sus rostros tenían algunos moretones—. ¡Santo cielo! ¡Pero qué les pasó a ustedes dos!

Lori comenzó a decirle algo que los encontró peleándose en casa cuando llegó por la tarde. Eso para Leni no tuvo mucho sentido. Por muy disgustados que ambos estuviesen entre sí, algo que ya había visto antes, no los imaginaba lastimándose de ese modo, mucho menos siendo... miró con sospecha a su hermana mayor que terminaba de explicarlo todo.

—Y básicamente eso pasó.

—Ya veo.

Las ganas de aporrear a su hermana la invadieron. Fue una suerte que su madre les llamara para cenar de una vez. No debía desquitarse con Lori como lo había hecho una vez con Lynn perdiendo la compostura, debía aparentar que todo estaba bien. Pero esas marcas. Se daba una idea de lo que de verdad ocurrió. Nunca pensó que su hermana hiciera real alguna vez su promesa de intentar convertir a alguien en un pretzel humano.

Trató de controlarse y pensar en algo distinto. Seguramente se trataba de una falsa alarma, pues ni la doctora fue capaz de asegurarle que realmente se tratara al cien por ciento de un embarazo. Era difícil en qué pensar cuando todas sus opciones la tensaban.

* * *

La cena transcurrió con tranquilidad y sin incidentes más allá de los acostumbrados. Todo fue muy ameno. A Leni no le costó trabajo aparentar felicidad por su hermana, pues realmente la sentía independientemente de lo que ésta acababa de hacer con sus hermanos. Lamentaba no ser tan despistada como de costumbre, pues cada tanto sus pensamientos regresaban a ciertas cuestiones de la tarde que principalmente deseaba dejar de lado.

Tras terminar, al momento cuando su madre le avisó a Lori que el abuelo quería hablar con ella por teléfono, Leni se apresuró a cambiarse e ir directamente al cuarto de Lincoln antes que Lori terminara y fuera a terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Quizá el único sitio en toda la casa donde reconocía últimamente que era capaz de sentirse cómoda y tranquila era la habitación de su hermanito. Pero éste no estaba ahí.

Mientras lo esperaba, paseó la vista por el pequeño cuarto. Observó el escritorio, donde estaban sus libros de texto, sus cómics, sus paredes con posters de Smooch y de ese superhéroe que tanto le gustaba, tanto que recordaba cuando confeccionó para él un traje del personaje. Se sentó en la cama donde estaba el pequeño Señor Conejo. No. Bun-bun, debía recordar eso. El peluche era lindo, siempre le había parecido así desde que sus padres se lo compraron a Lynn un par de meses antes que Lincoln naciera y ella se lo diera tiempo después a él.

Llevó el peluche a su rostro sintiendo su suavidad, percibiendo el aroma a su hermano. Tal vez sólo fueran imaginaciones suyas, pero casi podía sentir que olía tanto a Lincoln como a Lynn, pero cuando estos sólo eran unos bebés. Bebés. Un bebé. Estrechó al conejo contra su regazo como si se tratara de Lily, se ladeó un poco arrullándolo. ¿Y si no era Lily la última bebé a quien arrullara? Tenía miedo si en efecto ella… pero más miedo le daba siquiera considerar hacerle…

Lincoln finalmente llegó a su habitación. No parecía sorprendido de encontrársela.

—¿Lori no se molestará porque estás en mi cuarto de nuevo?

—No me importa lo que piense Lori, además en cuanto termine de hablar con el abuelo por teléfono, organizará de nuevo su maleta. La última vez que lo hizo se tardó como una hora y me pidió que saliera de la habitación para no distraerla, tal vez por eso crea que todo lo que estoy haciendo es darle su espacio.

El chico suspiró y comenzó a desvestirse esperando que su hermana se retirara o al menos se diese la vuelta. Ya no se sentía tan cómodo el hacerlo frente a sus hermanas como antes.

—Leni, necesito cambiarme.

Ella asintió con cierta tristeza, pero no hizo ademán de irse o darse la vuelta.

—¿Cómo van las cosas entre Lynn y tú?

Los ánimos del chico decayeron visiblemente, ni siquiera su respuesta cortante fue capaz de disimular su malestar.

—Terminamos. Ella y yo volveremos a actuar solamente como hermanos.

Realmente la noticia la sorprendió. Acaso Lori entonces…

—¿Quién lo decidió?

—Los dos. Fue un acuerdo mutuo.

—Ya veo —era tan obvio como injusto—. Lori debió de pegarles muy fuerte. ¿Quieres que intente hablar con ella?

—No lo hagas. Ella no sabe que tú o Lucy estaban enteradas de lo nuestro. No te busques problemas por nosotros. Además, no nos obligó, por el contrario, nos hizo darnos cuenta que lo nuestro pues… es imposible a largo plazo.

—¿A largo plazo? ¿Qué significa eso?

—Que no tenemos ningún futuro juntos. —comenzó a alzar la voz dejando salir su frustración— ¡Papá y mamá nunca lo aceptarían! ¡Nadie en su sano juicio lo haría! ¡Además, nunca podríamos casarnos! ¡Jamás podríamos tener hijos! A eso me refiero. No existe nada para los dos juntos el día en que crezcamos. Sería imposible que ella y yo... es mejor que… lo dejemos aquí ahora que es pronto todavía.

Sus instintos fraternales, ¿o eran maternales? La hicieron atraer a Lincoln contra ella para estrecharlo contra su regazo permitiéndole desahogarse. Entendía que lo que Lynn y Lincoln tuvieron fue incorrecto, pero a la vez le parecía difícil comprender por qué debía tratarse de algo malo su relación si tanto parecían amarse. Las palabras de su hermano le calaron. Hijos. Lincoln estaba también frustrado porque no podría tener hijos con Lynn, o eso entendió. Eran muy jóvenes para pensar en eso, ella no lo había hecho antes, ahora debía hacerlo. La idea que Lynn algún día tuviera un hijo con Lincoln le pareció más adecuada a que ella… de… Eso no había pasado. Incluso si esperaba a un bebé… eso sencillamente no había pasado. Si esperaba un bebé, este podría ser de… ella por supuesto. Sólo eso. Si tan sólo hubiese sido cualquier otro… no, no cualquier otro. Alguien especial. Alguien a quien hubiese podido amar tanto como Lori a Bobby o Lincoln a Lynn. Acarició el cabello blanco de su hermano como cuando este era un bebé. Su cabello siempre le había llamado tanto la atención por parecerse tanto al de su abuelo.

—Linky, ¿hay algo que pueda hacer para que te sientas mejor?

Al principio él negó con la cabeza disfrutando su consuelo. De pronto contestó tratando de animarse y bromear un poco para cortar la tensión del momento.

—¿Aún aceptarías ser mi novia?

Intentó reír, pero todo lo que le salió en el intento fue otro sollozo, sencillamente no había funcionado. Leni se enterneció recordando que ella misma buscando consolarlo le había dicho eso cuando Lynn salió con ese chico. Inclinó la cabeza y besó a su hermanito en la frente comprendiendo que sólo estaba jugando, enseguida lentamente lo alejó de su lado para evitar que pensara que estaba enfadada. Era todo lo contrario.

Su hermana tomó la silla del escritorio y la puso bajo la puerta para atrancarla. No necesitaba que nadie los interrumpiera y descubrieran lo que iba a hacer. Se dio la vuelta mirándolo compasiva.

—Leni, ¿qué estás haciendo?

Ella no le contestó, sencillamente comenzó a alzarse el camisón para quitárselo.

—Mira esto.

Se acercó a él quedando sólo es interiores, mostrándole su cuerpo finalmente libre de cardenales o marcas. Tras todo ese tiempo, finalmente parecía haberse recuperado por completo del ataque que sufrió. El chico aunque al principio se sintió nervioso, se recompuso en cuanto vio aparentemente sanada por completo a su hermana. Sin pensarlo mucho, pasó su mano por su hombro, por sus costillas, su estómago, su cadera. Leni sonriendo se dio la vuelta mostrándole su espalda. Lincoln también la tocó ahí, pero se contuvo de tocar más abajo, igual podía ver que estaba perfectamente reestablecida en su mayoría, salvo por un pequeño moretón que cada vez era menos perceptible.

—Tú me curaste.

Declaró ella al girarse y volver a verlo de frente. Se sentó a su lado en la cama.

—Yo sólo… no fue nada.

—Fue mucho. También estaré pronto curada de acá —señaló su entrepierna—. Fui con otra doctora y dejé que me revisara. Me dio algo más y estaré bien por completo esta vez. Incluso de aquí. —Señaló su cabeza.

Las preocupaciones que Lincoln sentía por Lynn se perdieron por el entusiasmo de escuchar eso.

—¿Qué te dijo la doctora?

—Que estaré bien —eso era lo único que le podía asegurar y por tanto sería lo único que le diría—. Fue muy amable. También se llamaba Leni. Leni… Hmm… creo que lo olvidé. El punto es que si yo puedo superar lo que me pasó, estoy segura que quizá Lynn y tu podrán también hacerlo. Me queda una vida larga por delante. No voy a hacer como que no está ahí sólo por algo malo que ya pasó, cuando muchas cosas buenas podrían suceder después.

El peliblanco suspiró sabiendo que no podía darle algún argumento de su miseria, sin que quedara opacado por la tenacidad de su hermana por salir delante de una situación evidentemente peor. Sentía que la había subestimado más de lo que imaginó.

—Tienes razón, Leni. Yo… ambos. Lynn y yo podremos superar esto. Aunque cómo duele.

Cabeceó un poco y Leni acarició su mejilla con el recuerdo muy vívido de cuando éste era un bebé. Volvió a abrazarlo. Dado su parcial desnudez, esta vez Lincoln se sintió incómodo.

—Ah… Leni, creo que… deberíamos irnos a dormir.

Ella asintió, se recostó y se tapó con las cobijas haciéndose a un lado para que Lincoln la acompañara. El chico tragó saliva viendo la ropa de su hermana hecha una bola en el suelo.

—Tal vez deberías cambiarte.

—No te preocupes. Me bañé en la mañana y fui a un consultorio. Estoy limpia. No ensuciaré nada

Al chico parecía resultarle difícil explicarle cuál era el verdadero problema. Se acercó frente a su cama y… primero se pondría su ropa de dormir. Al hacerlo se acercó a Leni quien no le quitaba la vista sin dejar de sonreír. Ciertamente con Lincoln se sentía muy segura.

Lincoln se recostó a su lado un tanto nervioso, procurando no pensar mucho en el hecho que Leni estaba casi desnuda, algo que empeoró cuando ella se pegó contra él abrazándolo.

—Lincoln, ¿estás dormido?

El chico tembló, recordando como esa sencilla pregunta había meses atrás trastornado su mundo. Dado el momento… no. Se trataba de Leni, ¿Qué podría salir mal?

—No. Dime, Leni.

—Lincoln… lo que dijiste hace un momento. ¿Te gustaría tener un bebé?

El chico sonrojado tembló. ¿Por eso es que había querido meterse en su cama de esa manera?

—Yo… yo… no lo sé… no… no lo creo… lo que dije fue a…. futuro… muy a futuro.

—Bueno, sí, pero… si de pronto una de nosotras tuviera un bebé, ¿te gustaría ser su papá?

—Bueno… ah… —sentía que si su hermana no hubiese atrancado la puerta, saldría huyendo de por ella— me gustaría entonces ser su tío. Porque —y esto lo recalcó— ese bebé tendría ya un papá que sería, pues, con quienes lo hubiesen tenido y este lo querría mucho tanto como ustedes.

—Pero y si… no hubiera nadie más. ¿Si una de nosotras quisiera que tú fueses el papá?

Le era difícil ver la expresión de Leni en la oscuridad, de haber podido hacerlo la hubiese visto muy preocupada y pensativa al respecto. Lincoln sólo relacionaba sus palabras "hacer bebés" por el modo en que su inocente hermana se refería al sexo. ¿Pero por qué con él y después de lo que le ocurrió? De ningún modo iba a aprovecharse de Leni, aunque esta parecía pedírselo igual que Lucy.

—Leni, eres mi hermana y te amo sólo como tal. No puedo verte como a Lynn.

La chica no entendió a qué se refería, aunque a la vez le dio qué pensar.

—Oh, bueno… supongo que está bien. Pero creo que podría ser tan buena novia como Lynn —mencionó jovialmente sin mala intención, algo que Lincoln no estaba seguro de haber interpretado correctamente—. Pero entonces, ¿a ti te gustaría ser papá algún día?

—Yo… no lo sé. Creo que sí. Algún día.

Ella sonrió y besó su frente. Lincoln temía incluso mirarla.

—Lincoln…

—¿Sí?

—Por favor prométeme que nunca le dirás a nadie lo que me sucedió, sin importar lo que suceda después, ¿está bien?

Los ánimos del chico se vinieron abajo, comprendiendo así que su hermana callaría el incidente por siempre.

—Te prometo que siempre podrás contar conmigo para cualquier cosa que necesites.

Ella volvió a abrazarlo, pensando que en realidad necesitaría sería mucha ayuda si las sospechas de la doctora Leni eran ciertas. Comprendía ya por qué normalmente los hijos tienen dos padres, su hijo necesitaría de uno.

Más tarde, mientras Lincoln dormía finalmente, ella se vistió, se despidió de él con un último beso en su frente y regresaría a su habitación con Lori. Con su hermana desahogaría entonces las otras preocupaciones que tenía, omitiendo por completo aquellas que sólo sentía le concernían a ella… y probablemente también sólo a Lincoln.

* * *

Leni nunca regresó con la doctora. El mes pasó, su periodo nunca llegó, todo lo que obtuvo fueron algunos mareos y ascos. Nunca en ese largo mes fue tan apegada a su pequeña hermana Lily tanto como ahora.

En ausencia de Lori, buscó distraerse y con esfuerzo pudo volver a sus diseños. Pero no tenía intenciones de volver a sus viejos trabajos de moda. Sólo le interesaba la ropa bonita, cómoda y práctica para Lily que estaba creciendo, aunque algunos diseños no parecían quedarle, pues más que orientados para una niña de dos años, parecían ser para bebés mucho más pequeños; algunos incluso parecían prendas de niño y otras no parecían estar definidas. Sin embargo algo también cambió. Su actitud.

Con mucho esfuerzo había logrado bloquearse ante aquello que la incomodaba o dolía. Ya no era necesario ir a dormir con su hermano… la mayor parte del tiempo, para su suerte era Lincoln quien la buscaba al notarla decaída durante el día. Poco a poco parecía ir superando aquello que tanto le afectó dos meses atrás. No era tonta. Sabía lo que estaba ocurriendo en su interior, también que con cada día que pasaba, perdía una oportunidad de poner remedio a su problema, pero había un detalle. Aunque muchos consideraran un problema lo que tenía, a ella le costaba verlo como tal. Ciertamente su vida se vería afectada, pero se negaba a llamar al bebé un problema, a su parecer ningún bebé debía considerarse "problema" y menos comenzaría a ver uno como tal si se trataba del suyo. El problema sería el dar una explicación más adelante.

En su mente ensayaba mil y un maneras de contarle a sus padres cómo fue que ocurrió, pero le era difícil dar una explicación que no involucrara… eso que nunca ocurrió, aunque hubiese una evidente prueba de lo contrario. Además, temía que si sus padres se enteraran sobre el modo en que terminó embarazada, tal vez ellos precisamente por ser sus padres y ella una menor, pudieran decidir por ella que… esa opción definitivamente quedaba descartada. Su bebé era de ella únicamente, no de ellos, o de sus hermanas, sus amigos, ni siquiera consideraría que de verdad era de… era de ella y punto. Imaginar un escenario en que el aborto fuese una opción le parecía inconcebible. ¿Darlo tras nacer en adopción? Bueno, era muy pronto. Tendría tiempo para pensar en eso.

Salió de su habitación dispuesta a hacer su parte aquél día con la familia. Lori iría de visita tras pasar un mes en el campus de la universidad. En la noche Luna ya había hecho los arreglos para que las tres fueran a distraerse a un concierto.

—¡Lori viene! ¡Lori viene! ¡Sherá bonito!

Lily canturreaba mientras Lisa trataba con dificultades de hacer que estuviese quieta. Aunque ella era poco mayor que Lily, cada vez le costaba más trabajo dominarla desde que más que caminar, la pequeña de dos años ya corría y balbuceaba palabras.

—¿Necesitas ayuda con Lily, Lisa?

—Bien me vendría ayuda para ocuparme de otras emprezaz.

—Ji, ji. Me gusta como hablas últimamente. Como que te quedó el cambio de estilo.

—No ez que ezcogiera mi zeceo, zabes. Pero zí, recozco el cambio ez mejor. Zi tan zolo creciera unos centímetroz máz al ritmo con que Lily lo hace.

—Lo harás, ya verás.

Cargó a Lily en brazos y la pequeña se recargó contra su pecho. Al marcharse Lisa, Leni recargó su mejilla amorosamente contra la cabecita de ella respirando sobre su cabellito rubio. Olía tan bien. ¿Así olería el suyo? El pensamiento la alegraba y entristecía a partes iguales. Le costaba entender la magnitud de lo que deseaba hacer, por lo que se obligaba a sí misma a no flaquear. Lily parecía entender sus emociones.

—¿Po qué tiste, Leni?

—No estoy triste, Lily. Estoy contenta porque Lori regresará a casa unos días. ¿Quieres que juguemos con tus muñecas? ¡Uh! No, espera. Se supone que debo vestirte. Te diseñé un lindo vestidito que estoy segura que te encantará.

—¡Quero nevo vetido!

Fue ella la que se encargó de controlar a Lily, aunque no es que pudiese hacer algo más. En teoría era ahora la hermana mayor quien velaba por sus hermanos tras la partida de Lori, pero era realista y pese a que Lori le dio la designación antes de irse y advertir a sus hermanos el obedecerla, le resultaba evidente que quien de verdad tomaba el control de la casa era Luna. ¿Qué estaba haciendo? ¿Cómo podía imaginar que podría ser madre cuando no era capaz de hacer que sus hermanos respetaran su autoridad? ¿Siquiera sabía lo que significaba ejercer autoridad?

Miró a Lynn salir alegre de la habitación de Lincoln. Su hermano podría ayudarla, siempre tenía un plan para todo. Estaba segura definitivamente que llegado el día sería un excelente papá, pero ella… a su hijo le faltaría un padre. La idea era descabellada, más se negaba a descartarla todavía.

Horas después Lori llegó y se sintió feliz de volver a verla, aunque su ánimo decayó un poco cuando Lori adivinó que algo no andaba bien con ella, ni siquiera le resultó a la joven cambiarle el tema preguntándole por su novio y ella mientras le mostraba la ropa que había confeccionado.

—Pero que lindos. ¿Los hiciste para Lily?

—Sí. Está creciendo y por fin comienza a gustarle usar ropa. Papá y mamá me dejaron diseñarle su guardarropa porque la ropa vieja de Lisa no pareció gustarle mucho. Le gustó la de Lana, pero sus prendas ya están tan desgastadas que no creo que le durarían gran cosa. La ropa de Lola pues… como que ella no quería dársela. Como sea, a Lily le gusta que yo le haga sus conjuntos y sus vestidos.

—Te quedaron excelentes. Literalmente deberías convertirte en una diseñadora de ropa infantil.

Ella sonrió dudando de ello. Hora de tocar temas incómodos, aunque también sentía mucha curiosidad por el mismo.

—Lori. Tú… Bobby y tú… ¿ya…?

—Sí, ya lo hicimos. Fue en el segundo fin de semana después que llegamos al campus.

Contestó con emoción.

—Y fue… ¿bueno?

—Sí, muy bueno —por su sonrisa de oreja a oreja parecía que su respuesta se quedaba corta. Leni se sintió feliz por ella—. Bobby es muy tierno.

—Entonces no te… no fue muy rudo, ¿no tuviste miedo?

—Un poco, pero fue muy considerado en todo momento.

Por supuesto. Hacerlo con quien amas es distinto a… su hermana era afortunada.

—Leni, ¿qué te ocurre? ¿Te sigue preocupando tu futuro como la última vez?

—Yo… es sólo… no, nada.

—Vamos. Cuéntame. ¿Qué te ocurre?

—Lori, hay algo… quiero decirte que… sí, como que me pasa algo.

—¿De qué se trata?

—Te he… les he estado ocultando a todas algo muy importante. Es acerca de…

Lynn la asustó al pasar por la puerta botando un balón. Lori observó a su Leni sospechando lo que le ocurría por su reacción de sobresalto tras ver a su la deportista.

—Leni, ¿esto tiene que ver con Lynn? O tal vez, ¿Lincoln? ¿Con los dos?

No. De eso no se trataba, pero Lori no podía saberlo y Leni parecía haber perdido los ánimos de explicarle lo que de verdad le ocurría. De pronto se dio cuenta que ese no era el momento para hablar, al menos no sólo con ella.

—No, no está bien que te lo diga sólo a ti. Papá y mamá deben de saberlo también.

—¡No! —Lori se asustó, aún con la idea que debía de tratarse a algo relacionado con Lincoln y Lynn— Digo… Leni, creo saber lo que es y… ya lo resolví, ¿entiendes? Esos dos… —hizo una mueca de desconcierto—, Leni, ¿has visto algo extraño estos días?

—Se trata de algo que sucedió hace como dos meses, creo. Yo…

—¡Oigan, ya es hora de la comida! —les avisó Luna interrumpiéndolas—. Vamos, hermanas. Entre más pronto terminemos, más pronto nos iremos al concierto.

Leni dejó escapar el aliento sintiendo que le acababan de quitar un peso de encima.

—Vamos a comer, Lori. Como que tengo mucha hambre. Creo que haré un smoothie de fresas con plátano como postre, que se me está antojando. ¿quieres que te prepare uno?

—¡Leni! No creas que de esto te escapas. Hablaremos en privado después de cenar, ¿si entiendes a qué estoy refiriéndome?

La chica se sintió cabizbaja, era Lori quien no parecía entenderla, o tal vez sólo y como de costumbre, restaba valor a su inteligencia.

—Sí, lo sé. No soy tan estúpida.

—¡Oye! No insinuaba…

Haciéndola a un lado salió de la pieza disgustada. Últimamente sus cambios de humor eran muy variables. Eso no le importaba. Debía de concentrarse en conseguir valor para decirle de una vez por todas lo que en verdad le ocurría.

Lynn observó mientras recogía su balón a Leni salir molesta de su habitación. Lori salió enseguida encontrándose con la deportista. Cruzaron miradas. Por el modo en que la miraba, a Lynn le costó trabajo actuar con naturalidad.

—Hola, Lynn.

—Lori. Es… estoy feliz que estés de nuevo con nosotras. ¿Qué le pasa a Leni?

Pensó que cometió un error al preguntarle cuando ella la fulminó con la mirada.

—No lo sé. ¿Tendrás tú alguna idea de casualidad?

—No, ninguna.

La rubia la miró largamente unos momentos antes de decidir que le decía la verdad.

—Vamos a comer. Quizá no creas… mira Lynn. Literalmente estoy feliz de estar aquí y ver que todos, incluyéndote a ti y a Lincoln, están bien.

Le dio un ligero apretón en el hombro y Lynn sonrió un poco nerviosa agradeciendo el gesto.

—Iré a buscar a Lincoln para decirle que vayamos a la mesa.

Lincoln por su parte estaba en la sala esperando a que el resto de su familia se reuniera a la mesa para acompañarlos. Tras ser atendida por Leni, era él quien ahora llevaba sentada en su regazo a la pequeña Lily recargada sobre su pecho, mirando ambos por la televisión un promocional, el cual en otras circunstancias emocionaría a Lincoln, pues eran los avances de la primera serie de televisión del gran Ace Savy. Por ahora estaba un tanto preocupado por la insinuación que Lucy le había hecho. Trataba de relajarse y no pensar mucho en que sólo porque sintiera agradable su beso, no significaba que iba a… en todo caso podría hablar con Leni. A veces él era quien iba a su cuarto por las noches a consolarla cuando la veía en el día intranquila, siempre conseguía calmarla, aunque últimamente parecía más inquieta que de costumbre. El trabajo de ser el buen hermano parecía que nunca tenía fin.

—¿Ques esho? —preguntó la niña de dos años mirando boquiabierta el promocional.

Su hermano trató de despejar una vez más su mente e intentar apreciar el momento.

—El mejor superhéroe de todos los tiempos.

—Oooh —a Lincoln le hacía gracia ver el interés de su hermanita. Tal vez después de todo al final consiguió inculcarle algo de sus gustos—. ¿Y qué ache?

* * *

 _Ace Savy se enfrentaba a su siniestro adversario en la azotea de un edificio, ignorante que estaba haciendo justo lo que el malhechor esperaba al tratar de poco a poco atraerlo a su trampa, de la que quizá nuestro héroe no podría escapar esta vez. Una niña rubia de unos once años era testigo de esta dramática situación. Se llevó un bonche de palomitas a la boca sin apartar los ojos de la pantalla emocionada tanto por la escena, como la confirmación que se había hecho que en unos meses habría una décima temporada de su programa favorito._

 _—¿Tú crees que pueda escapar de esta? —Lily estiró el bol con palomitas a su lado, pero no sintió que nadie las tocara— ¿Liena? —Al mirar a su lado en el sillón, descubrió que estaba hablando sola—. ¡Rayos! Justo en la mejor parte._

 _Esperaba que su sobrina y mejor amiga tan sólo hubiese ido al baño. Luan le habían encargado una sencilla tarrea, sólo una._

 _Mientras tanto y aprovechando que las niñas estaban distraídas mirando televisión y Lynn estaba arriba, Lincoln había tomado en la cocina un vaso para servirse un poco de jugo de naranja tras no encontrar ninguna cerveza. Increíblemente el dulce sabor pareció relajarlo más a lo que el alcohol lo hubiera hecho. Sabía a infancia, a nostalgia. Al terminar su bebida, tomó el cartón y sin miramientos bebió directamente de él como en antaño solía hacerlo._

 _—Si ya tenías el vaso, ¿por qué haces eso?_

 _El cartón estuvo a punto de caer de sus manos a causa de su nerviosismo. Por un momento el peliblanco se giró con miedo de encontrarse a Lucy dada la familiar sensación, lo cual en esas circunstancias parecía algo imposible. Al darse la vuelta por el contrario se dio cuenta que se trataba de su hermana mayor inmediata, al menos en edad, pues le sacaba una cabeza completa de estatura._

 _—Lo siento._

 _Lynn apreció un momento el aspecto de Lincoln cansado, ensimismado, pero así seguía causándole sorpresa que creciera como lo había hecho: Alto, espalda ancha y un tanto corpulento, aunque a eso último ella podía adjudicarse el crédito. A lo largo de nueve años cuidó demasiado a su hermano para que se fortaleciera, e incluso cuando tuvieron que separarse a causa de la universidad, desde cierto sentido se podría decir que siguió monitoreándolo, algo que no fue del todo necesario, pues Lincoln realmente apreció el esfuerzo que hizo en cuidarlo, por lo que puso de su parte para fortalecerse un poco también, aunque tomándoselo con más calma. Tampoco era ningún adonis, en realidad salvo por su cabello blanco, no resaltaría mucho en una multitud por otras cosas, sin embargo haciéndole frente, el joven podía resultar intimidante, con excepción de ese momento que parecía encogerse ante la presencia de su hermana._

 _Por otra parte, ella con sus veintitrés años había sido superada en estatura por Lucy, o esa impresión le continuó dejando antes que la gótica se marchara de casa. Aunque seguía siendo más alta que las gemelas y el resto de sus hermanas menores, temía que a futuro terminaran por sobrepasarla, como para su horror, tanto Lana y Lola ya lo habían hecho con sus dieciséis años en talla de sostén. De cualquier manera, si ella tenía algo que las demás no tenían, era su físico. Cuando hace poco tiempo atrás la castaña no usaba ropa holgada o deportiva, mostraba un cuerpo marcado y corpulento, el físico de una atleta. Hubo un tiempo en que en más de una ocasión, alguna de sus hermanas y amigas en la escuela también le habían insinuado que su aspecto intimidante era lo que mantenía a raya a los chicos. Lincoln parecía ser de los pocos que no temían hablar con ella, o hacerle algún cumplido cursi de vez en cuando._

 _—Sí, está bien Linc. ¿Me dejaste algo?_

 _A Lincoln le parecía que incluso vistiendo esos holgados pantalones deportivos y esa sudadera, ella se veía hermosa. Le pasó el cartón con jugo y ella lo apuró todo de un solo trago._

 _—¿Sabes si hay de casualidad alguna cerveza por aquí, Lynn?_

 _—Por supuesto que no —gruñó por la pura insinuación. Miró unos momentos pensativa el cartón de jugo antes de tirarlo en el cesto de la basura—. ¿Nadie ha vuelto?_

 _—No. todos siguen en el hospital y Luan fue por una pizza. Tal vez más tarde vaya y les diga que regresen a casa y me quede a cuidarla ahora yo. Especialmente hablo por mamá._

 _—¿Y crees que querrá irse?_

 _—No puede malpasarse todo el tiempo cuidándola. Tiene que atenderse._

 _—Yo… yo podría ir y…_

 _—Sí, ya sé. Pero no quiero que vayas, además creo que tampoco ella o los demás te dejen acercarte._

 _—Pues tienen qué. Me da lo mismo si luego tenga que discutir con papá de nuevo. ¡Sigue siendo mi hermana!_

 _—Lynn, escúchame. Yo no quiero…_

 _—¡Crees que me interesa tu permiso! ¡Quiero ir a verla, Lincoln Loud! ¡Tengo derecho de ir y ver cómo está mi hermana con mis propios ojos! ¡Ya no pienso dejar que me digan que no puedo mientras todos lo hacen! ¡O mientras tú te escapas para ir a revolcarte con…!_

 _Se detuvo al comprender que se había ofuscado. Tuvo que llevarse una mano a la boca y retroceder unos pasos para tranquilizarse. Lincoln la veía tan sorprendido como asustado. Lynn lo miraba con una mezcla de sentimientos, que iba desde el resentimiento, tristeza, decepción, pero sobre todo y a su pesar, aún con admiración. Veintiún años. Lincoln ya era todo un hombre, quizá más hombre que muchos quienes había conocido a lo largo de su corta vida. No sólo en los empleos que tuvo, también en la universidad. Lincoln quizá no era el más fuerte de todos los que trataron de acercársele, ciertamente su hermano era apuesto, pero había visto mejores; tal vez llegó a encontrarse con gente muy tenaz, pero su hermano siempre había resultado ser una amalgama de todo lo que le interesaba en una pareja, algo que con los años en lugar de perder, había reforzado, pese a todas las ocasiones en que rechazó sus avances posteriormente a su ruptura durante la adolescencia._

 _—Yo… lo lamento, Lincoln. Confío en ti. Pero tú y ella solos. No dejo de pensar en… Mira. Sólo dame gusto y dime que estoy loca, que soy una boba y que no pasó nada entre Lucy y tú, entonces todo estará bien, ¿sí? ¿Lincoln? Después podemos esperar a Lana para que cuide de las niñas y podremos salir a tomar aire fresco un momento. ¿Verdad que sí? Por favor, sólo dímelo._

 _El joven suspiró afligido. La distancia entre ambos se reducida cada vez más._

 _—Lo siento, Lynn._

 _Los ojos de su hermana comenzaron a humedecerse, parecía incapaz de mirarlo a la cara, a Lincoln le recordó aquella vez hace años, el día posterior a la noche en que sus vidas cambiaron irreversiblemente._

 _No se inmutó ante la bofetada que le propinó, instantes después tampoco por la segunda, ni por la tercera, bizqueó para la cuarta que no tardó tanto en llegar, hubo una quinta, sexta, un golpe. Lincoln en ese punto tuvo que poner sus brazos para protegerse mientras su hermana lloraba intentando embestirlo. Terminó sujetándola de las muñecas y ella se recargó en su pecho llorando._

 _—Eres… un… ¡idiota!_

 _—Lynn… tienes razón. Lo soy._

 _—¡Torpe! ¿Es que no lo comprendes? Eres mío, mío, ¡Mío!_

 _—No sé qué decirte. No tengo justificación. La arruiné. Lucy…_

 _—¡Basta! No sigas, no… no quiero sentir más coraje por esa… por mi hermana. Tú eres un idiota, pero eres… eres…mi idiota. ¿Entiendes eso? Eres mío, ¡Mío! ¡Sólo eres mío!_

 _—Lynn…_

 _—¡Sólo eres de nosotras! —como si acabara de recobrar su personalidad acostumbrada, sin soltarlo por la cintura lo miró con severidad levantando el rostro—. Eres de Liena, de Leni, pero ante todo eres mío y lo serás de…_

 _Se detuvo al darse cuenta que eran sus emociones las que querían tomar ahora el control. Se soltó de su agarre y sólo lo abrazó._

 _Lincoln acarició el cabello castaño de su hermana, como hace años, lo llevaba agarrado en una coleta. Temió que se apartara de él y lo ignorara por un tiempo, no se lo reprocharía, pero ella no hizo eso. No supo qué fue lo que le impulsó a hacerlo, sencillamente y a pesar del coraje, Lynn cerró los ojos y comenzó a estirarse de puntillas hacia él. Lincoln aunque al principio dudó, terminó por aceptarla inclinándose para besarla. Fue un beso largo, prolongado, apasionado, furioso, que se interrumpió cuando sin querer la niña se tropezó con una silla._

 _La pareja de hermanos se separó con miedo. La pequeña de ocho años los miraba más asustada que avergonzada._

 _—So… solo quería agua._

 _Lynn fue la primera en salir del trance. Con cierto nerviosismo por lo que Liena acababa de ver, tomó un vaso de la estantería y de una jarra con limonada casi se lo llenó hasta por encima de la mitad. Se le inclinó hacia ella acercándosele y su sobrina tomó el vaso con un ligero temblor mientras incómoda bajaba la mirada. Aunque nerviosa, Lynn con su mano libre la tomó por el hombro apretándolo ligeramente con cariño sonriéndole._

 _—Está bien. No pasa nada. Tu tío y yo sólo… nosotros…_

 _—Lo siento tía._

 _—No, está bien Liena. No hiciste nada malo. Sólo estábamos… no sé qué decir._

 _—Lo quieres mucho y él a ti —murmuró en voz baja—. Ya sé. Mamá ya me lo había dicho._

 _Con dificultad fue capaz de levantar la vista y sonreírle a su tía. Lynn ahora fue quien se sintió avergonzada tratando de procesar lo que acababa de suceder. Lincoln miró a la niña, pero parecía que ella era incapaz de verlo directamente._

 _De pronto y haciendo más ruido como acto de presencia, apareció Lily casi corriendo un tanto nerviosa._

 _—¿Liena? ¿Qué estabas haciendo?_

 _Miró a sus hermanos mayores preocupados, temiendo que la reprimieran por haberle quitado el ojo de encima a su sobrina como seguro esperaron que hiciera._

 _—Nada, sólo le pedía agua a mi tía y a mi… —tosió el agua y sintió la mirada del peliblanco sobre ella, lo cuál pareció tensarla un poco— a mi tío._

 _Lincoln sintió que se le quebró el corazón. Lynn llevó su mano hacia la cabeza de su sobrina, haciéndole una caricia en su oscuro cabello. Eran tan suave y sedoso como el de Leni. Tan distinto al de Lucy con quien compartía el color, aunque quizá la causa es que el de Liena era natural por completo, sin ningún tinte que le perdiera la consistencia._

 _Lynn abrazó a la pequeña y volvió a sollozar. Lily incómoda miró la escena sin saber cómo reaccionar. Lincoln por su parte miró a hermanita, a su hermana y a la vez la mujer que de verdad amaba, así como también a Liena y se preguntó "¿Cómo?"._

 _Lynn hizo una mueca separándose brevemente de la pequeña, quien sorprendida miró el vientre de su tía donde pudo sentir algo, un movimiento desde su interior._

 _—Tía, ¿esa fue…?_

 _—Sí —suspiró limpiándose las lágrimas con la manga de su sudadera. Tomó la mano de su sobrina y la llevó contra su vientre—. Es Lacy._

 _Lincoln observó la mesa al lado de ellas. Su mente rememoró entonces el momento cuando las acciones de todos involucraron a la familia. Entonces él simplemente quería… bien, tenía que confesarlo, no lo recordaba. ¿Qué es lo que quería hacer en realidad?_

* * *

—¡Y yo confieso…! Que no tengo ni la más remota idea de qué quiero hacer todavía, más allá de sobrevivir a la secundaria. Pero de lo que estoy seguro, es que estaré ahí para verlas triunfar y darles mi apoyo, chicas.

Sentadas a la mesa celebrando el regreso de Lori de la universidad, todas junto con su padre dejaron exclamar una expresión enternecida por las palabras del chico de doce años, con excepción de Lynn quien, sentada a su lado, la chica de catorce se puso de pie y le plantó un beso en la mejilla, algo que impresionó a todos con excepción de Leni, Lucy y Lori quienes contuvieron el aliento durante unos segundos, al menos antes que seguidamente ella le diera unos ligeros golpes en el hombro al chico.

—¡Dos por cursi!

Lucy resopló. Se preguntó cómo reaccionaría la familia si ella de pronto confesara estar enamorada de su hermano. Lo mejor sería dejarlo solo a la imaginación.

—Confieso que Lynn es cursi también —señaló Lola haciendo gestos burlones como si estuviera enviándole besitos a Lincoln.

—¡Confieso que Lola no se bañó hoy!

—¡Mentira, Lana! Esa fuiste tú.

—Tal vez ze trate de Lily —resopló Lisa—. Confiezo que me olvidé de revizarle el pañal a Lily.

—Confesho hishe po-po.

Todos reían del cuadro familiar que seguramente estaban representando. Leni era la excepción. Conforme su familia hablaba y se expresaba, ella no dejaba de estrujar su servilleta sintiéndose cada vez más desdichada. Miró con intensidad a Lincoln y el chico sintió su mirada. Lynn dejó de reír al darse cuenta de ese extraño vínculo que de pronto ambos formaron. Lori también se percató de esto sintiéndose intranquila, lo mismo Lucy, pero de pronto el resto de la familia se dio cuenta de su actitud.

—Leni, cariño —le preguntó su madre—. ¿Te sucede algo?

En un instante lo tuvo claro. Jamás podría ocultar por siempre lo que le estaba sucediendo, tal vez pudiera hacerlo con la causa, vaya que esperaba conseguir eso, pero no era lo mismo con la consecuencia. Era el momento.

—Mamá, papá, yo… como que… también tengo algo que confesar.

—Pues adelante —la animó su padre—. Bienvenida al confesionario.

La expresión de Leni se tornó muy seria, por lo que su padre zanjó sus bromas. Ella miró fugazmente a Lincoln buscando darse fuerzas para continuar. Le dio la impresión que éste entendía lo que iba a decir, seguro pensaría que se trataba del ataque que sufrió. Se equivocaba. Ni a su hermano le había dicho todavía sobre su estado. Lynn parecía tan atenta de ella como el peliblanco.

—Se trata como que de algo… delicado. Es algo que como que tengo mucho escondiéndolo porque temía que… me dio miedo que… — _"me obliguen a abortar"_ — lo siento papá… mamá… todos.

Comenzó a lagrimear, a la vez que se esforzaba por mantener su sonrisa, intentando con desesperación hacerles ver que no se trataba de algo malo, nunca lo fue cuando le sucedía a mamá después de todo. Lori miró a Lincoln, a Lynn y luego a ella. Parecía negar silenciosamente con un gesto de su rostro. Por el contrario, Lincoln asentía resignado a lo que estaba por suceder, así pareció querer decírselo a Lynn con un gesto. Lo odiarían un tiempo por encubrirla, pero aceptaría lo que le tocara si con eso su hermana confesaba la verdad de lo que le sucedió.

—Yo… confieso que… voy a tener un bebé.

La reacción de su familia no se hizo esperar.

* * *

.

.

.

Y aquí estamos de regreso, con los últimos flashforward de esta historia, pues como comenté en el capítulo anterior, de aquí en adelante la narración será lineal por completo, por lo que esta vez y tras una muy larga preparación (perdón por eso) volveremos a donde nos quedamos. Casi parto el capítulo en dos, pero mi afán de mantener mi promesa de ya empezar con la continuación del tiempo presente en el próximo, me hizo continuar hasta terminar de parir este que seguramente se trata del capítulo más largo de toda la historia.

Un agradecimiento por su constante apoyo, tanto los que siguen esta historia, como aquellos que comienzan a hacerlo en la anterior. Ahora partamos a mi sección favorita.

 **Juan J. T. CH** muchas gracias por tus palabras y apoyo. Espero mantener tu opinión a lo largo de la historia.

 **Guest** a mí tampoco me gusta su actitud, esperemos esta se corrija. Que el meme le queda un poco.

 **ImperialStar** muchas gracias. Lo mismo digo. Me gusta el cambio de tu Nick.

 **Julex93** habrá que ver lo que el tiempo le deparará a Leni más allá del accidente. Fue un infierno lo que sufrió, pero tal vez un pequeño ángel derivado del mismo le sirva para sobrellevarlo. ¿Si era el OC que pensabas? Que no recuerdo de momento haber creado otro, je. Sip, Lincoln y Lucy "hicieron cosas", aunque ninguno pareció complacido por las mismas. Un placer para mí es leer sus comentarios. El dibujo lo encuentras en el deviantart de Sonikdc ( / art / Lynncoln-inocentes-viejos-recuerdos-723270386 ).

 **El caballero de las antorchas** me alegra saber que tu familia se previene, que yo no tengo ningún tatuaje y gracias a ello llevo ya tres donaciones, se siente agradable el efecto secundario, je. El desarrollo de la evolución sobre el afecto que Leni siente por Lincoln se irá descubriendo más notoriamente a partir de ahora. Sobre el cómo la familia tomará la paternidad pues… esa no es una, sino varias sorpresas que se irán viendo conforme la historia avance. Muchas gracias, acá nos leemos colega.

 **Cianuro Poison** mira que me tenté a ser un poco más detallado y explícito sobre el encuentro entre Lincoln y Lucy, pero creo que ese no era el momento para serlo… todavía. Te soy franco, en su momento tuve ese mimo temor. Es algo por lo que muchos llegamos a atravesar, en especial cuando estamos por acabar los estudios. Ánimo colega. Nos leemos.

 **Grey** gracias por seguir la historia, espero que cierta confirmación no te haya desilusionado, aunque para mayores efectos tampoco es que signifique mucho dado el sentir de Lincoln y Liena.

 **Msjorten** esa será otra historia, je. Al menos sólo ella. De momento no pienso tocar al otro personaje.

 **Lobo Hibiki** a mí también me gustaría un encuentro así, por el momento pues nada. Tal vez Lucy tenga a la larga su redención. Sólo tal vez.

 **Sgtrinidad9** aunque algo tarde, te deseo un feliz cumpleaños. Espero que estés disfrutando de una buenas y merecidas vacaciones (las mías acaban mañana y quisiera más, je). Lucy en efecto obtuvo lo que quería, más no lo que esperaba. Espero te agrade como todo continuará a partir de ahora. Abrazos.

 **PenguinArrow** ¿la vida de quién? Leni aunque arrastre por siempre con esto, tendrá siempre alguien que le apoye. Si existe la posibilidad que Lucy y Lincoln reparen el daño que se hicieron, el tiempo lo dirá.

 **Sonikdc** no estaba muerto, nomás de parranda, ¡juax! Sí, entre esos dos el asunto se consumó, el cómo es que Lucy mantuvo viva esa obsesión será algo que se irá explorando también, de hecho precisamente el saber cómo termina, es lo que hará interesante cómo se afianzó más. No hay prisa con el dibujo, ya en sí la intención te la agradezco mucho, dale prioridad a tu trabajo y estudios. Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, halagado esa como sigo sintiéndome por el tributo que hiciste de la historia.

 **Ficlover** lamento si estuvo algo rebuscado el capítulo pasado. En resumen Lincoln y Lynn hicieron "cositas", Lo que Lucy se enteró por medio de Luan, fue sobre la condición de Lynn ya revelada aquí, el resentimiento que Lucy le guarda a Leni y a su sobrina… ya lo veremos (¿o vimos?), que el hombre araña seguirá, ese buen Miles Morales. Me gusta el fic que comenzaste ( _Hermosas y prohibidas_ , cómo me encanta el titulo). Toma todos los elementos que quieras de aquí, no me molesta, por el contrario me halaga bastante saber que tuve cierta influencia. Muchas gracias y suerte con el proyecto, está genial.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, espero mantener ese estándar.

 **Rising Sun** en realidad tienes razón y esto es una representación, no sólo de lo que les sucede, sino también de lo que muchas víctimas hacen y a al mismo tiempo, es una guía de todo lo que **NO** deben de hacer. Ciertamente Leni no se da cuenta cómo afectará a Lincoln su silencio, quien por amor (fraternal) a su hermana, no lo quedará más que apoyarla y ayudarla hasta donde ella le permita. Cierto, que las acciones de Lincoln no son para nada justificables. A futuro también tendrá que trabajar para enmendar su error para con Lynn, pero descuida, que al final de las hijas del pecado no es precisamente Lupa quien va a ser su aparición en el relato. Lamento que quite un poco la esencia a Liena (y a Liby) al no ser de Lincoln. Del headcanon sólo pensé en tomar el nombre solamente en esta historia.

»Vaya novela que se montaron en el Booru con la hermana de Loan. Ya estaba comenzando una historia para las hijas del pecado (la que esperaba tener desde el año pasado), pero creo que tendrá que esperar un poco más para darle prioridad a esta, aunque el nuevo proyecto es en realidad un intento de comedia dramática (?) y no lo cancelaré, sólo lo postergaré, pero no creo incluir a más personajes de los que ya tengo planeados con parte de la información que me habías dado ya antes (gracias por ello de nuevo). Te prometo que en esa las protagonistas tendrás los genes de Lincoln no por parentesco, sino por paternidad.

»¿Ya tienes una cuenta aquí? ¡Genial! Mándame un PM desde la misma y nos contactamos si gustas para ayudarte a publicar. Por cierto, ¿cuarenta grados? Cielos, acá andamos oscilando entre los cinco y quince grados. ("Febrero loco y marzo otro poco" reza un dicho por acá).

 **Sam the Stormbringer** no sabía que también eras fan de Shaman King (algún día tengo que terminar de leer el final de ese fantástico manga). Te hago responsable si no termino mis posteriores proyectos tras la visita del todopoderoso Hao. ¡Mendigo Nito Bimbo chismoso! ¿El lunes? Si es lo que presiento, el que se tensará con la lectura de una historia tal vez ahora sea yo. Suertudo, yo no tuve que esperar tamales, tuve que ponerlos, no fue uno sino tres monitos los que me salieron el día de reyes.

 **Doce Espadas** Lucy cometió errores graves. Habrá que ver si encuentra un poco de luz dentro de su oscuridad. A partir del próximo todo fluirá lineal tal cual sigue la historia.

Saludos a todo mundo, una vez más gracias por acompañarme hasta aquí. Espero no haber decepcionado tanto con la revelación final de la ya confirmada y controversial procedencia de Liena. Para finalizar: sí, sé que el cabello negro de Lynn es naturalmente canon, pero cuando comencé a desarrollar estas historias eso era especulativo, por lo que me mantendré que este color no es el verdadero. Ya lo verán, aunque no será en este fic donde presente mi visión capilar real de Lucy. Los veo a mitad de mes. Saludos.


	8. ¿Cómo?

**Capítulo 8**

 **¿Cómo?**

—Yo… confieso que… voy a tener un bebé.

Las reacciones fueron variando conforme los segundos transcurrieron, pero la que predominó a nivel general fue de incredulidad. Tras por unos momentos haber considerado que su hija iba en serio, el señor Loud se relajó y dejó escapar una risa, Rita no comprendió por qué lo hizo, pues no encontró nada divertido el asunto, aun si se trataba de una broma.

—Bien, hija. Tendrás "un bebé" —se burló el padre de familia—. Y dime, cariño. ¿Cuándo será eso?

Sintiéndose más calmada porque su padre hubiese tomado con tranquilidad la noticia, Leni se apresuró a hacer las cuentas.

—Creo que en siete meses, papá.

—Eso, eso es… bueno. Supongo.

De verdad él esperaba que en cualquier momento la broma terminara, pero al ver el desconcierto en los rostros de sus hijas mayores semejante al de Lincoln y Lisa, su ánimo comenzó a flaquear. Las gemelas de pronto chillaron emocionadas y se levantaron corriendo para abrazar a Leni con efusividad. Lily las imitó sin entender muy bien lo que estaba sucediendo, sencillamente la pequeña de dos años se dejó contagiar por el repentino entusiasmo de sus hermanas de siete.

—¡Felicidades, Leni! —gritaba Lana rodeándola con los brazos.

La mayor, enternecida por sus reacciones, le alborotó el cabello a Lana y como pudo con el otro brazo correspondió el abrazo de Lola.

—¿Eso significa que voy a ser tía? ¡Eso es genial! —exclamó Lola.

—Está bien, niñas. Basta.

Rita se puso de pie con el ceño fruncido por el modo en que "la broma" continuaba desarrollándose. Su esposo ya ni siquiera sonreía. Lori, Luna, Luan y Lisa estaba boquiabiertas. De pronto la comediante dio un respingo cuando su padre la nombró.

—¡Luan! ¿Esto es algo que preparaste con Leni? ¿De qué se trata?

—Yo… yo… yo no tengo nada que ver en esto —sus hermanas mayores la miraron incrédulas—. ¡Lo juro! Estoy tan sorprendida como ustedes.

Tras quitarle de encima a las gemelas que se habían puesto de acuerdo quizá por primera vez en mostrarse igual de empalagosas con ella, Rita se puso de pie frente a su hija y la tomó de una mano tratando de conservar la calma.

—Leni, cariño. ¿Tienes idea del significado de lo que acabas de decir?

—Ajá, voy a tener una bebé.

La mujer asintió insegura tratando de buscar las palabras adecuadas para utilizarlas.

—Tú… ¡Entiendo! —su sonrisa por unos momentos regresó al creer comprender lo que realmente quería decirles—. Compraste una muñeca, ¿verdad?

—Mamá, soy muy grande para jugar con muñecas. Aunque… no sería mala idea que comprara una para el bebé. ¿Pero y si es un niño? Creo que mejor sería un peluche como el de Lincoln, ¿qué me recomiendas?

Rita la soltó para sujetarse de la mesa, sintiendo que caería al suelo por el mareo repentino que le vino. Lori y Luna se levantaron para ayudarla a sentarse, Luan se levantó sólo para darle su lugar a su madre, siendo que estaba a un lado del de Leni.

—Hermana, ¿hablas en serio? —saltó Luna quien se acercó a su madre al ver la reacción que tuvo.

—Pues, sí… creo que un peluche podría ser tanto para un niño como para una niña.

—¡No estamos hablando de los juguetes! —gritó Lori—. Literalmente acabas de anunciar que vas a ser mamá. ¿Entiendes? ¡Literalmente acabas de decir que serás madre! ¿De verdad puedes comprender lo que eso significa para nosotras y para papá y mamá?

Leni dudó unos momentos. Casi sentía que estaba haciendo un examen oral en la escuela tan complicado como importante.

—¿Qué ustedes serán tías y mamá y papá serán abuelos?

Lynn Sr. sólo deseaba ir a auxiliar a su esposa, pero tenía un problema, como ella también sentía que estaba a punto de desmayarse. Era una suerte que por su lado las gemelas lo ayudaran a acomodarse en el asiento, mientras Luan tomaba su mano intentando tranquilizarlo, pues la comediante nunca había visto a su padre tan alterado, ni siquiera como aquel día de las bromas que preparó fuera de casa en un viejo hotel.

Los únicos que en ese punto seguían en sus asientos desde que Leni dio la noticia, eran Lily quien en su silla especial no podía hacer mucho más que ver preocupada a su alrededor al sentir la tensión en el ambiente; Lincoln, que boquiabierto y el rostro tan pálido como el de Lucy observaba a Leni; la misma Lucy, cuya tez se tornó rojiza a causa del enfado que sentía; finalmente Lynn, la única variante en su expresión fueron unas pocas lágrimas que comenzaron a correrle por la cara.

Tratando de imponer el orden y buscar tomar el dominio de la situación, el señor Loud respiró hondo varias veces antes de ponerse de pie y encarar a su hija tomando por el hombro a su esposa para darse valor.

—Empecemos por el principio, cariño —cómo le costaba hacer la pregunta—. ¿De verdad estás embarazada?

—Ajá. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirles.

Como para confirmarlo, ella se sujetó su delgado abdomen, siendo Justo lo contrario a lo que su padre esperaba que hiciera.

—¿Desde cuándo?

—Dos meses.

—¡Y apenas nos lo dices!

La chica se sumió en su asiento al sentir el peso de la acusación, peso que su madre aumentaba por la preocupación que le transmitía en su mirada.

—Perdón por no decírselos antes, yo creí que tal vez no lo estaba… pero resulta que sí.

Rita agradeció a sus hijas las atenciones y tras tomar la mano de su esposo que había seguido en su hombro, la sujetó con fuerza.

—¿Cómo es que te ocurrió esto?

Leni jugó con sus dedos intranquila. Por un breve instante miró a Lincoln y este le regresó esperanzado la mirada, nadie salvo quizás Lynn se percató de esto.

—Tan sólo sucedió.

Contestó sin más encogiéndose de hombros. Lisa apoyaba su mano contra su mentón mirando a la rubia fijamente, como si se tratara de un espécimen único en su tipo, afectado por una enfermedad desconocida que tuviese que resolver de qué se trataba para buscarle una cura. Las gemelas se vieron entre sí comprendiendo en un momento que lo que para ellas se trataba de una agradable noticia, sus padres parecían verlo de otro modo.

—¿Cuál, es el problema? —se aventuró Lana a preguntar—. ¿Qué pasa con que tengamos un nuevo hermano?

—¡Tonta! Que no es un hermano si lo tendrá Leni en lugar de mamá —la corrigió Lola—. Será nuestro primo.

—¡La tonta eres tú! Los hijos de una hermana son sobrinos, no primos.

—¡Pues no son hermanos, que fue lo que dijiste al inicio, tonta!

—¡Me confundí, boba!

Sintiendo que el dolor de cabeza era inevitable, Rita se levantó con dificultad dispuesta a poner orden.

—¡Suficiente! Lana, Lola, Lucy, suban a sus habitaciones en este instante. Lisa, llévate a Lily. Lincoln, por favor también sube un momento mientras hablamos con tu hermana. Luna, Luan y Lori pueden quedarse. Lynn, tú también hazlo. Necesito que…

Pese a tener el permiso para quedarse, Lynn fue la primera en reaccionar poniéndose de pie arrojando la cuchara con brusquedad a su plato para enseguida salir de casa corriendo dando un portazo detrás de ella. Sus acciones sorprendieron a todos. Lincoln dudó un momento, pues había pensado en insistir para quedarse en la discusión, pero la reacción de Lynn lo puso en una encrucijada. Miró con interrogante a Leni; ella en un destello de comprensión, asintió mirando hacia la puerta. Sintiéndose frustrado, Lincoln anunció.

—Iré a ver qué es lo que le sucede.

Al pasar a su lado, escuchó cómo Lucy rumiando furiosa, exclamó en voz baja: "¡Cómo si no lo supieras!" antes de marcharse a paso rápido hacia su habitación dando un portazo en la misma. Las gemelas con desgana le siguieron, deseosas de más tarde estar con Leni y preguntarle todo lo que pudieran. Lisa cargaba a Lily insatisfecha.

—¿Eztán zeguroz que quieren que me vaya? Como teztigo imparcial y graciaz a que recientemente eztudié unoz tratadoz de zicología adolezente, tal vez podría…

—¡A tu habitación, Lisa! —gruñó su padre.

Aunque por razones distintas relacionadas al desperdicio de recursos, Lisa se enfadó pero terminó por obedecer. Lincoln miró por última vez a Leni antes de salir finalmente a buscar a Lynn, deseando como nunca antes había hecho, que Leni le contara a sus padres lo que le había sucedido.

Una vez que los señores Loud se quedaron solos con sus cuatro hijas mayores, centraron su atención en una en particular, tratando de olvidar de momento la extraña reacción de Lynn.

—Muy bien —carraspeó el señor Loud—. De nuevo, por el principio. Leni, ¿quién es el padre del bebé que dices que vas a tener?

—De un chico.

—¡Eso evidente! —soltó Luna exasperándose—. ¡Queremos saber quién es! Danos su nombre, hermana.

Todos aguardaron su respuesta. Pasados unos segundos, Leni contestó.

—No lo sé. No lo conozco. Nunca le pregunté su nombre.

A tiempo Rita consiguió reprimir el impulso de abofetear a su hija, en su lugar lo que hizo fue detener la mano de Lori quien furiosa no dudó en intentarlo. Como ella, su primogénita soltaba lágrimas de indignación y coraje por lo que acababa de escuchar.

—¿Es alguien de la escuela? —preguntó Luan acongojada—. Es… ¿Chaz?

—No. Sé quién es Chaz —suspiró Leni con un pensamiento agradable en mente—. A él si lo conozco y sé cómo se llama. Es un chico lindo. Creo… que no querrá salir conmigo ahora que estoy esperando un bebé.

—Enfócate en esto, hermana —le suplicó Luna—. ¿Cuándo ocurrió? ¿Dónde fue?

—¿Qué cosa?

—¡La concepción de tu hijo! —gritó Lori sintiendo la advertencia de su madre no tratar de golpearla de nuevo.

—Fue… hace como dos meses, en el estacionamiento del bazar. Me, me pidió ayuda y… bueno, las cosas se dieron y así pasó.

—¡Hija, por todos los cielos! —Rita finalmente había entrado en llanto. No pudo contenerse y zarandeó a Leni de los hombros desesperada— ¡Sé a quién tengo por hija y me niego a creer que te acostaras con un desconocido! ¡Dinos algo de él! ¡Dónde trabaja, dónde vive, cómo es!

Leni estaba llorando, asustada por el modo en que su madre la estaba maltratando.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No lo sé! ¡No sé dónde vive o trabaja! Era alto, robusto y muy fuerte. ¡Es todo lo que sé de él! ¡Pero él ya no importa! ¡No importa nada! ¡No volveré a verlo en mi vida! ¡Sólo pasó una vez y eso fue todo! ¡Me estás asustando!

Rita la soltó con los nervios de punta. Sus hijas preocupadas la obligaron a volver a sentarse. Leni buscó en ellas a alguien que estuviera de su lado, pero lo único que encontró fueron miradas confundidas, disgustadas, recriminatorias.

—Le… Leni —comenzó Luan sintiendo más tristeza que coraje—. ¿Por qué lo hiciste?

La segunda hija Loud estaba aterrada por lo que su confesión había causado. Negó un par de veces con la cabeza sintiéndose confundida. Estaba por decir la verdad sobre que ella no quiso hacer nada, que ese sujeto la obligó a hacerlo contra su voluntad, pero esos terribles recuerdos dolían tanto como el modo de actuar de sus padres. Trató de tomar fuerza y contarles lo que ocurrió. No quería dejar de ser para sus padres su niña, su niña de diecisiete años que iba a tener un bebé como los once que tuvo su madre, una niña por la que ellos podrían decidir por ella y quizá obligarla a… esa opción. Esa maldita opción le aterraba tanto o más a lo que le sucedió y lo que había ocasionado a consecuencia. Estaba superando aquél evento, ahora estaba en problemas, pero mantenía la esperanza que con su familia podría superarlo, todos juntos podrían hacerlo, pero estaba segura que jamás podría superar algo que lastimara a un bebé… su bebé.

—No… sé —susurró.

—¡Qué dijiste! —su padre estaba furioso. Nunca antes nadie recordaba haberlo visto de ese modo con el rostro descompuesto desde el incidente con Lucy siendo una bebé— ¡Qué fue lo que dijiste!

—¡Qué no lo sé! —gritó— ¡No lo sé! ¡Sólo lo hice y ya! ¡Por eso no se los dije antes, porque sabía que no lo comprenderían!

Finalmente fue abofeteada, esa fue la señal que todos requirieron para calmarse.

No, ninguno pudo comprenderlo. Los padres miraron de soslayo a Luna, por quien con el paso del tiempo desde que su obsesión con la música rock comenzó y fue creciendo, temieron algún día con pesar llegara el momento en que algo como esto le sucediera, teniendo con ella esa misma discusión que jamás imaginaron ni por asomo tener con Leni de entre todas sus hijas. Resultaba irónico que fuese precisamente Luna con una mezcla de frustración y decepción quien terminara por abofetear a Leni.

—Eres una… cualquiera.

Las palabras tuvieron el mismo efecto en Leni como el silencio de los demás al no reprocharle a la rockera el decirlas. El mensaje resultaba claro incluso para ella. La idea que en ese momento todas tenían, pero nadie salvo Luna se atrevió a expresar. Era tonta, boba, estúpida, la bonita y popular de la escuela. Si fue capaz de hacer algo así en el estacionamiento con un desconocido, de pronto sospecharon que algo como eso se habría repetido ya antes sin que nadie se diera cuenta, todos lo supusieron, con excepción de Lori.

—Luna —dijo la mayor con peligrosa tranquilidad, molesta no precisamente por el golpe—. Vuelve a llamar a Leni así y literalmente te…

No tenía palabras para expresar lo que le haría. Convertirla en un pretzel humano apenas y sería una caricia en comparación. Luna captó el mensaje, pero no por ello perdió su indignación, nadie lo hizo.

La mayor se puso de pie y se colocó entre sus padres y su hermana. Le ofreció a esta una mano y con apenas un atisbo de duda, Leni la tomó y se puso de pie para ser abrazada por ella, llorando sobre su hombro amargamente.

—Perdónenme… lo… lo siento mucho.

—Está bien, hermanita. Está bien.

Ignorando a su familia, pero sin que esta pusiera objeción, la dirigió con cuidado fuera de la sala con el propósito de llevarla a su habitación, no sin antes volverse con enojo a su familia y avisarles.

—Cuando terminen de asimilar esto, literalmente tenemos que volver a hablar, por ahora quiero dejen en paz a mi hermana.

Luan y Luna consternadas bajaron la mirada sintiendo que Lori les acababa de pedir una tarea muy difícil. Dócilmente los señores Loud volvieron a sentarse y se tomaron de las manos con congoja tratando de entender en qué momento se equivocaron con Leni antes de esa discusión, antes de esos dos meses de los cuales les habló. Cualquier otra preocupación que tuviesen anterior a la comida quedó por completo en el olvido.

* * *

La preocupación de Lincoln al salir a buscar a Lynn fue el no tener idea de dónde encontrarla si a esta se le ocurría escapar de casa, sin embargo para su sorpresa, ella estaba en el jardín tallándose los ojos.

—Lynn, oye… ¡Espera!

Tan pronto notó a Lincoln detrás de ella, se echó a correr todo lo que podía. Lincoln la siguió. Al cruzar la calle, el chico se tuvo que frenar para permitirle el paso a un auto, entonces Lynn se había detenido mirándolo con rabia desde la otra acera. Tan pronto el camino quedó libre, ella volvió a correr con su hermano detrás de ella. Siendo mucho más rápida, de vez en cuando se detenía para permitirle alcanzarla hasta donde se lo permitiera. Lincoln no tardó en comprender que su hermana lo estaba guiando intencionalmente al parque de Royal Woods, específicamente a una zona bastante solitaria, como comprobó cuando llegaron.

Finalmente Lynn se detuvo en medio de un claro con nada más que árboles a su alrededor. Lincoln quien se había exigido bastante así mismo, agradeció haber llegado al centro del parque. Se inclinó sujetándose las piernas con las manos buscando tomar aire. Su hermana de pronto se volvió para acercarse hacia él.

—Lynn. ¿Qué te…?

El chico volvió a doblar su cuerpo, esta vez no de cansancio, pues el poco aire que había recuperado tras la carrera, volvió a perderlo cuando la castaña lo golpeó con ferocidad en el abdomen dejándolo momentáneamente incapacitado para hablar, aunque de poder hacerlo, no tenía cabeza para pensar en qué decirle. Lynn lo tiró al suelo y golpeó su hombro sin guardarse nada, enseguida lo tomó del cuello de la camisa y alzó su puño con la intención de golpearle de lleno justo en el rostro. Lincoln sintió mucho miedo. Su hermana no estaba controlando su fuerza, por lo que acertó que en ese estado quizá le tiraría los dientes o le rompería la nariz, incluso tal vez ambas cosas a la vez. Lynn comprendió lo que estaba por hacer, por lo que a pesar del llanto, vaciló y terminó por soltar al chico antes de dejarse caer llorando sobre él.

—¡Qué demonios hiciste, Lincoln!

—Yo… yo no quise… Leni quiso…

Lynn lo miró consternada tratando de entender esas palabras.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¿Entonces realmente fue ella quien… contigo?

Al chico le era difícil darle un orden a sus ideas por los impulsos que Lynn tuvo para con él. A duras penas lograba restablecerse.

—No fue culpa de Leni, nadie la tuvo. Yo no quería decírselo a nadie porque ella no me dejaba.

—¿Ni siquiera a mí? ¡Pero bien que se enteró de lo nuestro!

—¡Cálmate!

Miró en todas direcciones a su alrededor con la esperanza de no estar atrayendo demasiado la atención, afortunadamente Lynn supo donde podrían discutir con la mayor privacidad fuera de casa, pues el lugar estaba solo hasta donde la arboleda alrededor de ambos restringía su vista. Por mucho afecto que le guardara a Lynn, lo cierto es que le estaba exasperando, aunque con semejante noticia no podía echárselo en cara a pesar de la agresión.

—¡No me pidas que me calme! ¡Tonto! ¿Tienes idea lo que implica lo que está sucediendo?

—Puedo darme una idea. Un bebé, es algo impactante, pero no es como si en nuestra familia no estuviéramos acostumbrados a la llegada de un nuevo integrante cada cierto tiempo. En todo caso me preocupa más Leni.

Lynn rodó los ojos antes de volvérselos a tallar.

—Justo cuando consideraba que tal vez… tu y yo… tal vez podríamos de nuevo ser… ¡Lori tenía razón después de todo!

—¡Espera! ¿Qué dices? —¿En qué momento su noviazgo anterior entró al tema por la situación de Leni?— ¿Te refieres a que pensabas regresar conmigo de nuevo?

La chica tuvo que apoyarse contra un árbol para golpearlo con furia. Lincoln no la presionó más, permitiéndole desahogarse así a que lo hiciera contra su cara.

—Sólo había pensado… que como las cosas entre nosotros quizá no sería lo mismo de nuevo… y tú parecías… con Lori en la Universidad y a pesar de lo que nos dijo… podríamos intentarlo hasta que… cuando… olvídalo.

—Pero, pero lo que Lori dijo…

—Estaba pensando en que esta vez podríamos ser más cuidadosos, aún si lo nuestro no tiene un futuro… aprovechar el presente lo más que consiguiéramos hacerlo durar… ¡Maldita sea!

Pese a que el cuerpo seguía doliéndole por el ataque de Lynn y aún no se recuperaba del todo por el susto que le dio, Lincoln tuvo por un momento cierto atisbo de esperanza para regresar con su hermana, empañada con la culpa por pensar en eso dada la situación de Leni.

—Yo, Lynn, yo también lo he pensado. Me gustaría que…

—¡Vete al diablo! ¿Realmente crees que después de lo de Leni te daré una oportunidad?

—Lo de Leni no tiene que ver con nosotros.

—¡Tiene que ver contigo!

—¡Ya te dije que no fue mi culpa! No es que quiera echársela a ella, pero fue ella quien me buscó para...

—¡Cállate! —volvió a golpearlo, ahora en el pecho haciéndolo caer al suelo— ¡No quiero escuchar los sucios detalles de cómo embarazaste a Leni!

Se echó a correr, pero a diferencia de la primera vez lo hizo con toda su velocidad, sin voltear atrás o darle una oportunidad a su hermano de seguirla. Lincoln permanecería sobre el pasto costándole esta vez más trabajo reestablecerse, en parte por el golpe, pero en mayor medida por la acusación que Lynn le había hecho.

¿Eso era lo que pensaba? Había estado seguro de que ese punto había quedado claro desde hace tiempo. ¿De verdad Lynn pensaba que él era algo así como un degenerado que se acostó con su propia hermana? Al meditarlo un breve momento entendió el porqué de la suposición llenándose de vergüenza. Ese estigma que entre Lynn y él había nunca se iría, cargarían con él durante toda su vida. Un momento. ¿Realmente se había entusiasmado ante la posibilidad de volver a ser el novio de Lynn? Ahora eran sus propios sentimientos los que lo desconcertaban. Como deseaba un poco de paz ante tantas cosas por procesar.

Con dificultad pasados unos minutos se puso de pie. No tenía idea de dónde estaba Lynn, pero confiaba en que regresaría a casa, entonces Leni le contaría lo que le sucedió como seguramente ya estaba haciéndolo a sus padres y a sus hermanas mayores, después todo se arreglaría entre los dos y podrían volver a considerar… su corazón estaba hecho un lío, pero con todo y la experiencia en la secundaria atrayendo las miradas de algunas chicas, la perspectiva de volver con Lynn le resultaba en realidad más atractiva. El hombro era lo que ahora más le dolía. ¿De verdad quería eso a partir de ahora? Tal vez entre todos los inconvenientes morales, en su relación habría además unos cuantos físicos de por medio, unos muy dolorosos.

* * *

Cuando Lincoln regresó a casa un poco sucio por la tierra en la que cayó y claramente lastimado dado el modo en que se movía sujetándose el hombro, encontró a sus padres sentados en la sala abrazados entre sí, con Luna y Luan a un lado. Los cuatro tenían la mirada baja y lucían tan desdichados como el ambiente que se respiraba.

—¿Qué te pasó, hermano? —preguntó con desinterés Luna apenas dándole un breve vistazo

—Tuve un… malentendido.

—¿Entonces conseguiste que Lynn asimilara la noticia?

"No del modo que debería".

—Algo así.

—Sí, eso nos pareció cuando llegó.

—¿Ya está aquí?

—Sí —contestó Luan—. Apenas le explicamos todo lo que Leni nos contó, se encerró en su habitación sin decir ni una palabra.

Lincoln suspiró con cierto alivio. Seguramente en cuanto fuera a verla, ella se desharía en disculpas por haber actuado como una tonta y por haber pensado en semejante atrocidad, aunque quizá no se libraría del reclamo por haberle ocultado algo tan delicado como eso.

—¿Qué hay de ti, hermano?

—¿Cómo?

—¿Y tú ya asimilaste la noticia del bebé?

Lincoln con culpa reconoció que había dado más prioridad a Lynn y a los sentimientos de ambos que a la consecuencia del ataque de Leni. Si lo meditaba un poco, aunque sorprendente el pensar que una de sus hermanas iba a ser madre, de nuevo, la constante de lo que fue Lily siendo más pequeña antes de crecer un poco como ahora en casa, cuando lo fue Lisa y las gemelas antes que ella, por mencionar que tenía frescos los recuerdos de cuando Lucy fue también una bebé, la idea de un nuevo integrante en la familia no le era tan ajena. Lucy. Un momento. ¿Acaso ella podría haber supuesto lo mismo que Lynn? Dejaría eso para después. Dando por hecho que Leni seguramente ya los había puesto al tanto también que él ya lo sabía todo, decidió primero aceptar su responsabilidad antes de enfrentarse a algo más.

—Entonces… ¿Leni les dijo cómo ocurrió?

Por un momento a los padres les pasó la idea de mandar a Lincoln a su habitación al considerarlo muy joven para esa conversación. Sin embargo ya no era un niño, tenía doce años, casi los trece. Acordaron en ese instante sin mediar palabra que ya era lo suficientemente maduro para comprender esa clase de situaciones.

—Nos lo dijo casi todo, menos lo más importante —rumió el cabeza de familia con cierto desdén—. ¿No tiene idea de quién es el padre?

Aunque Lincoln entendía la importancia de esa cuestión, le asombraba que eso fuera a lo que dieran prioridad.

—¿No deberíamos preocuparnos por Leni?

—Lo estamos, hijo —aseguró Rita—. Sabemos que tu hermana no es… mira, aunque sea despistada, parece ser consciente de las consecuencias de lo que hizo.

—¿Lo que hizo? ¿Te refieres a lo que "le hicieron"?

—Aunque trates de justificarla, hermano —musitó Luna jugando con los restos de los boletos que rompió del concierto al que pensaba ir con sus hermanas esa noche—. Ella hizo lo que hizo porque quería hacerlo. No me gusta como a ti, pero así son las cosas.

Lincoln abrió y cerró la boca varias veces. Hasta ese momento se percataba que nadie parecía querer reclamarle nada, cualquier cosa, como por ejemplo, el no haberles contado que su hermana sufrió un ataque. En realidad sus palabras daban a entender que ignoraban del mismo suceso. De pronto lo entendió. Leni no sólo lo había cubierto de ya saber lo que le sucedió, sino que en sí no les había contado cómo terminó embarazada.

—Creo que… necesito estar… en otra parte.

Su reacción de marcharse con apuro a la parte de arriba, quizá a su habitación, no tomó a nadie por sorpresa, es lo que Lynn había hecho. Había ciertos detalles que esos dos tenían mucho en común, pensaron que por algo parecían llevarse tan bien.

—Necesitamos hacer algo —de pronto concluyó Lynn Sr. con cierta entereza—. Algo que debemos hacer ya.

Su esposa lo comprendió y se puso de pie. Luna y Luan los observaron sorprendidas porque parecieron recuperarse de la impresión finalmente.

* * *

—¿Piensas tener al bebé?

—Por supuesto que sí. No es como si pudiera devolverlo.

Lori algo incómoda se frotó el mentón.

—Me refería a que tal vez, si te ayudo a convencer a mamá y a papá… tal vez podrías… no tenerlo.

Se preguntaba la forma en que podría explicárselo sin que la idea sonara tan grotesca como a ella misma le parecía.

—No voy a matarlo sólo porque todavía no nace.

Dio su respuesta con aire decaído sin mirarla, pasando sus manos sobre la ropa que confeccionó a Lily y no le sirvió porque le quedó muy pequeña. Lori sintió su corazón estremecerse en parte por la comprensión de su hermana a sus palabras, así como también ella misma al entender ya tarde, que la mayor parte de esa ropa Leni nunca la hizo pensando precisamente en Lily.

—Pero… pero después… ¿Qué hay de la escuela? ¿Qué hay de la Universidad?

—En un año terminaré la secundaria. Como que tal vez pueda de alguna manera acabarla a pesar de todo. Con eso bastará. Además… sabes que de todas formas no iría a la universidad.

Meses atrás la simple idea parecía afectarle bastante, en esos momentos tomaba con mucha calma la posibilidad como un hecho.

—Entiendo. Pero, Leni, ¿por qué no te cuidaste? ¿En qué pensabas cuando hiciste eso con un desconocido?

—No pensaba en nada —frunció el ceño—. Nunca pienso en nada, eso ya lo sabes.

Ese tono de voz nunca le había terminado de gustar a Lori. Uno que conocía muy bien y siempre sonaba bastante rencoroso.

—¿Y después qué? ¿Piensas quedarte con el bebé?

—No lo sé, creo que sí. Será mío. ¿No es así?

—Pero cómo se supone que lo vas a mantener.

—Yo… no lo sé, pero… podría intentarlo. A mamá y a papá les fue bien haciéndolo.

—No digo que no vas a contar con nuestro apoyo, porque lo tendrás, literalmente no te dejaremos a la deriva con esto, pero Leni, hay una diferencia. Mamá y papá salieron adelante con todos nosotros porque estaban preparados y son dos personas. Tú eres una.

Su hermana la miró con profunda seriedad a la cara tras meditarlo unos pocos segundos.

—Tal vez me equivoque, pero creo que tengo más ventajas de las que ellos tuvieron. Además tuve algo de práctica con ocho hermanas y un hermano sobre cómo cuidar de un bebé. Incluso aunque papá y mamá eran dos, al final ellos tuvieron once, pero yo sólo tendré a uno. Como que está más balanceado, eso creo.

La lógica de su hermana le resultó aplastante, tanto por eso último, junto con el hecho que llamara "mi bebé" a la criatura. A Lori le parecía evidente cuál sería la decisión que ella tomaría al final.

—Bueno, tú tendrás al bebé. ¿Y qué se supone que haremos nosotras?

—Tú regresarás a la Universidad. No sé si pueda hacer esto sola, pero como dices posiblemente todos quieran ayudarme. Confío en que Lincoln y las gemelas querrán, tal vez las otras y mamá y papá también. Nunca tuvimos problemas cuidando de Lily y seremos doce personas en la casa.

—Leni, nadie estará toda la vida en casa para ayudarte. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

—Lo sé. Pero el bebé tendrá un año cuando Luna se vaya, dos cuando lo haga Luan, tres cuando sea el turno de Lynn, cuatro, ¡No! Cinco con Lincoln —hace una pausa breve para sacar las cuentas—. Ocho cuando se vaya Lucy. Sería bonito que sea tan lista como ella a esa edad, sólo espero que por el contrario más alegre. Si es así quizá no requiera tantos cuidados. Tal vez lo sea hasta los diez cuando las gemelas se vayan. No estoy segura si Lisa se vaya antes por lo lista que es, pero si lo hace hasta tu edad, entonces el bebé tendrá doce años, como Lincoln. ¿Te imaginas si es tan listo como Lisa o tan creativo como Linki? Podría cuidarse por sí sólo. Al final tendrá quince cuando Lily se vaya, por lo que sería mucho más fácil para mí de ahí en adelante encargarme sola de él cuando no quede nadie. ¿Qué opinas?

No es que quisiera ser negativa, pero Lori trataba de buscarle un fallo a ese "plan de vida" tan optimista ideado por la menos avispada de sus hermanas. Aunque le costaba creer que no los tuviera, lo cierto era que no le veía ninguno, salvo claro que por el contrario el bebé heredara la inteligencia de su madre, que entonces… mentalmente se reprimió por pensar en algo así, pero aunque la posibilidad era insidiosa, no podía descartarla. Por otro lado, económicamente Leni podría seguir dependiendo un poco más de sus padres, los cuáles con la ayuda de un par de patentes de Lisa, siempre se las habían arreglado para sacar adelante a toda la familia. Incluso ayudaba que ella sería una boca menos que alimentar en casa. Desamparada su hermana nunca estaría en realidad. ¿Cómo lo expresaría Lincoln? En una familia tan grande como la suya, el apoyo es lo que sobra. ¿Desde cuándo Leni se habría puesto a pensar en todo eso?

—Es… un buen plan, Leni.

—A menos que papá y mamá me corran de la casa. Entonces creo que de alguna forma tendría que buscar un lugar a donde irme y…

—¡Basta! No seas… Mira, sé que están molestos, pero literalmente nadie en esta familia te dejará a tu suerte en este estado, ni siquiera yo lo haría. Ven aquí.

La abrazó efusivamente. Leni correspondió el gesto sin poder evitar lagrimear un poco.

—Debes de estar decepcionada de mí.

—No voy a negarlo, pero sigues siendo mi hermana y mi mejor amiga, por lo que te sigo amando.

Se soltaron y se vieron entre sí. La reconciliación estaba hecha. Tratando de romper la tensión, Lori sonrió con cierta picardía buscando relajarla.

—Entonces, ¿cómo era el chico? ¿Era guapo? ¿Esa fue tu primera vez de verdad? ¿No me puedes dar algunos detalles de lo que hicieron?

Leni perdió su sonrisa. Su labio tembló un poco y enseguida lo hizo uno de sus párpados como si de un tic se tratara.

—Como que de verdad no quiero hablar de eso.

Lori extrañada estaba por replicarle algo, cuando tocaron a la puerta. Al ir a abrir se encontró con Lincoln, quien preocupado pasó ansioso la mirada de ella hacia Leni detrás en la cama.

—Lincoln —le advirtió la mayor—, no es el momento. ¿Quieres…?

—¡No, Lori! —le pidió su hermana—. Está bien. Déjalo que pase. ¿Podrías dejarnos solos un momento?

Pareció pensarlo un poco, pero al final con cierta resignación se hizo a un lado y salió de la habitación, pensando que el adolescente varón de la casa tal vez debía estar tan afectado como el resto, por lo que merecía una explicación. En todo caso tenía que comprobar el control de daños en otra parte.

Mientras el chico hablaba con su hermana, Lori tocó a la puerta de Lucy y Lynn, encontrando solamente a esta última; mucho mejor, necesitaban hablar en privado. La deportista estaba sobre su cama boca abajo con la cara enterrada contra una almohada, Lori nunca imaginó que resultara tan así de afectada por la noticia.

—Lynn, ¿quieres hablar?

—¿De qué? Mamá y papá ya me lo dijeron todo.

—Sí, a mí también me resulta extraño que Leni hubiera hecho lo que hizo con un desconocido, pero así son las cosas —respiró hondo antes de proseguir—. Ya hablé con Leni. Ella quiere tener al bebé, me refiero a literalmente tenerlo y quizá conservarlo también.

Lynn mostró su rostro. En efecto había estado llorando.

—¿En serio?

—Sí. No es que me sorprenda viniendo de ella, aunque creo que muchas cosas ya lo hacen. Creo que el momento de echarle algo en cara ya pasó. Todo lo que nos queda es apoyarla como siempre lo hemos hecho entre nosotros. ¿Está bien? —Lori creyó no haber escuchado bien, casi pudo jurar que la respuesta de Lynn fue un gruñido. Tras tallarse los ojos, Lynn con su mano hizo a un lado la tierra con que manchaba su cama—. Por cierto, ¿por qué estás tan sucia, Lynn?

—Me peleé con Lincoln.

—Sí, supongo que es tu forma de reaccionar, pero no debiste hacerlo. Lincoln no es culpable de nada. ¿Entiendes?

"La que no lo entiende eres tú. Nadie lo hace." Pensó la castaña con rabia.

—Sí, lo que sea. Me portaré bien con todos. ¿Satisfecha?

En realidad no lo estaba. Entre lo que acababa de ocurrir, Lori de pronto recordaba cierto asunto pendiente. Ese que equivocadamente pensó antes de la cena, era lo que perturbaba a Leni. Algo de lo que volvía a suponer, nadie salvo ella conocía relacionado con esos dos.

—Sé que hay cosas más importantes que discutir en casa en estos momentos, pero tengo que preguntártelo, vengo queriendo hacerlo desde que regresé.

—¿Qué cosa? —preguntó con desinterés, aunque imaginando sobre qué se trataba.

—¿Cómo están las cosas entre Lincoln y tú?

—Bien. Hemos cumplido nuestra parte como nos exigiste. Ya no somos novios, ni volveremos a serlo jamás. ¿Contenta?

Terminó esto último con dolor, a Lori le fue evidente. Le parecía haberlos visto muy cariñosos en la mesa antes que Leni soltara aquella bomba. ¿Cómo era esa expresión que una vez Bobby le dijo? "Donde hubo fuego, cenizas quedan", parecía que con todo lo insólito del caso entre sus hermanos, no eran la excepción a la regla.

—Literalmente lo que voy a decir puede que no entre en el contexto, pero cuando comprendí que Leni estaba embarazada, sentí cierto alivio que no fueras tú.

Esto sorprendió y capturó la atención de la castaña.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lo lamento, es sólo… me cuesta trabajo dejar de recordarlos a ustedes dos ese día haciendo… ya sabes. Una parte de mí estaba segura que a pesar de las precauciones que te hice tomar al día siguiente, tal vez tú… pero eso no pasó y doy gracias al cielo. ¿Te imaginas lo grotesco que hubiera sido en esta casa tener un bebé de nuestro hermano con cualquiera de nosotras? Esas pudieron ser las consecuencias de lo que estuvieron haciendo. No me veas como la mala por hacer que rompieran, pero uno de los tantos motivos por lo que les dije ese día que terminaran su relación, fue para evitar entre ustedes algo como lo que le sucedió a Leni. ¿Puedes entenderlo?

Más que furiosa por insistirle con el tema, la joven parecía decaída. Su expresión se volvió muy infeliz.

—Lori, te lo diré por última vez. Entre Lincoln y yo no hay nada ni volverá a haberlo nunca. Lincoln es nuestro hermano. Mi hermano. Eso es todo. Finalmente lo entendí.

Volvió a tallarse con el brazo las lágrimas maldiciendo el no poder evitar un sollozo. Tal vez, Lori imaginaba, la noticia de Leni fue la confirmación que Lynn necesitaba para romper de lleno cualquier sentimiento extraño que todavía pudiera estar guardando por Lincoln. Esperaba su hermano entendiera lo mismo mientras Leni le explicaba su situación. Lincoln era listo, podría hacerse la idea de las consecuencias que algo así conlleva y aplicarlo hipotéticamente a lo que fue su relación con Lynn.

—¿Hay algo que pueda hacer por ti, Lynn?

—Nada. Sólo déjame en paz.

—Está bien. Cualquier cosa…

Unos pocos toquidos a la puerta y Luna entró sin esperar respuesta. Lynn se ocultó acostándose de espaldas una vez más sin ganas de seguir hablando. La rockera miró ansiosa la escena.

—¿Interrumpo algo?

—¿Qué necesitas, Luna?

—Lori, mamá y papá te buscan. Quieren hablar contigo y conmigo de nuevo. También con Leni, pero ella sigue hablando con Linc. No me abrieron la puerta, pero ella me gritó que en un momento bajaba.

—Sí, está bien. Ya voy.

Miró una última vez a Lynn antes de seguir a su hermana tras cerrar la puerta.

Lynn estaba por ocultar su cara contra la almohada una vez más, cuando de pronto molesta miró hacia el ducto de ventilación sobre la habitación. Se levantó y apretando los puños se dirigió bajo el ducto.

—¡También va para ti, Lu! ¡Vete en este momento que no estoy de humor!

Del ducto se escuchó un suspiro angustioso.

—Yo… necesito tu ayuda. Creo que me atoré.

Resignada, Lynn hizo a un lado la ventila. Asomó medio cuerpo y con pocas dificultades consiguió sacar del interior a su hermana. La pequeña terminó en el suelo, pero pronto se puso de pie sacudiéndose el polvo.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Por qué de todos los ductos el más estrecho tiene que ser justo el de nuestra habitación?

—Lucy, pasaré por alto que nos estabas espiando, pero por lo que más quieres, sal de aquí.

—También es mi habitación.

—¡Pues métete en tu ataúd o lo que sea!

Lynn volvió a lanzarse hacia la cama frustrada. Su hermanita intranquila le concedió un minuto de silencio antes de abrir la boca.

—Me las arreglé para escuchar a mamá y a papá hablar con Leni. Tú… ¿de verdad crees la historia del desconocido?

—¿Es que tú lo haces?

Lucy volvió a suspirar. Un perturbador recuerdo que involucraba a su hermano regresó a su mente. ¿Realmente con "eso" Lincoln… a Leni? Ignoró el escalofrío para centrar su atención.

—Esto no me gusta tanto como a ti, hermana. Pero lo mejor será que permanezcamos estoicas, pues tu actitud llama mucho la atención. Lori podría descubrir al final la verdadera paternidad de… nuestro… sobrino.

A Lucy le resultó extraño pensar en semejante término. Lynn se incorporó de pronto al escucharla.

—Es verdad —lo comprendió entonces como si la verdad finalmente hubiese conseguido la comprensión de su cerebro por completo—. Tendremos un sobrino. Todas tendremos… nuestro primer sobrino.

Una de ellas tendría un bebé. Ella sería entonces tía. La tía deportista. Tendrían un sobrino.

—Todas lo tendremos —corroboró Lucy—, menos Lincoln.

—Cierto, él… tendrá un hijo.

Aunque parecía flaquear de nuevo ante la idea, Lynn se obligó a ser fuerte como siempre había hecho, decidida a no dejarse caer por la dura prueba que su familia estaba atravesando, especialmente Leni y Lincoln. Aunque le dolía pensar que quien fuese su novio y hermano estuviese involucrado. Comprendió también que desde un inicio, antes de que ambos fueran pareja tiempo atrás, fue más o menos consciente de lo que entre Leni y él pudo haber ocurrido a pesar de sus evasivas ante el tema. Realmente no es como que de verdad su hermano le hubiese sido infiel durante su relación, esto fue anterior a esto, en un punto donde tenía que reconocerlo, le puso las cosas complicadas con sus amigos por lo que casi pierde la oportunidad de estar con él. Sin embargo seguía tratándose de Leni y de Lincoln. Aunque le guardaba un poco de resentimiento a Lucy por haberse involucrado en aquél entonces entre los dos, no podía dejar de sentir cierta admiración por ella al mantener mejor la sangre fría ante la noticia del embarazo, en lugar de dejarse dominar por sus emociones como ella lo había hecho.

—Sé que dije que debíamos ser cuidadosas —continúo Lucy tras pensarlo unos momentos—. ¿Pero será lo correcto? ¿Crees que deberíamos delatarlos?

—¿Cómo dices?

—Tu escuchaste a Lori. Un bebé producto del incesto, de Lincoln con cualquiera de nosotras es grotesco. Es obvio que Leni no piensa delatarlo, pues por ello debió inventarse todo eso de involucrarse con un anónimo al que no pudo siquiera inventarle un nombre. Tal vez… esta sea de esa clase de cosas que uno debería decir y dejar que las consecuencias corran.

—Leni está embarazada, las consecuencias ya están ahí. Si decimos algo mamá y papá quedarán tan horrorizados como las demás, por lo que quizá quieran obligar a Leni a… abortar.

Lori le había dicho que Leni deseaba tener al bebé y tal vez conservarlo. Independientemente del origen de ese bebé, sería el hijo de Leni, su sobrino… creyó comprender entonces que el principal motivo que su hermana mayor tuvo para guardarse la verdad, seguro no era precisamente el salvar su propio pellejo, sino el del bebé. Lucy paladeó la palabra, la cual conocía sencillamente como un procedimiento para interrumpir el embarazo, no es que tuviese mucho significado para ella, en sí ya era para muchos extraordinario que conociera aquella definición a sus nueve años.

—Bien, ¿pero un aborto no terminaría con todos los inconvenientes posteriores que acarrearía tanto a Leni, a Lincoln y el resto de la familia?

A Lynn le disgustó el modo tan frío en que la pequeña se expresó, como si aquello se tratase de algo sin importancia. Ciertamente no se la daba. Lucy pensó que de sucederle a ella, sencillamente lo haría sin más.

—Escúchame, Lucy. Esto nos lo callaremos por ahora. Me duele lo que hizo Lincoln, aunque él y yo ya no seamos nada, me sigue doliendo tanto como comprendo de seguro te duele a ti, pero él y Leni siempre serán nuestros hermanos. Por el bebé, nuestro futuro sobrino, es por lo que te pediré que mantengas cerrada la boca sobre esto, ¿entiendes?

La niña se rascó la cabeza. No le terminaba de gustar nada.

—Como quieras. ¿Entonces qué haremos?

No lo sabía. Su primer impulso tras quedarse a solas con Lincoln fue echarle en cara sus acciones y golpearlo. Lo había hecho sin pensar. Seguramente Leni ya había dejado sólo a su hermano para ir a atender el llamado de sus padres.

—Primero quiero hacer las paces con Lincoln.

Esto impresionó a Lucy. Lynn sólo quería recuperar un poco de la paz perdida, pero sólo eso. No pensaba disculparse por golpearlo. A su pesar, comprendió mejor la reacción de Leni el día que los descubrió durante su primera vez.

Salió de la pieza con Lucy detrás de ella. En ese momento la puerta de Leni se abrió. Ella salía al lado de Lincoln. Los chicos se congelaron cuando vieron a sus hermanas. Lincoln se sintió nervioso, Leni bajó la mirada avergonzada. Los bríos regresaron a la más joven al percatarse cómo su hermano sujetaba la mano de la rubia firmemente. Lynn sin expresión se limitó a asentir. Se acercó a ellos. Lincoln se sintió ridículo por temblar, Leni tuvo el impulso de hacer que su hermano se posicionara detrás de ella si algo malo ocurría de pronto. Lynn se detuvo, extendió sus manos y abrazó a Leni rodeando su cintura.

—Felicidades por el bebé.

Lincoln y Lucy dejaron salir el aire que contenían. Leni perpleja, salió de la impresión para devolverle el gesto con vigor.

—Muchas gracias, Lynn. Yo… no sé qué decir.

—No hay nada qué decir.

Se soltaron, las chicas se miraron un momento antes de escuchar el llamado de Luna abajo. Tras dudar unos instantes, Leni se marchó. Lincoln miró a sus hermanas y este cabizbajo musitó.

—Lo lamento, chicas. Ustedes…

—No diremos nada. —Se le adelantó Lucy.

Lynn se humedeció los labios. Lincoln aspiró profundamente.

—Sé que les debo una explicación, a todo mundo en realidad pero… yo…

—Déjalo así, Lincoln. Ahora no es tiempo para que te preocupes por nosotras, o por nadie más que no sea Leni.

Su hermana mayor pasó de largo de él para ir a la cocina, de pronto Lincoln la sujetó por la muñeca.

—El bebé que Leni está esperando no es mío.

—¿Entonces de quién es? —fue Lucy quien preguntó. Lynn se mantuvo en silencio.

—Yo… no lo sé.

La seguridad que tuvo al negar su paternidad, se perdió en la última respuesta.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Lincoln apretó los dientes antes de responder enfadado, no con sus hermanas, sino consigo mismo.

—Ya debieron enterarse. Fue con… un desconocido.

Todo lo que deseaba Lynn era abrazar a su hermano, confiar en que le decía la verdad y reconfortarlo, pero igual que Lucy, podía percatarse que había algo que claramente estaba ocultándoles, algo demasiado funesto como para atreverse a confesárselo incluso a ellas. La deportista se soltó de él y le dio la espalda.

Lucy se quedó un momento más, no fue sino hasta que Lynn desapareció que se echó hacia atrás su flequillo y observó fijamente con ambos ojos al descubierto a su hermano.

—¿Quién será el padre de ese bebé, Lincoln? Te prometo que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

Al chico le incomodó mirarla de esa forma. Se sintió tentado él mismo a volver a ocultarle con el cabello sus extraños ojos, más se contuvo recordando lo que había hablado con Leni.

—Seré yo aparentemente.

El efecto fue extraño. Lucy por un momento pareció encogerse y su mirada se llenó de angustia. Se volvió a cubrir los ojos y sin mediar palabra regresó hacia su habitación.

Lincoln se quedó solo reflexionando lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de todo el día, más preocupado por lo que sucedería después. Lynn tenía razón. Su atención sólo debería estar puesta en Leni a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

* * *

Y aquí estamos de nuevo. Nuevamente gracias por continuar con esta historia cuyo propósito me he hecho de darle una buena conclusión. Saludos a todos, en especial a:

 **El caballero de las antorchas** gracias compañero. Descuida, que de aquí en adelante la historia irá más calmada (eso me parece a mí, al menos), por lo que la luz irá vislumbrándose en el horizonte para la familia. De hecho ya tengo una sorpresita relacionada con el infeliz, espero llegado el momento les… sorprenda… pero igual les agrade.

 **KamenDoctor** espero sientas haya valido la pena la espera. Gracias.

 **Neverdie** descuida que la respuesta se dará a su tiempo. Leni ocultó mucha de su información en el consultorio, razón por lo que "Leni" no pudo contactar a la joven Loud.

 **Msjorten** gracias por el dato, de verdad que mi intención no es la de montar un Netorare (ni conocía la existencia de éste término hasta que lo mencionaste y la investigué).

 **Ntian** ¿Lo siento? Por cierto, hasta ahora caigo en la confusión que tuviste en el comentario pasado. Luan no se está cortando, el vendaje es porque le donó sangre a Leni.

 **Rising Sun** descuida, cada quien puede tener sus opiniones, que mientras no afecten a uno, se les debe respeto independientemente que uno no simpatice con las mismas. No vas tan desencaminado al atinar que los conflictos morales envolverán a nuestros protagonistas más adelante con respecto a lo sucedido. En efecto, esa era la razón por la que Lynn no podía donar entre otras cosas (me sorprendió ver cómo uniste casi todos los puntos). Sobre mi próximo proyecto (que tal vez lo adelante pues pensaba esperarme para abril) puede que sea algo distinto a lo que esperas, pero trataré que valga la pena, pues adelanto será en parte algo de humor. Ya verán a cuáles Hijas del Pecado escogí (ñaca, ñaca), espero les agrade. Por cierto, la verdad Naruto nunca terminó de gustarme (me siento el único en el mundo al respecto) que de Hellsing, genial ánime y manga. De One Piece… de verdad, por macabro que suene, en mi lista de cosas que hacer antes de morir (Diosito, es un decir, no llevo prisa) es verme la serie o de perdido leer todo el manga. Algún día. Gracias.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** te digo de una vez colega, si crees que voy a ser tan así de detallado sobre el encuentro entre Lucy y Lincoln… pues estás en lo cierto, pero lo mejor será que lo deje de momento en suspenso. Tal vez este capítulo te dé una idea de quienes saben la verdad hasta ahora (lo de Liena, claro. Lo de Lacy y su verdadero origen va a tardar)

 **Grey** que en parte es el estado de Lynn lo que impide que le dejen ir al hospital, pero en efecto hay algo más también que a la larga se verá. Espero mantener tu interés. Gracias.

 **Guest** ¡por que es divertido! Me refiero a escribir esto, no hacerlos sufrir. Una disculpa por ello. Batman rules.

 **Armanduxbstds** muchas gracias. Que Lacy podría tener la condición (actual, aclaro) de su madre. Más adelante veremos qué le ocurrió a la Leni. Saludos.

 **Julex93** Leni me parece demasiado noble para considerar siquiera el aborto, sin importar las condiciones en que todo ocurrió. La relación de Lynn y Lincoln se está volviendo más complicada que nunca y así permanecerá un tiempo, espero haber conseguido hacer algo bueno con las reacciones de la familia, que éstas no han terminado y continuarán en el próximo capítulo. El agresor recibirá su merecido, pero no esperen mucho de ello. Aprecio tu atención, colega. Te deseo suerte con las comisiones de tu trabajo.

 **T10507** gracias, espero éste te haya gustado.

 **Cianuro Poison** que me pasa lo mismo cuando leo historias así, (hasta sospecho que mi esposa comparte la misma opinión que tu hermana). El… ejem… encuentro inicial entre Lucy y Lincoln llegará a su momento, descuida. Me alegra saber que la doctora Leni tuvo buena recepción en esta historia también. Sobre mi postura sobre el aborto (por favor, no conviertan los reviews en un debate hostil por lo que diré), bueno, en un caso tan delicado como el de Leni, o que durante el embarazo haya un peligro latente para la madre como para el bebé o ambos, para mí una mujer está en todo su derecho incuestionable de elegir lo que crea conveniente, pues ya de entrada nunca tuvo libertad de elegir su condición en el primer caso, o no esperaba esa serie de eventos en el segundo. En el caso que el embarazo haya sido producto de un descuido en una relación consensual… por experiencia personal tanto como hijo de madre soltera (la mejor de todas) a quien la opción se la dieron, como alguien que siempre estará abierto a la paternidad, digo que si no se van a hacer responsables de sus actos (va esto también a los padres), hay muchas parejas que les gustaría tener hijos pese a no tener la posibilidad que otras tienen y no deseaban, por lo que la adopción es lo único que justifico en estos casos descartando el aborto.

 **ImperialStar** me alegra haber recuperado parte de la tranquilidad a la historia. Suerte con tu proyecto, colega. Va genial.

 **PenguinArrow** es una interesante forma de ver las cosas, vaya que es acertada (soy seguidor tanto del cómic como de la serie). En parte es una cuestión médica el que no dejen a Lynn ver a Leni, pero descuida que habrá una resolución al respecto. Cierto, nadie debería nacer en semejantes condiciones, pero sucede, sin embargo incluso en tal situación una persona puede crecer bastante bien siempre y cuando se le ame haciendo de lado su procedencia.

 **Trangresor 3003** muchas gracias, espero seguir sorprendiéndote.

 **El solitario** supongo que confundí a muchos por eso (significa que hice bien mi trabajo, je). Gracias.

 **Sgtrinidad9** que el desarrollo será largo, pero haré que valga la pena. Ya quiero volver a escribir sobre Liena (que me tendré que aguantar más la ganas hacerlo con Lacy).

 **Menti-san** gracias, la rapidez de la actualización pasada fue por las vacaciones (¡quiero más!). Lamento lo de Liby. La responsabilidad Lincoln apenas está comenzando, cada vez se irá haciendo más pesado. En esto Leni no se da cuenta de lo que está provocando. El ¿triángulo? De Lincoln con Lucy y Lynn tendrá su trasfondo hasta llegar a donde vimos, que no justificará mucho, pero quizá lo explique todo. Sip, soy consciente que fue ese… tema lo que ya marcó esta historia. Uy.

 **PkmnMaster** muchas de tus preguntas se irán respondiendo, de hecho una de ellas, sobre cuál es la condición de Lynn lo hace en el capítulo pasado. Sobre las cámaras, me tomaré prestada la excusa de Rising Sun sobre un disturbio en las mismas, je.

 **Sonikdc** hola. Descuida que la doctora Leni posiblemente no se haya marchado del todo dentro de la historia. Espero hayas llegado bien a tu destino. No hay prisa con el dibujo, te lo agradezco. Ya me contarás tus teorías después que me dan curiosidad. "Aniversarios" es el próximo en ser actualizado pronto. Gracias.

 **Ficlover93** ¿Un epílogo y final que suman 45 kp? ¡Yisus! Que el de "Lincoln McBride" lo tengo en mi lista de pendientes (mi ritmo de lectura es rápido, pero lo mantengo constante, lo mismo va para a los que prometí leer sus historias). Sobre quienes estarán al tanto de lo que hay entre Lynn y Lincoln, el tiempo lo dirá. Descuida, que tanto como Harem a esto no llegará. Gracias.


	9. Resignación y aceptación

**Capítulo 9**

 **Resignación y aceptación**

Lori había salido de la habitación permitiéndole a Lincoln entrar y hablar con Leni. Desde un inicio al chico le había extrañado que su hermana no hubiera contado las circunstancias reales en que terminó embarazada, creyendo imposible que por despistada que fuese, hubiera olvidado mencionar lo más importante y delicado del asunto. Pronto descubrió que no fue un descuido, fue deliberado.

—Es por eso que no les dije todo lo que sucedió, Lincoln.

El chico sopesó los miedos de su hermana tomándolos más en serio que cualquier otro temor tonto que hubiese tenido en el pasado. ¿Realmente sus padres serían capaces de obligarla a realizarse un aborto? Lo dudada, aun si la concepción del bebé se hubiera dado en semejantes circunstancias, veía ilógico que si Leni no quería practicárselo, ellos tomaran por ella la decisión, aunque… bueno, seguía siendo poco probable. Su hermana era menor de edad y aún si fuera mayor, no es que se le considerara con todas sus facultades aptas para tomar decisiones tan importantes.

Un bebé. Esa era la parte que más le sorprendía. Nunca le pidió detalles a Leni ni tuvo intenciones de hacerlo sobre la forma en que ocurrió "eso". La posibilidad de que quedara embarazada nunca cruzó su mente, o si por un momento lo pensó, fueron momentos rápidos que perdieron fuerza con el pasar de los días.

—Leni, entiendo que no culpes de nada al bebé, pero sigue siendo… el bebé de "él". Tú eres la víctima, no pediste que te hiciera eso, no lo querías, tampoco le pediste un hijo.

—Bueno, como que hay muchas cosas que a veces no pedimos, pero a veces nos la dan.

—Si hablas de regalos, pues los regalos son buenos; la ropa, la comida, esas cosas son buenas. Esto es distinto.

—¿Es que dices que los bebés no son algo bueno?

Lucía confundida al tratar de seguir la lógica de Lincoln, quien con dificultad trataba buscar las palabras para hacerse entender.

—Pues… lo son, pero… normalmente los bebés uno los tiene con la persona que ama. En esta situación, el bebé es de ese tipo.

—No. Ese… monstruo me hizo un bebé, pero no es de él. Nunca se lo daría, es mío.

Lincoln no creía que sea quien fuese el monstruo reclamara su paternidad, en todo caso mentiría si no admitiera le conmovía el sentido de posesión que Leni ya le estaba dando a la criatura.

—Pero… ¿qué pasará cuando nazca? ¿Lo darás en adopción?

—Yo… no lo sé, no lo creo. Los niños que la gente adopta no tienen papás. Como que el bebé me tendrá a mí, ya sabes, sería su… mamá —la voz de la joven se entrecortó. Se palpó su vientre nada abultado, pero que en pocos meses se volvería notorio—. Yo seré como mamá, seré una mamá.

—Leni, pero eres muy joven todavía. No estás obligada por la fuerza a ser madre.

—Él me obligó a eso… no pude hacer nada. Yo no quería hacerlo. El bebé viene en camino, pero no por eso quiero matar a mi bebé, no quiero regalarlo. Es mío, como Lily y todos los demás somos de mamá y papá. Sólo porque "él" me… el bebé no hizo nada, pero me da miedo que no lo quieran las demás si saben lo que me pasó, ¿tú odias a mi bebé, Lincoln?

Su hermano soltó aire compungido. Odiaba el modo en que aquél monstruo trastornó la vida de su hermana y siempre lo haría por el resto de su vida, pero le daba la razón. Aunque el bebé fuese responsable del cambio que habría en su vida, éste no era consciente de lo que ocurriría y por tanto no tenía la culpa de nada. A pesar de ser una responsabilidad que Leni tenía la oportunidad de rechazar, por el contrario, la aceptaba temiendo mayormente que los demás no la comprendieran y por ello rechazaran a su hijo.

—Leni, eres muy dulce por pensar así, pero… está bien. Si es lo que quieres, tienes mi apoyo de ser una mamá —vaya que le resultaba extraño pensar en Leni o cualquiera de sus hermanas de ese modo tan pronto—. Pero su papá… ese tipo.

—Ya te lo dije. Para mí él no lo es. Preferiría que otro lo fuese, como… como tú por ejemplo. Eres muy listo y siempre nos has ayudado a todas. Cuando papá está ocupado tú siempre ves la forma de ayudarnos y cuidarnos a todas, no sólo a las más pequeñas.

—Y aún así no pude protegerte a ti.

—No puedes estar en todos lados al mismo tiempo, pero podrías ayudarme con el bebé y ser su papá.

—Bueno, en realidad sería su… ¿tío?

Todavía faltaba tiempo para que cumpliera los trece y para entonces sería tío. La situación era extraña, a pesar de eso, Leni parecía esforzarse en volverla aún más extraña todavía.

Cuando entendió cuál sería el parentesco oficial que Lincoln tendría con su bebé, la joven se mantuvo optimista, aunque igualmente su ánimo decayó un poco.

—Es verdad, serías su tío. Parece que… mi bebé no tendrá papá.

—Bueno, no… mira, no tengo problemas si a futuro me llega a ver como su figura paterna —una serie de grandes posibilidades llenaron su mente al pensarlo mejor—. En realidad eso sería genial.

—¿Entonces no lo odias?

—Odio lo que "ese tipo" te hizo, pero no voy a extender eso a tu bebé. En lo que a mi respecta, sólo tiene a su madre y esa eres tú y no puedo odiar nada que sea tuyo. ¿Quieres que sea como un padre para tu bebé? Pues gracias, acepto el papel.

Conmovida, Leni lo atrajo contra ella para abrazarlo.

—Serás un excelente papá, Lincoln.

—Bueno, "haré" como su papá, Leni. Sólo eso.

Ambos se separaron y se vieron entre sí. Leni miraba de una curiosa manera a su hermano que lo puso nervioso.

—Siempre he contado contigo, Linky, pero tú tampoco tienes que aceptar hacer esto si no quieres hacerlo.

—Quiero hacerlo.

Ella se inclinó y le dio un beso en la frente.

—¿Crees que papá, mamá y las demás estén más calmadas para que podamos volver a hablar?

—Tal vez, pero yo me alejaría de Lynn, ella creo que… piensa que soy el papá de tu bebé.

—Bueno, ya me dijiste que lo serás.

—Me refiero a que cree que soy… el verdadero.

Leni abrió mucho los ojos, lo pensó un momento y enseguida se recompuso restando importancia al malentendido con una sonrisa.

—Le diré que no es cierto, aunque creo que ya las demás le debieron de contar la verdad.

Lincoln trató de contagiarse de su optimismo y le tomó de la mano para acompañarla a enfrentar una vez más al resto de la familia, esperando un mejor escenario.

Al salir de la habitación, los chicos se congelaron cuando vieron a Lynn y también a Lucy frente a ellos. El chico se sintió nervioso mientras Leni bajaba la mirada avergonzada. Lucy pareció molesta al percatarse cómo su hermano sujetaba la mano de la rubia firmemente. Sin expresión, Lynn se limitó a asentir acercándose a ellos. El chico se sintió ridículo por temblar, Leni tuvo el impulso de hacer que él se posicionara detrás de ella para protegerlo si algo malo ocurría de pronto. Lynn se detuvo, extendió sus manos y abrazó a la mayor rodeando su cintura.

—Felicidades por el bebé.

Lincoln y Lucy dejaron salir el aire que contenían. Leni perpleja, salió de la impresión para devolverle el gesto con vigor. Después de todo, parecía que en efecto ya se había enterado que su hermano y exnovio no tenía nada que ver con su embarazo, pues de seguir creyéndolo, sospechaba que estaría molesta con ella.

—Muchas gracias, Lynn. Yo… no sé qué decir.

—No hay nada qué decir.

Se soltaron, las chicas se miraron un momento antes de escuchar el llamado de Luna abajo. Tras dudar unos instantes sin decir nada, Leni se marchó. Lincoln miró a sus hermanas y este cabizbajo musitó.

—Lo lamento, chicas. Ustedes…

—No diremos nada. —Se le adelantó Lucy.

Lynn se humedeció los labios. Lincoln aspiró profundamente.

—Sé que les debo una explicación, a todo mundo en realidad pero… yo…

—Déjalo así, Lincoln —lo interrumpió Lynn—. Ahora no es tiempo para que te preocupes por nosotras, o por nadie más que no sea Leni.

Pasó de largo de él para ir a la cocina, de pronto Lincoln la sujetó por la muñeca.

—El bebé que Leni está esperando no es mío.

—¿Entonces de quién es? —fue Lucy quien preguntó. Lynn se mantuvo en silencio.

—Yo… no lo sé.

La seguridad que tuvo al negar su paternidad, se perdió en la última respuesta.

—¿De verdad no lo sabes?

Lincoln apretó los dientes antes de responder enfadado, no con sus hermanas, sino consigo mismo por mantener la promesa que le había hecho a Leni, aunque de cierta manera siendo sincero a la vez.

—Ya debieron enterarse. Fue con… un desconocido.

Todo lo que deseaba Lynn era abrazar a su hermano, confiar en que le decía la verdad y reconfortarlo, pero igual que Lucy, podía percatarse que había algo que claramente estaba ocultándoles, algo demasiado funesto como para atreverse a confesarlo incluso a ellas. La deportista se soltó de él y le dio la espalda.

Lucy se quedó un momento más, no fue sino hasta que Lynn desapareció que se echó hacia atrás su flequillo y observó fijamente con ambos ojos al descubierto a su hermano.

—¿Quién será el padre de ese bebé, Lincoln? Te prometo que me llevaré el secreto a la tumba.

Al chico le incomodó mirarla de esa forma. Se sintió tentado él mismo a volver a ocultarle con el cabello sus extraños ojos, más se contuvo recordando lo que acababa de prometerle a Leni.

—Seré yo, aparentemente.

El efecto fue extraño. Lucy por un momento pareció encogerse y su mirada se llenó de angustia. Se volvió a cubrir los ojos y sin mediar palabra regresó hacia su habitación.

El chico se quedó solo reflexionando lo que había ocurrido a lo largo de todo el día, más preocupado por lo que sucedería después. Lynn tenía razón. Su atención sólo debería estar puesta en Leni a partir de ahora. Con el tiempo sus hermanas lo entenderían. Confiaba en que algún día Leni diría la verdad, aunque no podía suponer cuándo.

* * *

Habían pasado unas horas desde que la familia se había vuelto a reunir completa en la sala. Mientras que Leni nerviosa se encontraba en el sofá con sus padres de pie a un lado como si estuviesen custodiándola, Luna estaba sentaba con sus hermanas y hermano hasta el rincón frente a ellos, siendo la única que no miraba a nadie, mantenía una mano cubriéndose la frente y ojos, pero escuchando claramente cada palabra de las indicaciones que ambos les daban a todos.

—Entonces será así como lo haremos —concluyó la madre—. Todo seguirá como siempre. Lo único que cambiará es que de ahora en adelante, tendrán con Leni la consideración que tuvieron conmigo hace casi tres años atrás, cuando esperaba a Lily, ¿Lo recuerdan?

Esto último lo había dicho dirigiéndose en especial hacia las gemelas quienes asintieron, incluso Lisa lo hizo.

—Bien —continuó el padre—. Las mayores tienen más experiencia, así que esperamos lo mejor de ustedes, de ti también, Lincoln. Ya hablamos con Leni y lo que vaya surgiendo en el camino la orientaremos principalmente nosotros. Cualquier cambio en la rutina o cuidado que queramos tengan con su hermana los tendremos al tanto. Leni sigue siendo Leni, así que si van a tratarla diferente a como lo han hecho hasta ahora, será para hacerlo con mayor comprensión y cariño. ¿Entendieron bien esto todas?

Por respuesta hubo un asentimiento general. Aunque el padre recalcó esto último mirando a Luan, advirtiéndole claramente que cualquier broma pesada que le hiciera a su hermana la haría acreedora de un severo castigo, fue Luna quien sintió mayormente la congoja ante eso.

Leni podía sentir la pena que además de Luna atravesaban todas sus hermanas. Ya había hablado con Lincoln y también con sus padres, quienes al final no les quedó otro remedio que rendirse en cuanto a sacarle más información con respecto al tipo que la embarazó. La charla había sido larga, algo tensa, pero mayormente calmada. En su mente seguían resonando muchas partes de la misma, especialmente aquella cuando estuvieron por terminarla.

—Lamento haberlos decepcionado tanto.

Había llorado en brazos de su madre con mayor intensidad a como lo hizo momentos atrás en los de su padre.

—Lo hecho, hecho está. A pesar de eso por un lado nos enorgullece que quieras afrontar tu responsabilidad. Pero incluso si quieres… sabemos que eres… que eres joven y aunque no nos guste… entenderíamos sí.

Leni había temido le sugirieran el aborto, ignorando que sus padres en realidad estaban pensando en la adopción.

—No… yo quiero… ¿es que no les gustaría ser abuelos?

Lucía tan angustiada, que hasta les resultaba conmovedora. Rita tenía poco de cumplir los cuarenta años. Aunque ya no era ninguna jovencita, igualmente no se sentía tan vieja para ser ya abuela, por otro lado pensar en lo que sería cargar un bebé, no de ella, sino de una de sus hijas, la llenaba de miedo y emoción por igual. Lynn tentó su calva. Cuarenta y cinco años, nunca tuvo contemplado llegar a la mediana edad siendo abuelo, pero aunque seguía angustiado por Leni, el imaginarse a sí mismo con un nieto, desde cierta perspectiva le entusiasmaba cuando quería dejar de pensar en la difícil situación que la familia afrontaría.

—No es que no queramos serlo, es sólo que pensamos eres muy joven para convertirte en madre.

La pareja se tomó de las manos compartiendo el mismo pensamiento, uno que incluso Lori y quizá Luna ya habían tenido y no tardarían el resto en compartirlo. Su hija era "especial" y estaba aceptando una responsabilidad que incluso algunas personas promedio eran incompetentes en ejercer. Cuantas noticias de accidentes a niños habían escuchado por ahí por culpa de la negligencia de sus padres, por no decir que ellos tenían que reconocer que conforme la familia crecía, no se libraron de cometer unos cuantos, no tenían que escarbar mucho, salvo esperar los días de las bromas para ser testigos de ello todavía, o sin dificultad recordar lo del asunto de la mala suerte de Lincoln, algo que de verdad desearían olvidar. Por otro lado, Leni estaba en efecto aferrada a afrontar su maternidad en lugar de buscar una salida, lo cual los enorgullecía bastante pese a lo que hizo.

—Pero si es lo que será —por un instante Leni había temido que también la abofeteara, pero lo que hizo su madre fue acariciarle la mejilla tranquilizándola—, cuentas con nuestro apoyo, también el de tus hermanas y hermano.

Después de eso hicieron que la familia se reuniera de nuevo, pero en la sala, le habían pedido a Luna ahora que hiciera el llamado. Esta había resultado muy cortante en todo momento y seguía siéndolo, como si respondiera a todo en modo automático. Los demás que lo notaron, esperaban que no se tratara de una rabieta por dar por perdido el concierto al que quería asistir con sus hermanas.

Cuando sus padres terminaron de hablar creyendo haber dado por terminada la charla, Lori se puso de pie para tomar la palabra dirigiéndose también a sus hermanos.

—Ya los escucharon. Lamentablemente tendré que irme dentro de poco de regreso al campus, pero confío que implementarán de nuevo el protocolo "bebé en camino" correctamente de aquí a los próximos meses, esta vez no en mamá sino en Leni. ¿Quedó claro?

Todos hicieron un saludo militar mostrándose de acuerdo, pensando que había pasado ya tiempo desde que implementaron aquél protocolo usado repetidas veces con su madre desde Lucy hasta Lily, el cuál básicamente consistía en no fastidiarla, ayudarle en todo lo necesario y facilitar su vida.

Rita de pronto sintió cierta ansiedad.

—Cielos. No puedo imaginar cómo mi papá tomará la noticia.

Luan agitó la mano, aunque sin esperar a que le dieran la palabra, soltó lo que quería decir sin contenerse.

—¿No pensaba renovar su pasaporte para salir unos días con Myrtle a Londres? Podrías preguntarle a Pop-pop: ¿Ya tienes tu "visa, abuelo"? Que si te tardas otro año, entonces primero serás "bisabuelo". ¿Entienden?

Aunque gimieron con molestia, lo cierto es que el chiste de Luan consiguió amenizar el ambiente. Su madre suspiró.

—Voy a llamarle por teléfono.

—Como que tal vez deberíamos ir mañana con el abuelo para contárselo mejor en persona.

Con todo y el temor que Rita sentía, le sorprendió que Leni prefiriera hacerlo de un modo más formal y correcto.

—Por supuesto, cariño. ¿Qué hay de tus amigas o tus compañeros de la escuela? ¿Piensas contárselos también así?

Leni gimió asustada por un segundo. Cerró los ojos pensando lo difícil que resultó decírselo a su familia, por tanto no debería serlo más el repetirlo en la escuela, pero igualmente seguía sintiendo miedo.

—El lunes se los les diré cuando las vea.

—Te acompañaremos —suspiró su padre tan nervioso como ella—. Tenemos que avisarle también a tu director de la situación especial.

Esa última palabra molestó un poco a Leni, pero entendió pronto que no se referían a ella de ese modo, sino a lo del embarazo. Sus hermanas más jóvenes, aunque más calmadas, seguían luciendo confundidas. Recordó la idea que tuvo instantes atrás.

—Me gustaría… yo… hmm…

—¿Qué es lo que necesitas, cielo?

Le preguntó su padre, pensando que de pronto y tan rápido su hija comenzaría a sacar provecho de su estado para comportarse algo mimada como lo fue su esposa. Demasiado pronto como para…

—Quiero hablar en privado con mis hermanas. Una por una. Ya hablé con Lori y Linky, pero ahora quiero… saber lo que de verdad piensan o lo que quieran preguntarme las demás en orden.

Eso resultó ser algo… muy inesperado pero comprensible.

—Por supuesto —Rita tenía un brillo de orgullo en sus ojos, de mal a bien su hija no dejaba de sorprenderla—, ¿ustedes que dicen?

Las chicas asintieron con cierta emoción, seguramente pensando cada una desde hace horas, cuál sería el momento indicado para hablar con Leni sin la intervención de las demás.

—Sólo no les des muchos detalles acerca de cómo… ya sabes.

—Papá, no les diré cómo se hacen los bebés.

—¿Entonces no es igual como los perros o los gatos hacen a sus cachorros? —preguntó Lana impresionada.

—Estoy segura que es lo mismo —le respondió su gemela recibiendo una mirada severa de sus padres que le hicieron darse cuenta de su error.

—No ez como zi no lo zupiera. Hazta podría darle a futuro una catedra completa y detallada a Lily zobre el tema.

—¡No hasta dentro de muchos años, Lisa!

Lucy se encogió de hombros, como si de todas formas no supiera del tema ya, algo a lo que debían dar gracias a sus novelas, series, libros, poemas, Lynn o Lincoln, o lo que ella misma intentó hacer con su hermano.

El hombre del plan estaba dudoso de esto, pero de pronto Lori se le acercó y lo tomó por el hombro, apretándoselo de un modo reconfortante.

—Linc, ¿podrías acompañarme un momento?

Aunque prefería quedarse en casa, no se le ocurrió ninguna excusa, además que la mirada de su hermana se veía comprensiva, a la vez parecía que más que pedírselo, se lo estaba ordenando.

—Por… por supuesto.

Miraron con cierta tristeza a Luna que mantenía su vista en otra parte lejos de su familia. Lori pasó sus ojos por el resto de sus hermanas, notando una expresión peculiar en Lynn y finalmente se volvió para ver a sus padres y a Leni. Aun sujetando a Lincoln haciéndolo ponerse de pie, pasó junto a su hermana inmediata haciéndole una caricia rápida en el cabello. Leni la miró descubriendo que la misma expresión de orgullo de su madre, estaba en ella.

Cuando se marcharon, Leni se puso de pie y se despidió de sus padres quienes le dieron un último abrazo.

—Hija —le decía su madre—. Quisiera que fuéramos lo más pronto posible con un especialista para que pueda darte seguimiento.

—¿Un especialista en seguirme?

—Un doctor, hija —le aclaró su padre—. Ya sabes, por lo del bebé.

Finalmente lo entendió. Pensó en lo afortunada que era tener buenos padres, pero no podía tentar mucho la suerte que hasta ahora había tenido.

—Gracias, ¿pero podemos dejarlo para mañana? Ya estoy muy cansada.

—Seguro. Todavía de cualquier modo tenemos que buscar uno.

—Bueno, como que ya tengo una. Les pasaré el número más tarde.

Eso sorprendió mucho a sus padres. Les hubiese gustado que cosas como esa se la hubiese dicho desde antes.

—¿Es en serio? ¿Quién es?

—Es la doctora Leni Jefferson, ¿no es divertido? Se llama como yo —estaba por subir las escaleras cuando se detuvo suspirando solemne—. Tengo que hacer algo. ¿Pueden darme diez minutos? Me gustaría jugar un poco con Lily después.

La pequeña de dos años reaccionó al escuchar su nombre. Se había perdido de muchas cosas durante aquella reunión familiar, aunque entendiendo a medias algo relacionado con otro bebé, uno que no encontró por ningún lado pese a lo mucho de haber sido mencionado.

—Pareze que después zerá mi turno cuando Leni termine de hablar con Lily —señaló Lisa al entender lo que su hermana pretendía—. Zupongo que será didáctico.

—Prohibido hacer experimentos con tu hermana, Lisa.

—Dezcuida, unidad materna. Eza no ez mi intención.

Que hacer un seguimiento personal de su embarazo a nivel médico y sicológico sin intervenir, no lo consideraba un experimento, sino un estudio.

Sus hermanas mayores junto con sus padres dudaron de la pequeña, con excepción de Lynn. Por el contrario, preocupada por su hermano, lo notaba por la ventana subiendo en Vanzilla en compañía de Lori.

* * *

La última vez que Lincoln acompañó a Lori en Vanzilla sin idea de a dónde irían, lo había hecho junto con Lynn. No se trataba de un recuerdo agradable, más tampoco algo que le echara en cara, pues ella sólo buscaba hacer lo correcto.

—Literalmente necesito una malteada.

Lincoln no esperaba que con esas palabras su hermana rompiera el silencio. La miró un tanto confundido, cuando de pronto ella se acercó para acomodarse en el estacionamiento de "Hamburguesas del eructo" sin decir nada más.

* * *

—¿Bebé eshtá dentro?

—Sí, Lily. Pasará mucho para cuando salga y puedas jugar con él

La bebé miraba confundida a su hermana y a su barriga. Con curiosidad le dio unas palmaditas en la misma.

—¿Te lo comishte?

Leni sonrió antes la inocencia de su hermana.

—No, sólo está ahí, creciendo. ¿Te gustaría conocerlo algún día?

—Shí. ¿Manito mío?

—Bueno, no sería tu hermanito. Tu siempre serás la única hermanita. Como que será tu… —hizo una pausa para recordar el parentesco— sobrino.

Lily no entendía ese concepto y no mostró mucho interés en hacerlo, aunque por otra parte.

—¿Cómo llama?

—Pues… aún no lo he pensado. ¿Cómo crees que se llame?

A la bebé de dos años se le figuró un juego de adivinanzas.

—¿Leon?

Leni abrazó a su hermanita, le era reconfortante hacerlo. se preguntó si sería así como se sentiría cuando se tratara de su bebé.

Salió de la habitación con la pequeña entre sus brazos. Tocó a la habitación de Lisa para entrar y dejarla en la cuna. Lisa siguió sus movimientos, hasta que la escuchó hablarle.

—¿Podrías acompañarme a mi habitación, Lisa?

Dado que ya lo esperaba, lo hizo sin hacer preguntas.

* * *

Lincoln le pegó un mordisco a su hamburguesa, mientras Lori sorbía su malteada mirando por la ventana.

—¿Cómo te ha ido en la escuela, Lincoln? ¿Qué te ha parecido?

—A estado bien. Las clases no han sido tan malas como esperaba. Son interesantes, aunque algunas un poco pesadas y difíciles, pero creo que puedo ponerme al corriente. ¿Qué hay de ti en…?

—¿Qué tal las chicas? ¿Ya tienes novia?

—Uh… ah… bueno. He conocido algunas, pero no estoy saliendo con nadie, si a eso te refieres.

—¿Qué hay de Lynn?

—Tampoco lo hace, que yo sepa.

—¿Y entre ustedes?

La mirada que le dirigía era severa. El chico pensó que debió verlo venir. ¿Cómo podía pensar ella en algo así con la noticia de Leni en curso?

—Todavía hacemos o salimos a hacer lo que siempre hacíamos mucho antes de… ¡Ya no hay nada entre nosotros! Puedes preguntarle a ella.

—Lo haré. En este momento te lo pregunto a ti.

Lincoln suspiró recobrando la calma y entendiendo que era inevitable que Lori abandonara su papel de hermana mayor.

—Sólo somos hermanos.

Y así sería, en especial por las sospechas que Lynn guardaba.

—¿Cómo lo han llevado?

"Bueno, como saludo seguimos besándonos en la boca de vez en cuando, aunque sin lengua; además olvidamos desarrollar el pudor entre los dos. Te sorprendería los cambios físicos que he notado en ella y ella en mí. ¿Creerías que estuvimos así de cerca de volver sin que nadie se enterara de no ser por lo de Leni? No es que la culpe que crea que el padre soy yo, me sorprende que incluso tú no pienses eso después de descubrirme haciéndolo con Lynn esa vez". Lori aguardó a que Lincoln terminara con sus pensamientos y le respondiera. Cuando lo hizo, su hermano cabizbajo le contestó en voz baja.

—Actuamos como si nada hubiera pasado y nos llevamos de maravilla, pero lo que pasó entre nosotros lo tenemos presente en todo momento, aunque nunca lo digamos en voz alta.

Lori reflexionó al respecto.

* * *

Leni se sintió nerviosa. Lisa mantenía una expresión estoica sentada al otro lado de la cama.

—Como qué… no sé que decirte, Lisa. No sé si quieras decirme o preguntarme algo que quieras saber.

Aunque no podía imaginar algo que Lisa no supiera.

—¿Quién ez el padre?

Por supuesto. La pregunta fue tan cortante y fría como un cuchillo. Su expresión no varió. Leni lamentó no haber seguido con una de las gemelas. Esto había sido mala idea.

—Yo… ah… Sólo quería saber si… eso no… —su humor volvió a ensombrecerse—. Olvídalo, Lisa. Por favor, ¿puedes hablarle a Lana?

Lisa no dio muestras de querer retirarse durante casi un minuto. Se ajustó los anteojos, se le acercó y para sorpresa de Leni, la abrazó. De pronto notaba lo pequeña que Lisa era. Después de todo sólo tenía cinco años.

—Lamento zi no eztoy muy zegura zobre cómo reaccionar ante ezta zituación, hermana. Zean cualez zean laz circunztancias de la conzepción de mi zobrino, te brindaré el apoyo necezario. Para ti eztaré accezible ziempre que lo necezitez.

Leni le devolvió el abrazo, notando algo extraordinario. Aunque la expresión seria de Lisa no cambiaba, bajo sus anteojos se deslizó claramente una lágrima. Además, no pasó por alto el hecho que en lugar de llamarla despectivamente Unidad fraterna, la llamó "hermana". Besó la frente de la pequeña genio y la retuvo así por más tiempo.

—Hmm… Leni, ya puedez zoltarme.

—¡No quiero! —chilló con emoción.

Lisa gimió resignada, a decir verdad, ella tampoco quería hacerlo.

—No ez que zea mucho de mi interéz, pero… Levi ez un nombre baztante apropiado, correcto y original para un infante.

Leni abrazó con más fuerza a su hermana, esperando así ella no viera la expresión de disgusto que puso al sopesar aquel nombre.

* * *

Frente al espejo notaba lo abultado que su vientre se veía. Sintió cierto enojo consigo misma, al preocuparse más por el impedimento que sería cargar con algo así para mantener sus actividades físicas. Leni hasta parecía tener más sencilla su situación, pues salvo que no podría usar los vestidos de siempre, en realidad no tendría que hacer muchos sacrificios importantes como los que le tocarían a ella hacer de estar en sus zapatos. Lynn se restregó la cara con ambas manos esperando poder quitarse esos pensamientos que reconocía eran horribles, pero le era inevitable no tenerlos. Se sintió de pronto ridícula.

Estaba por quitarse la almohada bajo su playera, cuando sus pensamientos volvieron a traicionarla. Se sintió de pronto "bonita" al verse de ese modo, pero era una tontería. Como diría su amiga Polly Pain "esa es una bala que por poco y no esquiva", a diferencia de su hermana a quien por supuesto le alcanzó. Leni sería quien tendría un hijo con Lincoln. Esa era una competencia en la que no podía ganar ya.

Se asomó por la puerta notando que Lisa regresaba a su habitación, tras haberle avisado a Lana que Leni la buscaba. Nerviosa, repasó lo que le diría a Leni.

* * *

—Vaya, supongo que es raro que vayas a tener un bebé.

Leni notó que Lana estaba preocupada. Sin hacer ascos por lo sucia que estaba de nuevo, Leni la sentó en su regazo. La chiquilla parecía temerosa de lastimarla por accidente al recargarse contra su vientre.

—Sí, como que lo es, pero… no lo sé. No es tan malo cuando te haces a la idea, aunque me costó hacerlo.

—¿Te mudarás?

—¿Cómo dices?

—No quiero que lo hagas, pero si vas a ser como mamá y casarte y todo eso... no lo sé. Creo que es lo que la gente hace cuando dejan el nido. Se van y construyen otro.

Gimió sollozando. Leni la rodeó con sus brazos.

—No pienso irme a ninguna parte —aunque le preocupó que algún día quizá lo hiciera—. Además, no voy a casarme.

—Que bueno, yo no pienso hacerlo nunca. Es bueno que puedas ser mamá saltándote la parte cursi.

La adolescente estaba encantada por la mentalidad de su hermanita jovial y optimista. Era increíble que hubiera una década de diferencia entre ambas. Con cuidado le limpió las lágrimas.

—Serás una tía genial, Lana.

—¿Entonces podré jugar con el bebé cuando nazca?

—Por supuesto.

—¡Genial! ¡Le enseñaré a hacer pasteles de lodo! O mejor aún: construir fuertes, jugar en las charcas, criar lagartijas y…

—¡Calma, Lana! Recuerda que cuando nazca estará más chiquito que Lily.

—¡Oh! Es verdad. Bueno, creo que podré esperar a que Leif crezca.

—¿Quién es Leif?

—Tu bebé —la mira compungida—. ¿No te gusta?

A Leni le parecía un nombre extraño, pero la verdad no se escuchaba tan mal si lo comparaba con Levi.

—Es bonito, pero como que todavía es muy pronto para ponérselo.

—Entonces más tarde será —sonrió—. Leni, te quiero mucho. Prometo portarme bien contigo. Cualquier cosa que quieras que te arregle, dímelo. Hasta puedo aprender a construir una cuna.

Leni lagrimeó ante la dulzura de Lana. Como con Lisa, la acurrucó en su regazo para que terminara de desahogarse.

* * *

—Costará trabajo, pero a la larga lo superarán —o al menos eso Lori esperaba—. Todo lo que vivieron guárdenlo como bellos recuerdos, pero guárdenlos bien.

Había estudiado algunos libros en la biblioteca de la Universidad ajenos a su carrera. Libros de sicología, buscando enfocarse en los de sexualidad, separación emocional e… incesto. Realmente eran pocos los casos consensuados que existían en el último siglo donde no había violencia y abuso de por medio, o en el que las condiciones de desarrollo no se vieran afectadas por la falta de educación en el entorno familiar. Hasta el momento no había encontrado nada donde todo terminara bien. Hubo momentos en que sintió escalofríos al descubrir que sin involucrar sentimientos de por medio, incluso en altas sociedades, aunque poco común, se daban situaciones de sexo casual dentro del mismo núcleo, fue ahí donde abandonó esos estudios por mucho que sus hermanos la preocuparan. Temió también que Bobby descubriera lo que hacía y pensara luego que la interesada en Lincoln fuera ella misma.

—En estos momentos me preocupo más por Leni.

—¿Crees que yo no?

Lo que le preocupaba, era no estar al lado de su hermana para apoyarla en algo tan importante. Algún día se lo compensaría de algún modo, a ella y a su "sobrino". De pronto sintió un gran cariño por esa palabra.

—¿Cómo crees que lo llame? —le preguntó Lori buscando suavizar el tema. Lincoln negó con la cabeza, pues era algo que ni siquiera se le había ocurrido—. Pienso sugerirle el nombre de Loki. Es un nombre nórdico, creo que lo vi en un libro de mitología. Me gusta cómo suena.

Aunque Lincoln prefería ignorar la situación que le estaba causando dolor de cabeza, de pronto éste desapareció con tan sólo pensar en ello.

* * *

—Y el papá es guapo.

Lola parecía más fascinada al imaginárselo a él que al futuro bebé de su hermana. Aunque se sintió incómoda, se armó de paciencia para atenderla.

—Bueno, él… eso no importa. ¿O es que no querrás al bebé si no es tan guapo como esperas?

Hubo decepción en el rostro de la pequeña princesa.

—Oh, entonces no lo es. Qué lástima. Pero no importa. Tú eres linda y lo más probable es que herede tu belleza, si no lo hace, de cualquier manera quiero que me dejes darle consejos. Con mi sabiduría y tu habilidad, podríamos hacer de él todo un modelo de un modo u otro.

Los modelos eran muy guapos, pero… Leni no estaba muy segura si querer que su hijo se dedicara a algo como eso. No es que resintiera que ella no lo consiguió, lo que en realidad quería ahorrarle a futuro era una decepción. Aunque, ni siquiera sabía si el pequeño llegaría a estar interesado en ser modelo. Por otro lado sería divertido jugar con el llegado el momento a vestirlo con ropa que ella misma podría hacerle.

—Cielos, Lola. No lo sé. Tal vez.

—Vamos piénsalo. Ya puedo ver su nombre en una marquesina: ¡Lexx Loud! El gran modelo hijo de la gran diseñadora Leni Loud y sobrino de la Miss Universo Lola Loud. Que el glamour lo traerá en la sangre.

—Pero Lola, yo ya no pienso hacer… espera. ¿Lexx Loud?

—¿A que no es un nombre muy elegante?

Leni se sonrojó al relacionarlo con el nombre que usaría una estrella porno. Definitivamente no querría algo así para su pequeño.

—Yo… creo que tengo que pensarlo más.

Lola se serenó un poco. Se acercó a Leni y le puso una mano sobre su mejilla.

—No me importa que no quieras al papá. Me alegra saber que tú si quieres convertirte en mamá. Estoy segura que lo conseguirás.

Conmovida, Leni besó sus manitas. Realmente valoró sus palabras.

* * *

—Lori, ¿y si es una niña?

—Conociéndote, creí que ni siquiera lo considerarías. Nunca lo hiciste con Lucy y las demás cuando mamá estaba embarazada esperándolas. ¿Lo recuerdas, Lincoln?

—Bueno, ya me acostumbré a vivir con chicas y cuidar de las mismas. Además, creo que quizá sea un poco distinto criar a mis hermanitas que criar a mi propia… —sorbió un poco de malteada. Durante un segundo a Lori se le pasó por la mente una idea bastante descabellada— sobrina. ¿No lo crees?

La chica de pronto sintió nauseas. No era posible, pero le era más fácil suponer que Leni amaba tanto a Lincoln al punto de que como Lynn, ella también… no, eso era imposible. Tan imposible como Leni haciéndolo con un completo desconocido en el estacionamiento del bazar.

—¿He? ¡Oh! Sí, es verdad. Quizá podría serlo.

Podría ser verdad. Pero…

—¿Lo ves? Estoy seguro que así es.

Si no fuera porque se cuidaba con Bobby, pensaría que también ella estaría embarazada, pues de pronto sintió que todo comenzaba a darle vueltas. Llamó al mesero y le pidió una hamburguesa también, tal vez sólo estaba debilitada y necesitaba comer algo. Terminó invitándole otra a su hermano.

* * *

Lucy se mantuvo de pie frente a la cama observando a Leni, con los brazos tras su espalda.

—Voy a ser clara. Creo que esto es un error. Dadas las circunstancias de la concepción de esta criatura, estás ignorando otras opciones que no supondrían un gran impacto en tu vida.

No le gustó lo que tales insinuaciones escondían.

—Yo… sé que las tengo Lucy. No soy tan tonta. Dudo que quiera regalar a mi bebé, mucho menos hacerle daño antes de que nazca. Como que creo que no puedes entenderlo.

—¿Y tú si lo haces? Sólo digo lo que consideraría de estar en tu situación.

—Espero que nunca tengas que estarlo, hermanita. Pero si llegara a sucederte, espero reconsideres tu forma de pensar.

—¿No querías hablar con nosotras para esto? ¿Conocer tus opciones?

—No. Lo que quería saber era qué opinaban del bebé o de mí.

—*Suspiro*. Pienso que no importan nuestras opiniones, la que valorarás más será la de Lincoln, ¿no es así?

Leni se sonrojó.

—Yo… por supuesto que valoro también lo que tengan que decirme, pero… Lincoln es… es diferente, él es…

—…la postura paterna y no la de sus tías, ¿es eso?

La adolescente bajó la mirada.

—Consideraré todas las recomendaciones que me hagan y me parezcan adecuadas, pero al final, soy yo y Lincoln quienes tomaremos la última palabra acerca del bebé.

La gótica sintió un estremecimiento en la espalda. No es que hubiera dudado de sus suposiciones, pero de ahí a que Leni las confirmara tal como así.

—Me retiro ya, hermana.

—Espera.

Leni se puso de pie y abrazó a Lucy, quien se limitó a dejarla a hacerlo sin devolverle el gesto.

—¿No quieres opinar en cómo debería llamarlo? Todas ya lo han hecho.

La joven se sintió asfixiada y se apresuró a separarse de ella sintiéndose muy incómoda.

—¿Lars, tal vez?

La chica sonrió. El nombre no parecía tan ostentoso o extraño como los otros que le habían propuesto. Sonaba agradable.

—Es un nombre muy bonito. Gracias.

—Sí, bueno… tengo cosas que hacer.

—Por favor, antes llama a Lynn.

Lucy se congeló cuando estaba por cruzar la puerta. Dudó de lo que podría hacer su compañera de habitación de dejarla a solas con Leni.

—¿Estás segura de eso? Eso no me parece una buena idea.

—Por favor.

Lucy suspiró por última vez antes de ir y obedecerla, resultándole difícil aceptar que otra de sus hermanas se había adelantado a sus propósitos con Lincoln.

* * *

El chico sonreía, obviamente pensando y acostumbrándose al estado de Leni tratando de olvidar los eventos que lo causaron. Más que preocupado como lo estaba hace unos momentos, Lori lo notaba ¿feliz? ¿orgulloso?

—Hmm… Lincoln, ¿en qué estás pensando?

—Estoy seguro que será una niña. Me gustaría tener una hija.

La chica se pasó un bocado entero. Tras librarse de la sensación de estarse ahogando, trató de serenarse antes de seguir la conversación.

—Te refieres a algún día en un futuro muy lejano, ¿cierto?

—Por supuesto. No es como si fuera a suceder mañana, tendré que esperar un poco más. ¿Sabías que hice en la escuela lo del experimento del huevo con Ronnie Anne?

—Sí —"¿qué quisiste decir con un poco más?" quiso preguntarle temiendo la respuesta—, ¿cómo le habías puesto al huevo?

—Rochelle. Pero descuida, lo he pensado mejor. Me gustó más un nombre que mamá mencionó una vez consideró ponérselo a una de ustedes: Linka.

Lori sabía de eso y se sentía agradecida que su madre desistiera de llamar a así a alguna de ellas; aunque no hubiera sido mala idea el de Liberty, otro que su padre terminó por descartar también.

—Es… un nombre extraño.

—¿Tú crees? No lo sé —realmente al ponerse a reflexionar de ese modo, parecía olvidar dónde estaba o con quién—. Linka Loud. ¿Tan mal suena que tenga una hija con ese nombre?

A Lori le estaba costando disimular su inquietud.

—Lincoln, estábamos hablado de… la hija o el hijo de Leni.

—¡Oh! Es cierto.

Su actitud ensimismada pero optimista, se le figuró a Lori que al menos para él, ambos temas eran en realidad lo mismo.

* * *

Lynn jugueteaba con sus dedos sintiéndose muy intranquila. Leni la miraba esperando a que diese el primer paso.

—Leni, yo… te perdono.

Ciertamente eso no lo esperaba.

—Pues, gracias Lynn. ¿Pero de qué hablas?

—Lo que Lincoln y tú esconden, obviamente. Este, este no es el momento para estar enojada contigo —se pasó una mano sobre el lugar donde un par de meses atrás la había golpeado, por lo que Leni supuso se refería a eso en particular—. La situación es delicada, ya sé. Deben actuar como si nada, tener un bebé juntos, todo eso sin que nadie sospeche nada sobre cómo es que tú… ya sabes.

Leni estaba nerviosa. ¿Es que Lincoln le había dicho la verdad para que dejara de pensar que era él el padre? Eso explicaría que la perdonara por golpearla. Aunque no le gustó que lo hiciera, justificó que su hermano la delatara. Se trataba de Lynn. De seguro Lincoln no quería lastimarla dejándola con semejante idea, aunque igualmente la veía afectada ahora también.

—Gracias por entenderlo, Lynn. Por favor, no le digas la verdad a nadie. Tengo miedo que si se enteran entonces rechacen a mi bebé.

Ella asintió intranquila. Lori ya le había dado entender cuando la hizo terminar su relación con Lincoln, que no era justo para un niño venir al mundo en medio de una situación como esa. El rechazo al que se expondría sería terrible, quizá más ante la sociedad que al de la familia de saberse.

—Lo entiendo. Me quedaré callada, pero… Leni, ¿tú amas a Lincoln?

—Por supuesto que lo amo, Lynn —como a ella y a cada una de sus hermanas y sus padres—. Sería imposible no hacerlo.

Lynn suspiró lamentando darle la razón. Si tan sólo pudiera superarlo ya y volviera a ver a Lincoln como su hermano solamente. Quería odiarlo por serle infiel, aunque haciendo las cuentas, lo que sucedió entre ambos ocurrió antes que fuese su novio en realidad, en todo caso le resultaba difícil molestarse, en especial porque se trataba de Leni. Tal vez las cosas serían distintas si la hubiera engañado con cualquier otra chica, incluso con Lucy, pero era difícil guardarle rencor a Leni.

—Entonces, ¿qué te ha dicho Lincoln sobre esto? Sé que tienen que ser discretos, pero ¿qué opina él de tu embarazo?

—Bueno, como que tiene miedo —Lynn podía entenderlo—. Hablé con él. No estaba de acuerdo al principio que lo tenga o me lo quede, pero comprendió que el bebé no tiene la culpa, por lo que aceptó apoyarme y estar conmigo para hacer de papá.

Por un lado estaba satisfecha que pese de haber dudado, su hermano fuese responsable de sus actos, por otro estaba molesta con él y sintió envidia de su hermana. Era una tontería, pero quería volver a jugar con la almohada bajo su ropa mirándose al espejo, o tal vez sólo intentar hacer otras cosas para crear la ilusión. Estaba segura que Lincoln hubiese hecho lo mismo si por el contrario ella hubiera quedado… sacudió la cabeza para sacarse esas incómodas ideas. Concentrarse en ellas ocasionaban el efecto contrario a ya superarlo.

—Me alegro por ti, Leni. Al menos no estarás sola. Tendrás a Lincoln.

—También las tendré a ustedes, ¿cierto?

La miraba con emoción y ansiedad. Lynn suspiró y se acercó para abrazar a su hermana.

—Pero si es un niño, te advierto que voy a querer entrenarlo desde pequeño antes que herede los malos hábitos de Linc. ¿Entendiste?

—Sí, tal vez te deje hacerlo. Me alegra que sabiendo la verdad cuento también contigo como su tía.

—Y es por la verdad que me esforzaré en convertirme en la mejor tía de todas —pues principalmente se trataría del hijo de Lincoln, cómo no serlo—. Tal vez para que no termine como un Lincoln Junior, quieras ponerle Lynn Junior.

—¿Entonces como que no sería en realidad Lynn Junior-Junior?

—Sería tu hijo, no el mío —otra vez el ataque de celos regresó.

—¿Pero y si es niño?

—Lo pensaba precisamente para un chico. Mi nombre le queda a todo. Le funcionó a papá cuando me lo puso porque sabría que sería la más genial de sus hijas.

Antes esa revelación, Leni se sintió confundida.

—¿Qué no nos contó fue porque pensó que después de ti nunca tendría un niño? ¿O porque creyó que como estabas tan enferma cuando naciste podrías haberte…?

—¡Está bien! —no le gustaba tener presente eso. Algo que deseaba olvidar era aquél espantoso tratamiento que tuvo hasta los cuatro años—. En conclusión, deberías ponerle Lynn si es un chico.

—Y si es una niña, ¿también así?

En ese caso la deportista estaba por sugerirle otro nombre que de pronto le llegó a la mente; un nombre muy bonito que irónicamente y contrario a ella, se podría relacionar con la pereza. Leni la miró expectante. A pesar de evitar el considerar la maternidad en su vida hasta hace poco, Lynn no se atrevió a decírselo. El nombre que se le ocurrió era tan lindo que lo quiso para su propia hija… si es que llegaba a tener una, aunque no fuera con Lincoln. Esto último la entristeció, pero logró contenerse.

—Sí. Lynn también funcionaría.

Leni la abrazó y su hermanita decidió guardarse los reclamos que de pronto se le habían ocurrido.

Ya daba lo mismo el saber en qué pensaba o por qué decidió involucrarse con Lincoln de esa forma esa noche después del incidente en el parque de diversiones. Fue algo que ocurrió y era irreparable de cualquier modo. ¿Acaso todo fue a consecuencia de sus acciones con Lincoln y Ronnie Anne?

Tal vez de cierta manera, ella fue responsable también que Leni decidiera ir a consolar a Lincoln, quien estando enojado con ella todavía, no contuvo la que hasta entonces era sólo una platónica atracción por Leni.

* * *

—Jefferson.

Lynn Sr. se volvió a ver a su esposa tras cambiarse de ropa.

—¿Dijiste algo, cariño?

—Pensaba en el nombre de la doctora que Leni nos contó.

—Sí, imagino se trata de la misma que le confirmó su embarazo. Sabes, tenía la esperanza que Leni estuviera equivocada, pero si ya estaba viendo a una doctora, entonces eso significa que no hay mucho a lo qué aferrarse.

Rita cabizbaja suspiró.

—Lynn, ¿es que hicimos algo mal?

Un pensamiento semejante el padre de familia había estado sopesando a lo largo del día.

—No más de lo que podemos como padres de once. Mira, sé que Leni es… sencillamente hay cosas que se escapan de nuestras manos. Confiamos en Lincoln y las chicas, así como que también se cuidaran entre ellos, pero de vez en cuando cometen errores. Me siento decepcionado por lo que Leni nos hizo, pero sé cómo son los chicos y lo confiada que es. Además, por otra parte, ya la escuchaste.

—No estás huyendo de las consecuencias, lo sé. Eso por otro lado a mí también me hace sentir orgullosa de ella.

—Lo que sea que tenga que ser…

—¡Lo tengo! —el asombro de su esposa lo impresionó.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Leni Jefferson. ¿No la recuerdas?

Lynn no entendía a quién se refería. La única persona además de su hija que podía recordar haber conocido que también se llamara Leni, fue…

—¿Es en serio? —realmente estaba tan sorprendido como ella— ¿Cuáles son las probabilidades?

* * *

Era extraño que estuviese tan seria y nerviosa. Leni lamentaba verla así de preocupada.

—Ya dime algo, Luan. Lo que sea.

La chica abrió y cerró la boca varias veces antes de hacerlo.

—Lo siento, es que me siento en una posición "embarazosa", ¿entiendes?

Leni rio por el chiste, realmente lo había entendido y le pareció divertido, pese a que Luan se arrepentía de haberlo hecho, sintiendo que de tener los ánimos se abuchearía a sí misma por hacer eso en un momento tan inapropiado.

—Ese fue bueno.

—Si tu lo dices. Pero en serio. Leni, ¿no estás asustada?

—Estoy aterrada.

Aun cuando todavía continuaba sonriendo, podía creerle.

—¿Cómo es que puedes parecer tan tranquila entonces?

—Bueno, como que trato de "no pensar" tanto en ello. No es que a mí me resulte muy difícil, ¿entiendes?

Trató de amenizar el ambiente devolviéndole la broma, pero Luan continuaba cabizbaja.

—Eso no fue gracioso.

—Lo siento. Creo que no soy muy buena para hacer chistes como tú.

—No fue gracioso porque, al contrario, creo tu mente está más lúcida en estos momentos que la de los demás. No sé Lori o las otras, pero creo que yo perdería la cabeza de estar en tu lugar, pero sonríes y dices con tranquilidad que aceptarás los resultados de… de eso que hiciste.

El ojo de Leni tembló al pensar en "eso que le hicieron", pero se calmó al momento.

—Tal vez no estoy muy segura todavía de todo lo que implica, pero creo que lo mejor será pensar en cómo resolver cada problema que vaya surgiendo conforme lleguen uno a la vez, en lugar de pensar en todo lo que no sucede todavía.

La comediante suspiró admirándola.

—Y dices que no piensas. Creo que eso es sensatez. No… no estoy segura de qué pensar todavía. Estoy en "espera" de que "nazca" mi sentido común, ¿entiendes?

Se cubrió frustrada la boca con las manos. Leni reía, pero cuando terminó de hacerlo, no entendió ese gesto, ¿era parte del chiste?

—¿Por qué te tapaste la boca?

—Es un momento serio. No debería de estar haciendo chistes. Papá y mamá ya me advirtieron que no debo molestarte y es lo primero que hago.

—Tus chistes no me molestan, me gustan mucho. Eres divertida y eso me gusta. Haces que olvide un poco lo malo de todo.

La chica sonrió con un pensamiento en mente.

—Seré la tía divertida entonces. Eso es bueno, ¿cierto?

—Eso creo.

—Por supuesto que lo seré. Con tu permiso, divertiré tanto a tu hijo que gracias a mí reirá tanto que parecerá un tren perdiendo su "carril".

—¿Quién es Lane? ( _"Carril" en inglés_ ) ¿Perdió el tren por que se le hizo tarde?

Luan comenzó a reír.

—Pero de verdad sabes hacer chistes. Oye, sería grandioso que le pusieras Lane al bebé. Podría componer muchos chistes gracias a eso.

Por mucho que a Luan le divirtiera, su hermana no estaba tan segura de hacer eso.

—Cuanto te quiero, Luan. Eres tan creativa.

Aunque conmovida por sus palabras y el abrazo que ahora le daba, entendió que en realidad trataba de desviar su atención.

—No le pondrás Lane, cierto.

—Ni siquiera lo consideraré.

Luan asintió. Incluso su sinceridad le resultó divertida.

—Creo que llamaré a Luna de una vez

* * *

—No extrañas tanto a Lynn como para intentar volver con ella, ¿o sí?

—Deja de preocuparte por nosotros, Lori. Es verdad lo que te dije. Es cierto que todavía siento… algo por ella que no debería, pero no cometeré una tontería de nuevo. Tenías razón después de todo. Siempre hay consecuencias de las acciones que tomamos, en este momento tengo que pensar en la más importante de todas.

Lori lo miraba fijamente.

—¿Pensar en las consecuencias de lo que hiciste?

—Pues sí. Por eso no puedo pensar mucho en Lynn en estos momentos. Debo enfocarme en Lori.

Tal vez si hubiera delatado a su hermana sobre lo que en verdad le sucedió, las cosas hubiesen sido distintas. Se sentía de cierta manera responsable por quedarse callado ante lo que sabía. Lori en cierto sentido tuvo razón al advertirles sobre lo malo ocultar hechos tan importantes.

Pero ella preocupada estaba llegando a otra clase de conclusiones. ¿Las consecuencias de lo que hizo Lincoln provocaron el estado de Lori? ¿Consecuencias que ella le había advertido antes cuando temió que embarazara a Lynn?

De verdad tenía miedo de preguntárselo.

—¿Acaso sabías algo de lo que le ocurrió a Leni desde antes que nos lo dijera?

—Yo… no es… Mira, lo siento, pero Leni no quería que dijera nada y por supuesto yo no quería que nos metiéramos en problemas. En todo caso no estaba en mi mejor momento, pues sucedió cuando me pelee con Lynn el día que salimos con los demás al parque de atracciones. Esa noche estaba medio dormido. Solo digamos… olvídalo, nunca pensé que podría quedar embarazada.

Pasmada, su hermana apoyó la cabeza sobre la mesa. Lincoln se sintió agradecido porque finalmente comprendiera que lo mejor era quedarse con la duda de momento, hasta que Leni al menos se sintiera lista contarlo todo.

* * *

Luna no podía componerse. Seguía llorando escandalosamente en brazos de su hermana mayor, quien no la soltaba o dejaba de acariciar su corto cabello repitiéndole las mismas palabras.

—Está bien, Luna. Está bien. Calma. Ya pasó.

—¡No está bien, hermana! ¡No debí llamarte…! ¡No debí de haberte…! ¡Lo siento mucho! ¡Pero me frustré y enojé tanto que…! ¡Lo lamento!

Y Leni volvió a perdonarla.

—Como que te entiendo, Luna. Lamento haberte decepcionado yo también, o haber arruinado la salida al concierto. ¿Está bien?

—¡No lo está! Olvídate de ese concierto, ya no es importante. ¡Pero tienes que darme una pista para saber quién fue ese imbécil que ni siquiera te volvió a llamar para darle una lección! Chuck tiene contactos. Tal vez él y sus conocidos nos quieran hacer un favor.

La idea realmente era buena y le hubiese gustado ponerla en marcha, salvo que había algunos problemas con la misma, más allá de que la evidenciaran.

—Luna, lo siento, pero te juro que no tengo idea de cómo se llama o algo acerca de él.

—¿Pero cómo es?

—Muy alto, corpulento. Eso es todo lo que tengo. Por favor, deja de pedirme detalles.

—¿Es que de verdad no puedes darme algo con qué trabajar? ¿Algo destacable? ¿siquiera de su cara?

Ella negó nerviosa con un gesto. La estaba poniendo ansiosa recordar aquel día. No le gustaba hacerlo. Llevaba el rostro cubierto cuando… ¡eso no pasó! Ese monstruo no… no era el… su bebé no tendría más padre que Lincoln. Debía aferrarse a esa idea únicamente. Luna notó algo extraño en los gestos de su hermana que la pusieron en alerta.

—Leni, ¿qué ocurre?

—¡No! Nada, yo… estoy bien. Mira, como que eso no importa ya. Voy a tener un bebé. Eso es todo en lo que me quiero concentrar.

Aunque aparentó relajarse, lo cierto es que Luna no podría olvidarse del tema.

—Bien, hermana. Si es lo que quieres. De nuevo perdona cómo reaccione, yo… tienes mi apoyo. Cielos, que nunca pensé esto llegara a suceder así, pero si tu estás bien, yo estaré bien.

Leni asintió agradecida, ignorando lo obvio que resultaba para Luna saber que ella no estaba bien, por mucho que sonriera y tratara de simplificar las cosas.

—Gracias, Luna —trató de desviar el tema para alejar la atención de su hermana en cuanto al verdadero padre—. ¿Es que te gustaría le pusiera al bebé Mick, como Mick Swagger?

—Je, ese es un nombre que rockea, hermana. Aunque, ¿has escuchado de Luke Spiller de _The Struts_? También suena genial. Luke.

—¡Ese nombre es muy lindo! Como el de la guerra de las galaxias.

Luna entrecerró los ojos, pues no se refería a ese Luke.

—Bueno, hermana… ¿de verdad no te molesta que tu hijo no tenga un padre?

Ella se encogió de hombros.

—No lo necesitaré si tengo a Lincoln.

La rockera no entendió a lo que se refirió, pero no importaba ya. Su objetivo sería ayudar y apoyar a Leni, pues además de corresponderle hacerlo como la nueva hermana alfa, la amaba. Estaría ahí para ella, le ayudaría en lo que necesitara y… trataría de averiguar quién fue el cerdo que la convenció que se le entregara.

* * *

Lincoln y Leni regresaron a casa más tarde. El chico se sentía un poco más relajado. Ciertamente le ayudó el pasar tiempo con Lori a pesar de sus preocupaciones. Había conseguido centrarse en ver las cosas desde otro ángulo y eso lo mantuvo optimista.

Por el contrario, Lori también miraba ahora las cosas desde otro ángulo, uno que le aterraba considerar y del que necesitó de todo su autocontrol, para no presionar a golpes a su hermano nuevamente en busca de confirmar sus sospechas.

Leni terminaba de agradecerle a toda su familia por ser comprensivos, así como disculparse nuevamente por todo lo que ocasionó.

Ya en la noche, todos fueron a tener un intranquilo sueño, tratando todavía de asimilar la noticia que terminó afectando a toda la familia.

Por su lado, Leni consiguió dormir más tranquila que noches anteriores, debido a que finalmente había soltado aquella noticia. Hasta entonces el haberla guardado para sí misma tanto tiempo la había agobiado, ahora con un peso menos encima podía dormir mejor.

Lori estuvo dando vueltas durante horas en su cama, hasta que se rindió y se puso de pie. Se acercó a la cama de Leni. Su hermana dormía sin su máscara para los ojos.

—Leni, ¿cómo puedes dormir tan tranquila con esto?

—Por… que… ya no oculto… mi bebé.

No se sorprendió tanto que la escuchara o pudiera responderle. Casi había olvidado que cuando estaba adormilada, Leni podía hablar. Muchas veces cuando niñas, Lori se había aprovechado de esto para quitarle algo de dinero, o saber dónde había escondido golosinas o juguetes, o saber quién le hizo la última travesura. La última vez que tomó ventaja de esa cualidad, fue un par de años atrás para saber si había tomado uno de sus vestidos que creyó perdido.

—Leni, ¿Lincoln hizo algo que no debía con una de nosotras?

—¿Ser… novio… de Lynn?

Lori abrió mucho los ojos y perdió todo el sueño por la sorpresa de la revelación. Leni también supo lo que hubo entre sus hermanos menores. ¿Pero por qué lo ocultó? ¿Por qué nunca reveló algo tan importante como eso a nadie? ¿Es que consintió que mantuvieran esa relación? ¿Acaso no entendía lo grave que era? ¿Es que era tan distraída que no creyó hubiera algo de malo en eso, por lo que decidió ella también…? Tragó saliva. Lynn no era quien importaba ahora.

—Leni, ¿dormiste con Lincoln?

—Ajá… varias veces.

Antes de escandalizarse, se centró en lo básico al recordar que durante todo un mes antes del de su partida, su hermana se había escabullido a la habitación de Lincoln, supuso ella sólo para buscar consuelo al entender la realidad de su situación a futuro, cuando en lugar de ir a la universidad, tendría que pensar en otro modo para salir adelante en la vida. ¿Acaso desde entonces…? Cuando comenzó a hacer eso fue dos meses atrás, incluso le había llamado la atención algunas veces. ¿No eran un par de meses lo que les dijo tener de embarazo?

—Leni, ¿Lincoln te tocó donde… no debería hacerlo?

—Fue… muy lindo… cuando lo hizo.

Luego la chica cabeceó intentado concentrarse en dormir. Lori fue cuidadosa, no quería despertarla, aunque sentía que estaba por tener un ataque de pánico por lo que escuchó. Quería regresar a su cama y pensar que todo se trataba de un malentendido, pero no pudo contenerse en hacer una última pregunta.

—Leni, ¿quién es el padre de tu bebé?

Y el inconsciente de Leni, la hizo responder con el nombre de la única persona que sólo podía concebir desde lo profundo de su corazón como el ideal del padre que esperaba para su hijo algún día.

—Será Lincoln.

Lori se llevó ambas manos a la boca para no gritar. En silencio consiguió salir de la habitación e ir directamente a la de su hermano tratando de no estallar.

Lincoln dormía intranquilo abrazado de Bun-bun, creyendo necesitarlo para desahogar sus preocupaciones. A Lori le parecía increíble que ese chico, casi un niño todavía hubiera… con Leni… luego Lynn… un bebé… sus propias hermanas.

Acercó lentamente ambas manos hacia él, entrando en conflicto al no saber si debía abrazarlo o estrangularlo. Era un bebé tan dulce cuando nació. Sus recuerdos se empañaron cuando recordó lo que hizo con Lynn. Le asqueaba imaginárselo con Leni. Al final venció el impulso y se alejó sin siquiera tocarlo.

Sintiéndose como una cobarde, salió de la casa furiosa y deprimida con su celular en mano.

—¿Bobby? Lamento marcarte tan tarde, pero… por favor, ¿puedes venir unas horas antes de lo acordado a recogerme mañana? Yo… no me siento bien. No, no me pelee con nadie es sólo que… es Leni. Ya te lo contaré todo.

Mintió antes de terminar la llamada. No le contaría todo. No se lo contaría a nadie, ni siquiera a sus padres. Leni realmente estaba decidida a tener a su bebé, pese a que de pronto el aborto no le parecía tan mala opción. ¿Cómo reaccionaría su familia de saber que el próximo integrante de la familia era producto de un incesto? Sintió miedo, esto era algo que escapaba de su competencia y aunque no le gustara, sólo quería huir de todo.

* * *

.

.

.

Lamento la larga ausencia que le di a esta historia. Mezcla de factores: el trabajo, la familia, otros proyectos (no-fics) un bloqueo que interrumpió todo lo que hacía… en fin. Les pido una disculpa y les agradezco su paciencia. Aunque no creo poder a corto plazo retomar el ritmo que solía llevar antes, no dejaré que pase más de un mes entre capítulo y capítulo.

Saludos a todos mis lectores, principalmente a:

 **Transgresor 3003** dejé unas pistas al respecto si se sabrá o no en los capítulos pasados (si, sé que lo hice de forma intencionalmente confusa, pero descuida, que se irá aclarando esto con el transcurrir de la historia). Muchas gracias. Tus shots de **_Loud Song_** están geniales. Me sacaste las lágrimas con el último.

 **Ntian** lo lamento. Igual te agradezco continúes leyéndome. Tu historia **_Sinfonía de Luz y Oscuridad_** resulta intrigante.

 **Neverdie** muchas gracias, amigo. Un placer encontrarte también aquí. Pronto espero leer tus historias.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** espero no haberte incomodado por eso. No me molesta, por el contrario, me agrada que sea leída en el modo en que se sientan más cómodos en hacerlo. Me mantienes en vilo con **_Renacimiento_** y **_Tierra de sombras_**.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, espero que este también te haya agradado. Saludos, colega. Pronto espero tener la oportunidad de darle una revisión a **_Independiente_**.

 **Grey** Luna ya comenzó a redimirse, por ahora. Hay que estar al pendiente de ella. Gracias.

 **PenguinArrow** muchas gracias. Leni es afortunada por la familia que le tocó. Supongo que una noticia de semejante impacto haría a cualquiera reaccionar sin pensar. **_Flecha Blanca_** , va genial.

 **Sam the Stormbringer** haría un chiste del capitán américa, pero mejor me lo guardo, ya no es necesario que me guardes un espacio en el bunker (de momento). Espero tengas suerte con retomar **_Deportación_** y **_Princesa caída_**. ¿Qué se supone que es tu último avatar? Muchas gracias.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** nunca dejé nada a la casualidad, otro por lo que me tardo es para conseguir al escribir que la telaraña logre hilarse perfectamente, tanto en los viejos como en los futuros hilos, je. Muchas gracias. **_Loud & Apex House: Años de Caos _**es muy divertida, espero un día tener el tiempo para leer la historia previa.

 **Sgtrinidad9** esa es la actitud, colega. Quien sabe, tal vez les deje algunas sorpresas. Posiblemente la extensión de este fic en cuanto al número de capítulos, quizá sea la misma de **_Tan sólo se dio_** y **_Aniversarios_** (cuando termine este último, claro), por lo que vamos como por la mitad hasta el momento. Espero mantener el interés de todos hasta entonces. Muchas gracias.

 **Rising Sun** por mi rancho asfaltado también está haciendo mucho calor, descuida. El buen Lincoln sigue preocupado por Leni. Como bien dices, esa actitud martírica (me gusta la palabra) lo hacen estar del lado de su hermana, e incluso comenzar a ver las posibilidades positivas de esto, aunque por ello parece está atrayendo sospechas incorrectas que preferiría alejar de comprenderlas. Los golpes ya Luna ha comenzado a dárselos, veamos hasta cuando terminarán. Lamento la falsa esperanza que hice sobre ver renacer tan pronto al Lynncoln en esta historia. La actitud de Lynn, la de Lucy y del resto por la situación, tendrán una evolución curiosa que ya comienza a verse desde ahora. Leni no está obligada a nada, pero es cierto, teme por lo inusual de la situación en su familia. Muchas gracias por la información. Ya por último, gracias por tus comentarios en el boruu y con Amateur review, francamente apenas los vi (olvidaba que mi cuenta existía en el boruu desde que subí la portada de esta historia) PD. En efecto, no me gustó el Netorare D:

 **Julex93** desafortunadamente Lynn y Lucy no son las únicas que se están haciendo ideas equivocadas, que eso no demeritará que todos estén al pendiente de Leni por ahora. Fue algo interesante escribir el impacto inicial de sus padres y como poco a poco ellos, con el resto de la familia fue asimilando la noticia. Gracias. Suerte con los one-shot que mencionaste en **_¿Me quieres?_** Otra historia recomendada para todos los amantes del Lolacoln (y Lucycoln).

 **PAX057** lamento la demora, espero mantener tu interés. Gracias. Me encantó tu historia **_Prototipo._**

 **Lobo Hibiky** al menos los reproches pararon de momento. No estoy seguro como tomes lo de Lincoln, je. La justicia llegará para Leni en su momento. Hablando de Leni, tu fic **_Su hermana, la idiota_** sigo teniéndolo como uno de los mejores lacrimógenos que haya leído. Gracias.

 **Ficlover93** primero espero hayas reconsiderado tu postura, colega. Segundo, espero también que perdonen a la pobre Luna, que actuó por impulso, aunque igual le queda historia por delante al respecto. Los padres no desampararán a su hija pese a sus "errores", es difícil saber si en efecto es la misma postura que mantendrían de conocer la verdad. Gracias. **_Hermosas y prohibidas_** es un gran fic, pero aún sin ser un apasionado del fútbol **_Juego de hermanos_** realmente supo cómo adentrarme a bien en la historia. Tus fics son muy recomendables sin importar lo que pocos digan.

 **ImperialStar** mantén la esperanza, colega. Hay muchas cosas que podrían o no suceder. Te deseo suerte con **_La Gran Diferencia_** tanto en ** _Los dioses de Gravity Falls_** y ** _La Edad Loud_** , hasta ahora propuestas interesantes.

 **Sin Clemens** agradezco tu tiempo, espero mantener el rumbo de los acontecimientos a buen puerto. Gracias por todo.

 **Guest** gracias a ti y a todos por ayudarme a llegar a esa cifra. Me sigue impresionando la cantidad de comentarios y vistas que alcanzan mis historias. Como premio te permito cachetear a todos, pero perdona también a Leni. Je, que casi me olvidaba haber hecho una cuenta en el boruu hasta que me lo recordaste. Gracias.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias por tu comentario, descuida que no es necesario hacerlo de inmediato, no importa cuándo comenten, igual aprecio tanto cuando lo hacen, como los dibujos que me dedicaste en tu DeviantArt (Véanlos, están geniales), por cierto, ¿puedo alternar entre capítulos la portada que hiciste? ¡Me encantó! Gracias. Sigo pensando que tus fics **_Hasta el atardecer_** y **_Una noche más_** destacan por salirse de los ship convencionales. Son geniales.

 **20yy** gracias por todos tus comentarios y apoyo en la anterior historia, espero que ésta llame también un poco tu atención. Que para tener poco en el fandom, me tienes enganchado con tus **_One-shots y drabbles_** , junto con **_Lo que nunca esperé_** , pero en especial con **_Riverworld_**. Una pasada de las buenas.

 **Menti-san** el escenario de lo que probablemente hubiera ocurrido de haber dicho la verdad, poco a poco podrá ir intuyéndose a lo largo de la historia. Lincoln tendrá buen corazón, pero es cierto, no deja de arruinarla a cada momento, y sigue sin parar. Gracias.

 **Typezoolid** muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos. Descuida, que no pienso abandonar ni un solo fic. Sé que causé una impresión fuerte por lo de Leni, pero ya superé las críticas y pienso mantener la trama que originalmente planeé, salvo por ese pequeño detalle que ya he comentado. A mi también llega a molestarme el como la gente (me incluyo por desgracia) gracias al internet llega a desensibilizarse tanto. El que se indignaran por lo que escribí, de cierta manera me reconforta al darme cuenta que muchos aún no lo están del todo, aunque me preocupa ser parte de la causa. Saludos.

 **Escudodeplata** muchas gracias, descuida, que igual me acostumbré a las reacciones que generé (siguen impresionándome las mismas) pero como bien dices, que si genero un sentimiento, significa que logré adentrarme en los mismos, aun si fue para mal. Gracias, te hago un asentimiento. Tu historia **_Flach Gwyn_** merece más revisiones tanto como **_Locura de amor de otro mundo_**.

 **El solitario** no soy mucho de hacer traducciones que no sean en cómics (aunque mayormente sólo traducía los de Adullperson) aunque últimamente lo he dejado para enfocarme en escribir. Gracias, te recomendaría como traductor a Sergex, tiene un gran estilo.

 **Coven** esa es una interesante y curiosa pregunta, me recordaste un corto que vi sobre qué pasaría si Michael Bay dirigiera una película de Evangelion, je.

Hasta el próximo, amigos. Tal vez no tarde tanto como antes. ¿Creen que debería volver a publicar fechas tentativas en mi profile? Saludos. De nuevo, gracias por su paciencia.


	10. Presión

**Capítulo 10**

 **PRESIÓN**

Para una parte de la familia el día abrió al momento de despertar e intentar tomar un buen lugar en la fila del baño; para otros fue al ir a la mesa y desayunar, siempre pretendiendo que era otro día cualquiera, pero no era así. No se trataba por el hecho que Bobby apareció después del desayuno para recoger a Lori y regresar a la Universidad, sino porque la noticia que todos habían recibido el día de ayer aún estaba fresca en sus mentes y por ello miraban constantemente a Leni con una mezcla de recelo, curiosidad y pena. No es que para Leni el día hubiese abierto cuando junto con sus padres, Lynn, Lincoln y Lucy habían llegado al asilo de ancianos en Sunsent Canyon causando un poco la sorpresa y molestia de la enfermera Sue, la robusta y malhumorada directora del lugar. Para Leni, el día había abierto cuando tras darle con mucho temor la noticia a su abuelo, este la había rodeado entre sus brazos mientras ella sollozaba silenciosamente en su pecho.

Cuando su familia llegó naturalmente el anciano se puso tan feliz como Myrtle por su visita, pero al ver sus semblantes de inmediato supo que no era para recibir gratas noticias. Después de escucharlas le costó trabajo decidirse entre sí estaba o no equivocado al respecto.

Su novia chilló de emoción, pero se contuvo de lanzarse contra Leni para felicitarla, comprendiendo que diecisiete años no era precisamente la edad correcta para esperar un hijo. Albert con duda la felicitó con sequedad sin ocultar su severa expresión, una que se intensificó después de recibir la respuesta al preguntar quién era el "afortunado padre".

Leni no permitió que sus padres ni su hermano o hermanas diesen la cara por ella. Le repitió lo mismo que había hecho con ellos. Lo ignoraba, pero el padre le traía sin cuidado. Esperaba un bebé y es lo único que le importaba, su bebé y el deseo que tenía de traerlo al mundo y hacerse cargo de él, siempre repitiéndolo con una seguridad que asombró a Albert, incluso en ese momento en que se disculpaba llorando por las consecuencias de sus acciones, se notaba decidida a enfrentar la enorme responsabilidad que esto sería.

—Perdón por decepcionarte de nuevo, abuelo.

Ambos sintieron el deja vu de una época más tranquila, una a la que con regocijo al anciano le gustaba rememorar. Le acarició su rubio cabello siendo capaz al hacerlo de sentir el miedo, la frustración y a la vez el coraje de su hermosa nieta.

—Hija. No negaré que me sorprendiste bastante, pero tranquila. Calma. No me gusta verte así. No es bueno para tu bebé.

Al escucharlo decir eso, Leni lo abrazó con más fuerza. Ya no parecía tan severo como al principio.

—Sigues siendo un ángel. Ya no me importa lo que hayas hecho, no se puede evitar por primera vez lo que ya sucedió, es algo con lo que uno tiene que aprender a lidiar. El verte tan consciente de lo que esto implica me es suficiente. ¿O es que no lo eres?

—Sé que será difícil. Para mis papás lo fue con Lily, Lisa y todas, pero no me importa pasar por todo eso. No lamento que vaya a tenerlo, sólo que sea de esta forma. Lo… lo siento. Al final rompí mi promesa y te decepcioné de nuevo.

Albert frotó su espalda ofreciéndole consuelo no muy seguro sobre a qué promesa se refería.

—Nunca estuve decepcionado de ti antes ni pienso estarlo ahora, hija. Tranquilízate.

Se dieron unos minutos para reponerse, cuando eso sucedió Albert la besó en las mejillas y la peinó con sus dedos como cuando era más pequeña. Al principio hizo un gesto con su mano, pero dudó al principio y pareció retractarse. De pronto Leni tomó su mano y la posó sobre su vientre. Aún se sentía algo liso, pero a la vez se notaba una diferencia.

—Sigue siendo muy pequeño por ahora —murmuró ella apenada—. Pero ya crecerá.

De pronto el anciano fue invadido por una emoción a la que gracias a su hija creyó haberse terminado por acostumbrar conforme fueron naciendo sus nietas y nieto, pero había algo diferente esta vez, muy distinto de ellas, o de la que sintió cuando su difunta Lori durante su embarazo esperaba a Rita. Agradecía cada día su salud y vigor, sin embargo sintió una alegría distinta esta vez por seguir con vida, quizá se trataba de la oportunidad que se le brindaba, a no ser que el destino dispusiera de algo distinto, del poder llegar a ver una cuarta generación de su descendencia. La hija de su hija sería madre. Él sería bisabuelo. Olvidó las circunstancias en cómo su nieta metió la pata y se sintió feliz por la idea.

Más tarde Myrtle tuvo la oportunidad de abrazar y felicitar efusivamente a Leni, algo que ya ansiaba hacer y había luchado en contener.

—¡Yo también seré bisabuela! ¡Estoy muy feliz por ti, hija! Sé que serás una gran madre.

—Muchas gracias abuela Myrtle.

Mientras ellas conversaban un poco más animadas, Albert finalmente prestó mayor atención al resto de la familia que le llevó a su segunda nieta.

—De verdad es una noticia inesperada. ¿Ustedes cómo lo están llevando?

Lucy suspiró y su abuelo arqueó una ceja al sentir de pronto en ella algo que no le terminó de agradar, aunque siendo Lucy pues… Lucy, restó importancia a esto. Su nieta era tan especial como su madre Harriet lo había sido, por lo que había aprendido a lidiar con el hecho de nunca poder llegar a entenderla del todo, pero no por ello la querría menos. Lynn parecía triste, lo que le era comprensible. Quizá no terminaba de digerir la noticia de su hermana, aunque extrañamente por las miradas que le dirigía a Lincoln, no parecía que su infelicidad fuese del todo precisamente por Leni. Era curioso, le recordó a una ex novia de juventud a quien quiso mucho antes que su difunta esposa apareciera en su vida. El modo en que Lynn miraba a su hermano menor, era igual que esa chica a él un día cuando paseaba al lado de su esposa de la mano encontrándosela inesperadamente. Lincoln como de costumbre era con quien más podía identificarse. No sólo lucía preocupado y quizá hasta triste, también parecía feliz. Sin duda tras el impacto de la noticia, aceptó con mejor optimismo la idea de convertirse en tío.

—Creo que todavía estamos tratando de aceptarlo, papá. No está siendo sencillo.

—La noticia nos tomó con la guardia baja, Albert. Todavía hay algunas cosas que queremos resolver.

Asintió para ambos

—Y una de ellas imagino es averiguar quién es padre del bebé.

La pareja entre sí con desanimo intercambió un gesto. La mirada de Lynn se intensificó sobre Lincoln quien vio sus zapatos con pesar tras escuchar esto. Aunque el cabello de Lucy le cubría los ojos, le era fácil sentir el resentimiento con que lo estaba observando.

—¿Y qué hay de ustedes? ¿Dónde están las demás?

—Luna y Luan están cuidando de las otras —contestó Rita—. Queremos que las pequeñas tomen con mayor calma la noticia, además Lori habló con Luna antes de irse en la mañana y ahora Luna está hablando con sus hermanas al respecto. Imagino que es sobre cómo deben de ayudar o hacerle la vida más sencilla a Leni como hacían conmigo cada vez que estaba embarazada.

—Ellos insistieron en acompañarnos.

Señaló el señor Loud a sus otros tres hijos.

—Son buenos hermanos al querer estar al pendiente de su Leni, eso me alegra.

Lincoln sonrió, pero fue el único. Lynn sintió culpa, Lucy seguía siendo difícil de descifrar.

—No quiero dejar sola a Leni con esto —dijo Lincoln de pronto—. Quiero estar ahí para ella en todo lo que pueda hacerle falta.

—Eres un gran hermano, Lincoln. ¿Qué hay de ustedes?

La castaña murmuró un "lo mismo" acercándose un par de pasos a su hermano, inesperadamente lo tomó de la mano y apoyó su frente contra su hombro, algo sencillo pues a estas alturas Lincoln ya le sacaba un poco de altura. Lucy observó el gesto siendo la única en darse cuenta de cómo su hermano se sonrojó.

Más tarde trataron de relajarse cambiando de tema, pero en un momento dado en que Rita comenzó a contar ciertas anécdotas sobre sus embarazos, siendo una donde se implicaban las gemelas y una posterior a sus nacimientos sobre una extraña confusión que aún el día de hoy guardaba ciertas sospechas, provocando la risa de Myrtle y una nerviosa risa de Leni, así como el bochorno y el miedo de Lucy, Lynn y la misma Leni, Albert se disculpó un poco para ir a su habitación para buscar unos medicamentos, pidiéndole a Lincoln que lo acompañara, alegando que su nieto tenía mejor vista que él, cosa que extrañó a Lincoln.

Una vez que estuvieron en privado dentro de la habitación, el chico le preguntó a su abuelo cómo eran los medicamentos que necesitaba. Este lo hizo sentarse en la cama mientras el anciano lo hacía frente a él en una silla que tenía.

—Sabes quién es el padre de tu sobrino.

No se lo estaba preguntando. Era una afirmación. Lincoln se sintió nervioso.

—No lo conozco.

—Pero Leni a ti si te contó quién es de todos modos. Dime, ¿por qué lo protege? ¿Qué es lo que oculta? ¿Por qué lo hace?

Aunque buscaba mantener un semblante paternal, con cada pregunta parecía acercarse más y más a él de una manera que lo estaba haciendo sentir incómodo, como un sospechoso frente a un policía.

—Leni tiene miedo que si lo saben… tal vez ni papá o mamá quieran que tenga a su bebé.

—Esa seguiría siendo decisión de tu hermana, no de ellos.

Receloso, igualmente Albert no se explicaba por qué tendrían que actuar así de todos modos si era esa la causa.

—Bueno, ya sabes abuelo que Leni no es… precisamente la más brillante de la casa. Muchas decisiones de su vida no es ella las que las toma, al menos las más importantes, incluso cuando sea adulta, digo adulta de verdad, ya sabes, más grande, aún así tendrían que ser mamá, papá, incluso Lori o… tal vez yo mismo dentro de muchos años quienes tendrían que tomarlas por ella.

—Lincoln, ¿en qué concepto tienes a tu hermana?

—No me malinterpretes. La amo como al resto… bueno, quizá más que otras y no tanto como… quiero lo mejor para ella, pero también quiero estar de su lado.

—Puedo entenderlo, pero aún no entiendo por qué…

—…Aún si la dejaran tener al bebé, tal vez entonces no lo querrían por culpa de su padre.

—¡Cielos, hijo! ¿Pues quién es ese sujeto? Hasta me haces odiarlo sin saber por qué. ¿Pues qué hizo?

—¡Desaparecer! ¡Fue lo que hizo! ¡Embarazó a mi hermana y desapareció!

Tras su arrebato le fue difícil volver a recobrar la compostura. Albert terminó por abrazarlo. Su nieto también necesitaba desahogarse. La noticia parecía haber sido tan dura para él como lo fue para con sus padres.

—Yo me haré cargo de Leni, Pop-pop.

De haber dicho "ayudado" lo entendería, pero su expresión daba un matiz curioso a su aseveración.

—No es tu responsabilidad, hijo. Sea lo que sea que ocultas, no te corresponde a ti cargar con eso.

—Yo puedo ser el papá de ese niño. —Murmuró nervioso.

—Lincoln, te dije… ¿No crees que le sigue correspondiendo a tu padre ser el modelo paterno en casa?

—Para las demás sí, pero para ese bebé quiero serlo yo. Él puede serlo como tú lo eres para mí y ya.

Aunque por sus palabras se sentía bastante orgulloso de su nieto y hasta halagado, continuaba inquieto por el modo en que insistía en expresarse.

—Creo que pasas mucho tiempo con tus hermanas. No es que me moleste, por el contrario me alegra que siempre estés dispuesto a cuidarlas, pero tampoco deberías exagerar. ¿Es que aún no te has conseguido una novia?

—Ya no tengo tiempo para tener una.

—Tonterías. Siempre hay tiempo para todo, campeón —soltó un suspiro—. Olvidémonos un momento de tu hermana. Ya no te presionaré más por ello. Lo que tenga que ser, que sea por ahora, veremos más tarde. Ahora dime, ¿de verdad no hay ninguna novedad que quieras contarme aparte de esto? ¿No hay alguna chica que te guste?

Lincoln se encogió de hombros. Albert estaba decidido a tratar de levantarle el ánimo a su nieto, así como el aprovechar también su tiempo juntos mientras su yerno y el resto de las mujeres hablaban. Con cierta picardía continuó con sus insinuaciones. Era un tema que durante meses aguardó tratar con él y no lo dejaría así de fácil, era algo que por supuesto consideraba bastante importante.

—¿Es que no me vas a contar nada de cierta deportista castaña con la que nadie querías se supiera lo que juntos tenían?

Ciertamente Albert había conseguido su propósito. Lincoln se olvidó de Leni y con miedo observó a su abuelo.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—También soy tan buen observador como tú, hijo. La forma en que Lynn te mira y te trata... Con los cercanos que siempre han sido… no digo que hubiese estado bien que las cosas se diesen de esa manera, porque no lo es. Hay ciertas normas que seguir. Si me lo preguntas, pese a lo mucho que la querías, creo que lo mejor es terminaran su relación. Algo así no hubiera tenido buen término de todos modos.

Lincoln agradeció que su abuelo al menos no estallara en cólera como Lori, o amenazara con decírselo a sus padres. Sin duda él era todavía más genial de lo que se imaginaba, pero la verdad es que por mucha confianza que le tuviera y que se lo tomara con cierta calma, seguía siendo un tema muy incómodo de tocar para él.

—Sé que tienes toda la razón, pero… esto…

—¿Crees que la amas?

—Eso, eso creo… no, estoy seguro que lo hago incluso… todavía.

—Ya veo. ¿Y qué opina Lynn al respecto?

Lincoln bajó la mirada cerrando los ojos mientras lo reflexionaba.

—No lo sé, creo que Lynn también me ama de esa manera. No sé si tanto como yo a ella, pero después de lo de Leni creo que tiene miedo de lo que de verdad una relación entre los dos implicaría a futuro. Supongo que tienes razón. Tal vez lo mejor para olvidarme de ella, además de concentrarme en Leni, claro está, sería buscarme una novia que esta vez no fuera mi hermana.

Levantó la cabeza y miró a su abuelo sintiéndose cansado. Le daba en parte la razón, eran demasiadas cosas para que pudiera lidiar con todo él solo.

—¿Pop-pop?

El corazón del anciano latía rápidamente, tanto que le dolía. Temió sufrir un infarto, pero eso no ocurriría aunque la sensación persistía.

Cuando meses atrás una emocionada Luan no se contuvo de contarle por una videollamada que Lincoln tenía una "amiga con derechos", el anciano tuvo sentimientos encontrados. Su nieto se estaba haciendo un hombrecito, pero eso de los amigos "con derechos" no terminó de agradarle. La juventud de hoy en día sentía iba muy descarrilada, perdiendo muchos valores como los de tener un noviazgo formal, en lugar de estar juntos sólo por un "interés particular". Cuando preguntó quién era o cómo era esa chica, todo lo que le dijo era que se trataba de una de las mejores amigas de Lynn, lo cual no fue ninguna sorpresa para ellas, pues Lincoln y Lynn le contó andaban juntos casi todo el tiempo a donde fuera que los vieran en casa, al menos mucho más de lo que usualmente lo hacían, incluso fuera de la misma. Le describió que la chica en cuestión era castaña, que como su nieta era una deportista muy hiperactiva que no sabía quedarse quieta mucho tiempo.

Siempre fue paciente y esperó a que su nieto por iniciativa lo contactara para contarle todo al respecto, pero nunca lo hizo, lo cual le frustró al hacerle creer que quizá no le tenía la suficiente confianza para hacerlo, o quizá lo considerara algo insignificante, que de ser esto último, por supuesto que tendría una charla con él muy importante si es que su padre no se la había dado ya.

Un día aprovechando que asistió a una presentación de Luna unas semanas atrás en un centro recreativo en compañía de Myrtle, no se contuvo y le preguntó a su nieta al respecto.

Luna con vergüenza le explicó que esa ya era noticia pasada; que justo cuando algo estaba a punto de darse entre Lincoln y esa chica Polly, terminaron por separarse a causa de la intromisión de una de ellas. No quiso decirle quién de sus hermanas fue para no meterse en problemas con él ni a las otras, aún con los meses que pasaron la chica ya no quería ahondar mucho en ello. Albert dedujo por su cuenta que debió de tratarse de Lynn. Podía imaginarla involucrándose y separándolos, nada contenta con una relación entre su hermano y su mejor amiga que lejos estaba de ser un verdadero noviazgo. Esa explicaría en parte por qué parecía tan ansiosa estando junto a Lincoln.

—¿Pop-pop? ¿Estás bien?

Justo cuando iba a responderle algo al chico, ambos se sobresaltaron. Tras tocar un par de veces, Lynn entró sin esperar la invitación a hacerlo. Evitó su mirada con la de Lincoln para buscar la de su abuelo.

—Pop-pop. Mamá y Myrtle me enviaron ayudarlos a buscar la medicina. ¿La encontraron? —ahora ella estaba preocupada al ver a ambos tan decaídos— ¿Qué es lo que les ocurre?

Se sintió intimidada por la mirada que su abuelo le dedicaba, una que comenzó a alternar con Lincoln. El chico suspiró.

—Lynn, Pop-pop averiguó lo que tuvimos tu y yo.

Aunque asustada, la deportista bajó la mirada aparentando indiferencia.

—Pero ya no tenemos nada. Eso ya no importa.

—¡Lynn Junior!

Se sobresaltó ante el llamado del anciano. Lincoln no podía entender por qué de pronto su abuelo parecía tan tenso.

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Solo… solo para el registro. ¿Qué tan lejos llegaron ustedes dos con… con su… su relación?

Ambos se quedaron callados, lo cuál fue peor para Albert que estaba haciendo uso de todo su autocontrol para no enloquecer y gritarles.

—Eso no importa ya —contestó Lincoln, haciendo que Lynn lamentara nuevamente que él como siempre fuese el primero en dar la cara por ambos—. Es como con Leni, tú lo dijiste. No importa lo que hicimos, ya no se puede evitar por primera vez lo que ya sucedió, es algo con lo que uno tiene que aprender a lidiar, algo que ya estamos haciendo.

—Y es algo que no volverá a ocurrir de todas maneras.

Esto último lo agregó Lynn antes de marcharse molesta. Albert sacó con prisa de un cajón un frasco de pastillas. Se apresuró a tomar una y esperó unos segundos mientras respiraba agitado.

—Necesitas… necesitas salir de esa casa, Lincoln.

—Haré lo que pueda. Mientras Leni…

—…olvídate de Leni y del resto de tus hermanas por favor y… piensa más en ti. Sé que amas a tus hermanas, pero el problema es que… las amas demasiado.

Lincoln no se sintió en condiciones de rebatir aquél argumento.

—Quieres que…

—Sólo regresa con los demás. Dame un momento, Lincoln. Por favor.

Al principio dudó en hacerlo, pero a pesar de la preocupación le dio su espacio. Albert comenzó a debatirse sobre qué es lo que haría.

Su hija debería enterarse al igual que su yerno, pero al mismo tiempo con lo de Leni… pero los chicos habían terminado su… "eso" (no quería pensar en lo que tuvieron como un "noviazgo"), eso fue lo que le dijeron… aunque la realidad de sus sentimientos actuales le daba a entrever algo muy distinto. De estar en el lugar de sus padres, sería a Lincoln a quien alejara mandándolo a un internado militar muy lejos de sus hermanas, hasta lo sugeriría de no ser porque Leni necesitaba ahora todo el apoyo de su familia junta. Separarlos en estos momentos no era una buena idea, mucho menos alterar a todos con semejante noticia más de lo que ya estaban. Aguardaría, es lo que haría.

Además se trataban de Lincoln y Lynn, no debía de sorprenderle tanto como lo había hecho. Esos dos siempre… ¿qué fue lo que terminó por ser el detonante para que se acercaran de esa manera? En todo caso era algo que no creía que volviera a repetirse, al menos no con otra de sus nietas, a no ser que esos dos de nuevo… Lynn realmente parecía estar resentida con él, no podían regresar, ¿verdad? Parecía tan molesta y resentida casi como… ¿Lucy? ¡No! Lincoln jamás vería de ese modo a su hermanita… aunque, no sería una sorpresa que ella pensara en su hermano de esa manera. Pero ella era joven y aún podía a la larga encausar su cariño en otra dirección, los sentimientos de Lucy debían de ser algo meramente platónicos.

La medicina comenzó a hacer efecto y se sintió un poco más tranquilo, pero no por ello menos preocupado. Demasiadas malas noticias en el día. De no ser porque con la misma seguridad con que Lincoln le confesó sus sentimientos por Lynn, también confesó que el tipo que se metió con Leni era una persona nefasta, hubiese pensado que su nieto seguramente se involucró con ella también.

No sabía por cuanto tiempo esa caja de Pandora permanecería cerrada, sólo estaba seguro que no lo haría por siempre. Una pareja que sufrió una ruptura normalmente puede recuperarse con la separación en sí, algo que era complicado cuando ambos compartían el mismo techo, por no decir el mismo apellido y la misma sangre.

* * *

Rita y su esposo miraron a Leni con total seriedad esperando su veredicto. Ella asintió un tanto nerviosa a pesar que en realidad no tenía nada malo qué decirles.

—El embarazo hasta el momento va por buen camino. No hay nada sobresaliente que decir al respecto tomando en cuenta que apenas va por la séptima semana.

Lynn suspiró aliviado junto con sus hijas. Estrechó su mano después de que lo hiciera su esposa.

—Muchas gracias, doctora Jefferson.

—No hay por qué, señor Loud. Si es posible tráiganmela de regreso dentro de un mes para realizarle otra revisión, a no ser que ustedes crean por alguna causa hacerlo antes. Por ahora creo que no habrá ninguna complicación inmediata con Leni.

La pareja estaba tan complacida por aquella notica al igual que su hija. En realidad Leni Loud había estado nerviosa durante toda la consulta a la que sus padres le insistieron en acompañarla. Ellos desearon confirmar sus sospechas, las cuáles resultaron ser ciertas. Ya conocían a la doctora Leni Jefferson de tiempo atrás.

—¿De verdad te sientes bien, Leni?

Le preguntó nuevamente la doctora a la chica como había hecho cuando llegó. Además de sus padres, su paciente había asistido en compañía de sus hermanas Luan y Luna, quienes la reconfortaban entusiasmadas permaneciendo una a cada lado de ella, mientras sentada Leni asentía una vez más.

—Bueno, como que estoy sintiendo un poco más de hambre de lo acostumbrado.

—Es natural. Tu organismo comienza a concentrar las proteínas que consumes no sólo en tu cuerpo.

—En otras palabras —agregó Luna temiendo que no hubiese entendido a la doctora—, ya estás comenzando a comer por dos, hermana.

Leni sonrió y Rita suspiró con cierto entusiasmo.

—Parece que recobraste el apetito que solías tener cuando eras más pequeña. Contigo no me costaba trabajo darte de comer como con Lori, incluso hasta querías comerte lo que le daba a ella o a Luna.

Luna intentó hacer memoria, pero no podía recordar nada de eso, mucho menos Luan. Leni comprendió que la doctora no le había hecho esa pregunta sólo por su salud.

Cuando llamó por teléfono a la doctora Jefferson pidiéndole que la atendiera en compañía de sus padres, pensó esta se reusaría a hacerlo cuando también le pidió que por favor no les contara nada acerca del modo en que terminó embarazada, o que si aceptaba, le prometía en algún momento ella misma contarles al respecto.

Aunque sorprendida por volver a saber de Leni Loud, la doctora se limitó a atenderla como a cualquier otra paciente, aunque un poco recelosa, esperando el momento en que finalmente ella se decidiera a confesar la verdad, sin embargo su sorpresa mayor fue cuando le presentó a sus padres y estos dijeron ya conocerla.

A lo largo de los ya casi treinta años que tenía ejerciendo su profesión, había visto tantos rostros que le era imposible recordarlos a todos o sus nombres con precisión. Los Loud no eran la excepción, sencillamente no podía ubicarlos, pero si ellos realmente afirmaban que trató en una ocasión a la madre de Leni hace dieciocho años en el hospital central donde en aquél entonces trabajaba, no tenía motivo para no creerles. El saber que fue por ella por cómo nombraron a su hija, o que también fue precisamente esa chica por la que les dio su atención cuando temían perderla por un fuerte dolor que le dio a Rita en el vientre durante su segundo mes de embarazo, la hicieron sentir una satisfacción y orgullo muy grandes por sí misma, por lo que lamentaba no poder recordarlos bien y especialmente el saber lo que de verdad la había ocurrido a su hija.

La familia había simpatizado con la doctora conversando brevemente con ella una vez más tras tanto tiempo de no verse. A Leni Jefferson le pareció una familia encantadora, aunque vaya impresión le dejó el saber que en total eran once hijos los que tuvieron, reacción usual para ellos cuando se presentaban por primera vez con alguien. Luan soltó un par de chistes sobre médicos, que aunque no fueron muy buenos, por cortesía sonrió, también por lo bajo Luna le pidió una consulta a espaldas de sus padres. El que lo hiciera con cierto secretismo, le hizo pensar a la doctora que la vida sexual de la rockera de dieciséis años ya había comenzado, aunque por ciertos detalles y actitudes que pudo distinguir en ella, no descartaba la idea que quizá no precisamente con chicos, tal vez.

—Fue un placer volverlos a ver, espero hacerlo pronto en la próxima consulta.

—El gusto fue nuestro. Vamos chicas, es hora de ir a casa.

—Señores, ¿me permiten hablar en privado con Leni un momento?

Lo concedieron. Aunque a Lynn Sr le extrañó esto, su esposa lo calmó explicándole que era algo normal pues se trataban de asuntos de mujeres, aunque resintió un poco el que no la invitaran a la conversación como sus hermanas lo harían también. Al menos ellas más tarde le pedirían detalles, detalles que Leni no les daría divagando en otras cosas. En fin, que la doctora les continuaba pareciendo a la pareja tan agradable como la primera vez. Nunca juzgó a Leni durante la consulta por embarazarse tan joven, o preguntó algo respecto del anónimo padre. Sin duda se trataba de una mujer discreta.

Ya en privado, Leni Loud jugó con sus dedos mientras tras comprobar que su familia había regresado hacia la recepción para sacar la próxima cita médica, Leni Jefferson regresaba no a su escritorio, sino de pie a su lado preocupada.

—No les diré nada. No me corresponde si tú no quieres hacerlo. Es tu derecho de privacidad como paciente.

Mismo que pensó en varias maneras muy sencillas de omitirlo, desde el hecho que por unos meses Leni seguía siendo legalmente menor de edad, o ser parcialmente discapacitada mental. Decidió no utilizar ninguno. Los Loud le agradaron, parecían una amorosa familia feliz y a juzgar por lo que vio, aunque preocupados, de cierta manera se veían entusiasmados por el primer nieto que su hija les daría. No tenía idea de cómo reaccionarían al enterarse que este era el producto de una violación y no quería averiguarlo, aunque esperaba por el bien de Leni que pudieran afrontarlo de la mejor manera posible.

—Muchas gracias, Leni. Sé que no es justo que te haya pedido que no les dijeras nada.

—No, tampoco es justo que estés cargando con esto tú sola o a tu hermano de doce años.

—Tiene casi trece.

—Es lo mismo. Leni, sé que tienes miedo, pero tienes que decirles la verdad. Míralos. Se ve que ellos y tus hermanas son las mejores personas. Están felices por tu bebé sin saber quién es el padre.

—¿Y si supieran lo que él me hizo, seguirían siéndolo?

No tenía una respuesta para eso. Eso de la parcial discapacidad mental que sus padres le explicaron tenía le parecía de pronto una estupidez. Tal vez no estaba obrando correctamente, pero a pesar de eso su joven homónima parecía bastante consciente de lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Y ya sea por ignorancia, valentía o madurez, quizá una mezcla de las tres, estaba afrontando todo de momento con mucha determinación.

—¿Realmente conservarás al bebé? Sabes que tienes otras opciones y no me refiero al aborto del que imagino no quieres saber nada. Podrías también ponerlo en adopción.

Leni pensó en los padres del mejor amigo de su hermano, aunque en realidad sólo uno de ellos lo adoptó por lo que tenía entendido. No entendía muy bien cómo Harold McBride pudo tener al chico por su cuenta. Le sonaba haber escuchado alguna vez eso de "madre de alquiler" en algún lado. Howard amaba a su hijo tanto como su esposo. ¿Ella podría ser madre de alquiler de alguien más? Tal vez alguna pareja desconocida amara como propio a su bebé… pero era "su bebé".

—No lo sé. No lo creo. Es mío. Mi hijo. Yo lo tendré. Yo quiero quedármelo.

Comprensiva, la doctora oprimió su hombro en señal de apoyo.

—Está bien. Estás en tu derecho de quedártelo, como lo es el de tus padres el saber la verdad.

* * *

—¿Y tú has pensado ya en algún nombre?

La pregunta de Luan sacó de sus pensamientos a Leni. Mientras Luna conducía a Vanzilla para dejar a sus hermanas y a Lincoln en la escuela, Leni pensaba en lo que la otra Leni le había dicho semanas atrás antes de irse de la consulta. Mañana regresaría con ella y esperaba que no le tocara de nuevo el tema.

—Yo… bueno, tengo uno.

Interesadas, las gemelas se hicieron hacia adelante para escucharla, incluso Lisa levantó la vista de su libro. Lynn y Lincoln hicieron una mueca, Leni ya le había dicho a él su idea y este a Lynn. Aunque la deportista se lo compartiría después a Lucy, la única reacción de esta fue emitir un suspiro.

—Vamos, dínoslo. ¿Cuál será el nombre de nuestro sobrino?

—Bueno, Luan. Es un nombre muy bonito. ¡Sera Loni!

Todas con excepción de quienes ya lo sabían rodaron los ojos.

—¿Es en serio, hermana? —La regañó Luna—. Ponerle a tu hijo tu nombre cambiándole sólo una letra para adaptarlo para un varón no es nada original.

—¡Gracias! —soltó Lincoln—. Lo mismo le dije. ¿Por qué no le pones Lincoln Junior? Ese es un nombre genial.

Lincoln se hinchó de orgullo por la sugerencia. Luan junto con las gemelas se echaron a reír por la ridiculez.

—No zeaz abzurdo, Lincoln. Ademáz el "Junior" ez una excluzividad que ze puede rezervar zolamente el padre del bebé, no el tío.

Lynn hizo una mueca mientras Lucy estoica apartó la vista para mirar por la ventanilla. Lincoln sonrojado se hundió en el asiento.

—No te preocupes, Linky —lo reconfortó Leni—. Tu nombre es bonito, pero pensaré en otro, tampoco le pondré Loni si no te gusta —todos aquí suspiraron de alivio—. Además si le pusiera Lincoln, luego cuando lo llamara, el niño se confundiría al no saber si le estoy hablando a él o a su papá.

Nerviosos, Lincoln y sus hermanas inmediatas abrieron mucho los ojos. Las gemelas se rieron mientras que Luna miró la escena por el espejo retrovisor levemente.

—Hermana, te volviste a equivocar de nuevo —la corrigió tomando con humor su desliz—. Entiende que Lincoln será su tío, no su papá.

Leni se encogió de hombros con una sonrisa, segura que no se había equivocado, pero sin deseos de explicar nada. Sus hermanas ya se habían acostumbrado a que constantemente Leni se equivocara y se refiriera a Lincoln de ese modo para con su bebé, así como también el siempre tener que corregirla cada vez que lo hacía.

—Je, que si sigues equivocándote el bebé crecerá pensando que Lincoln es su papá —agregó Luan con humor.

—Eso no tendría nada de malo.

Opinó Leni en voz alta desconcertando un poco a todos. Las gemelas se vieron entre sí, siendo Lola la que agregó.

—Pero sería muy raro.

Leni observó a Lincoln esperando que agregara algo, pero no lo hizo. Lynn a su lado parecía esperar a que también él mencionara cualquier cosa.

Llegaron a la escuela elemental donde Luna despidió a las gemelas junto con Lisa y Lucy deseándoles con los demás un buen día. Las dos niñas rubias agitaron sus manos despidiéndose antes de darse la vuelta y marcharse, Lisa acostumbrada a la rutina ni siquiera se despidió, Lucy se bajó y sin hacer ningún gesto o movimiento, permaneció de pie al bajar observando a Lincoln y a Leni, incluso cuando cerraron la puerta continuó observando el vehículo marcharse, no fue sino hasta que lo perdió de vista que tras soltar un suspiro se dirigió a su salón.

La siguiente parada fue la escuela media, donde Lincoln cursaba todavía su primer año mientras Lynn lo hacía en el último. Tras despedirse de todos, Lincoln haciéndolo de Leni con un abrazo y esta dándole un beso en la mejilla, ambos bajaron y Vanzilla se marchó.

Lincoln abrumado meditó el modo en que el día había empezado. Lynn lo observó un momento y enseguida le sonrió tratando de despejar sus malos pensamientos.

—Bueno, aún es temprano. Deja de pensar en tu esposa e hijo y vamos por un bocadillo.

—Lynn… si, por qué no.

Se había cansado tanto de pedirle todos los días que dejara de decirle esa clase de cosas que terminó por rendirse. Su temor a estas alturas que se había acostumbrado a sus comentarios, era que alguien más los escuchara.

Fueron hasta la máquina expendedora, donde su hermana sacó un paquetito de galletas del que le ofreció una.

—De verdad espero que no llame a tu hijo "Loni".

—Yo tampoco. Es absurdo. Ya pensaré en algo mejor.

—¿Tu hijo? —agregó alguien detrás de ellos.

Lincoln casi escupe la galleta cuando al volverse se encontró con Clyde y para su horror con Jordan chica también. Desde que entraron a la escuela, Lincoln había trabado una buena amistad tanto con ella, como con otras chicas de su grado y también del superior. Tal y como Lori había vaticinado, el chico del plan había adquirido cierta notoriedad y popularidad, aunque en lugar de aprovecharla, se mostraba esquivo con la misma. Lynn nerviosa apretó los dientes. Por un lado no terminaba de agradarle la popularidad de su hermano con sus compañeras, aunque actuase y dijese todo lo contrario. El incidente tiempo atrás con Ronnie Anne le había hecho recapacitar bastante con respecto a sus celos, por lo que trabajaba lo mejor que podía para solucionarlo.

—¡No! No mi hijo, Jordan. De mi sobrino. Tengo una prima que espera un bebé y como me quiere mucho, Lynn me molesta diciendo que soy el padre.

Recordando a Ronnie Anne, Jordan estaba segura de haberle escuchado una vez una frase con respecto a los primos y primas, por lo que no estaba segura si debía de preocuparse de ello.

—¿Y tu prima es joven?

—Tiene veinte —aclaró Lynn interviniendo algo cortante—. Bueno, te veo luego _apestoso_. Nos vemos al salir.

Se acercó a él. Estando a punto de darle un beso en la boca a su hermano, a último momento reaccionó y se lo terminó dando en la mejilla antes de marcharse. Clyde nervioso siendo el único que se dio cuenta de esto, sacó su inhalador y le dio una buena bocanada.

Varias chicas aparecieron en grupo, al ver a Jordan la invitaron a unírseles, no sin antes saludar con cierto interés y risas al peliblanco, lo que provocó algunas miradas rencorosas de algunos chicos que pasaron cerca de ellos. Al quedar solos, Clyde preocupado condujo a su amigo a un pasillo menos concurrido.

—¿Qué hay, Clyde?

—¿Conmigo? ¿Qué hay contigo? Lynn y tú estaban hablando de Leni, estoy seguro. ¿Era eso verdad y el bebé que espera es tuyo?

—¡Clyde, baja la voz!

Miraron a su alrededor esperando que nadie los hubiese escuchado. El embarazo de Leni por lo pronto sería un secreto de aquí hasta dentro del próximo mes, cuando el director de la escuela avanzada donde Leni, Luan y Luna estudiaban tomara cartas más abiertas al respecto. Clyde y su familia era parte de las pocas amistades de la familia que estaban enterados de la verdad.

—Bueno, ya. Lo siento. Pero en serio, ¿qué significa lo que Lynn dijo?

—Sólo me molesta porque le doy más atención a Leni que a las demás.

—Lo cual haces por…

—Porque está embarazada obviamente.

Su amigo no parecía muy satisfecho con aquella explicación.

—¿Me cuentas de nuevo quién es el padre?

El peliblanco presentía que si Clyde continuaba por ese rumbo perdería la paciencia. Comprendía lo que pensaba. Aunque lo justificaba, seguía desagradándole bastante que lo hiciera.

—No lo sé. Un tipo que conoció y no volvió a verla. Ya te lo dije. No soy yo si es lo que estás pensando.

Clyde conocía a Leni tanto como al resto de las hermanas de Lincoln. No podía imaginarse a Leni siendo esa clase de chica, como tampoco a Lincoln aprovechándose de ella, aunque el antecedente que tenía con Lynn lo hacía dudar.

—Sabes que no podrán ocultarlo por siempre.

—Sí, lo sé. He estado pensando en algunas cosas, pero me falta afinar algunos detalles hasta que Leni esté lista para anunciarlo. Necesitamos prevenirnos bien para cuando la gente pregunte por el padre. Obviamente no diremos que se trata de alguien que ni ella conoce.

—¿Pues que tienes en mente?

—Lo mejor que tengo hasta ahora es contar que se trataba de un extranjero huérfano. Un buen chico al que Leni conoció durante las vacaciones y después se murió en un accidente. ¿Qué opinas?

—Bueno… supongo que eso servirá para justificar que no existan familiares paternos, también para explicar el por qué Leni se ve tan decaída y nerviosa muchas veces.

Lincoln miró a su amigo con cierta sorpresa. Si él que no tenía tanto contacto con su familia como en el pasado, había sido capaz de notar eso en Leni en los breves momentos en que la veía, se preguntaba cómo su hermana lograba sobrellevarlo con sus propias amistades a quienes veía a diario. Necesitaba apresurarse a pulir los detalles de su historia sin dejar cabos sueltos, especialmente para repasarla con sus hermanas y padres para cuando les hicieran preguntas y de ese modo concordaran con lo que todos decían a la vez, por no mencionar que quizá sería algo complicado hacer que Leni se aprendiera todo eso. Necesitaba planearlo más, todavía tenía problemas para que su historia encajara en algunos puntos. Últimamente la cabeza le dolía más de la cuenta. Por el momento no quería pensar ya en ello, al menos durante las siguientes horas. Clyde pareció comprenderlo y cortó el tema.

—Bueno, está bien. Vamos a clase. ¿Trajiste el informe que encargó el señor Pullman?

—Sí, aunque por poco y no lo termino. Las gemelas tuvieron una larga discusión ayer y entre el tener que separarlas para que no molestaran mucho a Leni, me sacaron de concentración varias veces. Por cierto, ¿cómo te fue el fin de semana con Penélope?

—Mejor a como me iba con Haiku. ¿Qué hay de ti? ¿Piensas ya hacerle caso a Jordan?

—Clyde, basta. Jordan no me ve de esa manera.

—Amigo, la mitad de las chicas de nuestro grupo te ven de esa manera, por no mencionar a otras. Eres tú el que no parece ver a nadie así excepto a Lynn.

—No empieces.

—Ya sé. Lo tuyo con tu hermana terminó, me lo has dicho. —Que terminara de creérselo era muy distinto.

La campana que anunciaba el comienzo de la primera clase sonó y ambos se encaminaron hacia su salón.

—Bueno, vámonos Clyde.

—Sí —dudó un momento, pero al final agregó—. Pero lo mejor será que comiences a fijarte en alguien más para que las chicas pierdan su interés en ti, entonces los demás dejarán de meterse contigo.

—Vamos, no todos lo hacen.

Un chico que no conocían adelantándose a ellos pasó a su lado. Con el hombro le dio un empujón a Lincoln sin detenerse a disculparse. Por su cabello blanco era inconfundible el novato popular a quien admiraba su compañera y amiga que le gustaba. Lincoln no se molestó en reclamarle, eso también se estaba volviendo rutinario. Clyde gruñó.

—Soy tu mejor amigo y también a veces te odio por esa suerte que tienes, ¿eso no te dice algo?

—Bueno, lo pensaré. Aunque no te prometo nada. Ya casi no tengo tiempo para pensar en esas cosas. Entre Leni, la escuela y el resto de mis hermanas, creo que ya no tengo tiempo para nada más.

El que mencionara a Leni en primer puesto, hizo a Clyde sospechar más todavía a lo que hace unos momentos había hecho. Lo mejor sería zanjar el tema, o sería con Lynn con quien se metiera en problemas de nuevo. La chica ya no le dirigía mucho la palabra como antes y a veces juraba que hubiese preferido que a ambos les fuera como a muchos novatos torpes, en lugar en el caso de su hermano, de contar con esa popularidad que obtuvo a las pocas semanas de comenzar el curso.

* * *

Luna estacionó a Vanzilla en compañía de sus hermanas. Las tres después se dirigieron a sus respectivos salones. Luan abrazó a Leni y enseguida se marchó, Luna lo hizo después de preguntarle si estaba bien o si no necesitaba algo más.

—Estoy bien, Luna. Como siempre.

—Está bien, hermana. Cualquier cosa que necesites, no dudes en buscarme o ir a la dirección si no me encuentras. Por cierto, ¿has pensado en… eso?

Leni suspiró. Cada día le hacía la misma pregunta y cada día se evadía de la misma. Esta vez no.

—La próxima semana finalmente se lo contaré a todos. He estado pensando con Lincoln en un modo de hacerlo.

Una parte de Luna se sentía contenta de poder poner fin a tanto secretismo, aunque por otro lado no le agradó que le pidiera su ayuda sólo a Lincoln y no a ella.

—Podríamos marcarle a Lori y pedirle que nos de algunas ideas para armar la excusa.

Leni consideró la opción. Le gustaría mucho contar también con la ayuda y el apoyo de su hermana mayor, aunque últimamente a causa sus estudios, como solía siempre excusarse, se comportaba muy esquiva con ella cuando intentaba hablarle. Tal vez esto le permitiera a Lori recobrar la confianza que solían tener antes. Si no lo olvidaba, le pediría a Lincoln su opinión al respecto.

Entró a la escuela, donde en los pasillos fue interceptada de inmediato por sus amigas.

—Hola, Mandee. Hola, Jackie.

—Hola, Leni. ¿Cómo sigues de tu rodilla?

—¿He? ¡Oh! Ya mejor. Gracias.

—¿Jugarás ya con nosotras en gimnasia?

—Ah… no lo creo. Aun no me siento bien. Me sigue doliendo un poco al apoyarla.

Las chicas bajaron la vista hacia las rodillas de Leni. Ambas se veían bien pese a que se había saltado gimnasia desde que las clases comenzaron, a causa de habérsela fracturado durante las vacaciones como les había contado. En fin, que había cosas más importantes de las cuales debían de hablar.

—¡Leni! A que no sabes, Steve invitó a Mandee a salir.

Tanto Jackie como Leni chillaron de emoción, incluso la mencionada las imitó.

—Te felicito, Mandee. Te dije que se notaba que le gustabas.

—Bueno, es sólo una cita. Veremos que sale de eso. Hablando de citas, ¿cómo te fue a ti con Chaz?

Un tanto nerviosa, ella negó con la cabeza confundida.

—¿De qué hablan?

—Vamos, ¿es que ese cobarde no te invitó por fin a salir como escuchamos que lo haría?

—Bueno… esperen. ¿Ustedes ya sabían de eso y no me dijeron nada?

—Sólo escuchamos el rumor. No estábamos seguras sin en verdad se atrevería, por lo que no te lo contamos para no ilusionarte. ¿Entonces qué pasó?

Aunque quería reñirles por eso, se contuvo al entender que ella precisamente no era la más indicada para acusar a alguien más de estar ocultando cosas importantes.

—Como que sí lo hizo, pero… lo rechacé.

—¿Qué? ¡Pero por qué!

—No la presiones Mandee. Es Chaz de quien hablamos. Tal vez nuestra amiga finalmente se dio cuenta que merece algo mucho mejor que ese gordo.

A Leni no le gustó el comentario que hizo su amiga.

—No es por eso, Jackie. No lo molestes. Chaz me gusta mucho, a su manera es muy lindo y le hubiera dicho que sí, pero… es complicado. No tiene nada que ver con él.

—¿Pues entonces de qué se trata?

—Ah… se los explicaré la otra semana. ¿Está bien?

No entendieron por qué la espera, pero asintieron. Jackie avergonzada se disculpó con su amiga.

—Lamento haber llamado así a Chaz, Leni. No quería sonar tan mal.

—Descuida. Pero ya no lo hagas. No me molesta el peso de la gente.

Mandee rio un poco por lo bajo.

—¿Es por eso que estás descuidando el tuyo?

—¿He? ¿De qué hablas?

Su amiga se mordió la lengua y Jackie la miró con reproche, siendo esta quien señaló con cierta incomodidad el hecho.

—¿No has notado que estás subiendo de peso últimamente?

Leni se llevó ambas manos a su estómago preocupada por verse gorda, pero fue un poco más abajo del mismo donde encontró la diferencia. Repasó mentalmente sus almuerzos y aunque en efecto había estado comiendo de más, no le parecía haber exagerado tanto para engordar como en efecto comprobó que lo hacía, aunque de momento fuera apenas perceptible, además era necesario que comiera así pues le habían dicho que no sólo lo hacía por ella sino por… por supuesto.

Suspiró pensativa. Engordaría, eso era un hecho al que mejor tenía que hacerse a la idea desde ahora, no como Chaz sino como su madre solía hacerlo antes de traer a una de sus hermanas a casa.

—Sí, ha… he estado comiendo muchas golosinas últimamente.

—No te excedas, amiga. Por mucho que te guste Chaz, no querrás terminar como él.

—¡Bueno, ya déjenlo!

Cortaron el tema cambiándolo por otro al notar que la habían hecho sentir incómoda. Con lo sensible que su amiga parecía últimamente, a veces olvidaban medirse al hablar. Les era difícil comprender el por qué eso entre otras cosas le afectaban tanto desde que comenzaron el curso. ¿Tan grave habría sido el accidente donde se lastimó la rodilla?

Pudieron seguir hablando, pero sonó la campana para que ingresaran a clases. Enseguida las tres se dirigieron a los vestidores. El día lo empezarían con gimnasia.

La entrenadora Swan, una mujer corpulenta y de mal carácter, esperó en el gimnasio durante quince minutos cuando finalmente su clase apareció.

—¡Rápido todos! Formen seis equipos y tomen los balones para comenzar con la práctica de Voleibol. ¡Apúrense ya!

Un chico de anteojos, frenos y con la cara cubierta de acné, nerviosamente se acercó a la mujer. Ella con fastidio tomó la nota que le entregó.

—Wallace, ¿estás seguro que no puedes hacer algo tan básico como correr algunas vueltas alrededor de la cancha?

El chico pareció aterrado a como si le acabaran de indicar que escalara una montaña. Swan negó con la cabeza irritada guardándose en el bolsillo el justificante que le eximía de hacer actividades físicas.

—Ve a sentarte a las bancas y sirve de algo. Lleva los marcadores.

Fue a hacerlo escuchando las burlas de sus compañeros al pasar delante de ellos. Era ya algo cotidiano que se burlaran de él o su corte de cabello en hongo. Se cruzó con Leni quien le dedicó una sonrisa dándole ánimos, lo que surtió efecto inmediato sonrojándolo. Pese a ser un enclenque un poco bajo de estatura que odiaba el ejercicio y a los abusivos, Wallace era un chico muy brillante en ciencias. No le importaría hacerle con gusto la tarea a Leni Loud alguna vez si se lo pidiera. Tal vez ella no fuera muy lista, pero siempre había sido a diferencia de otras chicas, muy linda y amable con él y sus amigos.

Leni pensó en Lynn cuando la entrenadora tras exigirle a los chicos que se callaran y volvieran a lo suyo, pudo escucharla murmurar "patético" mientras miraba en dirección a Wallace. Su semblante cambió cuando fue el turno de ella al acercarse para entregarle su justificante.

—Puedo… puedo correr un poco si quiere, pero me da miedo que un balón me pegue y…

—Si, está bien, Loud. Ve a sentarte a las bancas. No quiero arriesgar a que tu… —hizo una mueca junto a la pausa— rodilla se fracture de nuevo.

La mujer se metió el justificante en el mismo bolsillo un tanto distraída, cuando sin previo aviso los chicos comenzaron a tontear jugando a los quemados con uno de los amigos de Wallace dándole de lleno a la cara tirándole los anteojos.

—¡Ustedes, en detención ahora!

Leni se sentó al lado de Wallace quien olvidó sus problemas (así como el llevar los marcadores) por estar tan cerca de una de las chicas más populares de la escuela y amor platónico de muchos, entre los que él mismo se podía sumar a la lista. De pronto el chico tuvo un repentino impulso de valor.

—Leni, yo… ¿ya te invitó alguien a la fiesta de Parker? Aunque no lo creas me invitó.

—Genial, Wallace. Chaz ya me invitó ayer, pero no creo que pueda ir.

—Oh, entiendo.

Había escuchado el rumor, aunque no pensó que fuera cierto. Algunos de sus amigos que lo creyeron, pensaron que eso se trató sólo de una excusa de Leni para no salir con ese chico que debía admitir, era genial y tenía mejor popularidad que ellos pese a ser un peso pesado. Leni parecía sincera al decir que no iría a la fiesta en lugar de sólo darle una excusa para pasar de él. Tal vez si insistía, tendría mejor suerte que Chaz. Mantuvo sus esperanzas.

—Vamos, sería divertido si… bueno, me acompañaras. Tal vez… tal vez podríamos conseguir cerveza.

—Somos muy chicos para beber cerveza, además la cerveza me hace daño.

—¿Te hace daño? A qué te refieres.

La chica se mordió la lengua. Sabía que no debía beber por ser menor todavía, pero por su embarazo, Luna y su madre le habían advertido adicionalmente ahora que más por la edad, beberla podría traerle problemas a su bebé.

—Ah… ya sabes. La cerveza es mala.

Una estudiante de otro curso entró al gimnasio corriendo hacia la entrenadora. Le explicó que la mandaron a buscarla de la dirección. La mujer a grito dio una orden.

—Sigan con lo que están haciendo. Regreso en cinco minutos.

Se marchó trotando, no sin antes agacharse para tomar sus reportes que había dejado en una esquina en el suelo, al hacerlo alguien notó que algo se le calló del bolsillo.

Apenas se fue, la conversación de Leni con Wallace fue interrumpida cuando lanzaron un balonazo a la cara del chico. Asustada, ella se había hecho para atrás temiendo que el balón también la golpeara al rebotar, pero no sucedió y enseguida ayudó a su compañero a recobrarse pues el golpe casi lo tiraba de la banca.

—Wallace, ¿estás bien?

—Ah… ah… eso creo.

Ella se volvió molesta hacia un pequeño grupo de chicos que estaban acercándose. Eran apuestos a ojos de muchas de sus amigas, incluso ella misma reconocía su atractivo. Chicos altos, corpulentos y atractivos, pero nada de eso a Leni le importó en ese momento al ver sus expresiones malintencionadas.

—¡Eso fue grosero!

—Calma, Leni. Sólo estábamos jugando con nuestro buen amigo. Dime, Wallace, ¿por qué no vienes a la cancha a jugar con nosotros?

Las miradas que intercambiaron daban a entender que no se tratarían de juegos amistosos. El pobre chico se sentía más humillado que nunca, en especial porque Leni estaba presenciándolo todo en primera fila.

—Chicos, ya déjenlo en paz y sigamos jugando.

Protestó otro de los adolescentes siendo secundado por sus amigos y algunas chicas. Molesto, Chaz se acercó al notar que Leni sin quererlo quedó involucrada.

—Sólo queremos saber por qué este perdedor no juega con nosotros. ¿Es que tienes hemorroides o qué?

El chico se sonrojó pensando que una hemorroide sería algo menos embarazoso a una irritación en el área genital que le dio en esta ocasión, por una reacción alérgica a una dudosa crema milagrosa que compró en Internet, aunque de cualquier forma casi siempre se saltaba gimnasia porque le había dado una reacción alérgica a algo incapacitándolo parcial o completamente para realizar las actividades de la entrenadora Swan para su suerte.

—Me… me dio una reacción alérgica.

—Pues yo te veo bien, ¿dónde fue?

El chico parecía a punto de llorar y Leni lo tomó de la mano, lo que distrajo momentáneamente su malestar.

—¡Déjenlo ya, malos! ¡Los acusaré con la entrenadora!

Algunos suspiraron con fastidio y se alejaron. No valía la pena perder la oportunidad de algún día tener una cita con Leni por Wallace, algo a lo que muchos aspiraban. Otros aunque ciertamente Leni Loud la tenían entre los primeros puestos de sus principales fantasías, no les importó mucho o no se dieron cuenta de lo que arriesgaban y siguieron molestándolo.

—Miren esto —gritó alguien al fondo sosteniendo un papel—. Es el justificante médico de Wallace. Debió de caérsele a la entrenadora cuando se fue.

Wallace sintió que el mundo se le vino encima cuando algunos bravucones comenzaron a corear "¡Léelo, léelo, léelo!". Definitivamente llamaría a su madre para que lo recogiera en ese momento y no regresaría mañana, quizá lo hiciera hasta la próxima semana. Sin querer apretó la mano de Leni y esta sobresaltada lo soltó levantándose y alejándose un poco de él con miedo. Wallace se sintió peor, seguramente ella pensaba ahora que era un fenómeno y sólo empeoró sus ánimos. Leni estaba por disculparse con él para decirle que… le hizo recordar algo malo que nada tenía que ver con él.

—Lo que éste patético tiene —habló en voz muy alta el abusivo para que todos lo escucharan mientras entre risas desdoblaba el justificante para leerlo—. Es que el perdedor está… ¡embarazado!

La confusión se adueñó de Wallace, pero no fue el único. Todos de pronto se quedaron en silencio al no comprender lo que acababa de anunciar. El tipo aunque un poco tarde, pareció darse cuenta de la tontería que dijo, por lo que miró con más atención el documento para ver si no lo había leído mal.

—¿Qué estupidez dijiste, Eddy? —alguien le preguntó—. ¿Cómo va a estar embarazado?

—Te juro que es lo que dice aquí y… esperen, esto no es de Wallace. Es de… Leni Loud.

La entrenadora Swan apareció escuchando a último momento lo que ocurrió. Se llevó una mano al bolsillo descubriendo que sólo llevaba el justificante de Wallace en él.

—¡Eddy, a detención en este momento!

Pero el susodicho apenas y la escuchó releyendo mentalmente el justificante completamente abrumado antes que la entrenadora se lo arrebatara de las manos. No era el único.

Todo el gimnasio se sumió en silencio. Las amigas de Leni confundidas la miraron al igual que los chicos. Leni asustada parecía apunto de llorar. Le inquietaba el modo en que la veían. Comenzó a temblar. Volteó a ver a Wallace buscando su ayuda, pero hasta el chico parecía tan abrumado con la noticia, que si en seguida alguien dijera lo que tenía, apenas y prestaría atención por estar asimilando aquella noticia. Leni Loud, una de las chicas más populares, hermosas, deseables y de buen corazón… estaba embarazada.

Leni con duda se marchó nerviosa a paso lento, queriendo escapar, queriendo buscar a Luna para que la llevara a casa.

No así. Así no es como debían de enterarse. No podía pensar en nada salvo que quería desaparecer, pero toda su clase la seguía con la mirada.

—Chaz, ¿fuiste tú?

Escuchar aquella insinuación sobresaltó a Leni. Enseguida volteó buscando a su querido amigo con la mirada. Lo hizo, el chico sumamente desconcertado negaba la pregunta que alguien le hizo. Abrumado caminó hacia Leni.

—Pero… Leni, ¿es cierto? ¿Pero con quién…? ¿Con quién lo hiciste? —ella comenzó a llorar desesperada—. ¡Dime con quién fue! ¡Dime su nombre!

Entendieron que el chico que la pretendía se molestara de semejante manera, pero aunque querían detenerlo y pedirle que se calamara, lo cierto es que todos también querían saber eso. Leni sólo negaba con la cabeza, sintiéndose incapaz de pensar en nada a causa del miedo.

—No lo sé.

—¿Qué dijiste? ¡Dime cómo se llama!

Antes que la entrenadora lo reprendiera amenazándolo con una suspensión, Leni al sentirse presionada comenzó a llorar todavía más y respondió con lo único que se le ocurrió. La verdad.

—¡No lo sé! ¡No sé cómo se llama! ¡Nunca me dijo su nombre!

El chico retrocedió unos pasos debido a la impresión del impacto que recibió de pronto, mismo que muchos parecieron sentir también. Las amigas de la chica cubrieron sus bocas con sus manos mientras a su alrededor comenzaron a murmurar. La entrenadora Swan olvidándose de la sutileza, a empujones apartó a quienes tenía enfrente para llegar hasta la estudiante, abrazarla y conducirla ella misma hacia la enfermería.

—¡Qué están viendo! ¡La clase se suspende! ¡Sólo lárguense ya a su salón!

Aun cuando sólo estaba viendo hacia el suelo, Leni pudo sentir las miradas de todos todavía sobre ella, algo que no dejaría de repetirse por el resto del día y los que vendrían.

Sólo veinte minutos después, Luna se enteraría de lo que ocurrió, por lo que con Luan pidió un permiso a la dirección para llevarse a su hermana mayor a casa. Tras enterarse gracias a la entrenadora Swan de lo ocurrido y por recomendación también de ella, comprensivo ante las circunstancias, el director accedió. En cuanto se fueran marcaría a los trabajos de los padres también a ellos para advertirles de la crisis ocurrida.

Al final del día, toda la preparatoria lo sabría. Al día siguiente la noticia también se extendería a la secundaria entre otros lugares del pueblo.

* * *

.

.

.

Gracias a todos quienes me han mandado su apoyo y mensajes abiertos y privados expresando su preocupación tanto por mí, como por este o el resto de mis proyectos (ustedes saben quiénes son, colegas :,D). Un gran, gran, gran saludo y muchos, muchos, muchos agradecimientos aquí para:

 **Transgresor3003** muchas gracias amigo. Lo más divertido aunque a ratos complicado, es precisamente hacer que los tres fics embonen. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **KamenDoctor** XD

 **13InkHeart13** primero, también una disculpa por lo mucho que tardé en actualizar y la review que te debo de tu magnífica historia.

La verdad que me cuesta trabajo el dejar de pecar con esto de los malentendidos como habrás visto, pero créeme cuando te digo que Lucy no se ha "resignado" a soltar a Lincoln. Sé que te di una idea hacia donde va esto, pero de verdad verás la evolución para que todo llegue a eso y la clave son las acciones de Lucy. Por cierto, desde hace un par de capítulos ya no hay saltos de tiempo entre el futuro y el pasado, la secuencia ya es lineal, por lo que todos los saltos que aparecerán irán en una sola dirección, hacia adelante. Un abrazo colega, espero te agrade lo que vendrá a partir de ahora.

 **Un lector mas** sé que es repetitivo, pero he llegado a la conclusión que… pues sí, hay algo mórbido pero placentero en hacer sufrir un poco (o mucho) a nuestro protagonista por cruel que suene, pero al menos acá lo hago para hacerlo crecer (de manera apresurada y negligente, lo admito) en lugar de para traumarlo o matarlo… sí, es una pésima justificación. Trataré de evitar el relleno. :p

 **Sam the Stormbringer** vaya tortura a la que la rata te sometió con las chicas, espero no te haya dejado secuelas XD. Como siempre es un gran gusto y placer el leer tus disparatados y divertidos comentarios, colega.

 **Kave36** muchas gracias a ti por leerme.

 **Typezoolid** gracias. Pobre en verdad.

 **Grey** gracias colega. Espero ya no demorar mucho con esta historia como antes.

 **Julex93** un placer leerte, amigo. Que estoy apenado contigo por seguir debiéndote la revisión de tu fic. Ciertamente se vienen muchas situaciones difíciles en la vida de los Loud como las que ya comenzamos a ver. Gracias por tu paciencia con la historia. Tus análisis son oro.

 **Zarco999** amigo, que espero te encuentres muy bien, que se te extraña en el fandom. Gracias por permitirle a Octware retomar tus aportes. Descuida que en su momento todo el enredo que he creado se arreglará, ya lo verás. Aún es muy pronto para tocar el flashforward de Leni, pero tendrá su razón de ser junto con todo lo que hemos visto y eso incluye a Lucy especialmente. Saludos, colega.

 **Maestro Jedi** gracias a ti por leerme, trataré de corregir eso en próximos capítulos.

 **El de las PD** Juax, que la escena que me describiste llamándoles la atención fue divertida. Gracias por eso. Sobre lo que me preguntaste en la broma, pues creo que de Lynn definitivamente nunca querría volver a ver a Lincoln y como Lucy pretendería que está muerto.

 **Patooo** diría que son un poco de ambos. Acertaste con lo de la doctora. Veremos que sucede con lo otro.

 **Menti-san** lamento este Hiatus. Sobre Lincoln, de hecho ya comienzan a verse en él parte de los estragos ocasionados por cargar con todos estos problemas. El pobre necesitará una mano. Leni no comprende del todo lo que está ocasionando. Quiere a Lincoln, pero él no es su prioridad, tampoco ella misma. Lynn puede darnos algunas sorpresas todavía.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** muchas gracias amigo, que tengo que ponerme al día con los Apex. Ciertamente será una verdad muy cruda.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias por las observaciones. Ese problema de cambiar los nombres no se me quita ni aquí ni en otros trabajos. Me presiento que conforme la trama avance odiarás aun más a Lucy. Lo de la confusión prometo que a su debido tiempo se resolverá.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, colega. Tu fic habrá sido improvisado, pero lo disfruté bastante.

 **Rising Gold Sun** Ok, primero que nada, ese shot fue brillante y disfruté mucho leyéndolo junto con el que me dejaste en "Tres días de Caos" y los anteriores. De verdad deberías publicar shots basados en tu percepción de los fics que sigues como ese. Yo los seguiría de dar con las referencias, je. Espero leer pronto tus proyectos.

Sobre Lucy, tienes muchos puntos válidos por los cuales en efecto hay que prestarle atención a esta niña. Aunque Lori desapareció del radar por ahora, en efecto no es todo lo que sabremos de ella a la larga. Tal vez no la esté pasando nada bien sabiendo que dejó a su hormonal hermano en compañía del resto de su familia. Ya verás.

Espero que andes bien. Por mi país el clima estos días ha estado extraño, que tenemos diluvios que hacen nada a las lluvias de verano, un frío intenso que (literalmente) te paraliza el rostro y al día siguiente un calor de perros.

Me gustaría ser un gamer, pero no tengo ninguna consola de juegos salvo un 3DS que raramente he tocado durante todo el año. No creo volver a publicar fechas de próximas actualizaciones como antes, que ya aprendí mi lección. A lo mucho digo desde ahora que no habrá mes en que como mínimo haya por lo menos una actualización de cada una de mis historias. Gracias por todo tu apoyo.

 **Doce Espadas** sí que Lincoln es un descuidado. Lamento si el anterior capítulo pareció relleno, al menos en este siento que cubrí sucesos importantes a futuro, especialmente por la última parte. Pese a todo, en efecto la principal prioridad de Leni es su bebé.

 **Lobo Hibiki** descuida que puedo entender el sentimiento, también me ha ocurrido, sin embargo en algún punto regreso para leer los fics que dejé pendientes hasta el final o hasta donde el autor los dejó por la intriga que me dejaron (eso y que soy un poco compulsivo en no dejar las cosas a medias, aunque me tarde en hacerlo). Espero puedas continuar este. Me alegra que las referencias te hayan agradado.

 **Sonikdc** nuevamente gracias por tus encantadoras portadas. Descuida, que aunque el camino es largo, aun hay esperanzas para Lynn y Lincoln.

 **Ficlover93** gracias a ti amigo por ser un lector. Me alegra ver que durante este tiempo has tenido actividad. Tus historias son muy buenas. Los reviews hazlos como gustes. Disfruto de todo tipo de comentarios, análisis, reseñas, mentadas o bromas.

 **Gabriel Maciel** muchas gracias. Lamento la demora.

 **PenguinArrow** y yo lamento más la extensa tardanza que tuve. Acertaste, que los acontecimientos ocurridos posteriormente no fueron nada lindos. Lynn y Leni tendrán sus momentos. No he visto "The Ranch". Googleé los nombres que me diste para poder entender de qué me hablabas. La serie por lo que leí se ve interesante, tal vez le dé un vistazo. Apenas voy viendo en tu perfil dicha historia. Tienes mi palabra que le daré en su momento una revisión. Gracias por tu apoyo.

 **Coven** me gusta la mezcolanza de personajes, aunque no estoy seguro de incluir a Nagisa, ¿es por el amor que ofrece? Forrest Gump y Jhon Coffey ciertamente le calzan bien.

 **Elcansado69** y aquí está el capítulo. Las dudas se irán resolviendo a lo largo de la historia, si no es que algunas ya se te aclararon. Gracias.

 **Guest** sí y ahora. :D

Por cierto ya para acabar... wow. Nunca imaginé causar tanto revuelo con esa broma que hice. :-o


	11. Más allá del límite

**Capítulo 11**

 **Más allá del límite**

—En sus marcas, listos, ¡fuera!

El entrenador pitó su silbato y Lincoln salió lo más rápido que pudo de la salida al lado de sus compañeros. Aunque había unos pocos chicos más rápidos que él, a la vez era más rápido que muchos otros.

Tras terminar el ejercicio, el tiempo que el entrenador le dio, así como la posición en que quedó lo llenaron de satisfacción. Estaba agotado. La hora de formación física acababa de terminar.

—Nada mal, Loud —le habló el entrenador alcanzándolo antes que fuera a los vestidores—. Sabes, al equipo de fútbol le hacen falta miembros. Estoy seguro que serías un buen elemento.

Sabiendo a dónde iba esto, decidió ser directo.

—Gracias. Me anotaría si tuviera tiempo para los entrenamientos, lo siento. Tengo que estudiar y… hago cosas en casa.

—Dejaré la puerta abierta si cambias de parecer. Tal vez si lo hablas con tus padres, ellos puedan apoyarte para que tengas tiempo extra.

El problema no eran sus padres, pero no le diría al entrenador de qué se trataba. No era su asunto, ni asunto de nadie salvo de su familia. Le dijo que lo haría sólo para quitárselo de encima. La hora de la clase del noveno grado estaba por comenzar, así que el entrenador lo dejó en paz.

Volvió la vista al frente y entonces se detuvo sintiéndose intimidado por Lynn, aunque ella sólo lo miraba con cierta tristeza. Tratando de hacerse el desentendido, intentó ignorarla y seguir adelante, pero justo cuando pasó a su lado, su hermana le habló.

—Fui la primera en llegar. Te vi —Lincoln se detuvo sin saber qué decir o pensar al respecto—. Hiciste un buen tiempo. Has mejorado mucho.

Su hermano dudó unos segundos antes de ocurrírsele finalmente que responderle.

—Gracias. Hiciste un buen trabajo conmigo.

—Si te unieras a un equipo, podrías ser todavía mejor a la larga.

—Sabes bien por qué no puedo hacerlo.

Lynn no cambió su seria expresión. Comprendía la responsabilidad que su hermano tenía. Como le entristecía que Leni lo estuviera limitando, sin embargo sabía que Lincoln lo hacía porque quería sin que ella siquiera se lo pidiera. Lo admiraba, pero a la vez lo detestaba por ello.

El entrenador llamó con un grito a Lynn, por lo que ella suspiró y avanzó un par de pasos antes que ahora Lincoln la llamara.

—¿Quieres salir a correr después de clases?

Una débil sonrisa se asomó en la expresión de Lynn por un segundo antes de asentir y continuar. El peliblanco liberó el aire en sus pulmones y fue a los vestidores.

Más tarde al salir se encontrón con Chandler que entre risas en el descanso apareció con algunos de sus compañeros a su lado, pero que al ver a Lincoln aceleraron el paso conteniéndose las burlas. Dado que no era su asunto, los ignoró y fue a guardar sus cosas.

Era su asunto después de todo.

 _"Si quieres una noche de pasión, pregúntale a Lincoln por su hermana"._

Por primera vez Chandler no se equivocó con su nombre al escribirlo, pero lo había hecho al dejar aquel mensaje con marcador en su taquilla. Conocía su letra y sabía que solo podía ser de él. Lincoln parpadeando miró el mensaje, pues con todo y que entendía el contexto, le era difícil comprender que realmente era eso lo que estaba escrito ahí. Algunos chicos y chicas murmuraron al pasar y ver su taquilla.

Chandler era un cretino que nunca había cambiado y seguía fastidiándolo de vez en cuando, igual a otros consiguiendo así su objetivo de destacar incluso entre los chicos de grados avanzados. Hasta entonces Lincoln como de costumbre no había hecho nada ante su bravucón, más que soportarlo, evitarlo cuando podía y rogar porque se cansara de él en un futuro próximo, pero esa burla no le pareció que fuera para él.

Clyde apareció detrás de su amigo e iba a saludarlo, pero al verlo tan serio se percató de lo que estaba anotado en su taquilla e incluso él comprendió de inmediato quién era el autor de aquella obra.

—Lincoln…

Trató de tomarlo por el hombro, pero su amigo se desasió de él dándose la vuelta furioso.

* * *

—Si hubiera averiguado el teléfono de ese tonto lo hubiera anotado también.

—Mejor aún, el de su hermana.

—¿Estás loco? Si tuviera el teléfono de su hermana, ahorita no estaría en clases precisamente sino con ella. Ya saben a lo que me refiero.

El pelirrojo continuaba con sus amigos camino a la cafetería riéndose presuntuoso, cuando estos fueron empujados a un lado. Antes que pudieran reaccionar por lo repentino de lo que ocurrió, de pronto Lincoln volteó bruscamente al chico del cuello de la camisa, sin ninguna advertencia le asestó al instante un puñetazo en la cara.

* * *

Lynn hacía su calentamiento, cuando de pronto Clyde apareció interrumpiendo la clase en su desesperación por buscar ayuda sin pensar en lo que hacía. Las alarmas de la castaña se encendieron incluso antes que el chico abriera la boca.

—¡Lynn, es Lincoln!

* * *

Lincoln intentó sin éxito doblarse sin aire por el dolor. Un par de gorilas lo tenían bien sujeto por cada brazo mientras Chandler lo golpeaba nuevamente. Para no llamar la atención de los profesores, lo habían arrastrado detrás de la escuela. Rojo de ira, el pelirrojo le propinó otro en el abdomen.

—Ahora no te crees tan valiente. ¿Verdad, Lindsey?

Tras un último golpe, les hizo la señal a sus amigos para que lo dejaron en paz. El peliblanco cayó al suelo encogiéndose de rodillas, comprendiendo que si no lo golpeó también en la cara fue para que no resultara visible lo que le hizo. Chandler se tentó el rostro consciente que se le hincharía por culpa de Lincoln. Le pegó una patada en las costillas antes de darse la vuelta y regresar a su salón. Se lo pensó mejor y se acercó con sus amigos hacia Lincoln inclinándose un poco.

—Cuidado si dices algo, o no sólo será tu hermana la que termine en cuatro patas con algo muy grande atorado en su trasero.

La temblorosa mano de Lincoln trató de sujetarlo nuevamente, pero el bravucón se la hizo a un lado.

—Pero no puedes aprender tu lugar, ¿cierto? Que el retraso mental seguro es de familia.

La patada fue esta vez hacia su pecho.

—¡Hijo de…!

Chandler no alcanzó a escuchar lo demás. Mucho antes que el entrenador o Clyde, tras encontrar a su hermano, Lynn había cruzado muy rápidamente la distancia hasta llegar a él y el puñetazo que le dio al chico a diferencia del de Lincoln lo dejó inconsciente al instante. Los grandulones intentaron írsele encima, pero no pudieron con las habilidades de Lynn en las artes marciales.

La chica de último curso no sólo buscó defenderse, llorando y con ira buscó hacerles mucho daño. Lincoln, aunque quería detenerla por temor a que los matara, apenas podía recuperar el aliento.

—¡Qué está sucediendo ahí!

Los tipos se sintieron aliviados por la intervención del entrenador, pues no les importaba ser reportados si podían quitarse a ese toro embravecido que era Lynn Loud contra quien fracasaban en defenderse, desafortunadamente, eso no la detuvo.

* * *

Al final de clases, Leni terminó de arreglar sus cosas en su taquilla. Apoyó el peso de su mochila con cuidado de no pegarse en su abultado vientre. Al darse la vuelta se encontró con un chico que recordaba vagamente, pues se trataba de alguien de curso inferior. Apenado el chico extendió su mano.

—Hola, Leni. ¿No quieres que te ayude a cargar tus cosas?

A pesar de que Luna le había recomendado no aceptar la ayuda que los chicos le ofrecieran al mostrarse desconfiada de estos, dado los rumores que se formaron alrededor de ella y que por fortuna con el paso de las semanas iban amenizando, sintiéndose apenada por rechazarlo, sumado a que de verdad ese día se sentía algo agotada, Leni tras agradecérselo con amabilidad, le entregó su mochila.

—Eres muy amable… ah…

—Todd.

—Todd, gracias. Aunque esperaré a mi hermana en la salida.

—No hay problema.

Cada día se había hecho muy común que un chico distinto se ofreciera a ayudarle a cargar sus útiles semanas después que se diera a conocer la noticia de su embarazo. Leni quizá se denominada a sí misma una cabeza de aire, pero a su modo se las había arreglado para poder diferenciar entre los chicos a los que era mejor ignorar y alejarse, a los que intuía sólo buscaban ser amables con ella por simple cortesía.

Hubo un grupo de chicos al inicio que comenzaron a acosarla con propuestas repugnantes, justificándose que dado si ya estaba embarazada entonces no importaba, siendo supuestamente ella alguien a quien le daba lo mismo hasta el nombre de con quien se acostaba, tampoco faltaron aquellos que mentían jactándose de haberlo hecho ya. Algunos reportes por parte del director, junto con algunas amenazas de Luna con sus compañeros del club de música, o el temor que quedasen como sospechosos de ser el padre de la criatura, frenaron poco a poco aquellos acercamientos y rumores.

Ya en la salida el chico parecía querer decirle algo antes de despedirse. Leni lo miró por un momento pensando que quizá se había equivocado después de todo y el chico querría algo a cambio, algo que la haría sentirse de nuevo humillada.

—Creo que serás una gran madre.

Eso fue una sorpresa. El chico se sintió recompensado lo suficiente con la sonrisa y el agradecimiento sincero de la chica.

Mucho antes que Luna llegara, Becky apareció. Leni agradeció su compañía, pues algunas de sus amistades de pronto habían hecho distancia desde aquel día, siendo pocas como Mandee que con el paso del tiempo se reintegraron a su vida, con todo y que se mostró cortante cuando le hacían preguntas sobre su embarazo y la identidad del padre. Becky era de las pocas que se mantuvo a su lado desde el principio respetando su silencio en cuanto al tema.

—¿Quién era ese tipo? —como de costumbre e igual que Luna, se mostraba muy recelosa y protectora con su amiga.

—Se llama Todd. Sólo quería ayudarme con mis cosas.

—Bueno, si sólo fue eso… Lo que sea, ¿qué tal te fue en la prueba del señor Larson?

—No muy bien, pero al menos no reprobé. Mi hermana Lisa me estuvo ayudando a estudiar más de lo acostumbrado, además antes… ¡hu!

Se inclinó hacia adelante al sentir un ligero dolor. Por un segundo Becky entró en pánico sacando de inmediato su celular.

—¡Llamaré a una ambulancia!

—Tranquila. No es nada. El bebé sólo se movió un poco.

Curiosa, la chica estuvo a punto de poner su mano sobre el vientre de su amiga, pero se contuvo con cierta vergüenza al pensar que tal vez su acción era inapropiada. Leni le tomó la mano para que no se retractara y lo hiciera sin pena. Asombrada sintió claramente una patadita.

—Es alucinante. ¿Cuánto dices que te falta?

—Según mi doctora siete semanas, aunque Lisa cree que puede ser una semana antes incluso.

—¿Es por eso que ya no regresarás el lunes a clases?

—Sí, tampoco unas semanas después de que nazca. Espero poder ponerme al corriente después.

—Mandee y yo te llevaremos todos los apuntes que hagan falta. Aunque estoy segura que esa hermana tuya será de más ayuda que nosotras.

—Igual me encantaría que vengan a visitarme.

—Por supuesto, ¿realmente crees que te dejaríamos en paz si no nos presentaras al pequeño…? Ah… ¿Ya te decidiste finalmente por un nombre?

Leni guardó silencio unos momentos. Vaya que se había esmerado bastante pensando en ese detalle durante mucho tiempo tanto como con sus estudios, aunque seguía indecisa.

—Tengo varios, pero no estoy segura. Lincoln, Albert, Lynn, Chaz, Hugh, también está el de Loni, pero creo que a nadie de mi familia le gusta ese, ni siquiera a Linky.

Becky no se atrevió a decirle que en realidad tampoco a ella.

—¿Y si es una niña?

La sonrisa de su amiga se amplió.

—Ya pensé en uno con Linky, será…

—¡Leni! ¿Ya estás lista?

Luna acababa de llegar. La rockera saludó de buen grado a Becky, quien se despidió de su amiga. Daba la impresión que las hermanas Loud llevaban prisa por el modo en que Luna le pedía a su hermana que se apresurara.

—¿Todo bien, Leni? —le saludó Luan ya lista dentro de Vanzilla.

—Sí, todo bien. Gracias —aunque quizá no podría decirse lo mismo de ellas. Acababa de percatarse del desánimo de Luan y Luna—. ¿Como que pasó algo malo?

Luna negó sombría, actitud que Luan imitó. Cómo hubiese preferido que hiciera algún chiste sobre lo que fuera para romper la tensión. La rubia ya se imaginaba que quizá nuevamente sus hermanas habían oído rumores o comentarios malintencionados sobre ella de nuevo. Sentía más vergüenza que su familia los escuchara a oírlos ella misma. De pronto tuvo un mal presentimiento que se intensificó cuando pasaron de largo el camino que daba a la secundaria para ir directamente a la primaria por el resto de sus hermanas.

—¿Qué le pasó a Linky y a Lynn?

—Mamá me avisó que ella iría a recogerlos.

La respuesta de Luna fue algo fría, por lo que Leni no insistió en repetir su pregunta de tal modo en que le respondiera qué les había sucedido a sus hermanos para que fuera su madre y no ellas quienes los recogieran. El sentimiento sobre que fue su culpa lo ocurrido de cierto modo, se intensificó al presentir la misma sensación en sus hermanas.

* * *

Rita conducía el auto del doctor Feinstein con una dura expresión en su mirada tratando de concentrarse por completo en el camino. Cuando le comunicaron por teléfono con emergencia lo sucedido en la escuela, no sólo el buen doctor le permitió ausentarse un par de horas, sino que le prestó su auto, mismo que le regresaría en cuanto dejara a los chicos en casa y regresara al consultorio.

Se detuvo en un alto y por el espejo retrovisor miró a sus hijos en los asientos traseros. Lincoln parecía a punto de desmayarse en cualquier momento, quizá lo hubiera hecho de no ser porque su hermana no dejaba de abrazarlo apoyando su cabeza sobre su hombro y la de él en la de ella. Le parecía tan extraño ver a Lynn de una manera casi tan vulnerable como Lincoln. De no haber visto a esos chicos ella misma en la enfermería, hubiera pensado que mintieron al explicar el modo tan brutal en que los atacó al salir en defensa de su hermano, pero la firma de su hija estaba en cada moretón de los mismos.

La luz regresó al verde y continuó avanzando, siéndole inevitable recordar lo cerca que estuvo Lynn de ser expulsada de la escuela. De no ser porque Clyde y algunos otros compañeros de su hijo tomaron fotos del casillero, mismo que en ese momento todavía tenía escrito ese desagradable mensaje, o que los mismos bravucones por temor a otra represaría de Lynn admitieron que Chandler lo había hecho y posteriormente lo ayudaron a moler a golpes a Lincoln, el asunto hubiera ido más allá de una semana de suspensión. Estaba segura que la amenaza de los padres de ese chico Chandler sobre presentar cargos la próxima vez iba en serio.

Llegaron a casa y vieron a Vanzilla ya estacionada. La señora Loud tocó la bocina un par de veces hasta que Luna preocupada salió a recibirlos. Por las ventanas Leni, Luan y las gemelas se asomaron curiosas.

Su preocupada hija inmediatamente le preguntó a su madre lo ocurrido, siendo todo lo que sabía que sus dos hermanos se involucraron en una pelea con otros chicos. Rita sin salir del auto suspiró.

—A Lynn la suspendieron una semana. Lincoln ya está un poco mejor, pero necesita descansar. Yo tengo que regresar al consultorio. ¿Tu padre ya se comunicó?

—Tal vez se le descargó la batería. —Se sintió incómoda al intentar justificarlo.

Rita se sintió tan molesta como cuando se dio cuenta que su esposo tenía apagado el celular y en el restaurante la línea no dejaba de estar ocupada. Había sido a él con quien la escuela había tratado de comunicarse primero, pero sin ningún éxito tuvieron que recurrir sólo a ella. Ya hablaría en la noche muy seriamente con él en cuanto regresara del restaurante.

—Lynn tiene prohibido salir de casa. Asegúrate que tu hermano descanse y que no lo molesten. Quedas a cargo. ¿Alguna duda?

A pesar de lo enfadada que lucía, Luna decidió arriesgarse.

—¿Por qué empezó la pelea esta vez?

Su madre se frotó la cabeza con cansancio. Luna lamentó haberlo preguntado. Con brusquedad Rita se dio la vuelta.

—Lynn, ayuda a tu hermano a bajar.

Resignada a que estuviesen hablando de ellos como si no estuviesen presentes, Lynn con cuidado movió a Lincoln quien parecía soñoliento. Incluso si no se lo hubiese pedido, lo hubiera ayudado. El peliblanco entre quejidos bajó del vehículo aún con el abdomen doliéndole. Aunque no era su campo, Rita en la escuela también lo había examinado, concluyendo como la enfermera que no necesitaría un médico a diferencia de aquellos chicos. Unos analgésicos con algunos antiinflamatorios bastarían.

—¿Estás bien, cariño?

Toda la respuesta que recibió de su hijo fue un asentimiento mientras miraba con mayor gratitud a su hermana por seguir a su lado. Aunque estaba molesta con ella por la gravedad de lo que hizo, para sus adentros la madre justificó sus acciones.

—Hija, ¿de verdad puedes entender que a pesar de tus motivos lo que hiciste no estuvo bien?

Lynn tampoco la miraba, su atención principalmente correspondía la de Lincoln.

—Sí, mamá.

—Bien —dejó salir el aire que contenía antes de volver a arrancar el motor—. Gracias por no dejar de cuidar a tu hermano, hija.

Esta vez la castaña intentó mirar a su madre, pero ella retrocedió con el vehículo para regresar a su trabajo. Luna ahora la miraba con una seriedad que parecía heredada.

—¿Qué fue lo que pasó, Lynn?

Molesta, Lynn la ignoró y entró a casa al lado de Lincoln sin soltarlo de la mano. Adentro la mayoría de sus hermanas fueron al encuentro notando enseguida a la deportista más sucia y desaliñada de lo acostumbrado, del mismo modo también a Lincoln además de estar notablemente herido.

—Lynn, te hice una pregunta.

Insistió Luna molesta justo cuando Leni se asomaba por las escaleras.

—Déjala en paz, Luna —le pidió Lincoln levantando la voz—. Fue mi culpa. Provoqué a unos chicos y Lynn tuvo que quitármelos cuando ya los tenía encima.

—¿Y puedes decirme entonces por qué los provocaste, Linc?

—Ellos empezaron primero.

—¿Pues qué hicieron?

Él sólo bajó la mirada, pero por el modo resentido con que Lynn volteó y miró a Leni, Luna comprendió que su suposición inicial no estuvo muy desacertada.

—Lo… lo lamento.

Leni se disculpó mientras bajaba poco a poco por las escaleras. Lincoln soltó a Lynn y entonces se inclinó abrazando el vientre de Leni con cuidado, siendo obvio el cómo sólo hacer eso parecía reconfortarlo. Comprensiva y triste por verle así, ella comenzó a acariciar su blanca cabellera.

—No fue tu culpa, Leni.

Tras el gesto de Lincoln y escucharlo, Lynn molesta desvió la mirada.

—Es verdad, también fue tuya, tonto.

A pesar que Luna le ordenó a gritos que regresara, corriendo su hermana subió y se dirigió hacia su habitación azotándola al cerrarla.

La puerta de Lisa estaba abierta, aunque a diferencia de las gemelas no había bajado, desde su sitio había estado siguiendo la discusión con interés. Lily a su lado se había asustado por todo aquel alboroto.

Abajo, indignada por la actitud de Lynn, Lana palmeó a su hermano en la cintura tratando de darle ánimos.

—Bueno, imagino que lo que hiciste fue por defender a Leni. Bien hecho, entonces.

Parecía ser de las pocas ocasiones en que Lola parecía estar de acuerdo con ella.

—Es verdad. Es lo que los caballeros hacen. Defender el honor de una dama.

A Lincoln muy poco le importó los bienintencionados comentarios de sus hermanitas de ocho años, igual los de Luna cuando trató de ser más comprensiva con él. Ya no sabía si lo que le dolían más eran aquellos golpes, o el que Lynn se resintiera con su hermana y él. Leni volvió a abrazarlo.

Luan solo deseaba decir cualquier cosa para amenizar el ambiente, pero últimamente su arsenal de chistes había quedado reducido a casi nada, al punto para sorpresa de su familia, de cancelar cualquier cosa preparada el pasado día de las bromas.

Mientras tanto Lynn en su habitación se lanzó a su cama amenazando con destrozarla por el modo en que la golpeó mientras hundía su cara contra la almohada gruñendo. Cuando consiguió relajarse sólo un poco, se sorprendió al encontrarse con Lucy sobre su respectiva cama hojeando un libro.

—¿Ya te sientes mejor, hermana?

No parecía preguntárselo con interés. Lynn confundida trató de recobrar la compostura.

—¿Es que ya estabas aquí cuando llegué?

—Sí —cerró el libro y lo puso sobre sus pies cansada de fingir haberlo estado leyendo—. ¿Fue debido a Leni por lo que tuviste que sacar de dificultades a nuestro hermano?

—¡No! ¡Fue por culpa de unos idiotas que escribieron algo horrible en su casillero sobre Leni!

La niña de diez años se preguntó a sí misma cómo su hermana se las arreglaba para con naturalidad negar algo, al mismo tiempo que al explicarlo con vehemencia sólo lo confirmaba.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Qué tan grave fue?

—Estaré suspendida una semana entera.

Esto ahora atrajo de distinta manera su atención.

—¿Qué tan mal quedaron?

—Mira a Lincoln y te podrás dar una idea de cómo los dejé a ellos.

Ahora definitivamente estaba preocupada por su hermano. Si él se veía mal, eso significaría que los responsables se verían mucho peor. Pasaría a verlo más tarde, primero tendría que terminar con Lynn.

—Aunque agradezco que le cubras las espaldas, tal vez debiste considerar mientras impartías la ejecución de tu juicio, el punto en que un reporte podría convertirse en una suspensión.

En realidad, Lynn era consciente que sus acciones hubiesen tenido peores consecuencias, de no ser por las que antes cometieron esos chicos. Había caído en la cuenta de lo que hizo después de cuando el entrenador con dificultad pudo separarla de esos muchachos, pero el sólo recuerdo de ver cómo lastimaron a Lincoln, especialmente aquel chico de quien su hermano ya antes le había hablado y sólo pensaba que exageraba entonces al hacerlo, casi volvía a sacarla de sus casillas.

—Eran tres contra él. Esos cobardes tienen suerte que me detuvieron.

—*Suspiro*. El ambiente en esta casa cada vez continúa nublándose más turbiamente, pero no del modo en que me agradaría. Temo un mal presagio para cuando Leni de a luz a esa creatura.

—Pero ya dentro de poco todo terminará. Así que no importa.

Mencionó para cerrar el tema que tanto la estresaba, además de ese modo evitaría señalarle a su hermana cuanto le molestaba que se refiriera al embarazo de Leni de un modo tan despectivo. Al final la culpa no había sido sólo de ella por propiciar dichos rumores, sino también de Lincoln al embarazarla. Con tales pensamientos ahora se sentía culpable.

—¿Que terminará, hermana? No pareces darte cuenta de las implicaciones acerca de lo que ocurrirá después. Por el contrario, absolutamente todo comenzará. Se tratará de un nuevo oscuro comienzo en nuestras vidas cuando el pequeño niño nacido del incesto comience a respirar en el mundo mortal.

La niña casi podía imaginarlo. Sería bastante incómodo ver crecer día a día en sus vidas a un nuevo miembro de la familia tan excepcional como sería aquél. Un niño nacido de dos de sus hermanos. Lynn a medias comprendía a lo que se refería, pero era más que suficiente para no gustarle el matiz con que su hermana proyectaba la idea. Decía odiar el concepto, pero la manera en que se expresaba evidenciaba lo atractivo que también le resultaba.

—Lucy, por favor cállate. Ya quiero dejar de pensar en todo, así que hazme el favor de cerrar la boca o simplemente déjame en paz y vete a otro lado, adonde sea, no me importa mientras me dejes sola en estos momentos.

Cuanto le hubiese gustado a Lucy continuar intentando abrirle los ojos a su hermana, en espera que sus quince años de vida le dieran la experiencia necesaria aunada a la sabiduría para escucharla. Lynn volvió a cubrirse la cara con la almohada sin volver a dirigirle la palabra. No notaría cuando la pequeña salió de la habitación.

* * *

—Lynn tiene razón —terminó Lincoln su relato—. También fui yo. Principalmente fue mi culpa. Si no hubiera golpeado a Chandler, ni él ni sus orangutanes me hubieran arrastrado detrás de la escuela para pegarme. Por mi culpa ella les hizo daño, no es que eso me moleste —la insinuación de una sonrisa se proyectó brevemente en su rostro antes de desaparecer—, pero sí el que la suspendieran una semana todo por defenderme. Creo que estuvo a punto de romperles los huesos.

Leni no interrumpió su relato. Continuó sentada en la cama de Lincoln, con este recostado apoyando la cabeza sobre sus piernas contra su vientre, mientras le peinaba el cabello con los dedos. Lincoln no le dijo exactamente qué fue lo que ese chico escribió en su casillero con marcador, salvo que fue algo desagradable. Esto la desconcertó al inicio, pues su hermanito solía mantener un alto de nivel de paciencia antes de agotarla, así que no imaginaba que pudo ser como para que tuviera el impulso de iniciar una pelea que ya sabía no podría ganar. A no ser…

—No quiero que vuelvas a pelearte, Linky. Me preocupa que te hagan daño, igual a Lynn por fuerte que sea. Por favor ignora lo que sea que te digan… o me digan.

Podía entender los sentimientos de su hermana, pero no por ello hacía más llevadera la situación. Lincoln estaba asustado, cada día lo estaba, más ahora que se acercaba el momento en que "su hijo" nacería. Ya no quiso preocuparla, por lo que zanjó el tema.

—Entonces, ¿cómo te sientes? ¿Cómo te ha ido con papá y mamá en las clases "especiales"?

Su hermana sonriendo comenzó a hacer inspiraciones suaves aumentando de a poco en poco el ritmo, al mismo tiempo que relajaba sus piernas como Lincoln pudo sentir bajo su cabeza.

—Ya aprendí a respirar bien. Como que nunca me hubiera imaginado que era necesario estudiar para respirar, pero creo que no se me da nada mal, al menos es lo que me dijo la instructora.

—¿Es todo lo que hacen?

—No, también hablamos mucho sobre lo que será ser mamá. Es lindo. También métodos para no tensar mucho los músculos de la pelvis y así el bebé no se lastime cuando salga por mi…

—¡Ya entendí! —se incorporó con el rostro encendido—. Demasiada información. Es bueno que sepas todas esas cosas con papá y mamá.

—Sí, supongo.

En realidad, la instructora siempre se dirigía a casi todas las mujeres de aquellas clases de un nombre que aún le costaba pronunciar, como "parejas", pues aunque ellas hacían el trabajo, buscaba que la personas que las acompañaban se sintieran comprometidos con ellas, siendo por lo general los esposos o novios de estas. Sólo había dos excepciones: Una pareja conformada por dos mujeres, después estaba ella con uno de sus padres, siempre dependiendo de quién estuviese libre para acompañarla.

Se sintió tentada a pedirle a Lincoln que la acompañara la próxima ocasión, sin importarle que cuando le propuso la idea a su padre, éste dijo que no sería necesario. Le explicó que no sería Lincoln sino ellos quienes estarían presentes durante "el gran día", aunque la coordinadora cuando hablaba no dejaba de insistir sobre el derecho del "padre" (o la otra madre) de presenciar dicho momento. Aunque por un lado admitía le daba un poco de vergüenza pensar en Linky ese día con ella presenciando el momento, al mismo tiempo le daba reconforte y seguridad también.

Leni tomó las manos de Lincoln y lo miró a los ojos.

—Gracias por tu ayuda, Linky. Siento que estoy abusando mucho de ti… —sintió un temblor—, ¡digo! pidiéndote mucho a cambio de nada.

—No me estás obligando a nada. Lo que hago es porque quiero, aunque creo que no sé cómo hacerlo.

Conmovida, lo tomó por la mejilla y poco a poco con gran cariño lo atrajo hacia ella inesperadamente. Cuando la puerta se abrió, Lisa alcanzó a ver como su hermana besó a su ruborizado hermano justo en la frente. Con naturalidad Leni la saludó mientras Lincoln hacía pésimos intentos de aparentar que todo estaba en orden.

—Hola, Lisa. ¿Quieres ver a Linky? Sería bueno que jueguen juntos al doctor.

El color de Lincoln desapareció semejándose su piel de pronto a la de Lucy.

—¡Qué juegue a qué con Lisa! ¡Leni, ella sólo tiene seis años!

Aunque según recordaba, hasta Lynn tenía mucho menos que eso cuando en su inocencia jugaron al doctor una vez. La pequeña niña se ajustó los anteojos y bufó con fastidio.

—Leni, ya te había dicho que no "juego" al doctor contigo o los demás. Realmente estoy capacitada para darles verdaderas evaluaciones médicas.

Sintiéndose como un tonto y notando hasta ese momento que su hermanita llevaba un maletín con un verdadero estetoscopio entre otros artilugios propios de un doctor, Lincoln se recompuso tratando de borrar de su mente aquel recuerdo que su imaginación repentinamente sustituyó de la escena a Lynn por Lisa.

—Bueno, gracias Lisa. La enfermera de la escuela ya me vio, pero si quieres revisarme, pues adelante.

La niña se dignó a darle apenas un breve vistazo.

—Mi diagnóstico a primera instancia es que sobrevivirás. Más tarde te haré uno completo y más detallado si de verdad lo deseas, hermano mayor. En realidad vine aquí por nuestra hermana Leni.

—¿La buscabas en mi habitación?

Eso no tuvo sentido para Lincoln. La larga y austera mirada que Lisa le dedicó lo pusieron nervioso.

—Primero, aquí está. Segundo, últimamente cuando su rango de presencia dentro del perímetro del hogar no es detectable, es más probable encontrarla aquí que en su propia habitación.

A Leni le estaba costando trabajo seguirles la conversación. Lincoln tragó saliva nervioso ante lo que pensó era una insinuación de la pequeña. En realidad se sintió absurdo después por pensarlo. No tenía nada que ocultar, no había hecho nada malo con Leni como hace un año por un tiempo hizo con Lynn, aunque… ¿Leni pretendía realmente besarlo en la frente o lo hizo ahí porque Lisa entró en ese momento? De pronto detuvo el tren de sus pensamientos para redirigirlo en otra dirección. Había algo más importante aún en esto.

—Espera un minuto. ¿Buscabas a Leni para hacerle un estudio médico? Lisa, no creo que eso les guste a nuestros padres.

—Pues no se los diré. Descuida, no haré nada invasivo. Sólo quiero revisar su presión, actividad pulmonar, niveles de estrógeno, ritmo cardiaco, reflejos y será todo. Lo hago por el bienestar de nuestra futura unidad familiar que recibirá el denominativo de sobrino.

A veces Lincoln sentía que Lisa sólo extendía su lenguaje innecesariamente más de lo acostumbrado por haber perdido finalmente su seseo.

—No estoy seguro, ¿tú que dices, Leni?

—Me siento bien, pero como que no me molesta que quiera asegurarse. Que si es por el bebé.

Lisa asintió.

—Muchas gracias, Leni. Ahora si nos apresuramos, tal vez pueda terminar antes de que papá llegue para llevarte a tu curso psicoprofiláctico.

—Tómate tu tiempo, la clase de bebés se cambió para mañana.

Leni estaba por alzarse el vestido, cuando Lisa la detuvo.

—¡Espera! —se vuelve hacia su hermano—. Unidad fraternal "varón", ¿te importaría?

Sonrojado, Lincoln se apresuró a salir antes de caer en cuenta que lo acababan de sacar de su propia habitación, si no fuera porque Leni seguramente ya se había quitado el vestido, probablemente hubiese intentado reclamar al respecto. Fue a buscar a la cocina un vaso con jugo de naranja, considerando al sentir mucho dolor en el abdomen la idea que Lisa le hiciera algún examen físico siempre que no involucrara jeringas, sondas o escalpelos.

* * *

—No me molestaba que Linky se quedara, Lisa.

—Estoy segura que no —murmuró la pequeña genio por lo bajo—. Aún sigue mi oferta en pie de averiguar el género de tu bebé.

—Gracias. También la doctora Leni me lo propuso, pero prefiero que sea sorpresa.

—Como gustes hermana —saca una diminuta pinzeta de una bolsita esterilizada—. Ahora, voy a pinchar tu dedo para tomar una muestra de tu sangre, ¿me permites?

—¿Mi sangre? ¿Y eso para qué? Nunca lo habías hecho antes.

—No está por demás verificar que el bebé venga con una salud óptima.

—¿Puedes saber eso con mi sangre?

—Desde su doceava semana podría decirse que su ADN fetal se encuentra también en tu sangre. Solo me bastaría separar la secuencia proteínica con mi equipo de laboratorio, para posteriormente determinar si no existen riesgos de problemas congénitos, entre otros aspectos —Leni la miraba como a su profesor de ciencias durante una clase especialmente complicada, ocasionando que Lisa suspirara—. Sí, hermana. Con tu sangre puedo determinar si tu bebé nacerá sano.

Leni quiso preguntarle si le dolería mucho cuando le pinchara el dedo, pero al sentirse un tanto ridícula al recordar lo que le habían explicado sería la experiencia del parto, le mostró la mano para que sin decir nada su hermana procediera.

El piquete fue tan insignificante como el dolor que sintió. Lisa colocó la diminuta gota de sangre en un sobre de plástico, apresurándose enseguida a guardarlo con cuidado dentro del contenedor de un aparato que emitía un ronroneo mecánico.

—Bien. Continuemos con el resto del examen.

* * *

Cuando los señores Loud comenzaron a discutir, no se dieron cuenta que al otro lado de la puerta su pequeña hija de tres años los escuchaba preocupada. No fue sino hasta cuando el señor Loud salió con serias intenciones de ir a hablar con Lynn que se dio cuenta de esto.

—Lily, ¿qué haces despierta?

—Ah… baño.

—¿Y Lisa?

—Dolmida. No pude deshpertala.

Rita suspiró dentro de la habitación al darse cuenta de esto.

—Yo la llevaré. Lynn, por favor ya ve y habla con ella.

—Sí, cariño. De verdad lo siento, pero…

—Déjalo ya. Yo también creo que me ofusqué. Una cosa a la vez.

Sea lo que les haya ocurrido, a Lily pareció verlos ya más tranquilos. Su madre la llevó al baño y aguardó a su lado para que terminara, siendo obvio que estaba preocupada.

—¿Qué te sucede, cariño?

—¿Tú y papi peliaban?

—No, bebé. Sólo… hablábamos de cosas de mayores. Estamos bien. No tienes que preocuparte por nada.

La niña estaba segura que tal vez si se lo preguntaba a Lisa, ella podría explicárselo.

Ya de regreso, Rita entró a la habitación encontrando a Lisa en su cama profundamente dormida y roncando cubierta con su cobija y chupándose el dedo. Tras dejar a Lily en la suya y darle nuevamente un beso de las buenas noches, repitió la acción con Lisa extrañándole que llevara sus anteojos puestos. "Una genio, pero no deja de ser una niña", pensó reparando su descuido al quitárselos y colocarlos sobre el buró a su lado.

En cuanto Rita cerró la habitación al salir, Lisa mentalmente contó un minuto entero antes de animarse a volver a levantarse, colocarse los anteojos tomando nota de no olvidarse de quitárselos la próxima vez que fingiera dormir, salir de la cama para asomarse bajo la misma y comprobar el progreso de su escáner de ADN.

—Lisha, ya duélmete. —Le pidió su hermanita tanto molesta como preocupada.

—En un momento, Lily. El escáner ha logrado descifrar el 99.83 % de la secuencia del ADN fetal que extraje de Leni en la tarde. Estoy tan cerca que no puedo suspenderlo.

—¿Qué esh esho?

—Es para conocer algunos detalles sobre el bebé de Leni.

—¿Puedesh saber shi es niño o niña?

—Podría, pero nuestra hermana no quiere que lo averigüe, dejándolo a la especulación hasta el día del parto.

No le diría que en realidad eso es algo que no le costó descubrir desde el mes pasado, o Lily se lo diría a todos, por lo que después no dejarían de presionarla a espaldas de Leni para que se los contara, en todo caso no era el género del feto lo que le interesaba.

—Mami y Papi peliaban —soltó Lily al no poder callárselo. Indignada se dio cuenta que Lisa jugando con lo que fuera bajo su cama no parecía haberle prestado atención—. Dije que Mami y…

—Te escuché, Lily. No tienes de qué preocuparte. Sólo han estado expuestos como todos al estrés por el embarazo de Leni, algo que no recordaba haber visto desde que mamá te esperaba a ti.

—¿Mami me tenía en shu panzha como Leni a bebé?

—En efecto. Recuerdo que cuando eso ocurrió todos estábamos preocupados porque surgió una complicación en… —cortó la conversación cuando el aparato emitió un pitido—. ¡Eureka! ¡Tengo la secuencia completa!

La impresora de Lisa por sí sola pareció activarse arrojando no un papel, sino una lámina de plástico con lo que a Lily le parecieron una serie de cuadritos de distintos tamaños y colores en ella.

Lisa se asomó por la puerta comprobando que no hubiese moros en la costa. Encendió la luz y sacó una carpeta donde tenía diferentes láminas transparentes muy semejantes a la de la impresión.

—¿Hora qué hachesh?

Lisa le contestó mientras encendía su computadora tras conectarla a un escáner donde colocó las láminas.

—Voy a hacer una comparativa para contestar la única pregunta que no he podido resolver.

Lily no imaginaba algo que Lisa no supiera, pero lo había.

La duda había estado torturando a la pequeña genio. Normalmente le gustaba saberlo todo y jactarse de ello. Lo que no supiera, lo estudiaba hasta entenderlo para después adicionarlo a su basto conocimiento.

Algo tan sencillo como la paternidad de su sobrino no hubiese creado en otras circunstancias tal obsesión, pero el curioso comportamiento de su hermana, aunado con el del resto de su familia, principalmente Lincoln, su padre y su abuelo omitiendo al resto de sus hermanas y madre, le generaban unas desagradables sospechas. Se las había arreglado para averiguar las circunstancias en que oficialmente Leni quedó embarazada. Aunque vergonzosas, no terminaban de embonar en la mente racional de la niña.

Abrió todos los programas necesarios mientras una a una, la impresora tomaba los datos de las láminas, dejando con gran ceremonia para el final la lámina que acababa de obtener.

—Cruza los dedos, Lily. Pronto confirmaré mis teorías sobre mi última investigación.

—Shí —le mostró sus dedos cruzados—. Eshpero atinesh.

Por el contrario, lo que Lisa deseaba era equivocarse. Los programas comenzaron una serie de procesos que se detuvieron cuando arrojaron el primer resultado.

—Bien, con esto confirmo obviamente que el bebé es de Leni. Ahora… —un segundo resultado— no es nuestro abuelo.

—¿Pop-pop no esh abuelo de bebé?

Tras recordar el cómo Pop-pop actuaba tan extraño en las últimas visitas que les hizo o le habían hecho… bien, estaba tranquila.

—Pop-pop será el bisabuelo del bebé, Lily. Sólo eso para nuestra fortuna.

Lily no pareció entenderla. Tercer resultado. Con mayor temor Lisa lo revisó a conciencia antes de sentirse tranquila.

—El único quien será abuelo por lo visto será papá. Bien, aunque… eso sólo nos deja, ¡no puede ser!

Por doloroso que fuera, al prestarle más atención a Leni, Lisa había sido capaz de detectar en ella, aunque tarde, todas las señales de un probable abuso, por lo que siguiendo el procedimiento base, sus primeros sospechosos fueron los miembros de su propia familia, uno en particular, aunque no cuadraba pues Leni fuera de buscar establecer una distancia, buscaba a Lincoln constantemente al igual que Lynn o Lucy. También con cierto temor se guardaba teorías al respecto con ellas, incluso de Lori quien pareció huir de la casa más que retirarse por fines académicos.

El último resultado quedó arrojado y Lisa quedó más desconcertada que al inicio llamando nuevamente la atención de Lily.

—¿Hora qué pashó?

Lisa leyó varias veces los resultados para verificar que no se trataba de una equivocación.

—El feto tiene una variante natural del ADN de papá y el abuelo por ser familiares, pero la de Lincoln… también —perfecto. Podría ahora volver a conciliar el sueño, aunque—, es muy predominante por lo que veo. Sin embargo sigue habiendo una cantidad bastante considerable de ADN extraño y ajeno a nuestra familia que sugiere pertenece al padre biológico.

—¿Esho esh malo? —Preguntó su hermanita sin entender nada.

Lisa no se había dado cuenta que continuó hablando en voz alta cuando lo hacía para sí misma.

—Por el contrario, eso es muy bueno en realidad. Eso creo. No, de hecho sigue siendo muy…

No se atrevió a continuar el resto. La formulación del probable abuso de su hermana regresó esta vez con mayor fuerza. Le tomaría más tiempo, especialmente si el ADN del padre no estaba cotejado en los expedientes de algún organismo médico o gubernamental como intentaría averiguarlo. Con un poco de suerte obtendría las respuestas antes del parto.

Esa noche Lisa trató de dormir sin resultados. Al buscar respuestas, todo lo que obtuvo fueron más preguntas.

Por temor a implicar y dañar gravemente a su familia por meras especulaciones, no había dicho nada en su debido momento, pero ahora… no había remedio. El embarazo de Leni estaba próximo a concluir como para poder "solucionarlo".

—Lisha.

—¿Qué sucede, Lily?

—Entonches bebé esh shano.

—Sí —satisfecha, Lily intentó volver a dormirse, mientras Lisa continuó pensativa murmurando para sí misma—. A pesar de todo, la bebé está sana.

* * *

Lucy se despertó intranquila en medio de la noche. Miró a Lynn acostada boca abajo completamente silenciosa. Con mucho cuidado cerró su pequeño ataúd al lado de la cama, para que en caso que despertara, creyera estaba en el interior del mismo. Con mayor cuidado salió de la habitación.

Al entrar a la habitación de su hermano, lo encontró dormido con el pijama puesto, con el frío que seguía haciendo era lógico. Tranquila y discretamente como sabía moverse, Lucy lentamente se recostó al lado de Lincoln consiguiendo que este le rodease con su brazo.

La sensación era muy placentera. Usualmente le gustaba el frío, pero el calor que su hermano adolescente le brindaba le resultaba muy gratificante. Lincoln gimió y se despertó adormilado.

Al principio su mente no podía procesar lo que estaba ocurriendo, salvo que de nuevo dormía acompañado. Estuvo a punto de pronunciar el nombre de Lynn, hasta comprender que ese cuerpo era mucho más reducido al de su hermana mayor.

—¿Lucy? —la llamó entre bostezos con voz queda— ¿Eres tú?

—Tranquilo, Lincoln —le susurró—. Duerme, sólo pensé que querrías compañía para no tener pesadillas por lo que te ocurrió.

—Yo… ¡ajum! Estoy bien. Sólo tengo sueño. Me dieron analgésicos.

Le estaba costando trabajo mantener abiertos los ojos. Lucy se pegó más contra él.

—¿No te molesta que pase esta noche contigo, hermano?

—Como quieras… sólo déjame dormir.

La niña dejó transcurrir unos minutos hasta que consiguió tomar valor para acercar su rostro al de Lincoln y besarlo en los labios.

Lincoln la sintió. Entre sueños recordaba los hermosos momentos que pasó con Lynn desterrando a un lado el dolor de su abdomen dejando que la medicina hiciera su efecto. El beso era agradable, con un gusto dulce familiar a galletas caseras. Movió los labios, estos se tensaron. Con ambas manos tomó las mejillas de Lucy y esta con temor y curiosidad las de él.

El beso continuó. Lucy sentía miedo. Su corazón latía. Los labios de Lincoln eran un dulce néctar inesperado. El movimiento de arriba hacia abajo la hicieron perderse, siendo cuando este intentaba usar sus manos al presionar los lados de su mandíbula lo que la sacó del trance, cuando al abrirla, sintió algo que casi la hace ahogarse por el asco inicial. Se sentía como un gusano lánguido, muy húmedo y suave pero fuerte y enorme entrando en su boca buscando luchar con su lengua.

Su mente racional le exigía que se detuviera, que esto estaba tan mal como lo que Lincoln hizo con Lynn, como después haría con Leni, pero algo más primitivo que creyó equivocadamente venía de su corazón le exigía continuar advirtiéndole que no era momento para detenerse. Su mente estaba embotada mientras la de Lincoln volvía a estar más lúcida.

—Hmm… n, no. ¡No!

Sintió que al retirar su lengua, su boca y sus labios de manera tan brusca, Lincoln también se había robado su aire. Agitada lo observó por primera vez asustado.

—Lucy… ¿Acaso? Hmm… regresa a tu habitación.

—No… yo no quiero… yo quiero…

—Lucy…

La niña se abalanzó hacia él e intentó volver a besarlo. Lincoln se quejó cuando ella se apoyó en su lastimado abdomen sin querer con una de sus rodillas y una mano.

—¡Eso duele, Lucy! —procuraba bajar la voz sólo para que ella fuera la única que lo escuchara— ¡Ya detente!

—¡No! ¡Tengo derecho! Tu promesa… me hiciste una…

La puerta se abrió. Lincoln y Lucy se congelaron viendo hacia la entrada.

La almohada que llevaba Lynn bajo el brazo cayó al suelo. Con su boca tan abierta como sus ojos miraba a su hermana que se suponía dormía dentro de su estúpido sarcófago de utilería forcejeando con Lincoln arriba de este.

Antes que pudieran decir algo, en poco más de un segundo y en sólo cuatro pasos, la castaña llegó hasta ellos y repentinamente con su mano bruscamente tomó a Lucy por el cuello presionándolo con rabia. Esta vez la pérdida de aire aterró a la niña que con ambas manos sujetando la muñeca de Lynn, trató de liberar su fuerte agarre.

—¡Suéltala, Lynn!

Aún en la oscuridad, Lincoln sabía que el semblante de su hermana debía de verse tan furioso como cuando en la mañana golpeó a esos chicos.

—A ti no… —murmuraba con los dientes apretados sintiendo como la ira la dominaba—. A ti no te lo dejaré.

Lincoln la abrazó por detrás tratando se someterla, pero no fue hasta que le susurró al oído cuando Lynn cobró consciencia de lo que hacía.

—Si la matas nunca te lo perdonaré.

Lucy nunca dejó de mirar con verdadero terror a su hermana, salvo cuando en el suelo se llevó sus manos a su cuello y comenzó desesperada a jalar aire recobrando poco a poco su pálida tez. Con temor la albina alzó la mirada y la pareja de hermanos miraron las lágrimas de Lucy en ambos ojos, el azul claro y el otro café oscuro respectivamente, pues el cabello se le hizo a un lado durante el incidente exhibiendo sin quererlo su desesperada mirada.

—Lárgate, Lucy —musitó Lynn entre jadeos.

—Pe… pero Lincoln… me dejó… él…

Sin embargo, incluso su hermano la abandonó mirándola con decepción, o quizá sólo era la decepción que sintió por sí mismo reflejada en ella.

—Vete, Lucy. Por favor, hazle caso y vete.

Al principio parecía que la pequeña entró en shock, pero pasados unos segundos sin hacer ruido salió corriendo de la habitación, no a la que compartía con Lynn, sino a los ductos de ventilación donde sabía aún podía caber.

La respiración de Lynn era profunda. Lincoln no supo qué hacer. Al tratar de tomarla por un hombro, ella lo manoteó obligándolo a que la soltara, entonces tomó su almohada y se marchó de la habitación cerrándola detrás de sí.

Lynn estaba por regresar a su habitación, cuando aun sintiendo la sangre hirviendo, miró la puerta hacia el único cuarto con un solo ocupante. Conteniendo su coraje un poco más, entró.

Leni dormía intranquila tumbada sobre su lado izquierdo apoyada tanto en sus almohadas como las de la cama que fueron de Lori, tal y como le habían recomendado que hiciera, aunque lo cierto es que a ratos despertaba siéndole imposible conciliar de manera continua el sueño. No usaba la mascarilla para dormir desde que la… desde que estaba embarazada, pues había adquirido cierto temor por la oscuridad absoluta.

Fue en uno de esos momentos en que despertó, cuando notó una sombra mirándola. Antes de siquiera pensar en gritar al creer aterrada que aquél monstruo había regresado por ella, se dio cuenta que se trataba de Lynn.

Su hermana castaña presionaba con fuerza los puños como si quisiera enterrarse los dedos en las palmas mientras miraba su prominente vientre. Algo estaba mal, podía notarlo en su mirada.

—¿Lynn? —susurró preocupada— ¿Hermanita? ¿Qué te ocurre? ¿Estás bien?

Entonces Lynn hizo aquello que durante meses temió hacer alguna vez.

* * *

Lincoln trató de pensar con claridad durante los siguientes minutos. No se arriesgaría a hablar con Lucy en los ductos a estas horas. Tendría que esperar con ella hasta mañana por mucho que la idea le disgustara, pues obviamente su hermanita pese a habérselo buscado estaba aterrada. Además sentía en parte fue su responsabilidad por no ser más fuerte y firme al permitirle inicialmente avanzar.

Sentía todavía la cabeza embotada. Debido a Lucy el dolor en el abdomen se volvió más latente. Tal vez se arriesgaba a que Lynn terminara el trabajo de Chandler, pero no dormiría tranquilo hasta calmar a una de sus hermanas, así que se puso de pie y salió hacia la habitación de Lynn.

No la encontró adentro, tampoco a Lucy aunque esto le resultaba ya obvio. Probó la tina del baño y tampoco. Lo mismo el sofá abajo en la sala. A Lynn de cualquier modo nunca le había gustado dormir en una habitación sabiendo que estaba sola. En su estado tanto las gemelas como Luna o Luan harían muchas preguntas. No tenía caso tratar con Lisa y Lily. No le quedaba más opción que revisar la única habitación donde sobraba una cama.

Lincoln se sorprendió por lo que encontró adentro.

La cama de Lori estaba desocupada, por otro lado Leni acariciaba recostada el cabello de Lynn. Su hermanita como si de un bebé se tratase, sollozaba acariciando su vientre mostrándose más vulnerable como nunca en su vida. No se dio cuenta que Lincoln había entrado, sus lágrimas eran silenciosas y Leni estaba dispuesta a reconfortarla todo lo que necesitara sin hacerle preguntas. Estaría siempre ahí para ellas, Lynn lo sabía. En su interior el bebé de su hermanito saludó a su tía con una patadita y los hombros de Lynn se agitaron más fuerte al llorar por esto.

Lincoln salió de la habitación. Detectó por la rendija de uno de los ductos dónde era que Lucy se encontraba al escucharla sollozar. Lo pensó unos instantes al acercarse, pero al final resolvió volver a su habitación.

* * *

Seis semanas después, mientras Lori dormía entre los brazos de Bobby en una habitación dentro del campus de la universidad, recibió una llamada telefónica.

El momento había llegado. Tenía que estar allá por su hermana. Pero no sólo se trataba de ella o su bebé. Había tomado una decisión. Le contaría todo a sus padres.

* * *

.

.

.

 **DESTACADO117** Muchas gracias. Ciertamente Leni necesita muchos abrazos. Saludos.

 **Grey** eso es lo importante. Gracias. Saludos.

 **Msjorten** en seis meses con este espero por lo menos haber hecho seis capítulos. Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. Fue algo fuerte, pero al menos la estabilidad está comenzando en la vida de Leni por ahora. Saludos.

 **Andrews579** gracias, lamento no mencionarte antes. Espero también te haya gustado este capítulo que continúa los efectos de lo ocurrido. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Ciertamente como vez la presión se aminora, aunque seguirá presente. Lincoln es quien parece ya estar justo en el límite, aunque no está solo. Espero ya te esté pegando un poco el calorcito. Saludos desde mi rancho, colega.

 **Patooo** gracias, consideraré la sugerencia. Albert es un hombre muy fuerte, estemos agradecidos por ello. Chad ni por asomo fue quien lastimó a Leni, descuida. Ciertamente es una situación que desconcierta incluso a conocidos. Saludos.

 **Julex93** muchas gracias. El abuelo es genial, por ello no hay que perderlo mucho del radar, quizás igual con Leni Jefferson. Lynn acertó en prever el efecto que Lincoln tendría en la escuela, que el chico resulta muy exótico, una pena que no le quede tiempo para disfrutar su popularidad.

Y estas fueron las repercusiones por el modo en que se supo todo en la escuela de Leni, que en efecto el asunto si fue crítico. No creo volver a escribir algo tan ruin al nivel de ese funesto suceso en mucho tiempo.

Espero te haya gustado este capítulo. La luz poco a poco se asoma a la vida de Leni. Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias, espero permanecer vivo por mucho tiempo más, je. Ciertamente parece que la vida no deja de ensañarse con Leni, pero poco a poco esto se va aminorando. Saludos.

 **Tgl01** gracias. Estas fueron las consecuencias de los chismes. A Lori le faltará todavía más tiempo para terminar de digerir lo ocurrido. Saludos.

 **Slearen Goridor** muchas gracias. Me alegra saber que pude inspirarte y espero pronto saber de tu historia. Espero que la información que te mandé haya sido de ayuda. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias también por tu comprensión. Deseo no tardar más allá del mes entre actualizaciones de los fics de esta serie. Sin duda fue un golpe duro para la vida de Leni lo ocurrido en la escuela (y su familia en general). Hay un motivo por el que fue necesario que Albert se enterara de la relación que hubo entre Lynn y Lincoln, aunque entiendo que fue inesperado y no por ello menos doloroso. Saludos.

 **Menti-san** gracias, aunque no entendí lo del traje verde (?). Lamento que el ritmo te parezca lento, pero son elementos que de verdad deseaba describir. Tenle un poco más de fe a Leni. Descuida que antes de terminar el año seguramente abre terminado este episodio. Saludos.

 **Coven** gracias. Espero te haya gustado la resolución de ello. Saludos.

 **El de las PD** gracias, me gusta la comparación.

1 – Estoy de acuerdo contigo y aunque no quisiera discrepar con Leni, lo haré.

2 – Ciertamente. Me gusta como muchos han manejado ese tema.

3 – Creo que no pasaría a que terminara en prisión por matar a Lucy, sólo sustituye a Lupa por Lincoln y de hecho si la creo capaz (por muy cabreada que esté, no la imagino rebajándose matando a una inocente).

4 – ¿De qué raza?.

 **Ficlover93** muchas, pero muchas gracias, colega. Tú también te has conseguido un público fiel, no lo niegues. Yo también tengo algunos detractores, pero no por ello pienso cambiar casi nada de lo que hecho o seguiré haciendo (lo del agresor será la única excepción), tu tampoco deberías rendirte con tus obras, amigo. De poco a poco, no pasa nada que necesites disminuir tu rito como escritor, todo depende del tiempo que tengas, pero de ahí a colgar la toalla completamente, siento eso es muy extremo. Nos vemos. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** muchas gracias por tus buenos deseos, estoy seguro muchos reaccionaron con la misma palabra en el anterior capítulo. Descuida que lo de la broma fue un guiño muy distorsionado (entre otros en esta y otras historias) a lo que iba a ocurrir realmente.

Tal vez Lincoln necesite el traje de ardilla, pues de pronto la mala suerte como vez parece a cada momento más real, aunque igual esto podría aplicarse para Leni. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Si te refieres a lo que ocurrió entre Lincoln y Leni la noche que durmieron juntos, fue lo que mostré en el capítulo cinco, sobre lo otro ya veremos. Saludos


	12. Ruleta de revelaciones

**Capítulo 12**

 **Ruleta de revelaciones**

Rita había pedido al doctor Feinstein sus vacaciones pendientes desde hace un par de días, por lo que aprovechó para traer a sus hijas pequeñas a casa en compañía de Lily. Mientras el resto seguía en la escuela, las gemelas junto con Lisa y Lucy ese día habían salido temprano tras terminar el festival de ciencias en el que extrañamente Lisa sólo había sacado el segundo lugar.

—¿Cómo es posible que este año no te llevaras el primer puesto? —le preguntó Lucy al llegar a casa.

—Debido a que estaba prestando mayor atención a proyectos verdaderamente importantes, no tuve mucho tiempo para dárselo a un vulgar proyecto escolar.

Tan pronto entró a su habitación, Lisa tiró su volcán a la papelera para concentrarse nuevamente en sus investigaciones. Si sus cálculos se mantenían correctos, Leni vendría dando a luz pasado mañana. Lily curioseó en una carpeta roja en el escritorio de su hermana, que ella enseguida le quitó alarmada antes de que la abriera.

—¡No, Lily! ¡Esto no es apropiado para los ojos de niñas pequeñas!

—Tú tambén eres niña.

Lisa tragó saliva mirando con horror dicha carpeta. Sabía que debía de encontrar el momento apropiado para mostrársela a su familia, en lugar de seguir postergándolo. Inevitable tendrían que saberlo.

—Lo soy, Lily. Por eso sé que esto no es para ti, porque incluso a mí me aterra.

Eso bastó para que Lily perdiera el interés en conocer su contenido, pues hasta donde sabía, a su inteligente y grandiosa hermana nada le daba miedo, pero realmente lucía asustada por el contenido de esa cosa.

Ya instaladas, Lucy se encerró en su habitación considerando avisarle con su celular por mensaje a Lynn que ya estaba en casa para que esta vez esperara a que Luna la recogiera. Tras reflexionarlos unos segundos decidió no hacerlo, así que tomó uno de sus cómics de princesa Pony, una lámpara y se encerró en su ataúd con un picor en la garganta que sabía no era nada, salvo un recordatorio de lo ocurrido hace mes y medio.

Lola y Lana miraban entre sus juegos en la sala, el cómo Leni sentada en el sillón frente al televisor ágilmente movía sus manos haciendo los puntos de estambre apoyado sobre su prominente vientre.

—Pareces una de esas mamás que salen en televisión. —Señaló Lana mientras alimentaba a Izzy junior dentro de su pequeño terrario.

—No recuerdo que mamá tejiera cuando esperaba a Lily. —reflexionó Lola.

Leni sólo les sonrió no muy segura de qué responderles. Con muy buen humor, Rita le había llevado un plato con rodajas de pepino con mermelada alcanzando a oír sus comentarios.

—Nunca se me dio mucho el estambre como a mi madre. Eso lo sacaste de ella, cariño.

Por no mencionar que estaba segura que de haber vivido lo suficiente, la abuela Lori incluso le hubiera pedido lecciones a su segunda nieta de ver lo que era capaz de hacer.

—Como que no es muy difícil. Es sencillo. Puedo enseñarte si quieres, mamá.

Rita seriamente pensó en tomarle la palabra. Sería una buena manera de continuar pasando el tiempo con Leni y así seguir orientándole sobre la maternidad, más ahora en que quizá la actividad que siempre vio más para abuelas ya le correspondería muy a su pesar. Seguía teniendo problemas en aceptar semejante concepto. Es verdad que tenía once hijos, pero con cuarenta años se consideraba aún relativamente joven para ser ya una abuela. Le asustaba, aunque sin embargo también le gustaba.

—¿No hay nada más que ver en televisión?

Se quejó Lola, pero como Leni parecía más concentrada en los pepinillos con mermelada ahora que se había desocupado del estambre, la niña tomó el control y comenzó a cambiar los canales. Estaba esa caricatura de la esponja amarilla, una película de guerra, un comercial de herramientas, un infomercial, el noticiero hablando de la situación política en Japón debido a un mandatario bosnio rubio y apuesto llamado Alexander algo que en ese instante aparecía en pantalla, un método para reducir de peso…

—¡Espera, Lola! —le pidió Leni impactada por lo que vio aquél breve segundo—. ¿Puedes regresar los canales un poco?

Su hermana le hizo caso y lo que entonces vio impresionó hasta a Rita, Lana miró a la pantalla interesada también a pesar de que con ocho años había continuado diciendo que esas cosas no le interesaban como a su gemela. Lola podía entender los sentimientos que debió despertar en Leni, a ella también le pareció lindo. Maravillada, la futura madre suspiró.

—Definitivamente querría un muñeco así en la vida de mi hijo.

—No te lo discuto —mencionó Rita con fuertes sentimientos al respecto—. Hasta a mí me gustaría tener uno para dormir con él sin importar lo que tu padre me dijera.

—¿Y se puede comprar? —preguntó Lana.

—Hija, es algo que está muy fuera de nuestro alcance.

Pero Leni ya había sacado su libreta.

—Puedo intentar fabricar uno.

—¿En serio podrías? —Lola estaba impresionada.

—Por supuesto, no parece muy difícil de duplicar, aunque tendría problemas con todo lo que debe de tener en su interior.

Lana no estaba muy convencida.

—Pero hay dice que ese oso de peluche es distinto a los demás por su composición.

Era verdad, el infomercial explicaba que además de lucir tan encantadoramente lindo y tierno, aquel oso tenía propiedades terapéuticas siendo hipoalergénico y de un relleno especial que permitía a los infantes dormir en completa paz, aunque por su muy elevado y exagerado precio estaba fuera del alcance de la familia.

—Usaré el relleno más suave que pueda encontrar.

Parecía que el bebé estaba de acuerdo, o eso le pareció a Leni cuando lo sintió patear con fuerza en su interior.

* * *

Las clases en la secundaria terminaron. Tras despedirse de Clyde, Lincoln se dirigió al punto donde normalmente Luna pasaba por él. Lynn lo hizo momentos después y como había sido costumbre, se limitó a saludar a su hermano agitando la mano antes de irse caminando por su propia cuenta. Lincoln suspiró, sacó su celular y tras pensarlo un poco, le envió un mensaje a Luna avisándole que no era necesario que pasara por ellos.

Los pasos de Lynn eran rápidos, por lo que Lincoln tuvo que correr para poder alcanzarla finalmente dos calles después de la escuela. Su hermana le miró apenas sorprendida.

—¿No vas a esperar a Luna? ¿A dónde piensas ir?

—A casa, ¿no puedo acompañarte?

Ella no le contestó y siguió su caminando con Lincoln a su lado. Haciendo un esfuerzo, el chico decidió armarse de valor para hablar con Lynn sobre aquello que le continuaba molestando.

—No puedes estar evitando todo el tiempo a Lucy, Lynn. Tienes que arreglar las cosas con ella.

—Ya le ofrecí disculpas por intentar matarla esa noche. Ella no me ofreció ninguna por lo que hiso, pero no me importa, así que estamos bien.

No lo estaban. En casa se ignoraban, no se dirigían la palabra, salvo brevemente cuando era para algo superfluo y guardar las apariencias frente a los demás. Durante las noches Lucy ya dormía más en su sarcófago que en su cama, también ocasionalmente lo hacía en los ductos de ventilación, no sin que Lynn recelosa la siguiera primero para asegurarse que de ahí no fuera hacia la habitación de su hermano.

—Te tiene mucho miedo.

Lincoln había podido notarlo. No se trataba únicamente de la guerra fría entre ambas. Cuando Lucy estaba demasiado tiempo cerca de Lynn, en ocasiones la niña temblaba al notar la mirada de la castaña en ella.

—¿Y crees que yo no lo tengo de lo que podrían hacer los dos un día? Sé que no es tu intención buscarla, pero Lucy es muy insistente.

—¿Es que me crees capaz de ceder y hacer algo con ella?

—Lo hiciste conmigo.

—Porque te amo.

Se había esperado un "porque te amaba", el que dijese eso en tiempo presente le provocó un doloroso vuelco en el corazón que prefirió ignorar.

—¿Y también amas a Leni? ¿Por eso lo hiciste con ella?

—No hice nada con Leni, ya te lo he dicho muchas veces.

—Sí, y un día simplemente Leni se revolcó con un completo desconocido en el estacionamiento del bazar sólo por gusto—masculló con ironía y sarcasmo.

De pronto se detuvo por el fuerte agarre al que su hermano la sometió al tomarla por la muñeca. Indignada, ella se dio la vuelta molesta por su descaro.

—¿Es que quieres que te muela a golpes?

—No, pero si eso te ayuda a creerme que no hice nada con Leni, entonces habrá valido la pena.

El muchacho parecía sumamente desdichado. A pesar que Lynn seguía insistiéndole que eso ya no le importaba y lo había superado, tanto que por ello lo molestaba en muchas ocasiones con bromas de mal gusto sobre los dos, lo cierto es que evidentemente seguía importándole.

—Leni es muy obvia al decir que tu serás el papá de su bebé, a veces tú también lo eres.

—Pero no en el sentido literal, sino en uno figurativo. Entiende, Lynn. Leni nos tiene a nosotros y algunos amigos, pero igual siente que no tiene a nadie que la apoye en un sentido de pareja, bueno, mejor dicho como un padre para su bebé.

—Papá podría serlo si es todo lo que busca.

—Y es todo lo que quiere, pero no con él. Aprecia a papá, por supuesto, pero no creo que sea el tipo de "papá" que Leni esté buscando precisamente, sino… yo, por algún motivo que ella tendrá y sigo sin entender del todo.

Sonrió irónica.

—Yo sí lo entiendo. Confía más en ti que en papá, tanto que tal vez… también te quiera como a un esposo.

—¡No! Como padre para su bebé solamente, estoy casi seguro que para ella solo sigo siendo su hermano y no algo más.

—¿Casi? Entonces no estás seguro de verdad.

Tuvo que concederle esa. Era cierto que Leni lo buscaba más que al resto, siempre dándole muestras de confianza, a veces tan grandes que Lincoln sentía en bastantes ocasiones sobrepasaban lo que debía de ser una relación fraternal ordinaria, aunque no hasta llegar a las que tuvo en su momento con Lynn, aun así…

—Mira, eso en realidad no importa. Sólo acepté ser el papá de su hijo, pero… no aceptaría ser algo más para ella de llegar a pedírmelo, algo que no creo que ocurra, la quiero mucho, pero no de ese modo.

—¿Por qué no? A estas alturas parece que el ser hermanos ya no tiene mucho significado.

—Porque Leni no eres tú.

El labio de Lynn tembló. Le costaba trabajo ser discreta y evitar que Lincoln leyera sus sentimientos encontrados. Se sentía disgustada, feliz, triste, tan confundida.

—¿Re… realmente entonces es cierta esa historia que nos contó Leni sobre ese chico?

Por primera vez durante su discusión, Lincoln desvió la mirada de la suya con nerviosismo.

—No estábamos hablando de eso. Nosotros…

—¡Tiene que ver con nosotros! ¡Maldita sea que ya me estaba resignando a la idea de lo que ustedes dos hicieron y que tendrían un hijo, para que me vengas a hacer dudar ahora que…!

Lincoln molesto y cansado la tomó de los hombros zarandeándola un poco.

—¡Leni y yo no hicimos nada! ¡Entiende! ¡Lo que pasó con ese imbécil y ella no tiene nada que ver contigo o conmigo!

Por un instante el chico pensó que finalmente se había sobrepasado bastante con aquella reacción y esta vez Lynn si lo golpearía, pero ella impresionada pudo comprender la sinceridad en esa afirmación y ver detrás de la misma. Se preguntó cómo es que hasta ahora se daba cuenta.

—Linc… ¿quién es el padre de ese bebé?

Nuevamente la inseguridad regresó al muchacho.

—Si Leni no lo sabe, yo tampoco.

Sí, era lo que estaba pensando.

—Te pidió que le guardaras un secreto, ¿no es cierto? Te dijo quién es, pero prometiste no decírselo a nadie, ¿pero por qué?

Por un momento consideró decirle toda la verdad, con el pasar de los meses ocultarla se volvía una carga cada vez más pesada, sin embargo y a pesar de todo, ni siquiera por Lynn estaba dispuesto a traicionar la confianza de Leni.

—Eso también es un secreto.

Y así Lynn entendió dos cosas. La primera es que no conseguiría hacer hablar a Lincoln, aunque su vida dependiera de ello. Nunca le contaría los secretos de Leni, así como tampoco le contaría al mundo los secretos que entre ellos compartían, siempre se mantendría fiel a su papel como confidente y lo respetaba por eso. Lo segundo y al menos lo más importante, era que su hermano era inocente y no era el verdadero padre de aquel niño. Aunque toda la evidencia apuntara a que se involucró de alguna manera con ella, decidió creerle.

La castaña lo abrazó consiguiendo contener sus lágrimas. Lincoln la correspondió estrechándola contra él y acarició su cabello mientras ella le susurraba al oído.

—Lo siento.

Tras un muy largo momento se separaron y reanudaron su camino hacia su hogar tomados de la mano, sintiendo que la distancia entre ambos que los separó a lo largo de nueve meses se había esfumado.

Al pasar por un callejón solitario, Lynn tomó un desvío sin soltar a Lincoln, éste la siguió y ahí aún con su corazón agitado lo atrajo contra ella y lo besó. Lincoln sintió como el peso de sus hombros se aligeraba al sentir el aliento de su hermana recorrer su cuerpo desde su boca, sintió su cuerpo refrescado por la humedad de sus labios, su hambre saciada con el sabor de su lengua, su corazón feliz tranquilo al verse correspondido tanto por el beso como por las caricias que le hacía en el cuello.

Al separarse se vieron a los ojos. Si bien Lynn no había crecido casi nada en comparación a su hermano durante el año en que su relación cambió, o su cuerpo apenas y mostraban breves vestigios de madures femenina, Lincoln sentía que lucía mucho más hermosa como aquella mañana del día en que terminaron su relación. Pensamientos semejantes pasaron por la mente de la chica de quince. Lincoln seguía siendo algo flacuchento, pero con todo y sus trece años ya era tan alto como Luan y su espalda comenzaba a ensancharse. El deseo que sintió por él fue muy grande.

—Lynn —comenzó el chico con cierto temor—… te gustaría… que tú y yo de nuevo… intentáramos —jadeó un poco. Respiró profundamente para poder terminar, mientras Lynn solo bajaba la mirada apenada—. ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

La chica tardó un poco en alzar la vista. Le sonrió con tristeza. Esta vez el beso que le dio en los labios fue muy breve. Teniendo bastante presente todos los reclamos y acusaciones que Lori les hiso aquel día cuando consumaron por primera y última vez su amor, se acercó a su oído para susurrarle una respuesta.

—No —sorprendido, a pesar de querer hacerlo el chico parecía tener dificultades para hablar, por lo que Lynn le ahorró trabajo y tras colocarle un dedo sobre los labios se lo explicó—. No sé lo que quiero en el futuro, pero sé que también quiero un futuro. Aunque me gustaría que lo compartiéramos, Lori tiene razón y nosotros no podríamos tener ninguno juntos.

Finalmente su hermano se quedó sin palabras con qué protestar.

* * *

A pesar que su madre y las gemelas insistían mucho en hacer casi todo por ella, Leni se sentía capaz a pesar del peso extra de hacer todavía muchas cosas por su cuenta. Se había levantado para ir a la cocina y prepararse un Smothie sintiéndose impresionada de sí misma por la forma en que había estado comiendo durante semanas. Aunque por lo general al caminar lo hacía con los brazos recogidos, últimamente apoyaba las manos sobre su vientre descansándolas.

—¿Necesitas algo, Leni?

De pronto Lana apareció servicial como de costumbre, pues cuando no estaban sus padres, Luna o Luan, aunque estas últimas ya habían llegado junto con el resto, la niña se había tomado el papel de su protectora, especialmente para cuidarla evitando que se tropezara o se pegara en alguna pared al caminar.

—Sólo iba a prepararme un Smothie. ¿Quieres uno?

—¡Me encantaría! Pero déjame ayudarte.

La pequeña se adelantó a la cocina segundos antes que sonara el timbre. Leni abrió la puerta pensando que se trataban de Lincoln y Lynn, sin embargo lo que recibió fue una gran sorpresa.

—¡Lori!

Feliz por ver después de mucho tiempo a su hermana, la abrazó y besó en la mejilla sin darle tiempo para apoyar su maleta en el recibidor.

—¡Te extrañé, te extrañé, te extrañe!

—Yo… yo también hermanita.

Tratando de tener cuidado con su vientre, Lori apoyó su maleta en el suelo para corresponderle el abrazo brevemente.

Al escuchar aquel escándalo, Rita apareció junto con las chicas y felices fueron a recibir a la primogénita de la familia quien pronto se vio rodeada en una cálida bienvenida, la cual por momentos la hicieron olvidar del objetivo principal por el que había llegado además del parto.

—Es bueno tenerte aquí, hermana —exclamó Luna entusiasta para señalar el vientre de Leni—. Sin duda este es un concierto al que no querrás perderte.

—Es verdad —continuó Luan—. No podías faltar a la "apertura" del gran estreno, ¿entiendes?

Y entonces al notar mejor el avanzado estado de embarazo de su hermana, el propósito de Lori se hizo más fuerte todavía.

—Sí, yo… no me lo quería perder por nada.

Rita conmovida se acercó a ella.

—Me alegra que pudieras venir, hija. Al ritmo que lo lleva, Lisa y la doctora de Leni creen que sucederá en dos días más.

Lisa recién acababa de bajar, lucía cansada y tensa. Las gemelas animadas señalándole lo obvio le anunciaron que Lori estaba en casa.

—Buenas tardes unidad fraternal mayor —bostezó sin mostrar mucho interés—. Bienvenida de regreso.

—Muchas gracias Lisa. Has crecido mucho.

Se lo mencionó con sinceridad. Le parecía que Lisa se veía incluso más alta que las gemelas cuando ellas tenían seis también. Sin responderle o hacer mayores ceremonias, la pequeña siguió su camino hacia la cocina esperando encontrar alguna bebida energética que la reanimara de su pesado ritmo de trabajo. Lily llegó y tardó un poco en reconocer a Lori, pero cuando sus hermanas le explicaron de quién se trataba, bastaron unos segundos para que la pequeña lo entendiera y corriera a su encuentro.

—¡Lori, Lori!

—Tú también has crecido mucho, Lily.

Acarició su cabello con un sentimiento de culpa, pues era consciente que más que por sus estudios, lo que había hecho fue huir de la extraña situación en su hogar por lo de Leni y… Lincoln. Lisa con su bebida apareció haciendo un desinteresado gesto de saludo dedicándole a la vez una mirada de soslayo a Leni antes de subir a su habitación.

—¿Lisa está bien?

—Lisa nunca ha estado bien —señaló altanera Lola—. Pero es algo a lo que nos acostumbramos.

Rita suspiró.

—He tratado de hablar con ella, Lori. Dice estar bien, pero sé que algo la ha estado molestando desde hace unas semanas. Supongo que se está exigiendo mucho ahora que un programa espacial se interesó en un proyecto en el que se metió. No habla mucho y siempre parece estar ansiosa.

Un escalofrío recorrió la espalda de Lori. Miró a las gemelas con temor buscando quizás un comportamiento extraño o algo que le diese una señal de alerta, pero sus actitudes infantiles parecían mantenerse. Luan y Luna parecían ser las mismas de siempre, excepto que como todos lucían cansadas como solía suceder cuando implementaban la "operación bebé en camino" con su madre.

—¿Dónde está Lucy?

—Escondida por ahí —contestó Luan mirando una ventila—. Espero no se atore. Últimamente pasa demasiado tiempo allá adentro.

Luna bufó.

—Ocultándose de las labores para ayudar a Leni.

"O ocultándose de alguien". Cada vez Lori se sentía más y más nerviosa y culpable por haberse marchado ¿Es que acaso Lincoln tras seducir a Lynn y hacerlo con Leni, había buscado hacer algo inapropiado con Lucy y Lisa también? No. No quería sacar conclusiones tan precipitadas, pero…

Lynn y Lincoln sorprendidos se soltaron de la mano en cuanto cruzaron la puerta de su hogar encontrándose a Lori. Nadie había visto el fugaz gesto con excepción de la mayor, que miró a Lynn primero y enseguida al chico con temor. Consiguió obtener un gran dominio de sí misma para no precipitarse hacia Lincoln y a gritos preguntarle qué era lo que había estado haciendo en su ausencia.

—Lori —la saludó Lynn todavía con el latente recuerdo de aquel día en las afueras de la ciudad—. Qué bueno que estás aquí.

Aunque lo dijera, su expresión parecía reacia a demostrar un mínimo de entusiasmo. Lincoln obviamente asustado fue más disimulado que su hermana al sonreírle y acercarse para darle un abrazo de compromiso. Al contacto Lori se tensó un poco.

* * *

—Todas no han dejado de decirme que debería de pedirle a Lisa o a la doctora Leni que me digan ya qué es lo que va a ser el bebé, creo que quieren saberlo ya, pero me dicen que es para que yo no tenga que hacer ropa de niño y de niña, pero la verdad es que como que de verdad quiero que sea sorpresa, como un regalo envuelto que no sabes lo que es hasta que lo abres. Cuando se lo conté así a Luan, dijo que fue muy gracioso. Pero mira, ¿a que no son lindos?

Leni había acaparado a su hermana para ella sola tan pronto Lori entró a su vieja habitación, ahí le mostró las vestimentas de bebés que había hecho colocándolos sobre la cama de su hermana. Los diseños eran bonitos. Pocos eran azules o rosas, resolviendo el problema del género al hacer posteriormente muchos otros con colores neutros predominando el verde y el naranja.

—Son muy lindos, Leni —al igual que a Lincoln y Lynn cuando se reencontraron, le estaba costando trabajo fingir entusiasmo—. ¿Y estos colores?

—Como que así quedan más para lo que sea. Si es niña, a este puedo bordarle alrededor del círculo pétalos para que sea una flor, o rayitos si es un niño y que sea un sol, ¿lo ves?

—Realmente pareces entusiasmada por tener a tu bebé, ¿no es cierto?

—¡Duh! Obviamente. Por un lado me asusta, pero por el otro ya quiero que pasen los dos días para poder cargarlo en mis brazos, jugar con él, darle de comer, bañarlo, dormirlo…

Mientras seguía enumerando todas las posibles actividades que ya tenía pensadas, su sonrisa se hizo radiante al sujetar su vientre con ambas manos. Lori se sentó en un pequeño espacio desocupado en la cama de Leni, pero al sentir algo extraño, se levantó descubriendo a Bun-bun en la misma.

—¿Qué es lo que hace esto aquí?

—Creo que Linky lo olvidó anoche que se quedó a dormir conmigo.

—Por… ¿por qué duerme contigo?

Lori recordó de pronto un viejo artículo donde decía que las relaciones sexuales durante el embarazo eran recomendadas para inducir mejor la labor de parto, y con lo ansiosa que Leni se mostraba de querer ya tener pronto a su bebé…

—A veces se queda conmigo cuando tengo pesadillas. Descuida, nunca se ha quedado en tu cama si es lo que te preocupa, siempre se queda conmigo en la mía.

En semejantes circunstancias, preferiría que Lincoln se quedara en su cama, mucho mejor, que se la llevara a su propia habitación lejos de Leni o cualquiera de las de sus hermanas.

—Leni… tenemos que hablar. Yo… sé quién es el padre de tu bebé.

Por un instante el animoso semblante de Leni se perdió mostrándose sorprendida y temerosa.

—¿Qué dijiste?

—Es… es Lincoln, ¿no es así? El papá de tu bebé literalmente es Lincoln.

Y el color regresó al rostro de la chica y también su animosidad.

—Pues claro que lo será. No hubiera escogido a nadie más para serlo.

La mayor tragó saliva, casi segura de haber escuchado que no hubiera escogido a nadie más "para hacerlo".

—¡Leni! ¡Pero eso estuvo mal!

—No estuvo mal. Fue algo muy bueno. Ya sé que como que suena algo extraño, me lo han dicho, pero es el chico en quien he confiado más que en cualquier otro. Además él siempre ha sido tan lindo conmigo ¿nunca te pareció a ti lo mismo?

Si esa era la defensa que Leni tenía para lo que le hizo Lincoln, Lori no la admitiría. Frustrada trató de averiguar de una vez por todas la verdad.

—¿Cómo es que te convenció para que lo hicieras?

—En realidad como que fui yo quien se lo propuso y él acepto. Al principio no parecía muy convencido, pero la verdad es que como que no tardé mucho en lograr que aceptara. Me parece que incluso una parte de él lo deseaba tanto como yo.

Mientras la mente de Lori se debatía en ahora reclamarle a su hermana más severamente a como lo había hecho con Lynn y Lincoln perdida en sus propios derroteros, Leni revivía aquella conversación siete meses atrás cuando Lincoln aceptó en volverse el padre que su bebé necesitaría. Su hermano se había convertido en su parteaguas en muchos aspectos, en especial cuando de vez en cuando sufría todavía pesadillas con aquel… cuando tenía pesadillas que se esforzaba en olvidar. Pensaba que sin duda su bebé sería afortunado por tener a su propio tío también como su padre.

—Leni, lo siento mucho, pero quiero pedirte perdón.

Esto extrañó a la modista.

—¿Pero por qué?

—Porque literalmente no estuve aquí para apoyarte como siempre me imaginé que haría algún día cuando tu o cualquiera de las chicas llegara a esperar a su primer hijo, por haberme ido y dejarte sola. No es lo mismo que te hablara por teléfono y videochat dejándole todo el trabajo a las demás… incluso a Lincoln.

Realmente se veía desdichada. Leni tomó las manos de su hermana e hizo que la mirara a la cara.

—Lori, nada de esto es tu culpa. Sé que tenías que irte para estudiar, no soy solo una cabeza de aire, ya te lo había dicho. Yo entiendo que por mi culpa no podías descuidar tú futuro. No te estoy reprochando nada.

Con cuidado la atrajo contra sí y la abrazó, pero esto no parecía ser suficiente para Lori. Desde la ventana de la habitación escuchó a su padre llegar a casa. Poco a poco se apartó de Leni.

—Aún no termino. Hay algo más por lo que necesito pedirte perdón.

—¿De qué se trata?

Suspiró profundamente decidida antes de levantarse y abrir la puerta de la habitación. Lisa acababa de salir del baño en ese momento.

—Te pido perdón por no aceptar lo tuyo con Lincoln.

Esto desconcertó a Leni. Estaba por preguntarle a qué se refería cuando Lori salió de la habitación, pasando enseguida a un lado de Lisa y las gemelas que jugaban en el pasillo; bajó y saludó a su padre que era recibido por su madre.

—¡Lori, cariño! Que alegría verte. Llegaste mucho antes de lo que imaginaba. Creo que tengo lo necesario para preparar tu favorito esta noche y…

—Está bien, papá. Necesito hablar con ustedes dos, chicos. Se trata de algo muy importante.

Lynn emocionado miró a su esposa con quien compartió cierta consternación.

—¿Es que Bobby te propuso matrimonio? ¡Que si es así tengo que preparar algo muy especial y toda la familia tiene que estar reunida!

—¡No! No se trata de eso. Es algo distinto.

—Bueno, entonces tan pronto termine…

—Por favor, tiene que ser ahora. Se trata de algo delicado que necesitamos hablar en privado los tres.

Trataba de bajar la voz a la vez que volteaba constantemente a su alrededor esperando no atraer la atención de ninguna de sus hermanas o Lincoln, especialmente la de él o la de Lynn a riesgo que intentaran detenerla.

Los señores Loud intercambiaron impresiones sin decir nada, con cierto temor en mente sobre que quizá Leni no sería la única que los volvería abuelos dentro de poco. Tragando saliva Rita ayudó a su esposo a dejar el resto de las bolsas que llevaba en la mesa del recibidor, después tomándolo de la mano le contestó a su hija.

—Está bien, querida. Vayamos a nuestro dormitorio.

Desde los ductos de ventilación Lucy escuchó todo. Para su suerte aquellos tramos eran lo suficientemente amplios, de modo que podría dirigirse hacia un punto muy cercano de la habitación de sus padres donde podría escucharlos hablar. Insegura si lo mejor sería advertirles a sus hermanos, resolvió en seguir por su cuenta como una testigo de la caja de pandora que Lori estaba por abrir.

Lisa había sido casi tan discreta como Lucy al escuchar su conversación. Nerviosa corrió hacia su cuarto buscando algo sin éxito inmediato, pero algo a su favor se le ocurrió tan pronto sus padres y Lori estaban por entrar a su habitación en la planta baja, de modo que acelerada bajó y se plantó delante de la primogénita con una sonrisa incómoda.

—Lisa, lo que necesites dímelo más tarde. Voy a…

La pequeña no la dejó terminar, sólo saltó a su cuello para abrazarla efusivamente.

—De verdad me alegra verte de nuevo, unidad fraternal mayor. ¿No considerarías hablar conmigo primero sobre un asunto que me ha estado molestando últimamente?

A pesar de corresponder su abrazo conmovida, Lori apartó a su hermanita a un lado antes de abrirle la puerta a sus padres quienes estaban cada vez más nerviosos.

—Más tarde, Lisa.

Lori entró y Lisa soltó una maldición por lo bajo. Ajustó su audífono y regresó a su habitación buscando lo necesario para la exposición que necesitaría. La aparición de Lori era algo que no se esperaba sino hasta mañana, pero esa repentina conversación que solicitó a sus padres le había dejado un mal presentimiento, especialmente cuando en base a todos los acontecimientos ocurrido en casa determinó el rumbo que podría tener. Al menos su plan de contingencia la alertaría mientras Lori no se diese cuenta del minúsculo micrófono que le colocó tras la blusa al abrazarla. Necesitaba urgentemente darse prisa en reunir lo necesario para su exposición.

Al correr de regreso, casi tropieza con Lincoln, a quien vio amargamente unos momentos antes de desaparecer en el interior de su habitación cerrando la puerta, abriéndola brevemente para sacar a Lily con un juguete y volver a cerrarla.

—¿Y que mosca le picó ahora a Lisa?

Exclamó Luan que al subir se dio cuenta de lo sucedido. Lo mismo se preguntó Lincoln al verla, e igualmente Lynn que llegaba tras haber ido a la cocina a buscar un bocadillo antes que Leni arrasara con todo lo del refrigerador de nuevo.

* * *

Los señores Loud sentados en su cama aguardaron a que Lori de pie delante de ellos les diera la noticia, casi podían notar como estaba sudando de los nervios.

—Hija —aunque con miedo, Rita estiró su mano para tomar la de ella con comprensión y afecto—, sólo dilo. Tu padre y yo trataremos de estar preparados para la noticia que nos quiera dar.

Lori ponía en duda que lo consiguieran. Nuevamente con la suposición que su hija estaba por anunciarles su embarazo, la escucharon sorprendidos cuando ella les confesó algo muy distinto.

—Sé quién es la persona que embarazó a Leni. Debí de decírselos antes, pero no tuve el valor de hacerlo. Lo averigüé la misma noche cuando Leni nos confesó su estado siete meses atrás.

Eso no lo esperaba ninguno de los dos. Visiblemente incómodos y molestos además de bastante sorprendidos, la miraron expectantes, conteniéndose las ganas de preguntarle por qué no se los había dicho antes, siendo que había algo mucho más importante que querían averiguar.

—¿Y de quién se trata, hija?

Su esposo no podía imaginar a ningún sospechoso todavía, mientras Rita temía que de pronto Lori le soltara que se trató de Bobby.

—Es Lincoln.

* * *

En su habitación, Lisa tomó solo lo que alcanzó a juntar de todo lo que tenía provisto utilizar. Comprendió que el tiempo se le había acabado en cuanto escuchó la presunta revelación de su hermana. No podía culparla de decir semejante disparate, hasta ella misma había sospechado de su hermano en su momento, incluso de su padre y abuelo.

Por las prisas al salir se tropezó con uno de los juguetes de Lily y al caer el contenido de su carpeta salió volando hacia todas partes. Presurosa buscó recoger todos sus documentos dando prioridad a aquellos que cayeron muy cerca de sus hermanas para evitar que los vieran.

—¿Qué sucede aquí? —preguntó Leni asomándose, pero Lisa no le respondió al acabar de recoger sus hojas y casi sin aire desaparecer del pasillo sin siquiera cerrar la puerta de su habitación como de costumbre.

Casi al mismo tiempo, en los ductos de ventilación Lucy se encogió pegando su frente contra sus rodillas imaginando el destino que su hermano ahora tendría.

Lynn y Lincoln que escuchaban tras la puerta de sus padres se habían congelado por la impresión.

* * *

Lori había imaginado a sus padres gritando, llorando y exigiendo a gritos la presencia de Lincoln ordenándole una explicación, pero por el contrario ambos estaban consternados mirándola sin alcanzar a entender lo que acababa de decirles.

—¿Lincoln, qué? —Rita fue la primera en reaccionar—. Perdón, hija. Yo… ¿qué tiene que ver Lincoln?

—Sé que es duro, mamá. Pero es lo que escuchaste. Lincoln es el responsable de que Leni esté embarazada. Literalmente la misma Leni me confesó que la persona con la que se metió fue en realidad Lincoln.

La puerta se abrió con tal violencia que todos se sobresaltaron. Si Lynn hubiera aplicado más fuerza en su patada, pudo haberla incluso tirado, aunque de todas maneras necesitarían un picaporte nuevo. Lincoln asustado fue el primero en entrar siendo seguido de su hermana que lo hizo con cierta duda de querer apoyarle.

—¡Es mentira, es mentira, es mentira! —Gritó horrorizado—. ¡Yo jamás embaracé a ninguna de mis hermanas!

—Tranquilo, hijo —trató de calmarlo su padre todavía sorprendido por el extraño rumbo que todo estaba tomando—. Obviamente aquí hay un malentendido. Lori, ¿de qué se trata todo esto en realidad?

Saliendo de la impresión por la aparición de sus hermanos, la chica continuó su acusación.

—Lincoln, no lo hagas más difícil. Confiésalo de una vez. ¡Asume la responsabilidad de tus acciones y diles lo que literalmente le hiciste a Leni!

—¡Yo no hice nada de eso con Leni ni en sentido figurado!

—¡Ella me dijo que eres el padre de su bebé!

—¡Porque lo seré precisamente en el sentido figurado, no literalmente, entiéndelo! ¡Ella me pidió que cuando nazca haga como si fuera el padre y acepté! ¡Eso fue lo que sucedió! Se ha mentalizado tanto que ya da por hecho que lo soy en realidad, pero eso no significa que me haya metido con ella de esa forma, porque eso no sucedió. ¡Yo no la embaracé! ¿o es que acaso te dijo con exactitud que ella y yo hicimos "eso"?

Su hermana estaba por protestar mientras los señores Loud asimilaban y trataban de comprender la extraña petición que Lincoln confesó le hizo Leni, pero entonces Lori al repasar todo cuanto había hablado con su hermana comenzó a dudar de sí misma, pero a pesar de ello no se rindió tras tener tantos meses aquella idea forjada en su mente.

—Ah… yo no… ¡no te creo!

Cansada, la madre intentó cortar con aquel teatro.

—¡Basta, Lori! No sé de dónde sacaste todas esas tonterías, ¡Pero me niego a creer que mi propio hijo le hiciera algo así a una de ustedes, mis hijas, sus hermanas!

—¡Es verdad! —el señor Loud estaba también muy molesto y fastidiado por el modo en que todo parecía estarse desbocado—. ¡Es tu hermano de trece años, por todos los cielos! ¡Es imposible que nos creamos que hiciera algo así precisamente con Leni!

Justo cuando el chico parecía a punto de relajarse, Lori arremetió con más fuerzas.

—¡No sería la primera vez que hace algo así! —esta vez miró a su hermano y también a Lynn por igual a la vez que los señalaba con el dedo perdiendo los estribos—. ¡Esos dos tuvieron una relación romántica hace casi un año!

Ahora incluso Lynn quedó boquiabierta como el peliblanco. Pálidos, ambos vieron con horror como sus muy sorprendidos padres por su expresión parecían no tener tantos problemas en creer algo así a diferencia de lo de su hijo con Leni. Rita parecía de pronto tener un tic en el ojo, mientras que Lynn padre alternaba la mirada entre sus dos hijos centrándola en su hija principalmente.

—¿Lynn Jr.?

—Es… ¡Es mentira! —gritó la castaña sonrojada más con miedo que enojo. Lori la miró con ira—. ¡También es mentira lo que dices acerca de Leni! —Lincoln pensó como Lori que tal vez si no estuviera evadiendo constantemente el ver a sus padres a la cara hubiese sonado más creíble—. Estuvo con un… desconocido, ya se los dijo ella misma muchas veces.

Lori notó el modo en que Lynn dudó al defender a su hermano tomando esto a su favor.

—¡Ni siquiera tú puedes creerte eso! ¡Eres la más ruda de la familia y ese degenerado se aprovechó de ti! ¡Más fácil debió de serle entonces repetirlo con su hermana retra…!

—¡No te atrevas a completar esa palabra o te haré puré! —estalló en ira—. ¡Leni es más lista de lo que todos creen y estoy segura que lo que hiciera con Lincoln fue completamente consciente y consensual y no porque él se aprovechara de ella!

El chico abrió los ojos con horror ante la "ayuda" que Lynn estaba dándole. Los señores Loud parecían a punto de colapsar. A pesar de la victoria por confirmar cuanto había dicho, Lori estaba tan afectada como sus padres.

—¡Lo sabía, lo sabía, lo sabía! ¡Siempre lo supe!

—¡Que no es verdad! —continuó el chico, esta vez dirigiéndose hacia Lynn—. ¿Es que todavía no me puedes creer? ¡Ya te dije que no hice nada con Leni!

Lynn se quedó sin palabras al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho. Rita temblando intervino aprovechando la pausa para preguntarle algo a su hijo desoyendo por un instante todo lo relacionado con Leni.

—¿Pero hiciste algo con Lynn?

Con los ojos muy abiertos y viendo hacia la puerta deseando escapar de ahí, Lincoln negó con un gesto al igual que su hermana. De pronto fue sorprendido cuando su padre en un arranque de ira lo tomó por los hombros fuera de sí mirándolo con ojos casi enloquecidos. Afectado por semejantes acusaciones, nunca nadie recordó haberlo visto perdiendo el control antes de esa manera desde que se enteró que sería abuelo o padre por segunda vez.

—¡Lincoln Loud, respóndenos! ¿Alguna vez hiciste… algo inapropiado con una de tus propias hermanas?

A Rita no se le escapó el momento en que la mirada de su hijo por menos de un segundo se encontró con la de Lynn Junior, quien parecía tan alterada como si la acusación hubiera sido directamente también para ella. La culpabilidad parecia tan fácil de leerse en ambos. Tragando saliva, el chico abrió la boca demasiado asustado y nervioso como para ocurrírsele decir una mentira, mientras Lynn derrotada cerró los ojos y apretó los puños con fuerza resignada, aguardando el quiebre de su hermano al confesar finalmente toda la verdad.

—¡Alto!

Gritó entrando de pronto a la habitación una pequeña niña castaña de seis años y anteojos, protegiendo con ambos brazos una carpeta contra su pecho.

—¡Lisa, a tu cuarto! —le ordenó su padre sin soltar todavía a su hijo o desviar la furiosa mirada de este—. ¡Estamos ocupados!

—Pero…

—¡Ya oíste a tu padre, Lisa! Estamos tratando algo importante en estos momentos.

A sabiendas que de intentar decir algo sólo la callarían, Lisa abrió su capeta rebuscando brevemente una foto, la cual tan pronto la encontró la alzó de tal modo que principalmente sus padres la vieran, aunque también lo hicieron Lori, Lincoln y Lynn.

—¡Este es el verdadero padre biológico del bebé que espera Leni!

Solo bastó eso para que se olvidaran de lo que estaban haciendo. El señor Loud soltó a su hijo y le arrebató la foto a la pequeña tratando de buscarle un sentido a lo que estaba diciéndoles. Ahora parecía molesto también con Lisa al creer que se trataba de otra tontería como la de Lori.

—¿Qué broma es esta? ¡Si este tipo parece tener casi mi edad!

Antes de responderles, Lisa sacó una serie de láminas donde estaban graficados los elementos de una serie de muestras genéticas que al principio nadie supo de qué se trataban o lo que representaban.

—Lo he comprobado. El ADN de este individuo coincide perfectamente con el ADN extraño en la muestra fetal del ADN que tomé de la sangre de Leni.

—¡Estuviste haciéndole experimentos a tu hermana embarazada con todo y lo que te advertimos lo que sucedería si lo hacías!

La niña ni se inmutó ante reclamo de su madre.

—No fueron experimentos, sólo le tomé unas muestras para estudiarla. A riesgo de que me castiguen, antes volvamos a lo que de verdad es importante por favor. No se trata de Lincoln. Es este sujeto el verdadero responsable del futuro integrante en nuestra familia. Hice las pruebas pertinentes varias veces y puedo asegurarles desde una perspectiva genética que se trata del verdadero padre sin lugar a dudas.

El señor Loud volvió a ver la fotografía, de pronto Lincoln se la arrebató olvidándose que estaba asustado por sus padres o Lori, entonces su semblante se oscureció de peor modo que con el que su padre lo había visto hace tan solo unos instantes.

—Lisa, ¿estás segura que es él?

—Absolutamente.

Rita le pidió la foto a Lincoln. Como si acabara de recordar que no estaba solo en la habitación, con timidez el chico se la entregó. Lori se acercó a su madre consternada para ver la imagen de aquel individuo preguntándose cómo es que a Leni se le ocurrió involucrarse con un sujeto como ese.

—Pero, ¿quién es él? —preguntó Rita—. Estoy segura que nunca antes lo había visto. ¿Ustedes sí, chicas?

Lori negó segura de tampoco haberlo visto nunca antes en su vida, igualmente Lincoln quien parecía sincero a pesar de su cambio de humor, Lynn musitó un "no" confundida tratando de grabarse en la cabeza aquella cara, donde en la foto el tipo miraba hacia el frente sobriamente sin ánimos o expresión.

La niña de pronto volvió a tomar la palabra dándoles el nombre del sujeto. El nombre al igual que su aspecto no les decía nada. Se trataba al menos para ellos de un completo desconocido.

—Lisa —musitó Lincoln con un aura oscura que hasta a Lynn Junior amedrentó—, por favor dime que también averiguaste dónde podemos encontrar a este tipo, es muy importante que lo sepamos.

—Es verdad —lo secundó su padre con irritación—. Hay un par de cosas que necesito discutir con ese sujeto.

Visiblemente más incómoda que antes, les respondió.

—Sus restos fueron depositados en una fosa común en Detroit.

El silencio que siguió a sus palabras fue largo, hasta que Rita lo interrumpió.

—¿Significa que está muerto?

—¿Qué le pasó? —preguntó Lori intrigada.

Al hablar fue más notorio que Lisa había perdido la sobriedad con la que solía hacerlo. El tema aunque no era complicado de entender, al menos para ella, obviamente le afectaba tanto el saberlo tanto como el tener que explicarlo.

—Hace nueve días exactamente en Detroit, cuando una joven fémina no regresó a su residencia por la mañana a sólo dos horas de haber presuntamente hecho una diligencia doméstica que no le debía tomar más de quince minutos, fue encontrada por su padre y tío afuera en la parte trasera del establecimiento al que se había dirigido presentando señales de haber sido… "agredida" —parecía incómoda con la palabra—. El responsable en cuestión se trataba de este individuo —señaló la foto—. Antes que pudiera huir en un vehículo que había robado previamente la noche anterior, ambos hombres lograron interceptarlo y por la fuerza lo sometieron. Tenían muchos conocidos en los alrededores, quienes por el ruido y quizá porque algunos se comunicaron entre sí vía telefónica durante el incidente, se presentaron al lugar de los hechos mucho antes que lo hiciera lo policía.

»Cuando las autoridades llegaron, les costó trabajo apartar al individuo de la gran turba que para entonces se formó a su alrededor. Debido a los múltiples ataques que sufrió, el sujeto sólo contaba ya con dos costillas sanas, tenía ambos brazos rotos, una pierna fracturada y la otra casi desecha, sus geni… ah… su zona baja había sufrido severos daños irreparables, además de haberle sido arrancada gran parte del área capilar junto con un globo ocular casi fuera de su cuenca; técnicamente ya no tenía nariz ni la oreja izquierda, también presentaba quemaduras de primer a tercer grado aproximadamente en el setenta por ciento de su cuerpo, presuntamente producidas con un soplete de los presentes. Dado que sólo había llegado una ambulancia y dio prioridad a la joven que agredió, la segunda ambulancia tardó en llegar para ingresarlo al quirófano donde fue atendido.

»A pesar de las múltiples operaciones y tratamientos, el individuo pereció dos días después expuesto a analgésicos que no creo hubiesen sido de mucha utilidad para menguar el dolor que debió experimentar durante todo ese tiempo.

Cuando terminó su explicación, todos los presentes parecían horrorizados. Luna y Luan al pie de las escaleras y esforzándose por escuchar la conversación estaban igual, las gemelas detrás de ellas demandaban molestas su atención dado que no les estaban contando nada de lo que sucedía.

—Vamos, Luna. ¿Qué es lo que están diciendo?

Ignorando a Lana, Luna le hizo una señal a su hermana menor inmediata, quien comprendiendo enseguida, pálida tomó a sus hermanitas de una mano a cada una dirigiéndolas hacia la habitación de Leni, a quien no encontró, pero de igual manera las encerró ahí dentro.

—¡Oye! ¡No es justo! —demandó Lola—. Vamos, ¿de qué están hablando que puso tan molestos a todos? ¿Es por Leni?

—Eso… creo.

La comediante quiso decir algo gracioso para calmarlas y apaciguarlas aun detrás de la puerta, pero le fue imposible todavía con las imágenes en su mente visualizando todo cuanto Lisa les había contado a sus padres. Tras dejar a regañadientes a las gemelas ahí dentro, buscó a Leni con la mirada para advertirle lo que hizo con las niñas, aunque ignorante si también debía o no contarle el destino del chico con el que estuvo, sobre el modo tan violento y atroz en el que murió por haber… ¿Qué quiso decir Lisa con "agredir" a una chica? Desistió de buscarla y regresó con Luna para tratar de averiguar más.

En la habitación, tras terminar de digerir aquello, Rita con un incipiente dolor de cabeza intentó seguir la historia de su hija y los huecos en la misma.

—Dices que comparaste las muestras de ADN del bebé de Leni con las de él, pero ¿cómo las obtuviste en primer lugar?

—Desde la novena semana de gestación, el ADN fetal pasa parcialmente al torrente sanguíneo de la madre…

—Conozco las pruebas prenatales, Lisa. Me refiero al ADN de… ese hombre.

A los presentes les hubiese encantado también conocer más sobre esas pruebas, pero ya habría adelante tiempo para preguntar. Apenas sonrojada por la equivocación, Lisa respondió.

—Ingresé a la base de datos de registros genéticos de la agencia federal de investigación —al ver el rostro horrorizado de todos, añadió con la misma tranquilidad—. Tengo los medios de entrar sin ser detectada y lo hice por una buena causa. Me tomó mucho tiempo, pero en estas semanas conseguí los registros exactos de las muestras que se asemejaban al patrón genético del bebé. Por un sistema de descarte y comparaciones más exhaustivas, encontré siete patrones idénticos.

—¿Siete? —el señor Loud no lo entendió—. Querrás decir uno. No puede haber siete personas con los genes idénticos. ¿o sí?

—No eran personas a quienes el patrón les pertenecieran realmente, las muestras en ellas estaban… sobrepuestas, ellas también habían sido… "agredidas" por este individuo. A lo largo de tres años hubo un total de quince denuncias que tenían en común, según las investigaciones que se realizaron, como presunto responsable al mismo sujeto, siete de ellas contaban con material genético que hizo posible confirmar esta deducción, por no mencionar que se sospechan de muchas más… "agresiones" que no fueron denunciadas también por él. Su identidad era desconocida, pues no existía nadie con dicho ADN registrado en el sistema, hasta su detención, cuando se confirmó su identidad y por tanto se determinó como el responsable de los anteriores delitos como con el último que lo condujo a su deceso tras fallar su modus operandi habitual.

Aun después de todo eso, Lynn Junior tenía muchas dudas. Miraba a sus padres a quienes una idea comenzaba a gestarse, algo que se le estaba escapando todavía a ella.

—Lisa, por lo que dices este tipo era un delincuente. No tiene sentido. ¿Por qué Leni querría haber tenido… ya sabes qué con alguien como él?

La niña meneó la cabeza incómoda.

—Yo… noté un comportamiento anómalo en Leni desde antes que anunciara lo del bebé. No le di importancia pensando que estaba preocupada por algo sin importancia, pero tras darnos la noticia le presté más atención dado que era renuente a confesar quién era el responsable de su estado. La manera en que sufría ansiedad momentánea, su apego emocional excesivo hacia Lincoln que se balanceaba entre lo maternal e idílico, buscando en él una figura paterna que justificara su embarazo y evadiendo así el origen verdadero del mismo… hermana mayor, ¿puedes entender a lo que me refería cuando expliqué que este individuo era un "agresor"? ¿Un ofensor?

Como si acabaran de pasar un bloque de hielo a lo largo de su columna, Lynn lo entendió finalmente. Sus ojos buscaron los de Lincoln, el único en esa habitación que aunque deprimido por lo que escuchaba, no parecía sorprendido.

—Dios… mío… no… mi hija.

Rita se llevó las manos al rostro comenzando a llorar. Pudo haber caído al suelo de la impresión de no ser por su esposo quien la abrazó a su lado con fuerza. Lisa se frotó ambos brazos antes de terminar.

—No es una teoría ni una posibilidad. Aunque no tenga todos los detalles, sé que es un hecho que… ella no consintió esa relación.

El grito de Luna se escuchó por toda la casa. Los señores Loud apenas y se sorprendieron. Lori al no soportarlo más, salió de la habitación encontrando a su hermana rockera siendo abrazada por Luan tratando de contenerla, ambas estaban llorando tras escucharlo y entenderlo todo. Su hermana mayor las estrechó entre sus brazos.

Los señores Loud estaban en shock. Lincoln los miró y después a Lynn quien abrazándose a sí misma había salido hacia el recibidor moqueando. El chico a pesar de sentirse como un ingrato por dejar a sus padres, prefirió seguirla a ella. A esas alturas sin duda todos habían borrado de su mente la acusación que hizo Lori sobre ellos dos.

—Lynn…

Al llamarla consiguiendo detenerla de salir de la casa, ella asustada se volvió para verlo. Quizá no había sido muy lista para entender como los demás al inicio lo que había insinuado Lisa, pero si fue lo suficientemente suspicaz para entender algo en lo que esperaba equivocarse.

—Dime que tú no sabías nada de esto, Lincoln. ¡Necesito que me lo digas!

—Lynn, tienes que entender que no fue cosa mía ocultarlo. Leni me hizo prometer…

La bofetada que recibió tenía tal fuerza que lo derribó al suelo.

—¡Idiota! ¡Te das cuenta de lo que hiciste! ¡Todo este tiempo Lucy y yo pensando que tú…! ¡Odiándola por…! ¡Lo que le hicieron a Leni no tiene nombre y hasta ahora nos venimos enterándonos! ¡Y ya es muy tarde para remediarlo!

—¿Tarde? —fue todo lo que atinó a decir sorprendido todavía por el golpe—. Estoy seguro que si actuamos incluso ahora, Leni podría recibir terapia y…

—¡Y qué hay de esa cosa que está por nacer! ¡Ya es tarde para que aborte al parásito de ese maldito monstruo todo porque le guardaste algo que nunca debiste callarte!

Y así Lincoln ignoró por completo el golpe que le dio y todo lo demás.

—¡No te atrevas a llamar de ese modo a mi hijo!

—¡No es tu hijo, idiota! ¡Despierta! ¡Leni te usó para evadir la realidad! ¡Fue una víctima, pero debió de decírnoslo! ¡Ese bebé no es tuyo!

Aunque de pronto Lynn se encontró deseando que lo mejor hubiera sido que lo fuera.

—¡Es el hijo de Leni!

—¡Y también de ese monstruo que como su padre debería de estar en el infierno! ¡No arruinándonos la vida como lo hizo y seguirá haciéndolo con la de Leni!

—¡Es tu sobrino de quien hablas!

—¡Yo no tengo sobrinos! ¡Nadie aquí los tiene! ¡Tampoco tú! ¡Todo lo que puedo esperar ahora es que papá o mamá consigan deshacerse de esa cosa tan pronto nazca para que desaparezca de nuestras vidas!

—¡Te dije que te callaras!

Perdió los estribos. Sin ponerse a pensar en las consecuencias, Lincoln empujó a Lynn y ella reaccionó saltando sobre él enzarzándose juntos en una pelea a golpes.

—¡QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTÁN HACIENDO!

Lori sorprendida corrió hacia ellos junto con Luna para separarlos. Lynn tenía algunas magulladuras, pero era el labio de Lincoln el que sangraba y a quien seguramente se le hincharía el ojo.

—¡Suéltame!

A la deportista no le costó trabajo zafarse del agarre de Lori, dispuesta también a golpearla a ella si se atrevía a repetir aquél deja vu que le vino. No intentó pelear de nuevo con Lincoln, sino que corrió escaleras arriba, quizá pensaron que pretendía encerrarse en su habitación.

Luna miró a su hermano. Había escuchado antes que Luan toda la conversación desde un inicio. Aunque momentos atrás hubiera creído lo demás a pesar de lo asqueroso y extraño que resultaba, ahora le costaba imaginar que casi un año atrás realmente su hermano tuvo algo… raro con Lynn mirándolo en ese estado. Además de lastimado, el chico continuaba furioso.

Lynn fue directamente hacia la habitación de Leni, pero solo encontró a las gemelas quienes molestas saltaron enseguida indignadas hacia ella.

—¡Por qué nos encerraron!

—¿Fue Luna la que gritó?

—¿Qué fue lo que ocurrió ahora?

—¿Dónde está Leni?

Eso era algo que también Lynn quería saber. Ignorando sus quejas salió. Casi azotando las puertas del resto de las habitaciones al abrirlas buscó a su hermana con la intención de reclamarle la posición en que dejó a Lincoln, así como el haberla hecho sentir humillada aquella noche cuando creyó habían hablado abiertamente.

—¿Lynn?

Lily la miraba asustada. La chica al darse cuenta de su comportamiento suspiró profundamente. Tenía que controlarse. Se sintió culpable por la pelea. Había perdido el control con su hermano y posiblemente volverían a estar peleados entre sí durante un largo tiempo antes de encontrar el modo de volver a reconciliarse. Siempre lo hacían al final, confiaba en ello, aunque no se arrepentía por nada de lo que le había dicho.

Serenándose, tomó a la niña de la mano y la llevó a su cuarto esperando que Lisa también regresara.

Dentro de la habitación de las pequeñas encontró a Leni. Estaba hiperventilando. Entre sus manos sujetaba la fotografía que encontró en el suelo de ese tipo a quien nunca le había visto la cara, pero si aquella fría mirada que aún en sus sueños la acosaba.

Nerviosa por cómo la encontró, Lynn se aventuró a preguntarle con temor teniendo presente de pronto que a pesar de lo que provocó después, la principal víctima aquí siempre fue Leni en realidad.

—Leni, ¿ese tipo fue quien… te atacó?

El miedo que la futura madre estaba experimentando en ese instante le impidió darse cuenta de lo que la pregunta de su hermana implicaba.

—Te… tenía un… pasamontañas.

Cuando perdió el conocimiento, fue la rápida reacción de Lynn la que evitó que se golpeara contra el suelo al sostenerla a tiempo.

—¡Leni! ¡Despierta! ¡Lily, ve por ayuda!

Presurosa y asustada, la niña obedeció saliendo y pidiendo a gritos ayuda. Lynn igual de desesperada y al borde del llanto nuevamente, trató de hacer reaccionar a su hermana sacudiéndola, pero esta no volvía en sí. Miró su hinchado vientre y lanzó un juramento de odio contra él.

—¡Si algo le pasa a mi hermana, date por muerto tú también!

* * *

.

.

.

No estoy seguro si es lo que esperaban en cuanto a dar fin al asunto del ya no tan "anónimo" que atacó a Leni. Originalmente nunca pensé darle una resolución, posteriormente se me ocurrió una mucho más dramática, pero que en sí hubiese necesitado de otra historia que ya estaba planeando, pero me pensé mejor antes de cancelarla (Pues hubiese ido después de la historia que vendrá luego de esta y no vi caso alargar más la trama de lo que lo haré). Un día les contaré cuál era esa otra.

Antes que nada un saludo a **MontanaHatsune92** por permitirme el breve cameo de su Oc (con el debido respeto, je).

 **ImperialStar** gracias. Como vez, sí hubo justicia. Saludos.

 **T10507** muchas gracias, espero de momento quedes satisfecho hasta el próximo capítulo. Saludos

 **Gray** gracias. ¿Te refieres a las consecuencias por los actos de Lucy? Que si es eso, consideré lo de los golpes, pero sentí más dramático el que tratara de ahorcarla. Espero te agradara el motivo por el que Lisa intervino, así como su posición en todo el asunto y la resolución en la misma. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** muchas gracias, espero este también te haya agradado. Ya tenía la idea de poner como matón a Chandler en algún momento desde antes de aquel episodio en que obtuvo cierta redención. Supongo que fui un poco injusto con el chico, pero creo que me acostumbré demasiado a leerlo siempre como el malo que ni me detuve a considerar a crear a otro nuevo para la escena, je.

Sí, supongo que la he puesto fácil para que Lucy se gane rencor y resentimiento, aunque no son los únicos sentimientos que deseo despierte. Sobre Clyde, creo que su amistad con Lincoln se mantendrá al nivel donde está ahora, pues creo la distancia entre ambos se acortó ya lo suficiente. Por último, tal vez volvamos a saber algo de Ronnie Anne muy pronto. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Ya me contarás qué te parecieron los eventos de Lisa y Lori. Descuida que la escena de lo que ocurrirá entre Lincoln y Lucy a futuro aquella vez quedará ampliada, con esto sólo preparo el terreno. En cuanto a lo que sucederá con Lynn, mantendré un poco más el misterio al respecto, lo mismo para lo que sucederá entre Leni y Lincoln. Saludos.

 **Trickgl01** gracias, parece que a Lisa se le adelantaron. Como te comenté en Wattpad, ciertamente tienes buenos puntos sobre el actuar de Lucy y el cómo debería ser guiada. Habrá que ver hasta dónde llega. Saludos.

 **Julex93** muchas gracias. Leni ciertamente se las arregló para sobrevivir a la escuela durante todo este tiempo desde ese incidente, pero al menos ha tenido un descanso gracias a su bebé, mismo que le hará más sobre llevadera la nueva carga que se le viene encima, especialmente con el estrés que se incrementó en sus padres y ahora con el resto de sus hermanas debido a la revelación final.

Lamento el susto que dejé sobre que Lynn dañaría a Leni o a su bebé. Ni siquiera ella es tan ruin, sencillamente está cansada y a su pesar tuvo que admitir que en su lucha interna descubrió su derrota.

Finalmente la conclusión del descubrimiento sobre lo que le ocurrió a Leni salió a la luz, con Lori, Lisa y todos de por medio, motivo por el que esperaré ansioso sus comentarios y reacciones, colega. Te deseo suerte con la continuación de tu proyecto o los futuros que tengas en mente.

Ya por último, tengo curiosidad. ¿Cuál es la idea que tuviste de escribir (o eso entendí) respecto Lucy sobre lo que le ocurrió a Leni? Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** Muchas gracias, no hay cuidado, a tu ritmo colega. En efecto Lucy guarda un curioso apego por Lincoln, brevemente creo que lo dejé vagamente implícito por aquí, aunque ciertamente te sorprendería en la precuela el saber del mismo entre otros detalles. La pobre de Leni la tuvo difícil en la escuela, igual que Lincoln, ahora que su hijo nació y el resto de la verdad se descubrió, tal vez esto represente una mejora. Quizá no te agrade del todo lo que se viene, o por el contrario tal vez sí, je. Saludos.

 **Guest** **(2)** gracias, espero que te haya agradado el vistazo a lo que fue el embarazo de Leni. La idea de hacer quizá después algunos shots sobre el tiempo de Leni mientras estuvo embarazada o los años posteriores es tentadora, aunque de estos tendremos algunos vistazos después. La última parte de esta saga estará concentrada en Lucy. Espero te agrade. Saludos.

 **El maestro** gracias, espero siga agradándote lo que se viene. Saludos.

 **Patooo** gracias, teorizaste bastante bien, salvo por la parte del tiempo que me tomaría actualizar, hasta yo estoy sorprendido de ello, je. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias por la recomendación. Parece que después de todo Lynn y Lincoln lograron sortear a Lori a pesar de su confesión. Lisa resultó ser de más ayuda de la que se esperaba para que perdiera peso la palabra de su hermana. Diría que Lynn tanto se abrió como se rompió aquella noche con Leni. La pequeña Liena está a casi nada de tener su protagonismo. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias, amigo. Descuida, no hay prisa. Yo también tengo muchas historias atrasadas por leer y sé lo complicado que es el balancearlas para buscar tiempo para leerlas, je. Me alegra que te gustara de nuevo el capítulo pasado, espero este te haya agradado también. Será grato leer la continuación de tus historias y nuevos proyectos. Tu tranquilo a tu ritmo. Saludos.


	13. La verdadera hija del pecado

**Capítulo 13**

 **La verdadera hija del pecado**

Lori, Luna y sus padres fueron los primeros en llegar e ir en auxilio de Leni, quien de pronto reaccionó finalmente lanzando un grito de dolor. Luna fue la primera en darse cuenta horrorizada de lo que acababa de suceder incluso antes que Lynn.

—¡Se le rompió la fuente!

La condición del señor Loud quizá no era espectacular, a pesar de la sencilla rutina de ejercicio que se había impuesto hacer con su esposa para tranquilidad de sus hijas cuando se preocuparon por su salud, pero en ese momento y quizás por el golpe de adrenalina que recibió ante la desesperación, cargó a su hija embarazada y siendo guiado para bajar con cuidado las escaleras por sus hijas, con cierta dificultad consiguió salir de la casa para recostarla dentro de Vanzilla.

Bajo las indicaciones de su madre, por su celular Lori ya estaba llamando al hospital a donde quedaron con la doctora de Leni llevarla cuando el momento llegara.

Lincoln se enteró de lo que estaba ocurriendo cuando vio a su padre bajando las escaleras con Leni en brazos, por lo que preocupado, además de salir afuera para abrirle la puerta del vehículo facilitándole su ingreso, se había sentado al lado de su hermana tomándola de la mano. Leni la apretaba con fuerza mientras lloraba asustada y confundida.

—¿Qué está pasando? ¿Lincoln, qué…? ¡Aaahhh!

—¡Tranquila, Leni! Respira profundo. Tu bebé viene en camino.

A pesar de las emociones que la invadían, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas en una mezcla de preocupación y alegría a la vez.

—El… bebé. No me… dejes sola… Linki.

Por el retrovisor, el padre vio la escena. La orden que pensaba darle a su hijo de quedarse en casa cuidando de sus hermanas pequeñas murió en su garganta. Debido a lo limitado del espacio con Leni recostada y la desesperación del momento, sólo había tenido contemplado llevarse a las mayores. Quería que su hija se sintiera cómoda y se tranquilizara, efecto que Lincoln parecía conseguir.

—Luan, quédate y cuida a las niñas.

La comediante quería protestar, pero tratando de asomarse dentro de Vanzilla por las ventanillas, notó cómo Lola y Lana parecían realmente afectadas por los inesperados eventos. Lisa había perdido la sangre fría que la caracterizaba debido a la crítica situación y su aspecto no lucía tan distinto al de las gemelas o de Lily, quien había roto a llorar en sus brazos. Lori y Luna ya estaban junto con su madre dentro del vehículo, cuando de pronto Lynn Junior los interrumpió.

—Que Luan las acompañe. Yo me quedaré a cuidar de las niñas.

Sin pensarlo, Luan no se contuvo y abrazó a su hermana agradecida antes de subir a la van.

—¿Estás segura, hija?

Ella asintió a la pregunta de su madre desviando la mirada y tomando por los hombros a Lola y Lisa buscando reconfortarlas. Sin perder más tiempo con los alaridos desesperados de Leni resonando, los mayores partieron enseguida.

—¿Pero de verdad no querías acompañarlos para saber ya que será el bebé?

Lana estaba preocupada. Lynn no tuvo corazón de responderle que además de no interesarle, lo mejor era que no se acostumbraran a la idea de creer que lo conservarían.

—Vamos a ver televisión. Más tarde cuando todo termine, Lori nos llamará por teléfono para decirnos cómo les fue. No se preocupen.

Las abrazó a las cuatro para darles ánimos y reconfortarlas, fue entonces que se dio cuenta que alguien faltaba. Enseguida entraron a la casa. Mientras las gemelas preocupadas fueron a la sala a tratar de concentrarse con dificultades en algo más junto con Lily, Lisa subió a su habitación quitándose los lentes para poder tallarse los ojos.

Lynn no quería dejar solas a sus hermanitas ni un momento, pero tuvo qué hacerlo. Cuando subió y entró a su habitación, se encontró con Lucy tratando de salir del ducto de ventilación.

—¡Ayúdame a salir! ¡Hmm… por favor!

Sin hacer nada al inicio, su hermana mayor la miró duramente antes de tomarla por los brazos y de un tirón sacarla arrancándole un quejido de dolor a la niña. Lucy comenzó a respirar agitadamente. Lynn se dio la vuelta dándole la espalda.

—Es la última vez que te ayudo. Por mi te puedes quedar un día atorada para siempre ahí dentro hasta que alguien más te ayude.

—Yo… lo escuché todo.

Su agitación no se debía solamente al incidente que tuvo. La deportista sin verla todavía de frente dudó antes de responderle algo con dureza.

—Sólo tienes diez años, Lucy. No eres como Lisa, por lo que no deberías de escuchar las cosas para mayores que no te incumben, niña tonta.

—No era lo que pensábamos —continuó hablando e ignorando el comentario o la ofensa—. Esto es… funesto. Tienes razón, yo tenía razón, esto es… es… no se me ocurre cómo describirlo. ¡Estamos en una pesadilla!

Su tono de voz tan asustado suavizó un poco a Lynn, quien finalmente se decidió a encararla. La expresión desesperada con que la encontró continuaba en su semblante, supuso que seguramente la tenía desde que escuchó la verdad.

—¿Cómo es que Lincoln aceptó semejante responsabilidad de convertirse en el padre de… eso?

Lynn no quería estar de acuerdo con ella, pero la verdad es que era una pregunta que también seguía haciéndose a pesar de conocer bien la respuesta.

—Porque es Lincoln.

* * *

—¡Puja más fuerte, Leni! ¡Aquí viene!

A pesar del gran esfuerzo que le costaba, Leni dio todo de sí mientras a su lado su madre le daba ánimos para continuar. Para la doctora Leni Jefferson estas situaciones que había hecho cientos de veces a lo largo de su carrera ya eran pan comido, sin embargo era innegable que el cariño que su homónima se había ganado de ella, agregaban un extra a su motivación porque el parto saliera de la mejor manera posible.

Aunque no había tenido tiempo de discutirlo, Rita como su esposo ya estaba pensando por su cuenta en todas las posibles soluciones que podrían darle al asunto. Tal vez podrían contactar a alguna agencia de adopciones y buscarle al niño un buen hogar. Si su hija al menos se hubiera sincerado mejor y les hubiera explicado la verdad desde un principio, hubieran encontrado alguna alternativa para arreglar el problema en lugar de tener que atravesar todo el embarazo hasta el parto.

El llanto del bebé interrumpió los pensamientos de la mujer. Leni agradecida tanto como adolorida, trató de relajarse costándole mucho trabajo hacerlo, especialmente el tener que recuperar su ritmo de respiración regular.

—¿Qué… qué pasó?

La doctora le acercó en brazos al bebé para que le viese por primera vez.

—Felicidades, Leni. Es una niña.

Las lágrimas de la joven se intensificaron, pero esta vez sólo eran de felicidad, de su mente se borró el extenuante trabajo de parto, así como lo que lo había inducido con cierta anticipación. La niña era una bebé en apariencia sana, completa, con una curiosa mata de cabello negro natural. A pesar de continuar sucia entre placenta y líquido amniótico, para Leni se trataba de la bebé más hermosa que hasta ahora había visto en lo que llevaba de vida. Aunque le doliera hacer la comparación, esta fue involuntaria, pues le parecía incluso mucho más bella que cualquiera de sus hermanas.

—Es… es preciosa. Mamá, mírala… ¡es bellísima!

Las emociones y sentimientos de Rita estaban encontrados. Se suponía que era su primera nieta, pero de pronto le costaba reconocerla como tal. Se reprendió a sí misma por pensar de la inocente criatura no cómo una bebé, sino sólo como la consecuencia de un hecho funesto.

La doctora apartó de pronto a la bebé de los brazos de Leni, lo que alteró a la joven madre.

—¿Qué… qué hace? ¡Devuélvamela!

—Tranquila, Leni —le explicó ella—. Voy a limpiarla y a tenerla en observación, pero tan pronto terminemos de revisarla y ver que todo esté bien con ella te la regresaré.

—Por favor, dense prisa… ¡No quiero que me la quiten! ¡Es mía! ¡Es mi hija, es mi hija, es mi hija!

Estaba cansada y todavía mareada, pero cada aseveración que hacía preocupada por cada segundo en que la bebé estaba apartada de ella, fueron un golpe duro para Rita al entender que lo último que su hija querría escuchar sería algo relacionado a darla en adopción.

—Mi pobre bebé.

Acarició sus cabellos y Leni la miró preocupada.

* * *

—Fue una niña.

El corazón de Lincoln dio un vuelco al escuchar el anuncio de la doctora Jefferson. Sus hermanas todavía lucían tan preocupadas como su padre.

—¿Podemos verla?

—De momento trasladamos a la bebé a observación, Lynn. Debido a lo anticipado de las circunstancias que indujeron su nacimiento a destiempo, tardaremos un poco en dejarla…

—Me refiero a mi hija. —La interrumpió con dureza.

Aunque un tanto ofendida, Leni igual se sorprendió al notar la misma expresión dura y preocupada en las chicas. No tardó nada en recuperar su porte profesional.

—Sí, pueden. Pero aún está bajo los efectos de un sedante que le dimos, por lo que quizá esté un poco desorientada. Rita está con ella. Procuren no hacer mucho ruido y no estresarla.

Tras indicarles el camino a donde la trasladaron, la pasaron de largo, con excepción de Lincoln que asustado, pero en cierta medida contento, se detuvo frente a ella conteniendo su llanto.

—¿Entonces la niña estará bien?

—Es muy probable. No descartaremos nada durante la revisión, pero a primera vista te diré que no parece que vaya a ver ningún contratiempo con ella.

Hubiese imaginado al chico abochornado debido a lo que estaba sucediendo, pero este más con el porte de un padre experimentado y satisfecho por las noticias, suspiró tranquilo de nuevo.

—Muchas gracias por ayudar a la bebé y a mi hermana, doctora.

Ella asintió comprendiendo cada vez más el por qué su paciente decidió apoyarse principalmente en su hermano a pesar de su juventud, antes que en sus padres o hermanas.

* * *

Las chicas entraron a la sala donde Leni estaba postrada en la cama un tanto mareada. Al ver a su familia reunida preocupada pero feliz de verla ya recompuesta, sintiéndose todavía cohibida, en especial por ver a su hermanito a quien extendió su mano y él la estrechó con cariño, decidió explicarles algo que vio necesario aclarar desde ahora.

—Mamá, papá, chicas, tengo que decirles algo sobre el papá de la bebé que…

—No digas nada, hija —la interrumpió Rita—. Tu padre y yo… todas, menos las niñas con excepción de Lisa… ya lo sabemos todo. No fue tu culpa. Fue un… mal hombre el que te lastimó y tú nunca tuviste la culpa de lo que él te hizo.

Los ojos de Leni se abrieron con sorpresa. Tembló un poco, pero su madre la calmó arrullándola al acariciar su frente. Las chicas la vieron con pena y una muy fuerte culpa por lo que habían pensado de ella todo este tiempo. Lincoln se sentía ligero ahora que la carga sobre él había amainado.

—Lo… lo siento, por no decirles nada. Estaba tan asustada.

—Está bien, hija. Buscaremos ayuda. Ese hombre ya no puede lastimarte ni a ti ni a nadie nunca más. Recibió su castigo. No tienes por qué tener miedo ya de él.

—Así es, hermana —exclamó Luna—. Le dieron lo que merecía y más que eso. Te ayudaremos, pero tienes que saber que debes de dejar de tenerle miedo.

—Cierto —continuó Lori—. Perdónanos por todo lo que te dijimos o pensamos de ti. Nunca… hubiéramos imaginado que esto podría pasarle alguna vez a una de nosotras, mucho menos a ti.

—Perdónanos hija —terminó su padre—. Todo estará bien. Te lo prometo. Escucha a tus hermanas. Sé que tuviste miedo todo este tiempo por culpa de ese… ya no más. Saldremos adelante. No tendrás que vivir con ese temor.

Leni lo comprendió a medias, aunque no imaginaba cómo sería dejar de sentir miedo ante el recuerdo. Sin embargo había algo más todavía, algo que la indujo a llorar de nuevo.

—No… no sólo tenía miedo de él. Tenía miedo que… no quisieran que… mi bebé… que no lo quisieran… tenía miedo que me lo quitaran, tenía miedo que me dijeran que debía de… ¡pasarle lo mismo que a Albert!

Luan que no había dicho nada hasta ese momento, extrañada exclamó.

—¿Te refieres al abuelo? ¿Qué tiene que ver él con esto?

Leni no podía hablar por el llanto, sólo negó con la cabeza. Tampoco Luna o Lincoln entendían. Su padre parecía tener problemas al inicio para comprender, pero al ver la reacción asustada de su esposa, la entendió con horror.

—Dios mío… —exclamó Lori y su madre la miró sorprendida.

A pesar de no haberlo comentado mucho con las mayores cuando niñas, motivo por el que pudieron olvidarse del asunto muy pronto, Lori podía recordarlo perfectamente todavía. Tenía ocho años cuando ocurrió.

Entonces el vientre de su madre no estaba muy abultado, era apenas casi nada. Recordaba escucharla canturrear algo que el quinto mes estaba próximo. Tiempo después se sintió muy enferma. Su padre la llevó al hospital tras dejarlos al cuidado del abuelo al que llamaron de emergencia para cuidarlas.

Al regresar ella parecía devastada, pero por sus hijas hizo un esfuerzo en aparentar que todo estaba bien. Sólo Lori, Leni y Luna se habían enterado que tendrían otro hermanito o hermanita muy pronto, pero de pronto les explicaron que hubo un error y el bebé se perdió en el camino. Lori era joven, pero a diferencia de sus otras hermanitas creyó haber sido la única que entendió lo que de verdad pasó, o eso había pensado hasta ahora. Era probable que Luna no lo recordara con exactitud. Después de Lincoln y antes de Lucy, pudieron haber tenido otro hermano varón.

—No… quería que me lo quitaran… no quiero que me lo quiten.

Los sollozos de Leni quebraron a su familia, nadie supo qué sentir por el bebé con el que de pronto Leni Jefferson apareció entre sus brazos saludando a todos captando el tenso ambiente que se formó.

Leni se enderezó y apurada tomó a la bebé, su mirada no se apartaba de la pequeña que con sus ojos cerrados dormitaba. Tras verlo mejor, a Lori le recordó un poco a Lincoln cuando era pequeño, salvo que no tenía pecas y su color de cabello era muy diferente al de cualquier otro miembro de la familia. Negro como el de Lucy, la diferencia era que el de la bebé era natural.

—Felicidades, Leni. Lo hiciste muy bien.

—Gracias Leni. Muchas gracias.

La doctora le apretó el hombro en señal de apoyo y se quedó unos momentos con ellos.

—Mi bebé. Miren, es mi bebé —Leni no paraba de sollozar y sonreír—. Mira Lincoln, es nuestra bebé. ¿No te parece linda?

—Es muy hermosa.

Lincoln quedó embelesado también por la pequeña, siendo el primero después de su madre que se atrevió a tocarla acariciando su cabeza. Su tacto era suave, le parecía increíble que esa criatura hasta hace unos momentos era parte del cuerpo de Leni. Su hermana no detenía su emoción y entusiasmo.

—Es nuestra bebé, nuestra hija.

—¿Qué cosa? —Luan fue la primera en salir del trance con esto último—. ¿A qué te refieres con eso?

Leni con temor, pero sin dejar de ver a la niña recién nacida les explico.

—Es lo que quería decirles. Quiero que Linky sea más que su tío, quiero que sea el papá de mi bebé.

La doctora estaba sorprendida. Miró a la familia quienes parecían tener problemas en comprender a lo que la chica se refería. Recordando lo que les había explicado Lisa acerca del estado emocional que sufría, los padres fueron los primeros en captarlo.

—¿Esto era lo que querías decirnos de "el padre", hija?

—Sí, mamá. Sé que quizá les parezca extraño, pero mi bebé necesitará un papá y Linky siempre ha suido muy bueno con todas nosotras desde siempre, incluso con Lily desde que nació, además lo quiero mucho y confío en él.

Su padre lucía un tanto incómodo, especialmente al ver a sus hijas, que si bien en parte sorprendidas, cabizbajas parecían de cierta manera entender el argumento que daba su hermana, así como su actitud con Lincoln durante todo su embarazo.

—Hija, dejando a un lado eso, necesitas primero que nada ayuda. Quizás no sea el momento, pero de verdad queremos que la recibas, por lo que te… hicieron. ¿Entiendes a lo que me refiero?

La doctora suspiró de alivio al comprender que finalmente sus padres estaban al tanto de lo que le ocurrió a su paciente. Leni Loud entendía a lo que se refería su padre, pero le estaba costando trabajo comprenderlo.

—Pero… pero ya… estoy bien. Estoy curada y… no duele, bueno me duele de nuevo porque mi bebé nació, pero me repondré y eso… ya lo olvidé.

A su mente regresó la imagen de ese depravado. Su mirada estaba tan presente como todo lo que le hizo, ahora además también lo estaría su rostro tras finalmente verle la cara. Sus emociones no fueron nada discretas y su familia pudo ver las mismas.

—Cariño —la reconfortó su madre—, es obvio que no estás bien y necesitas terapia para poder superar de la manera correcta lo que te sucedió. No dudo que tu hermano… —le dirigió una mirada severa y a la vez de soslayo a su hijo— tenía buenas intenciones, pero lo correcto fue que nos lo dijera y ya después… ver qué hacer con el bebé. Si no lo querías perder… creo que lo hubiéramos entendido.

—Es verdad —la respaldó su padre—. No creímos que todavía recordaras… que no era tu única opción, sigue incluso habiendo más ahora mismo. Podemos contactar a una agencia de adopciones para buscarle un buen hogar al bebé.

Los ojos de la joven madre se abrieron con horror. La doctora aunque sabía que no era su asunto, no pudo evitar escandalizarse. Parecía que los temores de su paciente estaban justificados después de todo. Rita se sintió tentada a darle un codazo a su esposo. Lincoln olvidándose que pronto estaría en problemas, intervino.

—¿De verdad están pensando en dar a mi hija en adopción?

El señor Loud se disgustó con él.

—No es tu verdadera hija, Lincoln.

—¡Pero sí mía! —alzó Leni la voz, enseguida la bajó al darse cuenta que intranquilizó a la pequeña en sus brazos—. ¿Buscarle un buen hogar? ¿Es que el nuestro no es lo suficientemente bueno?

—Hermana —esta vez fue de Luna el turno de intervenir—. Tu no pediste que te hicieran… lo que te hicieron. Tú no pediste a ese bebé. No pediste ser madre. No tienes por qué asumir una responsabilidad de algo que nunca fue tu culpa. Nadie te obliga a quedártelo.

—¡Disculpen! —le llamó la doctora Jefferson la atención—. Tal vez deberían considerar tener esta conversación más tarde. No es bueno que estresen a Leni después de atravesar su parto.

Luna se sonrojó al darse cuenta de lo que hacía, sin embargo Leni quiso desde ese momento dejarles bien en claro su postura.

—No la pedí, pero sólo por eso no me obliguen a rechazarla. Yo sí quiero a mi hijita. Creció dentro de mí y ahora que la tengo en mis brazos la quiero todavía más. Mírala. Por favor, Luna. Mírala. Tú también Luan, Lori, mírenla. Papá, mamá. Díganme que de verdad no quieren a mi hija, su sobrina, su nieta.

La bebé lucía tan inocente y pura como en su momento lo fue Lily hace apenas tres años, incluso cualquiera de ellas tras nacer. Dormitaba en los brazos de su madre con un sueño intranquilo. Sus escasos cabellos oscuros se le pegaban contra la cabeza todavía. Lincoln no pudo evitar volver a tocarla, siendo enseguida Luan quien lo hizo esta vez. Luna con duda la imitó sintiendo de pronto un nudo en su garganta. Lori lagrimeó cuando fue su turno. La doctora bajó sus defensas hacia su homónima intuyendo lo que ocurriría al final.

Los padres en un principio no dijeron nada. Lynn señor se dio la vuelta alejándose un par de pasos de la escena con la mano cubriéndose la boca con muchas emociones encontradas. Rita al final hizo algo más que tocarla, le pidió a su hija permiso de cargarla. A pesar que Leni temió por un instante que de entregársela ella se la llevaría para siempre, se la cedió un poco nerviosa aferrándose a la confianza que le tenía a su madre. Cuando el patriarca de la familia de nuevo se volvió hacia ellos, se encontró enfrente con su esposa llorando cargando a la bebé. El hombre negó con la cabeza cruzándose de brazos.

—Un día esa niña crecerá y puede que se parezca mucho a ese… ¿Cómo podría Leni…? ¿Cómo podríamos nosotros…?

—Papá —Lincoln lo interrumpió tomándolo de la mano y obligándolo a que la descruzara—. Sólo carga a tu nieta.

Todo lo que quería decirle a su hijo se perdió en sus pensamientos. Con temor y mucho cuidado sostuvo a la niña. El sentimiento que su esposa sintió al hacerlo le recorrió también desde los brazos al resto del cuerpo al ver de frente a la pequeña.

Se sentía diferente a cuando lo hizo con Lincoln o sus hijas el día en que recién llegaron al mundo. Miró a su expectante hija. El momento en que Leni nació dieciocho años atrás lo sintió tan lúcido como si acabara de ocurrir. Pero esa niña no era Leni, era la hija de Leni. La hija de su hija, su… primera nieta. La bebé se retorció un poco y ese movimiento que le enfatizaba que estaba viva fue lo que lo quebró por completo.

Lori fue la siguiente en cargarla, estaba tan emocionada como sus padres, así como triste y feliz a la vez. Le susurró como si se tratara de una nana "lo siento" varias veces a la pequeña, antes de hacer caso a las súplicas de Luna por llevarla en sus brazos, quien en su turno quedamente le cantó una estrofa. Luan estaba ansiosa por la espera, pero más lo estuvo cuando su turno llegó. La niña era hermosa.

Fue cuando Lincoln la cargó que la pequeña hipó y abrió los ojos. Lincoln amaba a sus hermanas, algunas más que otras y era consciente que en especial a una más de lo debido. En ese instante un diferente tipo de amor se despertó en él a causa de la pequeña.

Aunque impaciente, Leni aguardó a que se la regresaran. La niña jadeó un poco al sentir que la recargó contra sus pechos y pareció salivar. Rita carraspeó y se acercó de nuevo a su hija.

—Cariño, creo que… tiene hambre.

Casi todos imaginaron que Leni preguntaría si alguien abría traído un biberón, pero ella tras un par de segundos de asimilar la observación de su madre, para consternación de su padre que se dio la vuelta, su hija se sacó un pecho. Al notar que Lincoln no apartaba la mirada, le dio un coscorrón y tomándolo de la mano lo obligó a darse también la vuelta. Entre Rita y la doctora, con cuidado fueron guiándola para mostrarle la mejor manera de amamantarlo.

—¿Entonces así es como de verdad se siente? Es… hermoso.

Ambos se dieron la vuelta con cierto bochorno, el seno de Leni estaba oculto por la boca de su bebé. Rita no podía dejar de llorar y discretamente Luan y Lori habían sacados sus teléfonos para con las cámaras de los mismos guardar por siempre el momento.

—Y… bueno… —Luan tosió antes de atreverse a preguntar—. ¿Ya sabes cómo le pondrás?

Leni y Lincoln asintieron al mismo tiempo, pero fue ella quien le contestó.

—Suena un poco como el de Lincoln y el mío. Quiero que se llame "Liena".

—Latino —exclamó Luan—. Me gusta.

—En realidad creo que es español, o al menos hay una región que se llama así —la corrigió Lori—. Es un nombre literalmente muy bonito.

—Original.

No se contuvo la doctora de añadir al final, sintiendo a su pesar una ligera decepción. Por menos que eso Rita le había puesto su nombre a la joven, aunque claro quizá ya sería mucho nombrar a la hija de Leni también Leni.

Leni Loud suspiró y miró con suplica a sus padres.

—Haré lo que me pidan. Buscaré un trabajo de verdad sólo para los gastos de la bebé. También iré a eso de las terapias si quieren, pero por favor, déjenme quedarme con mi hija.

Ya no sólo se trataba de Leni. El resto de las chicas, Lincoln e incluso la doctora los miraban expectantes. De pronto Rita se les unió para mirar del mismo modo a su esposo. A este sólo le bastó volver a dar un vistazo a su nieta una vez más para tomar una decisión.

* * *

—¿Usted sabía sobre… las condiciones en que terminó embarazada?

—Sí —respondió Leni Jefferson a la acusación de Rita. No había caso darle más vueltas al asunto—. La confidencialidad entre doctor y paciente a la que Leni abogó fue lo que me mantuvo con ustedes callada al respecto.

Indignado, Lynn intervino con una carta a la que nunca le gustaba recurrir.

—No sé si se dio cuenta que nuestra hija es…

—…Más allá de su intelecto, ¿lo suficientemente madura y consciente de sus acciones para decidir por su propia cuenta el cómo proteger su intimidad? Sí, lo hice —aunque quería dejarlo todo ahí, decidió agregar algo más en su propia defensa—. Sin embargo, como ustedes, le fui muy insistente todo el tiempo en que les dijera la verdad y buscara ayuda profesional.

—¿Es todo lo que le recomendó?

Entendía y justificaba la indignación de Rita, aunque ya le estaba cansando.

—En un par de ocasiones traté de tocarle el tema de la adopción, pero no quiso saber nada al respecto.

—¿Y?

—Y cualquier mención al aborto, hubiera terminado por impacientarla y hacerla a que quizás buscara a otro doctor, alguien que no estuviese familiarizado desde el comienzo con su caso, haciendo más complicado darle el correcto seguimiento debido a su condición especial, con esto me refiero específicamente al ataque que sufrió y que muy seguramente no se atrevería compartir con nadie más —se detuvo un instante para ver mejor a ambos a la vez—. Señores Loud, lamento lo que le sucedió a Leni. Su hija es una increíble persona, pero quiero que entiendan que todo lo que hice fue pensando en lo mejor para ella.

Rita lo comprendió. Leni era frágil, pero había conseguido por su cuenta y apenas con ayuda salir adelante demostrando ser más fuerte de lo que hubieran esperado. La mujer recordó lo duro que fue para ella atravesar un aborto espontáneo antes de concebir a Lucy, por lo que no le costó imaginar lo devastada que Leni hubiese quedado de inducirla a hacerse uno.

—Le agradezco todo lo que ha hecho por mi hija, doctora. Tenemos una deuda muy grande con usted.

No se contuvo y abrazó a la mujer, ella le correspondió el gesto.

—Señora Loud, sobra repetirle que no fue justo lo que le ocurrió a Leni. Pero recuerden que esa bebé no tiene la culpa de nada y su hija la ama tanto como usted ama a cada uno de los suyos.

Las palabras calaron más hondo en Lynn quien enseguida fue su turno de agradecerle a la doctora. Cuando fue el momento de Lincoln para despedirse, ella lo observó intrigada.

—¿De verdad quieres asumir el rol que Leni te pidió?

—Por mis hermanas haría lo que fuera.

Su voz denotaba además de gran sinceridad, cierto cansancio. Leni por un momento iba a recomendarle a sus padres también un poco de terapia para el chico, pero se lo guardó.

Ocho años después se preguntaría si no fue un error el haberse limitado a callarse lo que realmente quiso decir, en lugar de darle ánimos de continuar así.

* * *

—¡Es tan hermosa!

—¡Es tan tierna!

—¡Es un perfecto espécimen!

—¡Es una bebé!

—Niñas, tranquilas —trató de poner su madre orden entre las menores apenas horas después ya por la mañana cuando rodearon a Leni para ver con atención a la bebé que llevaba— Recuerden que es una recién nacida. Trátenla como les pedía que hicieran con Lily cuando nació.

Leni se sentó en el sillón permitiendo que sus hermanitas miraran mejor a su hija, la cual terminó llorando ante el escándalo que se formaba a su alrededor. Con cuidado su madre comenzó a arrullarla para tranquilizarla.

—Ya, Lienita linda. Ya. Tus hermanitas… no, espera… tus tías sólo quieren conocerte.

Buscando ser más cuidadosas, las gemelas hicieron un intento en acercarse de nuevo. Curiosas, también las mascotas las imitaron. Waltz sobrevoló alrededor de Liena captando su atención. Lana cargó a Charles para que conociera a su nueva ama. El cachorro agitó su cola emocionado. Frustrado por no ver nada por quedarse al ras del suelo, Geo estaba por retirarse rodando en su esfera, de no ser porque Lisa comprendiendo al hámster y lo terminó por cargar para que viera a la bebé. Cliff bajó y pasó entre las piernas de Lucy para acercarse también.

La pequeña gótica miraba desde el pie de las escaleras la escena con un poco de resentimiento, más aún el ver a Lincoln ayudando a sus padres tratando de contener al resto de las chicas.

—Calma. Van a volver a asustar más a Liena.

—¿De verdad es tu hija, Lincoln? —le preguntó Lana de pronto integrada—. No entendimos mucho de lo que estaban hablando ayer antes que se fueran al hospital. ¿Qué no se supones que sólo eres su tío?

Lola parecía querer saber también esto, pareciéndole muy extraño el asunto. Ya habían tenido una discusión al respecto, a pesar de los intentos de Lisa de aclarar que esas suposiciones estaban erradas sin entrar en muchos detalles acerca de la paternidad de la bebé.

—Su hermano sólo "hará" como si fuera su papá —les explicó Lynn incómodo al respecto—. Sólo se trata de un juego, no se lo tomen muy en serio.

Rita miraba a su esposo tratando con dificultad de tomar su propio consejo. Notó entonces a Lucy.

—Adelante, Lucy. ¿No quieres conocer al nuevo miembro de la familia?

—*Suspiro".

La niña de diez años se acercó sintiéndose obligada a hacerlo.

—¿Nuevo miembro de la familia? —exclamó Lynn sorprendida al aparecer de pronto—. Después de lo que… ¿de verdad lo conservaremos?

Pese a compartir con su hija casi un día atrás la misma idea, su padre la reprimió ante el desagradable tono en que preguntó aquello.

—Principalmente y ante todo se trata de la hija de tu hermana, Junior. Ven, acércate para que la saludes —en respuesta ella se dio la vuelta y subió a su habitación—. ¡Lynn!

Molesto por su actitud, el padre estaba por ponerse de pie e ir tras ella, cuando Lincoln se le adelantó con un semblante idéntico al suyo.

—¡No! Yo hablaré con ella, papá.

Sin esperar su aprobación corrió escaleras arriba. Lynn y Rita intercambiaron una mirada incómoda. Lori dejó por un momento de tomarle más fotos a Liena para compartirlas con sus amigos y mirar a sus padres nerviosa.

* * *

Lynn se encerró en su habitación y disgustada se lanzó a la cama llevándose una almohada a la cara para gritar. Tocaron a su puerta.

—No entren, estoy desnuda.

Lincoln entró de todas maneras disgustado. Lynn se puso de pie queriendo abofetearlo.

—Estás vestida. —Observó Lincoln.

—¿Y eso te decepciona?

—No. Me decepciona tu actitud. Ahora ya te convenciste que Liena no es mía. ¿Por qué la tratas así?

—Liena, ¡puf! ¿Si se la iban a quedar no pudieron pensar en un mejor nombre?

—¡Lynn! ¡Es tu sobrina!

—¡No es nada mío y cállate! ¡No tienes ningún derecho de reclamarme nada! ¡Realmente no eres su padre! ¡Su padre fue un monstruo y todos actúan como si no lo fuera!

—Las gemelas y Lily no lo saben… ¿se los dijiste?

—Por supuesto que no. ¿Por quién me tomas?

—Bien. Por Liena, Leni prefiere no volver a recapitular con nadie ese detalle, eso es porque quiere quedársela a pesar de todo. Eso era algo que ya sabías, ¿qué te sorprende?

—¡Todo! ¡Me sorprende todo! ¡A mí jamás me harán eso, pero de haberme sucedido, me hubiera desecho enseguida de algo así!

—Pero le pasó a Leni y ella piensa distinto.

—¡Ella no piensa!

—¡Y tú tampoco al actuar así! —inhaló hondo buscando calmarse—. A mi tampoco me gusta lo que le sucedió a Leni. Si no dije nada de lo que le ocurrió fue porque ella me lo pidió ya que no quería que todos hiciéramos lo que tú estás haciendo ahora, justo lo mismo que podrían hacer todavía otros de enterarse sobre lo que de verdad le ocurrió. Tenía miedo que rechazaran a la niña. Leni no culpa a la bebé, por el contrario, la ama. ¿Quieres que te de la razón? Lo haré. Ese tipo fue un monstruo y me alegra que esté muerto. Sólo lamento que no hubiera sufrido todavía más de lo que nos contó Lisa que hizo, pero es todo. Liena está aquí y estoy feliz que así sea. Lynn, esa niña no es un monstruo. Es solo una bebé. Ella no hizo nada malo.

—Salvo nacer.

Lincoln tensó los puños y Lynn lo retó.

—¡Vamos, sé un hombre y sólo atrévete!

Ella sólo quería una excusa para volver a darle un escarmiento por levantarle la voz. A veces olvidaba que Lincoln sólo tenía trece años, quince meses… no, dos años menos que ella y por tanto debía recordar dónde estaba su lugar, a pesar de lo que ambos...

—No —contestó él consiguiendo calmarse—. Aun si de verdad tuviera una oportunidad de ganarte, no me atrevería a intentar lastimarte en serio intencionalmente, ni a ti ni a las demás. Tampoco a mi hija.

—Ella no es tu hija.

—Pero sí es tu sobrina.

Lynn no dijo nada más, pero no por falta de palabras. Se estaba cansando más y más a como si hubiese corrido una maratón durante bastantes horas. Discutir con su hermano era desgastante.

—Lynn, ¿es que no dormiste anoche?

—No… no pude… no dejaba de pensar.

Se sentó en la cama. Lincoln se acercó y corriendo el riesgo, la abrazó.

—Por favor, Lynn. Dale una oportunidad. Acaba de nacer. Es inocente de todo. No seas tan injusta.

Ella no le devolvió el abrazo, aun así continuó sollozando esperando que Lincoln no la soltara.

—Lamento haber pensado que tú y Leni… esa niña.

—Queda todo olvidado.

—¡No! Ahora creo que hubiera sido mejor que de verdad tú y ella… no la hubieras obligado. Tu nos amas. Nunca nos hubieras forzado a nada. Si hubiera querido… si Leni hubiera querido entonces, quizá estaría mal, pero al menos ambos lo hubiéramos… ustedes lo hubieran querido. Lo que le hicieron fue abominable… un pecado… perdón por no aceptarla, Lincoln. Para mí, esa niña… Liena es eso. El resultado de un pecado… la auténtica hija del pecado.

* * *

Leni se vio rodeada de atención esa tarde por las gemelas, Lily e incluso Lisa, aunque esta última dedicaba miradas de soslayo a la pequeña y fue algo pesada al insistir en hacerle algunas "pruebas" médicas a la bebé para corroborar que en efecto no había nada fuera de lugar con ella, no es que encontrara algo malo genéticamente en su muestra de ADN… o en la del… padre, pero quería estar segura. Fue frustrante cuando sus padres la amenazaron con encerrarla en su habitación sin cenar de continuar así, además de prohibirle jugar con Liena de insistir después, fue esto último lo que la hizo doblar las manos. La bebé era irresistible incluso para ella. A pesar de saber la verdad, no se rompía mucho la cabeza por ello, quizá gracias a su tan reprimida personalidad infantil.

Lucy había conocido a la bebé, la saludó sin mostrar emoción siendo lo habitual para todos, después permitió desinteresada que el resto la acaparara, al final nadie se dio cuenta cuando se marchó perdiéndose en el ático para seguir haciendo sus cosas.

Becky llegó y un par de amigas de Leni lo hicieron después, todas ellas emocionadas por conocer a la bebé que se ganó elogios de ser tan tierna y adorable como su madre. Hubo momentos muy incómodos cuando animosas le preguntaban a la chica que tanto creía que se parecía a su papá.

—Nada, pero se parece mucho a mi hermanito. ¿No lo creen?

Aunque les extrañó la respuesta, tenían que admitir que esto era cierto. Naturalmente el color de cabello parecía satisfacerlas en cuanto a tratar de hacerse de una imagen básica del padre. Si Leni no perdió los estribos porque le recordaran la fotografía del monstruo, fue sólo gracias a Liena que le producía un efecto reconfortante consiguiendo bloquearla mentalmente.

Cuando Albert y Myrtle llegaron, el anciano saludó a todos, siendo por primera vez no Lincoln, sus nietas o su hija su prioridad y centro de atención. Muy emocionado, a Liena la llenó de mimos tratándola como la seda, incluso temiendo lastimarla de hacerle algo tan simple como darle un beso. Myrtle fue un poco más confiada al cargarla, a pesar de no tener casi ninguna experiencia con bebés, especialmente siendo tan pequeños.

—Parece una muñequita de porcelana. —Comentó feliz. Leni le concedió la razón.

Lincoln había conseguido que Lynn bajara y se integrara a la celebración de bienvenida de la bebé, aunque fuese de mala gana. Ella miraba el momento como un desperdicio de tiempo y cariño, pero Leni de verdad parecía feliz y esto la confundía. Se suponía que esa niña era un recordatorio permanente de lo que le hicieron, ¿entonces para qué celebrarla?

—Deben de sentirse felices por la nueva integrante de la familia. —Mencionó Albert mientras las amigas de Leni volvieron a acaparar a la bebé y su madre.

Casi toda la familia exclamó emocionada que sí, salvo por Lynn. Los padres lo hicieron quizá un tanto recelosos todavía, aunque esencialmente parecían estar conformes con la idea, Albert podía entenderlos. Para el anciano fue una pena no ver a Lucy por ningún lado, aunque no fuera precisamente muy habladora o abierta, le gustaba observarla debido a lo mucho que le recordaba a su madre.

—Debe de estar en el ático o en los ductos de ventilación, si es que no se ha atorado por ahí —le respondió su nieta Lynn cuando preguntó por ella—. ¿Quieres que vaya a buscarla?

Cualquier cosa por hacer, era mejor para ella que estar ahí haciéndole una fiesta a esa niña. Albert había notado su actitud pesimista desde que la vio, misma que efectuaba un cambio en la de Lincoln cuando ambos se encontraban con la mirada o tenían que dirigirse la palabra hasta para algo de lo más trivial. No fue el único en notarlo. Ambos padres de tanto en tanto los miraban alternativamente preocupados también.

Cuando hubo un momento de estar en privado con su hija y yerno, el anciano nervioso le preguntó tanteando una idea sobre lo que sucedía.

—Oigan chicos, he notado un… comportamiento peculiar entre Lincoln y Lynn. ¿Todo está bien?

Sabiendo que incluso desde niña nunca le fue posible ocultarle nada a un exmarine, que en conflictos debió de encargarse de más de un centenar de interrogatorios, Rita trató de hablar, pero sus palabras se sintieron más como un murmullo que apenas se le podía entender.

—Ayer, antes que Leni entrara en labor de parto, hubo… hay… se presentaron algunas complicaciones.

El anciano podía imaginarlas, pero no dijo nada, le dejó continuar, pero fue Lynn quien retomó la palabra.

—Lori sospechaba que Lincoln y Leni… habían tenido juntos a Liena.

Esto desconcertó bastante a Albert.

—Esa es una tontería. Pero… ¿creyó eso porque Lincoln antes había tenido algo con… alguna otra de sus hermanas?

Los tres miraron hacia la improvisada reunión. Lincoln estaba detrás de Leni mirando con cariño a la bebé y teniendo así un mejor plano de la misma que el resto. Lynn junior comía botana en una mesa dándole la espalda a todos.

—Bueno, es lo que creía Lori —continuó el padre de familia—, pero los chicos lo negaron. Además, luego apareció Lisa diciéndonos… contándonos...

El señor Loud hizo una pausa para disculparse con los invitados e ir a la habitación junto con su esposa y suegro para hablar en privado. Myrtle se puso de pie, pero su querido novio le pidió que aguardara con los demás. Lincoln y algunas de las chicas, siendo Lisa la primera, intuyeron sobre lo que hablarían. Preocupados esperaron que el abuelo pudiera asimilar mejor que ellas la noticia.

* * *

Tras una media hora que se sintió como si hubiera sido medio día, le explicaron la verdad a Albert sobre lo que hubo detrás del embarazo de Leni. Horrorizado el anciano hizo acopio de todas sus fuerzas para no derrumbarse ni hacer evidente sobre lo mucho que el pecho le estaba doliendo.

—Me… me gustaría… quiero una copia de toda la investigación que recopiló Lisa. Quiero ver con mis propios ojos todo lo que tenga que ver con ese pedazo de… díganle a Lisa que en cuanto pueda me lo entregue todo.

—Papá, ya no hay nada que hacer al respecto si lo que Lisa nos contó es verdad y creo que lo es.

—¡No me importa! No estaré tranquilo hasta que tenga toda la evidencia de lo que me han dicho.

Aunque él mismo fue el primero en dudar como el resto, que tras obtenerla y estudiarla tampoco conseguiría precisamente tranquilidad.

—¿Qué es lo que piensas ahora de… Liena?

Rita temía de la respuesta que le diera, lo mismo Lynn. Por Leni habían aceptado a su nieta, quien era encantadora, aunque inevitablemente una pequeña parte de ellos en conflicto estaba resentida con la pequeña. Albert entendía a lo que se referían. Resopló tratando de despejar su mente.

—Es una niña hermosa que vino al mundo en condiciones en que nunca pidió hacerlo, pero lo hizo y Leni está obviamente feliz por eso. Eso para mí es suficiente para amarla y debería ser lo mismo para ustedes.

Una vez más, se hacía evidente de dónde sacó Lincoln su madurez. Esos momentos a veces desconcertaban a Lynn padre. El anciano se puso de pie al pensar que no había nada más que hablar.

—¿Qué piensas hacer, papá?

—Primero quiero cargar de nuevo a mi bisnieta… —se detuvo un momento saboreando con cierto regocijo el significado de la palabra—, después abrazaré a mi nieta una vez más y le pediré una disculpa por haber pensado tan mal de ella, asegurándole que siempre podrá contar conmigo. Una vez que consiga pedirle a Lisa lo que necesito, regresaré con Myrtle al asilo y haré algunas llamadas sólo para confirmar algunos detalles. Hay muchas cosas que necesito terminar por asimilar.

Parecía haber terminado de hablar, sin embargo cuando se dirigió a la puerta, se detuvo de pronto frente a ella con cierta incomodidad.

—Por cierto, sobre lo de antes acerca de Lincoln y Lynn Junior, no han… ¿notado algo extraño entre… ambos?

La pareja incómoda dejó al aire la pregunta. Quizá inconscientemente habían tratado de evadirla desde ayer. Aunque no habían querido pensar mucho en ello, eran conscientes de la importancia acerca de lo que probablemente sucedía… o sucedió entre ambos.

—Pues… no parecen tan unidos como antes. —Carraspeó su yerno—. Siguen cuidándose el uno al otro, sólo que ahora no parecen tan… ya sabes, Albert…

—No parecen quererse tanto como antes —continuó Rita—. Solían quererse mucho… quizá demasiado, pero… parece últimamente que sólo lo hacen de forma normal… ¡común! Se quieren de forma común como debieron hacer siempre.

La pobre mujer se frotó la cabeza. Compadeciéndolos, Albert no se atrevió a decirles lo que sabía, de cualquier manera parecían ya haberlo intuido, al menos eso era algo que podía quitarse de encima.

* * *

La celebración por la llegada del nuevo miembro a la familia Loud continuó un par de horas más. Leni parecía haberse recompuesto tras hablar con su abuelo, donde este le dio a entender que sabía toda la verdad sobre lo que le ocurrió, así como hacerle ver lo orgulloso que estaba de ella por permitirle a la bebé la oportunidad de vivir en más de un sentido.

Además del apoyo de sus amigas y amigos, Luna, Luan y Lori a su lado mantuvieron su apoyo hacia ambas, en privado le prometieron guardar el secreto al resto del mundo, después Lisa seguramente se sumaría a la promesa, dieron por sentado que Lynn también, además le recomendaron que dentro de unos años, cuando tuviesen más edad para comprender, así como el cariño y el amor que le tuviesen a Liena estuviese mejor cimentado, debería de contárselo también a Lily, las gemelas y a Lucy. Leni sólo les prometió considerar esto último.

Los padres ultimaron detalles con Leni acerca de lo que esperaban de ella, no sólo por el compromiso que ahora tenía y se había hecho con su hija, sino también el de con ellos buscar ayuda sicológica. Con cierto pesar, Leni aceptó dándoles la razón. Su mayor temor de contar toda la verdad, era el que le obligaran a deshacerse de su hija antes o después de nacer, ahora que había superado ese riesgo, sentía podía luchar finalmente por afrontar lo que le sucedió.

—Haré lo que me digan mientras pueda quedarme con Liena.

—Lo harás por tu bien, hija. Ya terminamos.

—Gracias, mamá. Por cierto, ¿puede Liena quedarse conmigo en mi habitación?

En realidad esperaban dejarla en la de ellos las primeras semanas, hasta que siendo sólo un poco mayor, hacer un reajuste general y pasarla a la habitación de Lily, recorriendo a Lisa con Lucy, Lynn con Luan y a Luna con ella.

—¿No crees que sería muy pesado para ti despertarte a cada momento y cuidarla cada instante? Un recién nacido puede ser muy demandante, hija.

—Ya sé, papá. Me acuerdo de Lynn, Lincoln y de las demás. Pero yo soy su mamá. Como que me corresponde a mi atenderla en todo lo que necesite.

Rita se sintió conmovida.

—Supongo que… es verdad. Pero de vez en cuando si necesitas ayuda o tienes alguna duda, por favor no dudes en recurrir a nosotros.

Lo haría, claro, siempre que Lincoln no estuviera disponible.

—¡Oigan! —Lola los interrumpió tocando a la puerta de la habitación de sus padres donde estaban hablando con Leni—. Algo huele muy mal por acá y no es Lily.

—¿De qué se trata?

Riéndose, Lily gritó.

—¡Esh Popó!

Los adultos suspiraron. La más pequeña de sus hijas estaba mejorando mucho en cuanto a usar el bacín de entrenamiento, por lo que dado que casi ya no tenía incidentes, adivinaron de quién se trataba entonces. Parecía que su trabajo nunca terminaría.

—¡Ahora vuelvo!

Leni les había ganado no sólo en ponerse de pie, sino en tomar un pañal y disponerse a marcharse para cambiar a la bebé animada por hacerlo, quitándole así a la pareja un gran peso de encima al prever que esto haría las cosas distintas a partir de ahora. Es verdad, siendo madre, ahora era el turno de Leni.

—Cariño, antes que vayas a cambiar a Liena, ¿podrías pedirles a Lincoln, Lori y Lynn que suban?

Incómoda y conteniéndose de preguntarle a su padre el por qué, se limitó a asentir.

—Sí… yo les digo.

Rita observó a su esposo entendiendo lo que planeaba, no quería hacerlo, pero lo mejor era no postergar ese "otro" problema. Tan nervioso como ella, su esposo mentalmente trató de prepararse para lo que vendría a continuación.

Los tres chicos no tardaron en entrar a la habitación con aspecto de haber hecho algo tan terrible que ya anticipaban el peor de los castigos. Los padres trataron de parecer autoritarios y estrictos, aunque se sentían tan incómodos y asustados como ellos. El señor Loud armándose de valor fue quien comenzó.

—¿Saben por qué los mandamos llamar?

A pesar de que lo sabían muy bien, o al menos se daban una idea muy precisa, los tres negaron con un gesto a la vez.

—Lori, antes que Leni… Bueno, ayer hiciste una acusación muy delicada contra tus hermanos. ¿Exactamente por qué lo hiciste?

—Yo… los descubrí… ellos estaban… creí… el año pasado.

Los padres se vieron entre sí confundidos mientras los corazones de Lincoln y Lynn trabajaban a marchas forzadas. Sin pensar en las consecuencias y actuando por instinto, dado que los tres se sentaron lado a lado con Lincoln en medio, Lynn buscó la mano de su hermano apretándola con fuerza. Rita fue la primera en notar esto y tragó saliva.

—Lori, ¿Qué es lo que descubriste que tus hermanos estaban haciendo exactamente?

Lincoln y Lynn no eran los únicos que estaban aterrados. La mente de Lori era un mar de dudas y confusiones. ¿A estas alturas realmente importaba todavía? Leni y Liena fueron sus verdaderas motivaciones para buscar exponer a su hermano por el bien de las demás, pero este nunca estuvo implicado en la concepción de su sobrina como había pensado durante todo este tiempo. Ahora entendía que mentalmente Leni sólo lo había proyectado como el padre de su bebé para bloquear la verdad acerca del mismo. Si lo hubiera entendido antes…

—Hija, respóndele a tu madre.

No podía quedarse callada, pero tampoco encontró el valor para delatar a sus hermanos con la escena en mente de aquel instante cuando los descubrió teniendo relaciones sexuales el uno con el otro.

—Estaban besándose. Los descubrí besándose en la boca.

Rita estaba petrificada. Los ojos de su esposo estaban fijos en las manos de esos dos, mientras en sus pensamientos desfilaban todos los momentos en que siempre encontró a esos dos jugando o conviviendo juntos entre sí más que con el resto de las chicas. Algo similar le pasó a Rita al rememorar las travesuras que siempre hicieron juntos en complicidad. Llevó su mano a su abdomen sintiendo un cosquilleo. Recordó cuando en su vientre llevaba a Lincoln, entonces su enfermiza bebé de un año pasaba todo el tiempo apoyando su cabeza sobre el mismo. "Lincoln" había sido incluso su primera palabra.

—¿Es eso cierto? ¿Lincoln, Lynn?

Aunque el miedo persistía, este ya no era tan intenso como cuando creyeron que Lori revelaría mucho más que eso. Lynn bajó la mirada preguntándose qué tanto podía ocultar o admitirle a su padre.

—Fue… eso. Sí.

—¿Por qué?

La voz del señor Loud había adquirido un tono muy agresivo y severo que hasta a Lori y Rita asustaron. Antes que la deportista abriera la boca temiendo que de tardar más la abofeteara como lo hiciera Lori cuando entonces los descubrió, Lincoln se le adelantó.

—¡Fue culpa de Lynn! —ante la sorpresa, el chico pudo sentir como Lynn le estaba aplastando los dedos. Esperando que no se los terminara por romper y conteniendo el dolor que le estaba provocando, continuó hablando de manera apresurada—. ¡Ella me preguntaba ese día que qué se sentía besar, porque ella nunca lo había hecho, pero yo sí a Ronnie Anne un par de veces! ¡Le dije que cerrara los ojos y ella me obedeció! ¡La besé en la boca y entonces Lori entró y nos descubrió!

El agarre de Lynn terminó por relajarse. Lincoln estaba seguro que por lo menos los huesos de uno de sus dedos ya no estaban en el lugar en donde deberían estarlo. Lynn se había ruborizado por completo, Lori volteó la mirada hacia la ventana preguntándose cómo es que Lincoln pudo inventarse a último momento aquello, o si acaso abría cierta verdad en esa historia.

Las expresiones de sus padres ahora les eran difíciles de descifrar. Mustios, cada uno por su cuenta asimilaba lo que escucharon llegando a la conclusión que… era en realidad algo más lógico a lo que esos dos podrían llegar dada su constante cercanía.

—Lori, ¿fue eso lo que sucedió?

Ya se esperaba que su madre, o incluso su padre le preguntaran eso. La universitaria tragó saliva pensando en las terribles consecuencias que desataría al desmentirlos, tanto para ellos, como ella y quizás para toda la familia de enterarse.

—Sí, fue eso. Se estaban besando de un modo en que no deberían.

La atención de los padres se dirigió entonces a la más joven de sus dos hijas presentes. Lincoln para sus adentros rogó porque Lynn pudiera seguirle el juego y no lo arruinara con alguna tontería.

—¡Pero no significó nada! Lincoln me besó, pero yo… sólo tenía curiosidad… ¡además sucedió porque él no me dijo que eso era lo que pensaba hacerme! ¡Fue su culpa por aprovechado!

Rita guardó silencio unos momentos tratando de entender la lógica detrás de esto.

—Le preguntaste a tu hermano qué se sentía besar, él te pidió que cerraras los ojos ¿y tú de verdad obedeciste sin de verdad tener idea de lo qué iba a hacer?

—Bueno… —entendió que se había hecho ver como una tonta a sí misma—. Tú lo dijiste, es mi hermano. Creí que sólo iba a tomarme el pelo.

—Pero no lo hizo ¿y aún así lo dejaste besarte? —preguntó su padre escéptico.

—Pues… la curiosidad.

Entonces regresaron con Lincoln.

—¿Besaste a tu propia hermana sólo porque tenía curiosidad?

El chico encontró irónica la pregunta, que si se la hubieran hecho justo hace un año…

—Tenía miedo que por su curiosidad se le ocurriera pedirle a cualquier otro que la besara. No es que piense mal de Lynn, pero… creí que lo mejor sería que yo a… cualquiera que después podría tratar de sobrepasarse con ella —la chica controló el impulso de reírse, dado que tras su primer beso, de hecho Lincoln había intentado sobrepasarse con ella—. Creí que así estaba… cuidándola.

La excusa no parecía del todo débil para Lori, tampoco para su hermana Lynn, pero serían sus padres quienes tendrían la última palabra.

—No estuvo bien —soltó Rita sin emoción—. No debiste hacer eso, Lincoln, especialmente si se trataba del primer beso de tu hermana.

—Y tú, Junior —continuó el padre—. Debiste apartar a Lincoln cuando te… te… besó. ¡Es tu hermano menor, por todos los cielos! ¿Por qué no nos contaste en el momento esto, Lori?

De verdad la mayor había esperado que se olvidaran de ella.

—Cuando los descubrí… perdí el control y los regañé. Creí que eso bastaría, además me lo explicaron todo después.

Rita estaba aún confundida.

—¿Y por qué entonces sacaste esto ayer diciéndonos que Lincoln embarazó a Leni?

Los menores sudaron frío de nuevo, Lori también. Cerró los ojos y exhaló aire unas cuantas veces antes de hablar.

—Leni no nos decía quién era el padre y pasaba mucho tiempo con Lincoln. Sé que no debí, pero pensé lo peor porque ni yo me creía del todo la historia que ella nos contó sobre el desconocido del estacionamiento en el bazar. Nunca se me ocurrió que podría ser cierta… desde otro ángulo. Ninguno de nosotros lo hizo.

Más que una respuesta, parecía una acusación. Lori a la vez en realidad se reprendía a si misma por nunca imaginar esa posibilidad. Sin querer provocó que la culpa invadiera a sus padres, quienes también habían supuesto mal de su pobre hija, en perspectiva comprendieron que lo mismo había hecho Lori, pero llevándolo a otro extremo involucrando a Lincoln, quien por cubrir a Leni contagiado por sus temores de perder a la bebé, se había quedado callado durante todo ese tiempo.

—¿Volvieron a repetir algo así?

—¡No! —casi le gritaron a su padre ambos al unísono. Sus manos seguían unidas.

Lori suspiró.

—Los regañé demasiado bien para quitarles toda "curiosidad" que les quedara.

Aguardaron, pero ninguno de sus padres parecía ponerse de acuerdo en qué decir. Rita abrió un par de veces la boca antes de cerrarla, su esposo alzó la mano como si estuviese apunto de dar su veredicto, pero se contuvo.

—Eso no se hace. —Exclamó Rita de pronto.

—Y si vuelven a hacer algo así… —Lynn no supo cómo terminar la frase. Dejó pasar unos segundos antes de terminarla—. Bueno, su hermana ya los castigó. Regresen a sus habitaciones. Todos. No hemos dormido lo suficiente las últimas veinticuatro horas y necesitamos descansar ya.

Sin ser muy obvios al suspirar de alivio, de nueva cuenta los tres pidieron disculpas. El señor Loud pensó en ir al baño. Estaban todos por retirarse cuando Rita la llamó.

—¡Espera, Lynn!

Tanto su esposo como su hija voltearon a verla no muy seguros de a quién le hablaba, lo que fue evidente cuando dio su indicación final.

—No quiero que vuelvas a pasar la noche en el cuarto de tu hermano nunca más, jovencita.

Esta vez la castaña no fue nada discreta en mostrar su inconformidad frunciendo el ceño. Haciendo a un lado a Lincoln con el hombro, fue la primera en salir. La reacción dejó muy desconcertada a Lori, Lincoln por otro lado parecía cabizbajo.

* * *

Leni no dejaba de acariciar la frente de Liena que dormía en su cuna bajo la vigilancia de su cansada, pero entusiasmada madre. Lori no recordaba ver a su hermana tan emocionada y feliz a ese nivel, ni en el centro comercial durante los mejores descuentos de temporada.

—¿Qué se siente saber que eres madre, Leni?

—Es… hermoso.

Lágrimas de felicidad corrían por su rostro. Lori meditó al respecto.

—Espero algún día descubrirlo también. ¡Me refiero a con Bobby, no ha…!

—¿Papá y mamá supieron lo de Linky y Lynn?

Le agradeció que consiguiera sacarla del aprieto cambiando el tema.

—No. Bueno, más o menos, pero no pasó a mayores como temíamos. Lincoln fue astuto.

Estaba cansada y sólo quería dormir. No sería sino de camino a la Universidad al día siguiente, que caería en la cuenta sobre que Leni estuvo al tanto de la relación de sus hermanos.

* * *

—Vaya días que tuvimos, "abuela". Me alegra que finalmente haya terminado. Fue verdaderamente agotador todo lo que tuvimos qué pasar.

—¿Tuvimos? Creo que la peor parte se la llevó Leni, "abuelo".

—Sí, es verdad, pero… tú sabes a lo que me refiero —dejando los chistes a un lado, tras cambiarse y ponerse el pijama para irse a dormir, Lynn sintió nuevamente la ansiedad por lo ocurrido—. Me sigue costando trabajo entender cómo es que a Leni le… ese tipo…

Se tapó el rostro unos momentos antes de limpiarse las lágrimas. Su esposa tras ponerse el pijama se acercó para abrazarlo también.

—Leni no es la única que necesitará terapia. El paquete será para todos. Creo que Lincoln también la necesitará. Todo el estrés que creo sufrió durante tanto tiempo, seguro le afectó tanto como ahora lo está haciendo con nosotros.

—Sí, pero… esa niña. Sigo sin estar seguro que sea buena idea que… no lo sé. Tu padre dijo…

—…olvida lo que papá dijo. Entiende que es la hija de Leni y ya no podemos quitársela. La mataríamos de sólo volver a sugerírselo. Nos la quedaremos por ella, será lo mejor.

El hombre asintió pensando lo difícil que le resultaría acostumbrarse a ver a la bebé como su nieta sabiendo el modo en que… lo mejor sería intentar dormir un poco. La imagen que Lisa les describió acerca de cómo terminó aquél sujeto le dificultaría el hacerlo… entre otros motivos.

—Al menos pudimos aclarar lo de Lincoln y Junior. Eso era otra cosa que me estaba matando.

—Sí, lo bueno es que todo se trató de un malentendido de Lori y nada pasó a mayores entre esos dos.

—Cierto. Los escuchaste. Sólo era curiosidad adolescente. Nada malo pasó entre los dos más allá de… lo del beso.

Se recostaron y cerraron los ojos, así permanecieron unos minutos sin poder dormir. Rita soñolienta e intranquila, rompió el silencio antes que Liena lo hiciera una hora después.

—Lynn, ¿puedo preguntarte algo?

—¿Qué pasa, querida? —fingió estar soñoliento al hablarle.

—¿De verdad te creíste las mentiras que nos contaron sobre ellos dos?

Con la imagen en mente de sus hijos tomándose de las manos buscando apoyarse mutuamente, Lynn con seriedad le contestó.

—No.

* * *

Estando cada uno en el lado opuesto al marco de la puerta abierta de la habitación de Lincoln, se miraron a los ojos. Llevaban puestas sus pijamas, a pesar del cansancio, no parecían tener prisa en irse a dormir.

—Supongo que no podremos correr el riesgo nunca más de repetirlo.

Lynn se apresuró a debatirle a su hermano.

—¿Repetir qué? ¿Cuál riesgo? Ya no hay nada entre nosotros, Linc. Fui muy testaruda para comprender que nunca debió de haberlo.

Cada vez se hacía más doloroso para ambos entenderlo. El chico se humedeció lo labios antes de terminar aquello.

—Lamento haber ocultado todo este tiempo lo que sucedió con Leni.

—Que bueno que lo lamentas. Yo… aunque sigo sin aprobarlo, entiendo por qué lo hiciste —pasados unos incómodos momentos, terminó por añadir—. Buenas noches, "apestoso".

—Buenas noches, mocosa testaruda.

Siguieron en su mismo sitio. Lincoln se inclinó un poco y Lynn alzó la mirada. En momentos así al estar tan de cerca de su hermano, apreciaba mejor los centímetros de altura que ya le sacaba.

La distancia entre ambos se acortó más. El beso al principio fue breve, un mero contacto, que fue ganando intensidad conforme se prologaba y comenzaron abrazarse. Al sentir cómo las sensaciones placenteras comenzaron a inundarla, Lynn se apartó repentinamente de él. Lo observó un momento y sin decirle ya nada, se dio la vuelta para retirarse a su habitación. Lincoln no cerró su puerta sino hasta que Lynn lo hiciera con la suya.

El breve resquicio abierto de la puerta de Lily y Lisa se cerró al final. Lily no estaba segura de lo que había visto. No sabía que sus hermanos podían besarse como lo hacían papá y mamá. Al día siguiente cuando se lo preguntara a Lisa, esta preocupada le diría que sólo lo soñó y que lo mejor sería que lo olvidara, preocupándola al sospechar que sus hipótesis sobre sus hermanos no iban tan desencaminadas como pensaba.

* * *

.

.

.

 **Sgtrinidad9** muchas gracias por tu lectura y la crítica. Aprecio mucho tus palabras. Espero no haberte quitado del todo el sueño la vez pasada, o al menos no hacerlo de nuevo. También espero te haya agradado este capítulo. Saludos.

 **DESTACADO117** Gracias, yo culparía a los tacos, que me pasa igual cuando hago algo semejante (mi récord han sido quince y esa vez ya no me pude dormir). Espero hayas conseguido tranquilizarte pronto y de ante mano una disculpa si este capítulo te deja igual, pero creo que lo más feo ya pasó (de momento). Ciertamente es un contraste muy grande entre esta historia con la anterior, pero prometo relajarla un poco a partir del próximo capítulo. No te mates, hay mucho por qué vivir, además que falta la mejor parte de esto. Saludos.

 **FelCas** muchas gracias, me alegra saber que puedo provocar reacciones así. Tardará, pero es un hecho que el Lynncoln regresará. Saludos.

 **Cartman6x61** gracias. Si convencen a Lisa de conseguir el ADN y clonar al delincuente, con toda libertad tus viudas negras pueden hacerle lo que quieran, la idea no me desagrada. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Descuida que aunque la historia de Lucy tendrá flashbacks, estos serán mínimos, se trataran posiblemente de situaciones que nunca vimos o pasamos por alto en esta y en la anterior historia, no ocuparán ni el diez por ciento de todo el episodio que se situará después de este apenas comience. Lo de los shots sigo pensando si no debería sencillamente intercalarlos un poco en esta misma historia, al menos algunos de ellos. ¿Tú o los demás qué opinan? Podría llamar a la compilación " ** _Tan sólo anécdotas_** " y serían muy breves en comparación a lo que acostumbro escribir. Aunque no estoy muy seguro, es posible que esta historia tal vez llegue a los veinte capítulos.

Los Santiago regresarán en el próximo capítulo, sobre la actitud que Lincoln tomará con respecto al resto de su familia, creo que por este capítulo puedes comenzar a darte una idea. Habrá Lemon todavía, pero creo que me reservaré de momento a dar detalles, je. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Tu historia **_Independiente_** avanza genial. Ciertamente habrá que tener un ojo sobre Lynn. Espero Sonora te trate bien. Saludos.

 **Gray** gracias. Lisa había llegado a tiempo y por poco Lynn y Lincoln no lo cuentan, aunque parecer aún no salir del ojo del huracán. Saludos.

 **El de las PD** gracias. Lamento que de momento lo del Lynncoln todavía quede en pausa.

1\. Descuida, tú déjalos cuando puedas.

2\. ¡Ouch!

3\. ¿Más?

4\. Hasta cierto punto. Saludos.

 **Msjorten** igual gracias por tu lectura. Lo lamento, pero si es posible me gustaría saber por qué. Saludos.

 **Andrew579** gracias. Parece que no muchos se esperaban algo así en el capítulo pasado. Aunque Lori ocultara mucho de lo que hubo entre sus hermanos al final, ciertamente sembró ya en la familia la semilla de la duda tras todo lo que ocurrió. Faltará todavía un poco antes que el mundo arda todavía más de lo que lo ha hecho ya. Je, me recordaste a los fans del creador de Juego de Tronos temiendo que el autor por su edad y salud se muera antes de terminar la historia (que me lo tomo con humor pues también soy uno de ellos). Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias. Al pobre peliblanco le hace falta algo de amor distinto al que Leni y su "hija" le ofrecen y ofreceran. Lo obligaron a madurar demasiado pronto. ¿Algo más sádico para el delincuente de lo que obtuvo? Creo que me faltó un poco más de imaginación, je. Saludos.

 **Coven** gracias. Es una perspectiva interesante la qué te imaginas. Habrá que ver qué sucede con la misma más adelante. Es muy buena. Saludos.

 **Julex93** muchas gracias amigo. Sin duda Lisa estuvo sometida a mucha presión debido a su descubrimiento, por no mencionar al que se vio sometida en el momento en que Lori llegó y comenzó a conversar con sus padres, teniendo que soltar todo por el bien de sus hermanos. Al menos consiguió aligerar su carga. Adicionalmente quien se quitó un peso de encima también fue la misma Lori debido al modo en que pensó de su hermano todo este tiempo, ella es otra que tendrá que volver a evaluar toda su perspectiva nuevamente, especialmente ahora que ha decidido otorgarles por segunda vez el beneficio de la duda a él y a Lynn en compensación por su error, una pena que entre la pareja las cosas todavía no estén muy bien, siendo este otro recurso por el que tendrán que guardar distancia.

A Luna realmente le afectó bastante enterarse de la verdad, especialmente porque nunca ha olvidado su reacción cuando se enteró del embarazo de su hermana guardando todavía culpa por ello. Y estas fueron las consecuencias del desmayo de Leni, que afortunadamente como ya sabíamos todo resultó para bien. Lynn de verdad se escuchó muy aterradora al final del capítulo pasado.

De nuevo gracias por tus comentarios, me encantan. Te puedo preguntar, ¿qué es lo que esperabas en lo personal para el agresor de Leni? Parece que no muchos quedaron satisfechos con lo que le hice. También me gustaría que me mandaras aquí o por MP aquella idea que tienes para con Lucy, realmente me intriga, igual sabes que también leo relatos muy crudos. Saludos.

 **Patooo** gracias. Me da curiosidad saber cuáles eran las teorías que tenías sobre la identidad del padre del bebé, de verdad me gustaría escuchar algunas. Espero que no haya sido tan desagradable el destino que le tocó. Ciertamente la situación para el bebé no pinta del todo bien y por casi nada el asunto de Lynn y Lincoln en la familia quedó zanjado temporalmente dejándolo entredicho. A pesar del largo tiempo que transcurrió, Leni puede todavía mejorar más con la terapia, que en estos casos siempre es bueno recibirla, aun cuando el evento tenga mucho de haber sucedido.

Ya no estoy de vacaciones, sencillamente procuro mantener mi propósito de año nuevo de escribir como mínimo quinientas palabras al día (que en días buenos me agarrado hasta tres veces eso, je). Saludos.

 **El caballero de las antorchas** muchas gracias, es bueno verte por aquí. Comprendo, sé que se me ha ido un poco la mano con lo del drama y no a muchos les agradan las historias tan depresivas. Parece que fue una sorpresa para todos el destino del agresor y su identidad, mismos que ciertamente echan por tierra todas las suposiciones que de seguro muchos se formaron con respecto a lo que mostré sucederá a futuro, más lo que todavía falta. De nuevo gracias por estar al tanto, colega. Saludos.

 **Trickgl01** gracias. Entiendo tu punto, espero te hayan agradado las acciones de Lori en este capítulo. Saludos.

 **MontanaHatsune92** gracias a ti por crear y prestarme al personaje. Una agradable sorpresa verte comentando por aquí. Me alegra que te esté gustando la historia, yo estoy ansioso esperando una, je, me lo tomo con calma. Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias. Que eres de las mías colega en cuanto a la opinión de la justicia por mano propia (sólo para casos muy, pero muy extremos, al menos cuando la justicia falla o protege por intereses de por medio al culpable). Me encantaron tus teorías. Quizá tras lo visto reconsideres algunas, pero sin descartar otras. Donde te puedo decir que estás siendo acertada, es en cuanto a la relación que tendrán Lynn y Liena durante un largo tiempo, casi como el que le tocará a la relación entre Lynn y Lincoln. Saludos.

 **EltioRob95** gracias. Que lo que de verdad molestó a Lynn fue el que Lincoln le ocultara a todos lo que le sucedió a Leni. Aunque muy acertado tu comentario acerca de a quién se le puede considerar un verdadero padre. No me imagino a Rob en un conflicto como este (mentira, si lo hago y es algo bizarro en el buen sentido). Saludos.

.

.

Y eso es todo por ahora, de nuevo, ¿qué dicen de los shots de esta saga en " ** _Tan sólo anécdotas_** " o no hago nada aparte y los meto directamente dentro de la historia? Saludos a todos. Hasta la próxima.


	14. Tan sólo anécdotas

Este va dedicado a **_Ficlover93_**. Gracias por seguir escribiendo.

* * *

 **Capítulo 8**

 **Tan sólo anécdotas**

Sintiéndose intranquila, Leni miró una vez más el reloj de la tienda, temiendo que el de su celular estuviese dándole la hora incorrecta, pero no había ningún error. Ya había pasado cerca de media hora después del momento en que se suponía su patrona debió de haber llegado para hacer el corte de la tarde. Jodie notó esto y comprendió su inquietud.

—Seguramente se quedó atorada en el tráfico de nuevo. Quizás ya no tarde.

Leni intentó calmarse al considerar eso. Tiempo atrás cuando Jodie comenzó a trabajar ahí, había pensado que probablemente su compañera y ahora amiga actuaba en esas ocasiones de aquella manera porque había quedado de encontrarse con su novio saliendo de la tienda, vaya sorpresa que se llevó al saber que su urgencia siempre era por llegar a tiempo a su hogar para atender a su hija de dos años. No es que la niña se quedará completamente sola en casa, viviendo con una familia tan grande, sobraban personas que pudiesen turnarse para ayudarla a cuidársela, pero no se trataba de eso. Leni sólo podía sentirse completamente tranquila teniendo cerca a la pequeña Liena.

Finalmente la encargada apareció. Tras excusarse por la tardanza y revisar las operaciones del día, les permitió retirarse. Leni tomó su bolso sintiéndose sólo un poco más aliviada. Le había enviado un mensaje a su padre avisándole que iba a tardar en regresar y éste le contestó diciéndole que no había problema. Luan se había quedado en casa a cubrirla y tan pronto Lincoln llegara, le tocaría a él. Bien, pensó. "Mucho mejor que sea él".

Mientras se preparaba también para irse, Jodie tomó su mochila a la vez que revisaba sus propios mensajes en su celular, algo en los mismos pareció animarla. Miró indecisa a su amiga un instante.

—Hey, Leni. ¿Qué tienes planeado hacer el viernes por la noche?

El rostro de la rubia se iluminó.

—Hice unos vestidos para Liena muy lindos, por lo que se los probaré y tomaré muchas fotos para su álbum.

—Vaya, eso suena adorable —se lo dijo con sinceridad, pero a la vez sin poder ocultar del todo su decepción—. Sabes, unos chicos con mis amigas tendrán una fiesta de fraternidad y me pidieron que lleve a alguien más, a otra chica.

—¡Fantástico! ¿Y a quién piensas llevar?

—Bueno, esperaba llevarte a ti si dejas para otro día lo del álbum.

Incómoda, genuinamente la joven de veinte años pareció considerar la propuesta.

—Yo… no lo sé. Suena divertido, pero creo que en esas fiestas hay mucho ruido, cerveza y como que los chicos hablan con malas palabras. No me gustaría que Liena estuviera ahí.

—Por supuesto, ni a mí me gustaría. No es que se me ocurriera que pensaras en llevarla también con nosotras. Podrías solo… ya sabes, dejarla en casa con tus padres, tus hermanas y acompañarme tú sola.

A pesar de ser una idea sencilla, la joven madre se tensionó.

—Como que… no lo sé. Me gustaría, hace mucho que no voy a ninguna fiesta desde mi graduación de secundaria.

—Ahí está. Te lo debes a ti misma. Eres una gran madre, pero hasta tú te mereces un descanso de serlo todo el tiempo.

Leni pensó en su propia madre que de tanto en tanto, a veces con su padre y en ocasiones ella sola, buscaba darse tiempos libres para sí misma. No quería algún día hacer lo que ella y cometer algún delito sólo para poder tomarse un respiro tras ser apresada temporalmente.

—Pediré permiso en mi casa y luego te digo.

Jodie temió haberla puesto en un apuro por la manera en que de pronto comenzó a actuar como si estuviese estresada. No tuvo los ánimos para recordarle que siendo ya una adulta, no era tan necesario que pidiera permiso a nadie, sólo bastaba con que avisará que saldría, al menos así es como ella solía actuar desde que cumplió los dieciocho en su casa y hasta que se mudó de la misma a un departamento con una de sus compañeras de clases, misma que también se había apuntado a la fiesta.

—Bueno, si no puedes entonces no pasa nada. Descuida. Sólo pensé que te haría bien distraerte un poco con otras cosas.

Aun así la idea persistió en la mente de Leni.

—Bien. Igual te mandaré un mensaje para responderte después, ¿puedo?

—Claro. No hay problema —decidió cambiar el tema—. Entonces, ¿conseguiste que alguien cuidara a tu bebé en lo que llegas?

—Sí. Probablemente su papá está con ella en estos momentos.

Jodie de pronto se impresionó ante semejante revelación. Por lo mismo que su amiga nunca había mencionado al padre de su hija, sumado al hecho que todavía viviese con sus padres, junto con lo que decía a veces acerca de no tener novio y siempre haber sido soltera, se había detenido a sí misma en más de una ocasión de preguntarle al respecto al pensar que se trataba de un asunto muy delicado.

—¿El papá de tu hija? ¿El tipo con el que la tuviste está con ella ahora mismo?

—¡Cielos, no! —pareció horrorizada de imaginarse semejante escena—. Quiero decir… su tío. Mi hermano está con ella cuidándola en estos momentos.

La emoción de Jodie se esfumó. Sabía a quién se refería. Había visto algunas veces al chico cuando éste iba a hacerle alguna visita de vez en cuando a su hermana a la tienda de ropa. Una pena que sólo tuviera quince años, pues le parecía bastante atractivo para su edad. Tal vez su amiga sólo estaba distraída cuando mencionó al padre de su hija por error.

—Que bien. Pues entonces nos vemos mañana. Y no te preocupes por lo de la fiesta.

—Bueno, gracias de todas formas. Cómo que sería divertido salir y pasarla bien.

—Por supuesto —pensó que con un poco de suerte y después de todo conseguiría convencerla—. Incluso quién sabe. Tal vez conozcas a algún chico lindo que te guste como novio.

Leni se humedeció los labios al meditar aquello. Jodie creyó comprender que seguramente su amiga estaba pensando en que ningún universitario querría salir con una chica que ya tenía una hija, seguramente intuyendo el tremendo compromiso en el que podría quedar metido de hacerlo.

—No lo creo —concluyó Leni. Al menos podía estar segura de algo sin atisbo de duda—. No necesito de un novio ni de ningún otro chico —le hizo un gesto amistoso de despedida y se marchó—. Para eso tengo a mi hermano.

Mientras la seguía con la mirada, Jodie decidió abandonar su discreción para el día de mañana, preguntándole exactamente dónde estaba el padre de esa niña. En cuanto Leni le respondiera entonces con sequedad que "se murió", la chica abandonaría el tema extrañada por su actitud, pero al menos aliviada porque no se tratase de lo que por un momento imaginó.

* * *

En momentos como aquel, Leni lamentaba el no haber vuelto a intentar aprender a conducir. No es que fuese tan tarde, pero le inquietaba el estar separada por mucho más tiempo de lo acostumbrado de su hija. Pese a que las gemelas y Luan creían que exageraba demasiado, su madre la entendió asegurándole que como madre primeriza eso era perfectamente normal, contándole que ella pasó por algo semejante desde Lori hasta con Luna.

"¿Y también conmigo?" Le preguntó Luan enternecida al escucharla.

"Por supuesto que también contigo, cariño." A Leni esto le pareció extraño. Vagamente recordaba a sus padres ansiosos porque Luan les diera su espacio en aquellas pocas ocasiones en que siendo una niña pequeña, no se la pasaba llorando todo el tiempo.

De pronto se detuvo cuando el camino hacia su casa la llevó hacia el bazar, siendo específicamente el estacionamiento detrás del mismo lo que la puso nerviosa. Respiró profundamente y continuó caminando teniendo presente en todo momento lo que había hablado y aprendido con el terapeuta, así también y principalmente lo que ella misma le había contado a su amiga momentos atrás. El monstruo estaba muerto. Nunca podría volver a dañarla, al menos no más de lo que sentía seguía haciéndolo con el recuerdo de lo ocurrido.

Se sobresaltó al notar a una persona tratando de empujar una gran caja hacia afuera desde el interior de su coche, permaneciendo oculta la mitad superior de su cuerpo dentro del mismo. Leni retrocedió dos pasos con su corazón a punto de estallar, cuando del asiento trasero del vehículo salieron dos niños para auxiliar a su padre a desatorar la gran caja con la que había estado forcejeando. La respiración de Leni volvió poco a poco a regularizarse mientras se alejaba de aquel lugar tratando de mantener a raya esos desagradables recuerdos de su mente intentando pensar en algo distinto, hacerlo en la invitación de la fiesta a la que Jodie iría no fue de mucha ayuda.

Le costaba trabajo imaginarse a sí misma saliendo con un chico a estas alturas. No es que pensara que todos los chicos fuesen como… "ese monstruo", pero a la larga presentía podrían esperar algo semejante con ella, casi todos con los que estudió, comprendió después, esperaron "eso" de ella volviéndose demasiado obvios y en ocasiones hasta directos casi tres años atrás cuando se supo que estaba embarazada. De no haber sido por sus hermanas, varias de sus amigas y en ocasiones amigos, de los que algunos ni siquiera sabía hasta ese momento que tenía hasta que salieron a defenderla, creía que no hubiese podido soportar mucho tiempo hasta su graduación. Luego a eso habría que sumarle las historias que por teléfono o videochat Lori le contaba acerca de las fiestas de las fraternidades, entonces el panorama a su ver se volvía más oscuro. Pese a todo, independientemente de lo que le hicieron, no iba a negar que extrañaba las atenciones que un chico solía ofrecerle en una cita. Tal vez quizá…

Llegó entonces a su hogar y el foco de sus pensamientos hasta ese momento se detuvo para concentrarse en algo distinto y mucho más ameno.

—¡Ya llegué! —Anunció al entrar, esperando a que como de costumbre, desde que comenzó a aprender a hablar y dar sus primeros pasos, Liena apareciera felizmente para recibirla.

—Es evidente que llegaste —señaló una niña castaña de ocho años con una tablet en mano y mirando perspicaz a su hermana acomodándose los anteojos—. Y lo hiciste treinta y tres minutos después de la hora estándar habitual.

A Leni le incómodo la acusación de Lisa, pero como de costumbre no se sentía con ánimos de discutir con nadie.

—Hola, Lisa. Le avisé a papá que llegaría tarde por culpa de mi patrona.

—Y como de costumbre encontraron irrelevante mantenerme al tanto de los impredecibles cambios dentro de nuestra rutina habitual.

—Como que no entiendo por qué es importante avisarte precisamente a ti de las cosas por las que se me hace tarde a veces.

Lisa la miró en parte ofendida porque creyese insignificante avisarle de esos cambios en la rutina, cuando sólo pretendía cuidarla al darle seguimiento, por otro lado le sorprendía que consiguiera haber entendido toda su jerga técnica sin preguntarle de qué estaba hablando.

—Supongo que no es precisamente habitual que las unidades fraternales más jóvenes se mantengan en alerta constante de las que son cronológicamente sus unidades fraternales superiores.

—Pues no. La hermana mayor soy yo. Y sí, es al revés. Como que soy yo la que se supone debe de cuidarte a ti.

A pesar que Lisa era ya casi el doble de alta de lo que lo fue media vida atrás, a Leni no le costó trabajo levantarla entre sus brazos para obsequiarle con una sonrisa un cariñoso beso en la frente, que pese a fingir disgusto por la acción, abochornada la pequeña apreció bastante el gesto. De pronto a Leni se le ocurrió que con su inteligencia su hermana podría ayudarla a resolver su conflicto con la invitación de su amiga.

—Lisa, oye, ¿podría preguntarte algo?

—Sí, imagino que quieres saber dónde está tu primogénita.

Leni la bajó de regreso al suelo sintiéndose avergonzada por haberse olvidado momentáneamente de su hija.

—¡Oh, sí! Eso también. ¿Y Liena dónde está?

—En medio de una actividad recreativa de reubicación y búsqueda estratégica con mis unidades fraternales más cercanas, junto con la figura paterna postiza de tu elección.

Leni parpadeó un par de veces confundida y preocupada.

—Sea lo que sea eso, no es doloroso, ¿verdad?

Lisa gimió con hastío. Supuso que hasta el momento le había dado a su hermana bastante crédito.

—Que está jugando a las escondidas con Lily, Lana, Lola y Lincoln.

—¿En serio? ¡Me encanta este juego! Quiero jugar.

Leni dejó su bolsa sobre la mesa y pensó unos momentos por dónde comenzar a buscar antes de subir por la escalera.

—¡Espera! —la llamó Lisa—. ¿Ibas a preguntarme algo más?

—Más tarde. ¡Espero poder ganar el juego!

En su sitio, la niña se quedó observándola con cierta reprobación hasta que desapareció. Su hermana mayor ya era una adulta, por lo que no veía del todo correcto ese comportamiento tan infantil, aunque al mismo tiempo se sentía agradecida que lo conservara todavía. Volvió a centrar su atención en su programa de actividades. Miró su reloj. Lynn también estaba atrasada. Ninguna sorpresa en ese apartado. Era más probable que Luan regresara de haber ido a estudiar con sus amigos antes que ella.

Mientras tanto, una niña rubia de cinco años revisaba la tina del baño con un poco de frustración al no encontrar a nadie. Al darse la vuelta se asustó por la repentina aparición de Leni, que además le había gritado "¡Te encontré!".

—¿Leni? ¿Qué estás haciendo?

—Jugando a las escondidas con ustedes, Lily.

—Pero si soy yo la que está buscando a las demás.

—¡Oh! Entonces como que mejor me voy a esconder. ¿Puedes darte la vuelta?

Divertida porque la mayor de sus hermanas que continuaban viviendo en casa se integrara al juego, obedeció y volvió a contar hasta el veinte.

Sin pensárselo mucho, Leni fue hacia su habitación y se metió de rodillas directamente a su armario cerrando la puerta detrás de ella, no tanto para esconderse, sino para encontrarse con Liena, pues ya antes y no precisamente jugando a las escondidas, a su hija le había dado por usar ese sitio como escondite divirtiéndose sorprendiendo de repente a su madre. Leni siempre caía en esa. Ya le había llamado la atención a Luan en más de una ocasión por haberle enseñado a hacer eso, pues aunque eso parecía algo más propio de Lucy, en realidad ella… no convivía mucho con Liena; hablando a su favor, Lucy al menos a diferencia de Lynn…

A pesar de estar un poco oscuro, pudo sentir a alguien oculto en el fondo detrás de los vestidos colgados en los percheros.

—¡Ya te encontré mi amor!

Trató de sorprenderla colocando de pronto sus manos sobre sus hombros, estirando los brazos a la altura donde supuso debía de encontrarlos, pero en su lugar sus manos terminaron tocando la cadera de alguien que se sobresaltó peor que Lisa momentos atrás por su acción.

—¿Linki? ¿Eres tú?

—Aah… Hola Leni.

—Hola. No esperaba verte aquí, pero me alegra hacerlo.

—Creo que lo mismo digo.

—¿Dónde está Liena?

—Jugando a las escondidas. Lola se la llevó para esconderse juntas de Lily, ¿y tú apenas acabas de llegar?

—Sí. Lamento hacerlo hasta ahora. A la encargada se le hizo tarde.

Con la ayuda de Lincoln que la tomó de ambas manos, consiguió ponerse de pie. Leni enseguida lo abrazó y besó en la mejilla para saludarlo de nuevo sin tener que inclinarse mucho para hacerlo. A sus quince años su hermano ya era tan alto que ahora apenas y solo le faltaban pocos centímetros para alcanzarla.

—Muchas gracias por encargarte de nuestra hija con las demás, Linki.

—Para mí es un placer. Sabes que me gusta… un momento. Creo que escucho a alguien.

Sigilosamente Lily entró a la habitación esperando también encontrarse con la pequeña Liena. Tonteó a propósito un momento mientras Leni y Lincoln se contenían de hacer ruido, cuando de pronto y sabiendo que alguien se ocultaba adentro, abrió rápidamente las puertas del armario descubriendo a sus hermanos.

—¡Vaya! Nos encontraste —la felicito el chico—. Bien hecho, Lily.

La niña asintió un poco nerviosa y abochornada.

—Lo lamento. Creí que Liena estaría ahí. No quería interrumpirlos.

—¿Interrumpirnos? —Leni no entendió a lo que se refería al igual que Lincoln—. Pero si de eso se tratan las escondidas, de encontrarnos.

—¿De verdad sólo estaban jugando? ¡Oh, bueno! —se relajó animada perdiendo a su rubor—. Creí que estaban haciendo cosas de novios.

Leni comenzó a reír por la ocurrencia de su hermanita, por el contrario Lincoln se sonrojó y nervioso la reprendió poniéndose a la defensiva.

—¡Nada de eso, Lily! Ya te lo había dicho. No hago "cosas de novios" entre ustedes.

—Pero si Lucy me dijo…

—Ya me contaste lo que Lucy te dijo la última vez, pero ella está mal, muy mal. Esas cosas no se hacen entre nosotros mismos en esta casa.

—Linki —Leni lo tomó de la mano preocupada por el exabrupto que parecía estar teniendo—. Tranquilo. No tienes que tomártelo tan en serio.

Dándose cuenta de la actitud que estaba tomando y cómo Lily parecía un poco asustada por ello, se relajó y le acarició el cabello.

—Perdóname Lily. Sólo no les des tanta credibilidad a las tonterías que Lucy te cuenta, cómo… bueno, "esas cosas de novios". ¿Está bien?

—Entonces… ¿todo eso sólo eran mentiras? Lo que tú y Lynn… —hasta ella se sintió incómoda que no pudo terminar de decirlo.

Lincoln rememoró el cómo comenzó todo. Pese a sus esfuerzos para ocultar lo que Lynn y él tenían, que ahora en retrospectiva le pareció un esfuerzo muy pobre, Lori terminó por descubrirlo todo, mientras que sus padres sólo una parte minúscula mucho tiempo después cuando ya habían terminado lo suyo. Tanto Lincoln como Lynn esperaron que las cosas no trascendieran a mayores, al menos no más de lo que lo hicieron, aunque naturalmente siendo una familia como lo era la suya, el resto de las chicas terminaron por enterarse también, por lo menos sólo la versión que sus padres conocieron.

A Lincoln en ese momento en parte le resultaba divertido que Lily le preguntara si lo que tuvo con Lynn sólo se trataban de inventos de Lucy, siendo que aunque ya no podía recordarlo, la misma Lily los descubrió besándose una noche dos años atrás. Justo al día siguiente por la mañana, inocentemente al preguntarle al resto de las chicas sobre eso, terminó por delatarlos. Aunque todas tuvieron que conformarse con la misma historia resumida que tuvieron sus padres, al igual que ellos, mantuvieron muchas dudas al respecto. Lynn y Lincoln se mantuvieron en negación al respecto, hasta que a la larga algunas se cansaron de indagar más, así como el resto tuvieron que cesar con el asunto cuando sus padres las amenazaron con castigarlas si continuaban tocando aquel tema tan delicado e incómodo, mismo que se convirtió en un tabú dentro de la familia. Simplemente estaba prohibido volver a hablar de aquél suceso.

—Tal vez… cuando seas más grande te lo explicaremos mejor, Lily. Lucy hace mal en contarte ese tipo de cosas desde ahora. Es complicado de entender, incluso para los grandes.

En eso Lily tuvo que concederle la razón, aunque parecía compungida todavía. Leni le dio un apretón cariñoso en el hombro.

—Vamos. Lily. Ahora es el turno de buscar a las demás. ¿Te ayudo?

La niña amplió su sonrisa y de la mano de Leni salió de la habitación para continuar el juego. Lincoln las siguió distraído al pensar que más tarde tendría que hablar muy seriamente con Lucy por estarle contando esas cosas a Lily. El que su hermana menor inmediata pasara poco tiempo con Liena de pronto lo aliviaba más que molestarle.

Mientras tanto, en el sótano Lana comenzaba a aburrirse pensando que no había sido una buena idea ocultarse ahí. Tal vez debió de ponérsela un poco más fácil a su hermana.

En otra parte de la casa, Lola celebraba su idea de ocultarse en el armario de Lynn con su sobrina, al menos ese sitio no era tan oscuro como el sótano, pero al igual que su tía Lana allá, Liena estaba ya impacientándose. Lola tuvo que cargarla de los costados cuando ella intentó salirse.

—¡Un momento, señorita! Hay que esperar a que Lily nos encuentre.

Una pequeña niña de dos años con unos incipientes dientes de leche, se apartó el cabello negro de la frente para mirarla, haciendo que a Lola le recordase a Lucy por un instante.

—¿Po qué, Lola?

—Es "tía Lola" y ya te lo había explicado. Así es como se juega esto. Buscas un buen lugar para ocultarte para que alguien más te encuentre, como este armario.

La niña pareció meditarlo, entonces alegre exclamó al mismo tiempo que intentó salirse una vez más:

—¡Mami!

—No, Liena. Es demasiado obvio que el primer lugar donde Lily o cualquiera te buscaría sería en el armario de tu mamá. En el de Lynn por el contrario sería el último lugar donde se le ocurriría hacerlo.

La pequeña no parecía tenerlo del todo claro, pero obedeció sin rechistar a su tía. De pronto ambas escucharon el ruido de alguien entrando a la habitación. Suponiendo que se trataba de Lily, Lola se pegó contra la pared sujetando a Liena de los hombros y ocultándose entre la ropa. La niña apenas sintió que la recién llegada se acercaba al armario y lo abría, se zafó de su tía y caminó entusiasmada saliendo de su escondite dándose a ver.

La felicidad de la niña se esfumó cuando se encontró a alguien que por lógica era más obvio que fuese encontrarse, se trataba de la persona que le deba más miedo en toda la casa, incluso más que su extraña y siniestra tía Lucy. Como su madre hacía en situaciones tensas, se llevó una mano a la entrepierna, solo que en su caso esperando no hacerse pipi.

Lynn no fue discreta en sus emociones, frunciendo el ceño con enojo al ver a la niña en su espacio.

—¡Qué rayos estás haciendo entre mis cosas!

Son severidad la tomó de la muñeca. La niña dio un respingo aterrada. Antes que hiciese algo más drástico, sin imaginar que sería pero sin intenciones de averiguarlo, Lola salió al instante detrás de Liena.

—¡Espera, Lynn! Estábamos jugando a las escondidas con Lily. Lo siento, fue mi culpa. Yo… fui la que sugirió usar este lugar.

La adolescente de diecisiete años parecía debatirse entre igualmente llamarle la atención a la mocosa a quien se resistía a soltar de la muñeca o dejarlo pasar. Liena temblaba.

—Ly… Lynn. Tía Lola dijo…

La mirada que le dirigió Lynn la calló de inmediato. Lola cansada tomó la muñeca de la mano con que su hermana sujetaba a su sobrina.

—¡Ya suéltala! Te dije que fue mi culpa.

—¿Qué ocurre aquí?

Tan pronto Lincoln apareció en compañía de Lily y Leni, Lynn la soltó. La niña corrió asustada hacia su madre que al instante la recibió rodeándola entre sus brazos y cargándola. La niña lagrimeó un poco a la vez que Leni acariciaba su cabeza indicándole que no pasaba nada. Lincoln miró con severidad a la castaña.

—¿Qué le estabas haciendo, Lynn?

—Nada —se vuelve hacia Lola—. Y tú ya sabes que esa niña tiene prohibido meterse a mi habitación. No va a aprender nada si tú la dejas hacer cosas como estas. No vuelvas a hacerlo, ¿entiendes?

—¡Óyeme! —se indignó la niña—. No soy Liena para que intentes intimidarme. Sólo estábamos jugando. Eso no es un delito.

Indignada la niña de diez años pasó de largo a Lynn quien ahora se debatía sobre si debía de intentar darse a respetar por ella también o hacerle otra advertencia a Liena. La única persona a quien Lola con pena le ofreció una disculpa, fue a Leni.

—Lo siento. No quería meterla en problemas.

Leni asintió, dándole a entender que lo entendía y no pasaba nada. Lynn enfurruñada se quitó la mochila y la dejó en el suelo mirándolos con altanería. Lincoln se molestó, pero resignado negó con una expresión antes de marcharse. Al menos esta vez no había pasado a mayores. Leni lo siguió hablándole a la niña para calmarla.

—Vamos con papá, Liena. Dejemos en paz a tu tía Lynn.

La niña fue la única en percatarse del modo en que Lynn pareció tensarse y sentir la mirada cargada con rabia con que la vio cuando su madre se refirió a ella como "tía". Además de su abuela y Lily a quien veía más como una amiga y compañera de juegos, a Lynn tampoco llamaba de esa manera, por las malas ya había aprendido que no le gustaba que le dijera así.

* * *

Una adolescente pelinegra de doce años entró a la casa pensando con fastidio en que tendría que transcribir en la computadora los apuntes que sus compañeras le pasaron acerca de una materia que se perdió ayer tras saltarse la última clase, algo que afortunadamente nadie se había llegado a enterar. Al pasar por la habitación de Leni, miró brevemente a Lincoln leerle un cuento tanto a su sobrina como a su hermana, ambas emocionadas lo escuchaban por igual. Al llegar a su habitación, lo primero en notar fue que su hermana parecía estar molesta. Había sacado su saco de boxeo del sótano para golpearlo. No parecía estar practicando, sino desquitándose.

—¿Y ahora a ti que te ocurre?

Al escucharla detrás de ella, Lynn se dio la vuelta y por un momento se sintió confundida al ver a Lucy a los ojos sin tener que bajar la mirada, o al menos donde los vería de no estar ocultos por su cabello. Seguía descolocándole que compartieran casi la misma altura pese a la diferencia de edades. No era precisamente porque Lucy fuese más alta que el promedio.

—Nada. Liena se metió a mi habitación de nuevo.

Lucy gruñó intuyendo hacia donde iba esto.

—¿Qué le hiciste?

—Nada. Lola estaba con ella y después llegaron Lincoln y Leni.

—Mucho mejor. Estoy segura que ya no quieres tener problemas por maltratarla de nuevo.

La castaña gruñó. El asunto le parecía tan insignificante y sin importancia como para que todavía estuviesen restregándoselo.

—Nunca le pegué. Esa vez sólo le grité.

Su hermana estaba por explicarle que aunque hubiese sido sólo un par de veces, sacudir de la manera en que lo había hecho a una niña de casi dos años a la vez que le gritaba, era más peligroso que el haberle dado solamente una nalgada como la que le dio la primera vez, pero no quería que también después se pusiera contra ella como lo hizo con las chicas y su madre cuando la regañaron por ello.

—Trata de controlarte mejor. Sólo es una niña.

—¿Me estás diciendo que ya la vez como tal?

Lucy atrapó el golpe verbal y negó con la cabeza devolviéndoselo.

—*Suspiro*. La pequeña abominación no deja de ser una niña.

Se sintió tentada a preguntarle a Lynn si sería capaz de golpearla en serio cuando fuese más grande, pero incluso ella temió de la respuesta. La nalgada quizás en efecto fue insignificante, pero la vez que su hermana sacudió a Liena, ella dijo no darse cuenta de que la estaba lastimando, sino hasta que la regañaron por hacerlo, un golpe por el contrario incluso si es en el calor del momento, nunca es accidental.

—Ya no quiero hablar de la "apestosa". ¿A ti como te fue?

—Sin mucho que contar. ¿Y a ti?

Lynn incómoda dejó de golpear el saco. Abrió la boca, pero fuera lo que le iba a responder, lo reprimió al escuchar a su madre llamándolas para bajar a cenar.

* * *

Liena comía sus fideos animadamente en compañía de Lisa y las gemelas que no paraban de jugar y hablar de lo que habían hecho durante el día. Mientras tanto, en la mesa de los grandes, Lincoln comía con desgano mientras Leni les explicaba más detalladamente el por qué tardó en llegar. Lucy no le prestaba atención al igual que Lynn, la cual lucía un poco preocupada. Aunque a Luan se le ocurrió una broma para amenizar el ambiente, tras ver la actitud en la que estaban sus hermanos menores, decidió guardársela para más tarde.

—¿Y cómo te fue en la selección, campeón? —le preguntó con entusiasmo su padre cuando Leni terminó de hablar—. ¿Conseguiste entrar al equipo?

—Lo siento, papá. Estoy fuera.

—¿Pero por qué? —exclamó Rita tan indignada como su hija Lynn, aunque esta última no dijo nada, pero sí que miró a su hermano con asombro—. Si habías sido uno de los mejores en las preliminares.

De eso hasta Lynn podía dar fe, ella misma en sus pocos ratos libres en casa, le había ayudado a entrenar aprovechando los pocos momentos en que la mocosa no necesitaba de él al no estar Leni. Lincoln entonces nunca había flojeado, mostrándose entusiasta y tan enérgico que hasta a ella la había dejado asombrada por su fortaleza.

—Uno de los requisitos era asistir a todos los entrenamientos y bueno… falté a la mayoría.

Leni que felizmente había estado comiendo su cena, detuvo el bocado que pensaba llevarse a la boca. Lynn Junior parecía haberse disgustado al escucharlo.

—Si hubieras ido a las prácticas —murmuró la castaña—, estoy segura que hubieras incluso conseguido el puesto de capitán.

—No pasa nada —el chico le restó importancia al asunto—. De todas maneras, de haber entrado en el equipo me hubiera quitado mucho tiempo para estudiar o estar con mi familia.

Tanto Lynn como su padre y Lucy miraron a Leni, comprendiendo que cuando Lincoln mencionaba a _su familia_ , no estaba refiriéndose precisamente a todos los integrantes de la casa en general. Leni con un rubor en sus mejillas lo miró avergonzada.

Lynn Junior enfadada atacó su platillo llevándose la comida a la boca a grandes bocados. Pese a tener la boca llena, Luan a su lado alcanzó a escucharla murmurar algo que entendió como un "tanto trabajo para nada".

—Bueno, estoy seguro que quizá la próxima vez que lo intentes tendrás una mejor oportunidad —intentó el señor Loud de reestablecer la calma al notar la tensión de la escena—. Entonces, ¿alguien más? Lynn, escuché que vendrán las marmotas de Ohio a jugar el próximo sábado por la tarde. ¿No piensas ir a verlas?

La chica dejó de comer mirando con asombro a su padre.

—¿El próximo sábado? —dio otro bocado a la comida para contener la maldición que quiso soltar—. No puedo, ya tengo una cita con Jason ese día.

La familia quedó en silencio durante unos minutos, los únicos que continuaban comiendo eran Lynn y Lincoln. Con cierto temor los padres, Luan, Leni e incluso Lucy, pero esta última siendo la única que estaba sonriendo, voltearon nerviosos a mirar a Lincoln.

—¿Qué?

Preguntó el chico al darse cuenta que lo veían nerviosos. Era obvio que esperaban algo de él, quizá un arrebato de celos o la más mínima muestra de incomodidad. Lynn terminó de pasarse lo último que quedaba de su plato. Tras bajarlo con agua, encaró a su hermano.

—Sí, no lo había pensado. Oye tú, ¿no puedes idear un plan para resolver lo del juego?

Salvo por Lucy que no dejaba de sonreír, los demás parecieron apoyar sus manos contra la mesa como si esperasen con eso evitar que la volcaran de un momento a otro, esta vez dando por hecho que Lincoln armaría una escena al respecto. Como si nada, el peliblanco tras tomar un poco de su bebida para pasarse lo que tenía, le preguntó a su hermana:

—¿Quieres que arme un plan para que Jason te lleve al juego en lugar de a… donde sea que pensara llevarte?

Lynn finalmente pareció sentirse incómoda.

—En realidad… esperaba en que intentaras idear un plan para cancelar con él sin quedar mal en lo que sería nuestra primera cita, pero… creo que tu idea es mucho mejor.

Lincoln juntó sus manos y comenzó a meditarlo.

—Dile que conseguí dos boletos para ese juego, los cuales estoy intentando vender porque me surgió algo y no podré ir como esperaba hacerlo con un amigo. Menciónale que sería magnífico comprármelos para que ambos vayan juntos, dado que estabas emocionada por ver la repetición por televisión porque tú no alcanzaste a conseguirlos cuando los compré la semana pasada antes que él te pidiera salir. Dile que puedes compensarle lo que planeaba para su cita el sábado de la próxima semana que viene después del juego.

—¿Y tienes esos boletos?

—No tendría problemas en conseguírtelos.

—¿Y si no resulta?

—Lo dejas plantado y te doy los boletos para que vayas con una de tus amigas y me los pagas después. —"Y al carajo con Jason", quiso agregar antes de callarse limitándose a sólo pensarlo manteniendo su postura desinteresada.

La familia soltó el aire que contenía, sintiéndose agradecidos porque el asunto pasara sin mayor importancia. De pronto Leni tuvo una idea.

—¿No sería mejor que ustedes dos fueran juntos al juego?

Rita le hizo una mala cara a su hija, igualmente su esposo. Lincoln actuando como si de verdad nada del asunto le tuviese sin cuidado, le respondió.

—Leni, la finalidad es que Lynn pueda ir al juego y al mismo tiempo esté con su nuevo novio.

—Gracias, Lincoln. —Respondió Lynn con tranquilidad.

Luan sencillamente no pudo resistirse más.

—¿Entonces de verdad ya estás saliendo con alguien de nuevo, Lynn?

Ella asintió sin hacer mucho alarde de ello. Los padres y también Lucy pensaron que quizá actuaba de esa manera para no incomodar a su hermano. Luan pensaba que sin duda sería un tema interesante en la próxima junta de hermanas, claro está, excluyendo a Lincoln de la misma.

Leni se sintió tentada a pedir permiso para ir a la fiesta a la que la invitaron, más entre la noticia de Lynn y la obvia actitud pesimista que le parecía Lincoln tenía, no tuvo el valor.

* * *

Tras terminar de cenar, las gemelas que se enteraron de la próxima cita de Lynn, no dudaron en acercársele arriba en el pasillo hacia sus habitaciones y bombardearla con preguntas al respecto, sin embargo, ella cortante las esquivaba buscando que la dejaran en paz.

—Son mis asuntos. Dejen de ser tan entrometidas.

—Al menos cuéntanos cómo lo tomó Lincoln —preguntó Lola—. ¿Él ya lo sabe? ¿Se puso celoso?

Hasta Lana parecía deseosa de saber esto junto con Lily. Lisa que había intentado parecer desinteresada, dejó lo que estaba haciendo para escuchar un poco mejor el alboroto. Luan intervino a tiempo antes que terminaran por colmar la paciencia de Lynn.

—¡Basta, niñas! Lincoln no tiene nada que ver en esto. Como el buen "hermano" que es, incluso la apoyó.

—¿No se supone que también es su "ex"? —Preguntó Lana.

Pronto la niña se arrepentiría de haber hecho el comentario. Lynn se plantó amenazante delante de ella con el puño alzado.

—¡No vuelvas a decir eso! Lo que tuve con Lincoln hace tiempo sólo se trató de un estúpido juego sin importancia. ¡Somos sólo hermanos, entiéndalo ya!

—Sí entiéndanlo. Ya dejen de gritar y pelearse.

Esto último lo añadió Lincoln sorprendiendo a todas al no haberlo notado llegar. Su vista estaba en un libro de historia y no parecía prestar mucha atención a la discusión. Lynn se sonrojó. Parecía querer decirle algo, pero el peliblanco entró a su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. Lynn le dirigió una última mirada de advertencia a sus hermanas antes de encerrarse en su habitación.

Pensando en que quizás se había extralimitado un poco, las niñas se vieron entre sí.

—Lincoln dice que lo que Lucy nos contó sobre ellos dos son tonterías —añadió Lily—. Lincoln es el novio de Leni, no de Lynn.

Lana sonrió condescendiente.

—No, Lily. Lincoln no es el novio de nadie. Sólo nos quiere mucho.

—¿Y por qué entonces Liena es su hija? ¿No está casado con Leni?

Lola le acarició el cabello.

—Eso es un asunto diferente y más complicado. Linc y Leni son los papás de Liena, pero entre sí ellos dos no tienen nada, son tan hermanos como lo son de las demás. Él es su papá sólo porque Leni lo escogió para serlo sin que sea su esposo o su novio.

Leni se había detenido en las escaleras al entender de qué estaban hablando mientras subían. Liena entre sus brazos también las escuchaba, aunque no parecía entender nada. Ella era feliz con sus papás y no se detenía a pensar en el por qué no estaba juntos de la misma manera en que sus abuelos lo estaban… por ahora. Leni temió por el día en que así como Lily, su hija le preguntara al respecto.

* * *

La puerta de la habitación de Leni y Liena se abrió quedamente. Leni pudo sentir a alguien entrar, mas supo que se trataba de Lincoln. A su hermano le gustaba a veces ver a su hija dormir. Antes solía asomarse por la vieja cuna para verla; ahora solía sentarse en una esquina de la nueva camita que le consiguieron a la niña para con sus dedos peinar sus cabellos. Pudo escucharlo caminando hacia Liena y sentarse a su lado como siempre. Leni se giró para sonreírle a Lincoln, quedando sorprendida al ver que quien acariciaba el cabello de su pequeña con ternura y expresando culpa en su expresión al hacerlo… estaba Lynn.

Sorprendida al descubrir que su hermana estaba despierta, la mano de la deportista se alejó de la pequeña quien continuó dormida. Se levantó dispuesta a marcharse de inmediato, cuando Leni la llamó.

—Lynn, por favor, ven.

Se debatió unos segundos entre irse y quedarse antes de hablarle.

—¿Qué quieres?

—Sé que no querías ser dura con Liena en la tarde. Está bien. Estoy segura que ella lo olvidará.

—Eso me tiene sin cuidado. Yo… lamento haberla asustado de nuevo.

—Sé que no fue tu intención, descuida —cuando Lynn parecía retirarse ahora sí, se apresuró a agregar—. Lynn, como que estoy feliz por tu novio.

—Aun no somos nada. Jason solo es otro chico con el que coqueteo un poco.

—Bueno, como que eso es algo —especialmente cuando sabía que su hermana era pésima para coquetearle a alguien, exceptuando cuando no se trataba claro está, de cierta persona—. Me gustaría que Lincoln hiciera al menos lo mismo —Lynn la miró sorprendida—. ¡No conmigo! Me refiero, ya sabes, otras chicas.

—Si comenzara a salir con alguien, tal vez no tendría después tiempo para pasarlo con tu hija

Leni bajó la mirada con vergüenza.

—¿Realmente lo estoy limitando tanto como parece?

—No, es Liena quien lo hace. Cuando no está estudiando, jugando con ella, contándole cuentos o enseñándole cosas, supongo que se la pasa pensando ella. Ya casi no sale con sus amigos por estar al pendiente de tu hija.

—Bueno… como que también lo hace con el resto.

—Tú sabes a lo que me refiero.

Sí, Leni lo sabía. Lynn estaba siendo un tanto injusta al achacárselo todo a su hija, cuando como siempre todos en casa solían necesitar algo de Lincoln. Pero en efecto, ya en el hogar cuando no estaba haciendo algo relacionado con la escuela, la mitad de su tiempo libre Lincoln lo dividía por un lado en atender a sus hermanas y el otro, si es que no un poco más de la mitad, en atender a Liena.

—No estoy segura sobre lo que debería de hacer. No quisiera que Lincoln se pierda de esas cosas por nuestra culpa, pero no imagino a nadie más para estar con Liena cuando yo no pueda estarlo.

—Creo que exageras. Cualquiera en esta casa podría cuidarla para que tanto tú como Lincoln se den un respiro.

—¿Cómo… tú?

La expresión de Lynn se endureció.

—Tengo muchas actividades deportivas y ya no tengo tanto tiempo libre como antes, en especial ahora que estoy comenzando a salir con chicos.

Leni comprendió el mensaje que Lynn intentó disimular, aunque aquél gesto que tuvo de ir a ver a su hija le dio ciertas esperanzas de que el desprecio que en muchas ocasiones su hermana le expresaba a Liena, no fuese del todo auténtico.

—Liena es una buena niña, ella… no es como… es como yo.

—Lo dudo mucho. —Lynn no pudo resistir ser mordaz con sus palabras.

—Sí, tienes razón. Liena no es como yo… es mucho mejor. Creo que ella sí es lista, quiero que lo sea, mucho más que yo al menos.

Lynn no supo que decirle, aunque lo hubiese querido. Miró de nuevo a la pequeña durmiendo en la otra cama. Se recordaba a sí misma una y otra vez que esa niña sólo era la consecuencia de un acto funesto y que apenas y tenía suerte de estar viva, pero… su sentido común, su instinto… al verla tan pequeña y desprotegida… Definitivamente no lo gustaban las emociones que la mocosa a veces le provocaba, pero no era algo que le diría Leni, aunque en todo caso ella a veces era capaz de darse una idea de lo que su hermana menor sentía.

—Eres lista y estoy segura que tu hija también lo será.

Pero siendo su madre una mujer no muy brillante y su verdadero padre un maldito y vulgar… Lynn no ponía mucha fe en ello tras pensarlo de esa manera.

—Lynn… ¿me podrías ayudar con algo?

—¿Qué ocurre?

—Una amiga de mi trabajo me invitó a una fiesta en una fraternidad y… no sé si deba de ir. Dice que habrá chicos y que podría conseguir un… en realidad no lo sé. Siento que yo ya no soy para esas cosas.

—¿Por qué mejor no le pides el concejo a Lincoln?

—Tal vez después. Pero, ¿tú qué harías?

—Supongo que estando en tu lugar iría, aunque… de verdad no lo sé. ¿Realmente quieres salir con chicos o solo vas para divertirte?

—Creo que solo divertirme, aunque…

Dejó la frase en el aire. Lynn aguardó unos segundos antes que comenzara a impacientarse.

—Ya dilo. ¿Sólo, qué?

—A veces siento que las cosas serían más fáciles si Lincoln no fuera mi hermano.

Aun estando parcialmente a oscuras, Lynn pudo adivinar que Leni se había sonrojado. Pese al enfado que de pronto sintió, intentó comprender las emociones de Leni. Lincoln había sido el chico que estuvo mayormente al pendiente de ella desde… que eso sucedió. Quien la procuraba de mejor manera a diferencia de aquellos idiotas con quienes estudió hasta terminar la escuela. Era entendible que ella sintiera… Lynn se sorprendió. ¿Realmente se trataba de eso? Aunque sentía que se arrepentiría, decidió no guardarse más la duda que tenía a veces en cada ocasión que miraba al peliblanco jugando al padre y al esposo con su hermana y la niña.

—Leni, ¿te enamoraste de Lincoln?

—No —respondió sincera—. Aunque como que me hubiera gustado hacerlo, pero como somos hermanos supongo que no pude.

—Eso a mí no me molestó hace mucho, ¿por qué debería de importarte a ti ese detalle?

Hasta Lynn se sorprendía como Leni por lo que estaba diciéndole. ¿Acaso la estaba incentivando en avanzar a otro nivel su relación con Lincoln cuando momentos atrás la sola sospecha la molestó? Ni siquiera pudo entenderse a sí misma.

—Como que tiene sentido y es una buena idea, Lynn. Pero ese detalle a mí sí me importa y mucho. Amo a Lincoln y aunque me gustaría hacerlo de otra manera, no puedo y no estoy segura si de verdad quiero hacerlo por… eso.

—¿Por Lincoln? ¿Por qué sería eso muy injusto para él?

—Sí, también, pero como que no sería justo solamente para él.

Leni la miró fijamente. Lynn se tensó al entender sus insinuaciones.

—Leni. Entre Lincoln y yo ya no hay nada. Cada uno está continuando adelante.

—¿Y ya se lo dijeron entre sí para que lo sepan?

Sintiendo un extraño temor y un vuelco en su corazón, Lynn incómoda decidió terminar aquella conversación.

—Haz lo que creas que estaría bien para ti —estaba por levantarse, cuando de pronto agregó al pensar que algo se le estaba olvidando—. Oh, sí. También para ella.

Tras marcharse, Leni miró a su hija pensativa. Tal vez si… Se le ocurrió una forma en que podría hacerlo funcionar, aunque no estuviera del todo segura con la idea. En todo caso podrían pasar años para que eso pudiera suceder, pero sólo en el caso si a Lynn eso no… lo pensaría ella primero.

—No necesito a ningún otro chico —se dijo a sí misma en voz baja pensando si algún día realmente llegaría a casarse con alguien, o si podría sencillamente hacer su vida de la forma más parecida posible a como si lo estuviera—, para eso tengo a mi hermano.

* * *

Sentado en su cama tratando de relajarse con un cómic de Ace Savy tras terminar de estudiar, Lincoln desvió su mirada de las páginas para prestarle su atención a hermana de doce años frente a él.

—¿Te puedo ayudar en algo, Lucy?

—Te puedo ayudar en todo, hermano.

—No recuerdo haberle pedido nada a nadie.

—¿Acaso eso es verdad? ¿Realmente me dirás que una súplica silenciosa no hizo eco en tu alma cuando Lynn anunció que saldría con alguien de nuevo?

Lincoln gimió irritado. Le parecía que con los años, Lucy se volvía más encimosa con él, incluso peor que la misma Lynn en su niñez.

—No estoy preocupado. No sería la primera vez que Lynn sale con un chico desde hace un tiempo.

—Pero si la primera en que te muestras discreto con tus emociones.

Lincoln resopló lamentando tener que darle la razón en ese punto. No le sorprendía que sus padres se comportaran tan a la defensiva o con temor hacia él en la comida, siendo que cuando se enteraba que Lynn tendría una cita, aun sin decir nada, abiertamente se mostraba incómodo y hasta hostil, además que evadía de forma evidente el tema cuando le hablaban o le preguntaban al respecto, incluso cuando sus padres con él lo trataban en privado en conversaciones de lo más incómodas. Si Lily cuando bebé no los hubiera delatado, pensaba, hubiese podido ingeniarse desde hace mucho un método en que al menos sus hermanas no entendieran el verdadero motivo de su enfado.

—Lucy, ¿no se te ha ocurrido que si me estoy portando bien esta vez, es porque finalmente entendí que debe de valerme un comino lo que Lynn haga?

—Lo creería si fuera eso lo que viera en tu mirada en vez de todo lo contrario. Admito que fue una buena estrategia el actuar indiferente e incluso ayudarle con su dilema, pero es obvio que estás molesto por algo y ese algo obviamente es la nueva cita de Lynn.

—Los chicos con los que ella sale no le suelen durar más allá de las cuatro citas de todas formas, así que no creo que deba de preocuparme por nada.

—¿Y de durar más allá de eso te preocuparías?

Fue ahí donde lo atrapó. Lincoln se frotó la cabeza. Lucy se arrinconó en su cama y se recostó contra él abrazándolo por el costado. Su hermano la correspondió bajando su mano a su hombro.

—Si Lynn se entera lo que estás haciendo….

—No estoy haciendo nada malo. Solo estoy pasando un momento de reflexión con mi hermano. Si eso te molesta, dímelo, te prometo que entonces me iré.

Eso sorprendió al chico. Sentía que había alguna trampa. Lucy no quería presionarlo mucho, por lo que había sido sincera. Aguardó varios minutos antes de rendirse.

—*Suspiro*. Buenas noches hermano.

Se acercó y le dio un beso en la mejilla. Lincoln no la miró, encontrando más interesante el techo de su habitación que sentía le venía cada vez más pequeña. Lucy se levantó para marcharse, cuando sintió que su hermano la tomó de la mano.

—Tal vez me inquiete un poco, pero no es solo el que Lynn salga con alguien lo que me molesta.

La joven adolescente se sintió tentada a correrse el cabello de los ojos para mirarlo mejor, pero se lo pensó a último momento. No quería incomodarlo de esa manera. Poco a poco se recostó nuevamente a su lado y fue cuando Lincoln continuó hablando sin que ella se lo pidiera.

—Lori ya se comprometió con Bobby para cuando terminen la Universidad. Luna no deja de contarnos cómo le está yendo con Sam. Después de lo de Benny, Luan volvió a salir con alguien. Este será el cuarto chico con el que Lynn salga sólo en este año, pero aunque no hayan significado nada sus anteriores citas, yo sigo aquí todavía solo en ese sentido. Hasta tú saliste un tiempo con el hermano de Rusty y ese chico pálido… ¿cómo se llamaba?

—¿Silas?

—Sí, ese. Lola a como va, no tardará en hacerlo también y sólo tiene diez años. ¿Dónde quedo yo en todo esto?

Lucy se sintió incómoda, debatiéndose entre señalarle lo evidente a su hermano a riesgo de fastidiar su momento con él o limitarse a escucharlo. Lo quería demasiado como para no serle honesta.

—Hermano, tanto Jordan como esa chica que te regaló las galletas parecían muy obvias en sus intenciones de querer salir contigo. Si le doy crédito a los rumores que Clyde o tus amigos comentan a veces acerca de tu popularidad, sería extraño que te rechazaran si invitaras a salir a alguien. Haiku constantemente me pregunta si ya estás con alguien (omitió el decirle que le respondió que "sí" para que su amiga dejase de molestarle con ello) y apenas el resto de mis compañeras de salón te conocieron cuando me acompañaste a la feria de ciencias, me volví más popular gracias a las que me pidieron hablarles de ti y conocerte.

Ante esa declaración, no muy sorprendido en realidad, Lincoln asintió desinteresado.

—¿Y tu punto es que soy un despistado que no ve lo obvio cuando podría tener a quien sea?

—Estoy segura que lo ves, ni siquiera tú puedes ser tan distraído, pero si aún no tienes una acompañante sentimental, es porque te cierras a la oportunidad por elección propia.

Lincoln lo meditó un poco.

—Bueno… supongo que también podría decirse que entre la escuela y Liena a veces no me queda mucho tiempo para esas cosas, además sigo cuidándolas a ustedes.

—Ya todas somos lo suficientemente grandes para cuidarnos, aunque de cualquier manera no es forzosamente tu obligación el que seas nuestro guardián, como tampoco el de esa niña.

El chico le acarició el cabello, lo que tranquilizó a Lucy al pensar que su hermano se enfadaría con ella tras sentir que se escuchó algo despectiva hacia Liena.

—Me gustaría poder encontrar el modo de balancearlo todo. Estudiar, pasar tiempo con mi hija, con ustedes y quizás tener una relación, aunque fuese con… otra persona.

Lucy temió decirlo. Podría ser demasiado pronto, pero la oportunidad estaba en la mesa.

—El único modo que encuentro para que lo consiguieras, sería que tu posible pareja estuviese tan disponible para ti como tu sueles estarlo para todos… y sabes que las únicas mujeres que siempre estarán disponibles para velar por ti, somos nosotras mismas.

Al notar que su hermano no la miró molesto, ni le increpó por lo que hasta a ella le pareció otro intento por acercarse a él de manera más íntima, se pegó un poco más contra él. Lincoln siguió mirando al techo pensativo como si realmente estuviera considerando su sugerencia.

—Si algo aprendí con Lynn, es que más allá de si está mal hacer algo así, es que de no resultar las cosas, jamás volverán a hacer iguales para bien. No quisiera pasar por todo eso de nuevo y poner en riesgo una vez más mi relación con ustedes.

—Yo… yo estaría dispuesta a… correr el riesgo.

Lincoln se acomodó recostándose de lado mirándola con expresión serena.

—¿Por qué tras todo este tiempo continúas haciendo esto, Lucy? ¿Es que no ha habido algún otro chico que te guste o lo haya hecho desde entonces?

—Tal vez, pero ninguno suele gustarme ni la mitad de lo que tú lo haces.

Lincoln se humedeció los labios. Parecía haber apreciado el cumplido. Lentamente se inclinó hacia Lucy, quien sonrojada se hizo para atrás sorprendida al no esperar dicha reacción. Lincoln sonrió y le acarició el pelo.

—Todavía eres más niña de lo que estás dispuesta a reconocer.

—¡Espera! Es que me sorprendiste y yo… sí… si quiero uno.

—El momento pasó. Mejor ve a tu habitación. Pensaré en lo que me dijiste.

Lucy tuvo que resignarse. Se odió un poco por haber desperdiciado la oportunidad, pero como normalmente Lincoln nunca había tomado la iniciativa, fue que le…

—Lucy, espera.

El chico se puso de pie antes de que se marchara. Lucy hizo un gran esfuerzo para reprimir cualquier el impulso que sintiese de reaccionar para no salir huyendo. Su hermano la tomó por las mejillas haciendo que elevara el rostro, entonces la besó justo en la frente.

—Buenas noches, Lucy.

De haber reaccionado a tiempo en lugar de solo congelarse en su lugar, Lucy pensó que pudo haberle robado un beso. Lamentablemente tal y como Lincoln había dicho, el momento pasó.

* * *

Leni cubrió con su cobijita a Liena, quien dormida la había hecho a un lado. Besó su frente y salió de su habitación. Un tanto nerviosa por lo que estaba por hacer, fue a la habitación de Lincoln. El chico estaba despierto jugando con una consola de video juegos portátil, lo que lo hizo más difícil, pues de encontrarlo dormido, sencillamente se hubiese echado para atrás.

—Hola Leni, pasa. ¿Qué ocurre?

—Lincoln, ¿te sientes solo?

La pregunta lo sorprendió. No entendió a dónde iba la nueva ocurrencia de su hermana, que por coincidencia sonaba a lo que había hablado con Lucy horas atrás.

—¿Solo? ¿A qué te refieres?

—Bueno… solo que como que he pensado que por mí y Liena tú ya no sales mucho como antes con tus amigos.

—Leni, también tengo la escuela.

—Sí, pero no tienes novia.

—¿Qué significa eso? No hay una regla que diga que deba de tenerla.

—¿Pero no quieres una?

Aunque tenía la idea, Leni no estaba segura del modo en que debía tocar el tema con su hermano, por lo que éste con su acostumbrada paciencia para con ella, dejó la consola a un lado, la tomó de las manos y la invitó a sentarse a su lado.

—Veamos. Desde el principio. Leni, ¿qué es lo que te preocupa?

—Que por pasar tiempo con Liena ya no tengas tiempo para ti y tu vida.

Lincoln suspiró. Bien, eso había sido demasiado directo.

—Mi vida es mi familia. No necesito más allá de eso. Estoy bien como estoy.

—¿En serio? ¿Pero como que no quisieras algo más? Ya sabes, como Lori, Luna, Luan o Lynn. No quiero sentirme responsable que por nuestra culpa no te estamos dejando hacer las cosas que se supone que deberías estar haciendo a tu edad por cuidarnos como papá.

Al peliblanco le hubiese gustado sencillamente continuar fingiendo que no pasaba nada, pero sabía que su hermana era intuitiva en esos aspectos más de lo que cualquiera se imaginaría.

—Yo… no estoy seguro. Supongo que me gustaría, pero… tengo problemas con eso de avanzar.

—Bueno… —Leni dudó mucho en su plan, pero por su hermano estaba dispuesta a intentarlo—. Yo estaría dispuesta a ayudarte para que no te sientas solo. Después de todo eres como el papá de Liena, por lo que yo podría… ya sabes.

Lincoln se sonrojó. Se sintió incómodo de una manera que Lucy esta vez no había conseguido ponerlo horas atrás, a pesar de haber intentado lo mismo que Leni ahora. Al chico le desconcertó que se mostrara tan dudoso en rechazarla.

—Leni, ¿quieres que yo sea… tu novio?

El rostro de Leni se sonrojó por completo.

—Oh… bueno, iba a invitarte a una fiesta de fraternidad a la que Jodie, una compañera de mi trabajo, quiere que vaya para que conocieras a alguien, pero… si quieres que yo…

—¡No! Perdón, no había entendido. No estoy seguro, Leni. Si es una fiesta de fraternidad, supongo que se tratarán de chicas mayores.

Leni jugó un poco con un mechón de su cabello sintiéndose un poco dolida.

—¿Ya no te gustan las chicas mayores?

—No es eso. Estoy seguro que por el contrario yo no le gustaré a ninguna de ellas.

Por un fugaz momento, Leni recordó a su vieja amiga Becky. ¿Qué habrá sido de ella? Desde que se marchó a la Universidad de Colorado, ya no habían podido volverse a contactar. Solía decir cosas agradables de Lincoln, aunque en ocasiones un tanto incómodas. Sería mejor que dejara de distraerse.

—Está bien, Linki. De todas formas no estaba muy segura de querer ir. Solo quiero saber si no estamos como que aprovechándonos mucho de ti. De verdad quisiera compensarte de algún modo, pero no sé cómo hacer que te sientas mejor ahora que Lynn volvió a salir con un chico.

Lincoln sintió nuevamente el dedo en la llaga.

—No es necesario que intentes compensarme por nada, Leni. Ya vamos a dormirnos. Mañana tengo escuela todavía.

Lincoln cerró los ojos. Leni se levantó haciendo como si se fuese a retirar. Miró a su hermano y pensando que si se trataba en realidad del padre de su Liena así como ella de su madre… se le acercó, vio sus labios, se acercó más a él… Lincoln sonrió al sentir el beso de su hermana sobre su frente.

—Buenas noches, Leni.

—Buenas noches, Linki.

Leni se marchó lamentándose el no conseguir como Lynn amar a Lincoln. Tal vez algún día. Incluso… nunca le molestó que Lincoln la tocara más de lo que lo había hecho antes que le pidiese su ayuda esa noche. Mantendría ese pensamiento al ir a dormir.

* * *

Como cada noche, Lynn pasó de largo a su hermana sin dirigirle la palabra más allá de desearle las buenas noches. Lucy le respondió de igual forma, cerró su libreta y la dejó junto con su pluma en la mesita de al lado. Apagaron la luz y entonces Lucy lanzó la pregunta.

—¿De verdad crees que Jason es el indicado?

—No estoy pensando en el indicado, solo en pasar el rato.

—¿Y qué hay de Lincoln?

Lynn se sintió fastidiada. La misma rutina desde que salió con Michael dos años atrás.

—Lincoln está con Leni.

—No de esa manera.

—¿Y a ti qué? —le soltó molesta queriendo cortarlo de una buena vez—. No pienses que tendrás una oportunidad con él. Si no es con Leni, él estará será con alguien más. Ya supéralo.

—*Suspiro*. ¿Te refieres a superarlo como tu desdén por Liena?

—¿Es que a ti te agrada?

—Me es indiferente, aunque a futuro puede resultarme útil. La sangre de una hija nacida del fruto de semejante atrocidad, siempre es buen ingrediente en ciertos ri…

—¡Si te atreves a ponerle un solo dedo encima para tus ridículos rituales, quien derramará sangre será alguien más!

Hasta se había levantado para mirarla y dejarle en claro sus palabras. La amenaza sonó lo suficientemente real para Lucy que involuntariamente se llevó una mano a su cuello sintiendo la extraña sensación de que se lo oprimían. Tras comprobar que consiguió amedrentarla, Lynn se relajó un poco y al recostarse sobre su cama nuevamente, volvió a darle la espalda.

—*Suspiro*. No creí que comenzaras a tenerle afecto a esa niña.

—No le tengo ningún cariño, pero eso no me hace darme cuenta que solo tiene dos años.

Lucy no se atrevió a señalarle que ni siquiera cuando era una recién nacida se mostraba tan comprensiva con ella. Y pensaba hasta ahora que ambas por igual habían sido las únicas que no se habían dejado seducir por el encanto infantil nato de la pequeña con el paso del tiempo, aunque Lynn se negase a reconocer lo contrario.

—La maldad está en su naturaleza, aun oculta muy en su interior todavía. No es que la obligue a hacer nada, quizás a la larga ella misma me busque para que la acoja al lado oscuro por su propia iniciativa.

A Lynn eso le pareció lógico de cierta manera, aunque prefería vigilar de tanto en tanto a su hermana, no es que se preocupara por Liena, pero… Leni podría molestarse mucho, Lincoln también. Sí, eso era lo que de verdad le molestaba. La imagen de la pequeña cuando la encontró dentro de su clóset asustada y a punto de llorar por su culpa apareció en su mente inquietándola.

—Lucy, hasta para mí es cansado pasarme todo el tiempo peleando contigo. ¿Crees que podríamos sólo volver a los viejos tiempos cuando podíamos divertirnos haciendo cada una sus cosas en el mismo cuarto?

—Creí que ya lo hacíamos.

Lynn no dijo nada. Desde hace ya casi tres años, estaba segura que las cosas entre ambas continuaban siendo muy distintas. La deportista se recostó optimista al pensar que su hermana quizás no había notado el cambio. Lucy tardó un poco más en conciliar el sueño comprendiendo a lo que Lynn se refería, pero sin deseos de hablar de ello, más pensativa ante el futuro que les depararía.

Mucho más noche, cuando Lynn dejó de botar su pelota y comenzó a roncar. Lucy sacó una linterna y su baraja de tarot, tirando para sí misma las cartas, susurrando las imágenes que iban apareciendo mientras buscaba darles una interpretación.

—"El rey", "La reina" y "El infante" —las barajeó y volvió a tirarlas convencida que Lincoln era el rey. Aunque quería pensar que ella era la reina, no estaba del todo segura—. "La discordia", "El rey" y "El infante" —se detuvo un momento pensativa al ver que dos cartas se habían repetido en dos tiradas continuas, algo que nunca le había sucedido antes. ¿Si Liena era el infante, por qué aparecía dos veces entre Lincoln y la "Discordia"? Sea quien sea esta última. Las barajeó una última vez—. "El infante", "La madre" y "La…"

Perturbada por la última carta, más allá que la del infante se repitiera en las tres ocasiones, guardó la baraja deseando como nunca antes concederle la razón a Lisa. Sus creencias debían de ser solo patrañas. Se llevó nuevamente su mano al cuello al sentir una picazón que en realidad debía de estar solo en su mente.

* * *

.

.

.

Tras una larga ausencia, este proyecto regresa una vez más para llegar a su conclusión, misma que espero llegue antes que el año termine. Este capítulo ya desde el título es una muestra de la idea que verán en un proyecto que comenzaré hasta Noviembre o Diciembre: **_Tan sólo anécdotas_** , como había comentado ya, esté se compondrá de pequeñas historias añadidas a esta saga que comenzó desde **_Aniversarios_** , espero les agraden. Les pido una disculpa por postergar tanto esta historia, que aunque sé muchos prefieren mis comedias, para mí esta saga es en lo personal mi obra maestra con todas y cada una de las historias que la conforman y la conformarán. Por si se lo preguntan, estamos a un tercio o poco menos de terminar este episodio.

 **DESTACADO117** gracias. Ciertamente los padres no se iban a fiar del todo con esa historia, aunque parece ser que se conformaron con la misma. Espero te agrade lo que se vendrá, pues estamos a dos o tres capítulos para que todo se salga de control (o tal vez menos). Saludos.

 **PenguinArrow** gracias. **_Flecha Blanca_** es genial. Ya me pondré al día con la misma. Sencillamente se nos dan diferentes géneros. Me alegra que te gustara la escena del parto, que por cierto la idea que expusiste a como debió de haber sido sonaba muy divertida. Ciertamente a los padres aún no se les escapa el asunto entre Lincoln y Lynn con todo y el tiempo que ha pasado, prefiriendo mantenerse al margen y esperando que no hagan nada malo de nuevo. Saludos.

 **Ficlover93** gracias. Agradezco tu preferencia por mis historias. Lamento haber demorado tanto con esta. Sin duda en el anterior con los padres confrontando a Lincoln y Lynn, estos dos debieron de pasar un momento muy incómodo y duro que desde el descubrimiento de Lori, no habían tenido. Por supuesto que ese no fue el último. Saludos.

 **Gray** gracias. Solo con el paso de los años la familia vino aceptando el papel de Lincoln como el padre de Liena. Para no hacer más relleno, esos detalles los dejaré para el compilatorio de anécdotas. Espero te agrade igualmente lo que se vendrá más tarde. Saludos.

 **FelCas** gracias. Ese es un tema que no falta mucho para ser retomado. Primero era crucial el conocer los eventos de este capítulo. Saludos.

 **T10507** gracias. Solo te puedo decir que pese a la nueva dirección que aparentemente la familia está tomando, las tensiones irán creciendo cuando parezcan ir a punto medio. Saludos desde mi rancho.

 **Andrew579** gracias. Espero ya no hayas tenido complicaciones con la App, así como mantener tu atención en la historia. Pronto veremos más de Lincoln y Lynn con toda la familia ya interfiriendo de un modo más directo. Saludos.

 **Julex93** gracias. Un par de días no hacen mucha diferencia como para tratar de prematura la llegada de Liena, más bien fue que "del susto se le vino el bebé" como hubiera dicho mi abuelita. La intercesión de los chicos para que los "abuelos" permitieran al bebé dentro de la familia pese al dramatismo, fue divertida e interesante de escribir, que todavía hay más al respecto que podremos ver dentro de poco. Como disfruto tus reviews, colega. Saludos. Por cierto, que me quedé intrigado en cuanto a tus teorías sobre Lucy y el agresor.

 **Cartman6x61** gracias. Saludos.

 **Patoo** gracias. Tus sospechosos eran interesantes, aunque no me imagino al buen Pop-pop haciendo algo así, como tampoco al señor Loud, supongo que no conocimos mucho de Chaz como para descartarlo y Flipp, rayos que con él no tengo ningún argumento en su defensa. Descuida, al abuelo le queda todavía vida por delante, aunque quizás no sepamos mucho ya de él en esta historia y aunque por el espacio de tiempo pareciera que no, el "Lynncoln" continúa asomando por ahí. Pronto Lucy tendrá incluso mayor relevancia en la historia a lo que se vio en este. Saludos.

 **Jakobs-Snipper** gracias. Los shots serán sucesos que aunque me quedé con ganas de meter en **_Aniversarios_** , **_Tan sólo se dio_** y en este también, para no alargar la historia y por su poca relevancia en la trama, decidí omitir, pero que tal vez sean de interés para quienes se pregunten qué pasó después con Ronnie Anne, cómo fue para la familia el ver crecer a Liena y convivir con ella, que ocurrió con el abuelo, momentos con Lincoln y su "familia", reacciones de las amistades de la familia, los padres, etc. Esta historia aún continúa, aunque ya no le falta mucho para llegar a su final. Espero todo esto sea de su agrado. Saludos.

 **Sgtrinidad9** gracias. Fue un error cuando publiqué el capítulo pasado en **_Tan sólo se dio_** lo que hizo parecer que fue actualizada la historia, pero tan pronto me di cuenta, lo borré para colocar el capítulo aquí. En efecto esa es la idea del compilatorio que más adelante sacaré relacionado a esta saga. Por cierto, creo que diste muy bien en el clavo en cuanto a la actitud que tomaron los padres al enterarse (a medias) lo que hubo entre Lincoln y Lynn, algo de lo que se han percatado desde la infancia de ambos. Esto queda más implícito en el fic **_Aniversarios_** donde también llego a mencionar el aborto espontáneo que Rita sufrió un año antes de nacer Lucy ( _Capítulo 10: Noveno año_ por si tienes interés de saber más de esto y al final del capítulo anterior a ese hay una breve mención). Saludos.

 **Sonikdc** gracias. Descuida. Tarde, fue lo mío al prolongar tanto la continuación. Espero te haya agradado el capítulo por relajado que pareciese. Ya te darás una idea del conflicto que Lynn está teniendo con Liena a quien se niega a aceptar. Afortunadamente a Lincoln no lo alejaron de nadie y los padres se resignaron a que continúe apoyando a su hermana y sobrina de aquella manera. Muy pronto prometo que los cabos se irán hilando, sé que eso es lo que muchos esperan. Sin duda llega a ser una lata aquello de la confidencialidad médica en ciertos aspectos. Espero te agrade lo que se viene sin llegar a estresarte mucho. Saludos.

 **Guest** gracias. Lincoln será un papá protector, aunque no a ese punto; por otro lado, Leni… de su actitud con Liena se reflejará mejor a partir del próximo capítulo. Saludos.

 **Slearen goridor** gracias. Saludos.

 **Trickgl01** gracias. Los años de experiencia de Albert lo volvieron más abierto a ciertas situaciones. Tal vez pronto la familia sufra un poco de las repercusiones de las decisiones que los chicos tomaron en su momento. Dada la carga emocional con que Lori terminó, fue más de lo que pudo dar de sí, lo mismo se podría decir para Lincoln también. Veremos pronto más de Lynn. Saludos.

 **Guest (2)** gracias. Creo que es algo tarde para introducir a Stella, aunque nunca me faltaron ganas de intentarlo, sólo quizás y sin garantizar nada lo sepamos en la historia compilatoria. Sobre lo de Lincoln, eso lo sabremos en el próximo capítulo. De tu última pregunta, la respuesta definitivamente estará en el compilatorio. Saludos.


End file.
